Joyeux Cinquante Cinquieme Hunger Games !
by Hannami14
Summary: Voilà cinquante-cinq ans que la révolte du District 13 a eu lieu et que celui-ci a été détruit de la carte de Panem. Les Jeux continuent ! Fiction se déroulant avant l'intrigue de Suzanne Collins.
1. La Moisson

_Zut !

Je m'écarte rapidement de la poêle brulante où trois œufs au plat continuent de frire. Je me mords la lèvre en retenant un gémissement. Une plaque rouge commence à apparaître sur mon avant bras. Je ne m'étais jamais brûlée avant. Pas en faisant la cuisine. Je me passe le bras sous le fin filet d'eau qui s'écoule lentement du robinet. Je souffle de plaisir alors que la douleur s'estompe un peu.

_C'est de mauvaise augure, je marmonne.

_Qu'est ce qui est de mauvaise augure ?

Je sursaute lorsque j'entends la voix de mon frère résonner derrière moi.

_Rien. Je viens juste de me brûler, je réponds en faisant glisser les œufs frétillants de la poêle jusqu'aux assiettes.

Clael baille, se gratte la nuque et s'assoit. Mon frère fait ça tout les matins. Il n'attends même pas que le petit-déjeuner refroidisse et enfourne le tout dans sa bouche en dix secondes.

Je m'occupe de la maison depuis l'accident de ma mère qui lui a valu la perte de son bras gauche et de trois doigts de sa main droite. Elle a été emporté par une machine à séparer le grain. Ce genre de chose arrive souvent dans le District Onze. Nous avons l'habitude. C'est même une chance qu'elle en soit ressortie vivante. Me charger de l'entretient de notre petite ferme ne me dérange pas. J'aime cuisiner et faire le ménage. Cela me permet d'oublier le monde dans lequel nous vivons.

Mon père et ma mère pénètrent dans la cuisine. Leurs visages sont contrits d'angoisse. Ma mère a du mal à soulever sa tasse de tisane, ses deux doigts n'arrêtent pas de trembler. Les voir comme ça me met mal à l'aise et m'inquiète encore plus.

_Ne vous en faites pas, leur dis-je, mon nom n'est pas inscrit beaucoup de fois. Je n'ai jamais pris de tesserae. C'est Clael qui a prit tous les risques, il n'est jamais allé dans l'Arène et il est en sécurité maintenant.

Ils se détendent un peu. Mon père s'autorise même un sourire.

_Tu as raison. Nous ne sommes pas les plus a plaindre. J'ai entendu dire que certains gosses de treize ou quatorze ans avaient déjà leur nom inscrit seize fois.

Ma mère acquiesce. Mais le léger réchauffement d'ambiance retombe lorsque je débarrasse les assiettes et commence à coiffer mes cheveux trop longs avec le vieux peigne en bois. Je les noue en queue de cheval, comme je l'ai toujours fait, et enfile une robe pas encore trop petite.

_Je vais y aller, dis-je d'une petite voix, je dois aller retrouver Perry et Tama. Je vous vois sur la place.

Je sens que ma mère veut me retenir mais elle ne le fait pas. Alors je m'en vais. L'atmosphère de la maison commençait à devenir irrespirable. J'avais besoin d'air frais.

La Moisson a lieu, comme toutes les années, sur la place centrale. Je ne sais combien de fois j'ai vu des visages pleurer alors qu'ils montaient sur l'estrade. Chaque fois, je savais que c'était un visage que je ne reverrais plus et qu'on nous repasserait sa mort en boucle à la télévision. Je déteste ça. Ou plutôt, je ne comprends pas. Quelques fois, des enfants de douze ans sont tués de manière si horrible que j'en fais des cauchemars pendant des semaines.

Perry et Tama attendent patiemment à l'ombre du grand pin. Ils agitent faiblement leur main à mon approche. Tama et Perry sont mes plus proches amis. Nous nous étions connus lors de ma première Moisson. Tama a vu sa sœur ainée partir dans l'Arène cette année là. Je crois qu'elle s'est accrochée à la chose la plus proche d'elle pour ne pas tomber. Il se trouva que cette chose était moi. Elle a pleuré en restant accroché à ma chemise sans que j'ose bouger. Perry, qui était le voisin de Tama, était aller chercher ses parents. Je ne sais plus vraiment comment mais à partir de ce jour là, nous sommes devenus inséparables.

_Tu es tendue, déclare mon amie.

_Oui. Qui ne le serait pas ?

Elle hoche la tête en silence. Perry fait craquer sa nuque. Il fait toujours ça quand il est angoissé.

_Et si on y allait ?

Nous marchons dans la poussière en regardant les champs blonds de blé. Les épis se balancent tranquillement sous la bise matinale en se gorgeant de soleil. Mon cœur se serre soudain. Je n'ai pas envie de penser que je ne reverrais peut-être plus jamais ses champs. Rien que cette perspective me révulse.

La place centrale du village où nous habitons est encore vide. Il est encore un peu tôt. Mais elle ne va pas tarder à se remplir. Bientôt, je sais que les pleurs, les reniflements et les cris empliront tout l'espace et m'empêcheront de respirer. Mais je sais que je me sentirais rassurée par cette foule qui partagera les mêmes émotions que moi, les mêmes peurs et les mêmes craintes.

Des Pacificateurs nous bousculent sans ménagement. Ils ne nous accordent même pas un regard. Nous sommes pires que de la vermine pour eux. Je me retiens à Perry pour m'empêcher de tomber. Mes jambes flageolent.

_Elia, sa va ? S'inquiète-t-il en m'aidant à me relever.

_Oui, oui. Ils m'ont surprise, je lui réponds avec un sourire crispé.

Je les regarde s'affairer à installer des parcs où nous allons être alignés comme des animaux prêts à l'abattoir. Ils branchent un micro. Ils empoignent trois fauteuils et les disposent au centre de l'estrade. Les immenses boules de verre contenant nos noms luisent sous le soleil. Leurs visages satisfaits lorsque tout est en place me donne envie de vomir. J'ai soudain envie de leur cracher dessus. Mais je n'en aurais jamais le courage. Ou la folie.

Les badauds commencent à arriver. Les familles se séparent de leurs enfants avec des regards angoissés, des gestes affectueux et des paroles rassurantes. Ils se rangent sagement dans leur zone délimitée. Ceux de douze ans sont horriblement tendus. C'est normal, j'étais pareille à leur âge mais je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment changé. Même si j'essaye d'avoir l'air sereine pour détendre les autres, j'ai la gorge serrée par la peur.

J'aperçois mon frère et mes parents qui me sourient tristement. Seul Clael lève ses deux pouces en m'offrant le sourire encourageant dont il a le secret. Je leur adresse un signe de main vigoureux en tentant d'avoir l'air tranquillisé. J'attrape la main de Tama et nous nous glissons dans une rangée de filles de seize ans. Perry nous regarde d'un air déterminé et disparaît dans le parc des dix-huit ans. Je suis contente que se soit sa dernière année. Après aujourd'hui, tout serait terminé pour lui. Je l'envie.

La paume de Tama devient moite et elle se met à trembler lorsque Fulia Maylord monte sur l'estrade. C'est la femme en charge du district Onze pour les Hunger Games. Elle n'est là que depuis deux ans. Avant c'était un homme dont le nom m'échappe. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui ait arrivé mais je préférait son ton enjoué à celui morne de Fulia. La voix fatiguée de l'hôtesse me donne envie de hurler. Je déteste son visage strié de tatouages noirs et bleu électrique. Ses cheveux blonds, presque blancs sont remontés en une sorte de tour faramineuse au sommet de son crâne. Je lui trouve un air stupide bien qu'elle se veuille raffiné. Je ne comprendrais jamais le goût des gens du Capitol.

Je serre la main de mon amie plus fort et lui souris.

_Tout va bien se passer. Je te le promets. Ton nom ne sera pas tiré.

Elle déglutit en tremblant. Tama est traumatisée depuis que sa sœur a été choisi par le sort. Je n'oublierais jamais sa détresse ce jour-là.

_Allez courage ! Je chuchote, tout ira bien.

Mon amie passe une mèche de ses cheveux noirs de jais derrière son oreille d'une main fébrile.

Le maire commence son interminable discours de repentance, comme pour justifier le fait que deux d'entre nous allaient mourir sous les yeux de leurs parents. Il énonce la liste de gagnant du District Onze au Hunger Games. C'est bien simple, il n'y a qu'un nom. Seeder Redfern, la gagnante du trentième Hunger Game à l'âge de quinze ans. Alors qu'elle est assise sur un des trois fauteuils, à côté du maire, elle regarde de ses yeux dorés la foule s'étendant sous ses pieds. Elle connaît l'horreur des Jeux et pourtant son visage affiche toujours cette même expression douce et concernée.

Fulia Maylord s'avance sur le devant de l'estrade.

_Joyeux Cinquante-Cinquième Hunger Games à tous. Et puisse le sort vous être favorable.

Elle prononce ces mots d'une voix sans entrain. Comme si elle faisait cela tous les jours. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que ce devait être une drôle de routine d'envoyer des adolescents se faire massacrer. L'hôtesse s'approche à pas lents de l'immense boule transparente contenant les noms des filles du districts.

La fille à ma gauche se met à respirer bruyamment en tentant de retenir ses gémissements de panique. Elle est pâle comme un linge. Je voudrais lui prendre, à elle aussi, la main mais j'ai peur de la brusquer. Je la lui prends quand même. Ses doigts me serrent tellement forts que j'ai l'impression qu'elle va m'arracher le bras. Mais je ne la lâche pas. Elle murmure quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Je lui souris et presse doucement sa paume.

Fulia tente de générer une sorte de suspense stupide car sa main tourne et tourne sans arrêt, comme au ralentit, entre les milliers de petits papiers blancs. Les habitants du Capitol doivent bien s'ennuyer devant un spectacle aussi pitoyable.

Elle finit par en choisir un et le déplie lentement.

Les mains de Tama et de la fille à ma droite serrent les miennes simultanément. Toutes les filles retiennent leur souffle. L'odeur de sueur me fait froncer le nez. Je voudrais m'éponger le front mais j'ai trop peur de lâcher les mains de mon amie et de ma voisine. De plus, je n'étais pas sure de pouvoir m'extirper de leur poigne ferme et désespérée.

_Elia Nettles ? Appelle Fulia Maylord de sa voix traînante.

Je n'avais pas menti à Tama. Son nom n'avait pas été tiré.

C'était le mien.


	2. Une Option : Survivre

Durant un instant, rien de se passe.

Fulia Maylord continue d'appeler le nom d'Eila Nettles mais personne ne bouge. Soudain, deux Pacificateurs sortent de nulle part et empoignent une fille dans le parc des seize ans. Mais ils ont du mal à la soulever. Je n'arrive pas bien à voir. Je me dresse sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir l'apercevoir au-dessus de la nuée de tête. La fille est livide et deux autres adolescentes la tiennent fermement par les bras. Elles hurlent alors qu'Eila est emportée par les deux Pacificateurs qui la jettent carrément sur scène. Elle semble enfin prendre conscience de ce qui lui arrive et ses genoux se mettent à trembler. Ses yeux cherchent quelqu'un. Ils finissent par se poser sur un garçon quelques rangs devant moi. Je le reconnais, c'est Perry Sunbay. De là où je suis j'aperçois son visage se tordre en une expression qui me fait froid dans le dos.

_Une volontaire ? Demande Fulia en rajustant son tailleur.

Il y a du mouvement dans le rang des familles.

_Quelqu'un ! N'importe qui ! Je vous en supplie ! Hurle un jeune homme, c'est ma sœur !

Mais personne ne se porte volontaire. Eila regarde son frère et lui adresse un sourire désespéré derrière ses larmes. Dans la foule, j'entends une fille pleurer. Des Pacificateurs emmènent le garçon qui se débat en proliférant des injures.

_Personne donc. Maintenant, le garçon.

Fulia touille dans le bocal comme si elle remuait une soupe. Mais je ne la regarde pas. Mes yeux sont posés sur cette pauvre fille qui essaye de se donner une contenance. Je ne connais pas vraiment Eila. Juste de vue. Je ne lui ai jamais adressé la parole, pas une seule fois. Je ne l'apprécie même pas. Je déteste ses grands yeux noisettes qui semblent toujours sourire. Elle semble si conciliante et douce qu'elle me tape sur le système. Je n'aime pas les filles faibles. Et pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que c'est injuste qu'elle se retrouve là. Elle ne pourra pas se battre. Elle mourra en trois minutes. Et je suis optimiste.

_Faun Deeprain.

Je suis comme parcouru par un électrochoc. C'est moi. Je me sens stupide à tourner fébrilement la tête comme pour voir si quelqu'un allait prendre ma place. Mais lorsque je vois que quatre Pacificateurs se dirigent droit sur moi, je souffle un bon coup et m'approche de l'estrade. Je gravis les marches d'un pas lourd. Le soleil tape dans mon dos. J'ai le souffle court. Je ne me sens pas bien. Ma tête tourne. Je crois que je vais m'évanouir.

Une main tiède se glisse dans la mienne. Je ne cherche même pas à la retirer car je sais que c'est seulement ce contact qui m'empêche de m'écrouler.

L'hôtesse demande s'il y a des volontaires. A cet instant j'espère encore. Mais je sais que personne ne viendra me remplacer.

_Quel âge avez-vous ? Nous demande Fulia Maylord en essayant de prendre un ton concerné qui ne dupe personne.

_J'ai seize ans, répond Eila d'une voix rauque et tremblante.

_Dix-huit.

C'est injuste. C'était ma dernière année. Des larmes de rage me montent aux yeux mais je les ravale.

Le maire entame le traité sur la Trahison. Je ne l'écoute pas. D'ailleurs, qui le ferait, à ma place ? Je me concentre seulement sur la main d'Eila qui serre la mienne. Je regarde l'horizon et les champs de céréales. Ils ne m'ont jamais parus aussi beaux. Je glisse un regard à Eila. Elle regarde Perry, sa famille et une fille que j'ai vu quelques fois avec eux. Elle a les sourcils froncés et ses joues sont striées de larmes. Elle renifle discrètement et essuie ses yeux de son autre main. Elle se force à sourire et le résultat est un peu effrayant. Elle le remarque sur l'écran géant et arrête aussitôt.

_Tu as peur ? Je lui demande à voix basse.

_Non, chuchote-t-elle.

Sa réponse me surprend. Je hausse les sourcils. Elle murmure sans me regarder.

_A quoi cela sert-il que je sois effrayée ? Je vais mourir, de toute façon.

Cela me met en colère. Alors comme ça, elle ne va même pas essayer ? Je voudrais retirer ma main mais je sais que je n'aurais plus le courage de tenir.

_Je n'aime pas les gens comme toi, je crache.

_Les gens réalistes ?

Elle me laisse bouche-bée. Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre car je sais qu'au fond, elle a raison. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de lui en vouloir.

On nous demande de nous serrer la main, ce que je trouve stupide parce que c'est ce que nous faisons depuis plus de vingt minutes. Nous nous mettons face à face. Ses yeux tristes sourient tout de même. J'ai envie de la gifler.

Je regarde la foule alors que l'hymne de Panem retentit. Je ne sais pas ce que je donnerais pour être mêlé à eux. Pour que quelqu'un d'autre se tienne sur cette estrade à ma place. Tienne la main de cette fille à ma place. Meurt à ma place. N'importe quoi, je crois. N'importe quoi qui puisse sauver ma vie.

Je regarde ma famille. La musique s'arrête. Des Pacificateurs se matérialisent à côté de nous. Ils nous empoignent fermement et nous entraînent vers l'Hôtel de Justice. Je suis séparé d'Eila. Je suis soulagé de ne plus avoir à la regarder.

On m'enferme, seul, dans une pièce. Je ne suis jamais entré dans l'Hôtel de Justice. Des rayons de soleil sont filtrés par de fins rideaux écrus. Il y a un canapé beige au centre de la salle. Je m'y affale. Mes jambes ne tiennent plus. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour rester debout. Ah si, la main d'Eila.

Mes parents entrent suivis de mon frère et de ma sœur ainés. Nous nous fixons, droit dans les yeux. Ma mère se jette dans mes bras en sanglotant.

_Mon petit garçon. Mon petit garçon dans l'Arène, s'étrangle-t-elle.

Ma sœur et mon frère m'enlacent à leur tour. Kailica se met à pleurer et Herbond a les mâchoires serrés. Mon père me fixe d'un air dur.

_N'oublie pas, me dit-il, n'oublie pas pourquoi tu vas te battre. Tu te bats pour rentrer à la maison. Tu ne te bats pas pour sauver le monde. Tu ne te bats pas pour sauver quiconque. Ne fais confiance à personne. Dans l'Arène, il n'y a que toi et toi seul. Pas d'amis, pas d'alliés. Personne à qui faire confiance. Ils essayeront tous de te tuer. Il n'y a qu'une seule option possible. Tu rentres vivant.

Et avec ça, il me prend dans ses bras. Je reste droit comme un i, n'osant faire le moindre geste. J'aime ma famille et je sais qu'eux aussi mais mon père ne m'avait jamais enlacé. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment réagir.

_Faun, écoute moi. Je t'ai tout appris. Tu sais te battre. Tu sais te nourrir. Ne les laisse pas de sous-estimer.

J'acquiesce d'un air grave.

_Nous t'aimons.

Ma mère blottit sa tête contre mon épaule et pleure encore. Je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas l'imiter mais je finis par verser quelques larmes. J'en ai immédiatement honte. Mais personne ne s'en préoccupe. Kailica a juste le temps de me faire un baiser sur la joue avant que les Pacificateurs ne les jettent dehors et claquent la porte derrière eux. J'ai envie de hurler. J'ai envie de tout casser. Les vitres, les meubles et surtout, surtout ce canapé beige. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a fait mais une pulsion animale me dit de l'éventrer. Je ne me retiens que parce que quelqu'un entre à son tour.

C'est Clael Nettles.

Il marche droit sur moi, se plante à quelques centimètres et m'attrape par les épaules.

_Si tu la tues et que tu survies, crois moi, je te ferrais souffrir. Tu me supplieras de te renvoyer dans l'Arène. A genoux, tu me demanderas de te tuer. Et je le ferais. Après t'avoir torturé jusqu'à ce que je me lasse.

Il me jette en arrière. Je titube mais garde mon équilibre. Clael s'effondre sur le canapé et enfouit sa tête entre ses paumes. Ses mains sont striées de cicatrices dues au travail dans les champs. Les mêmes que les miennes.

_C'est ma petite sœur, commence-t-il, elle est si gentille. Elle ne ferait même pas de mal à une mouche.

Il a un rire amer.

_Elle ne pourra pas survivre. Est-ce que tu comprends ? Me demande-t-il en me regardant de ses yeux durs.

Je hoche la tête.

_Ne la tue pas. Je t'en pris.

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Je ne peux pas lui promettre. Moi aussi, je dois penser à ma survie. Comment peut-il me demander ça ? Je sens une colère sourde bouillir en moi.

_Je ne la tuerai pas, je tranche d'un ton acide, quelqu'un d'autre s'en chargera. Nous serons vingt-quatre, un carrière finira bien par l'avoir.

Je le défie du regard. Clael a les mâchoires serrées. Il se lève et sans prévenir, m'envoie son poing droit en plein dans la figure.

_Ne parle jamais de ma sœur comme ça. Je pourrais te tuer, là, maintenant. Mais je préfère te voir crever dans l'Arène. Et qui sait ? Peut-être bien que c'est Eila qui t'aura.

Il n'attend même pas que les Pacificateurs reviennent. Il sort de la pièce après avoir craché à mes pieds. Je touche ma joue. Elle est douloureuse. Je vais avoir un bleu et elle va enfler. J'ai mal mais je ne laisse rien paraître.

Un toc-toc timide me fait relever la tête. Je reconnais l'amie d'Eila, celle qui lui avait agrippée le bras pour la retenir. Je ne connais pas son nom. Elle a des cheveux noirs et une peau bronzée par le soleil. Elle s'avance, timide.

_Je suis Tama. L'amie d'Eila. Tu ne me connais pas mais je voulais te donner ça. Pour te porter chance.

Elle me tend un bracelet tressé avec des épis de blé séchés. Je l'accepte et l'attache à mon poignet.

_J'ai donné le même à Eila, m'explique-t-elle, vous avez le droit à un objet, quelque chose pour vous rappeler votre District, une fois dans l'Arène.

_Sauf si cet objet s'avère pouvoir être utilisé comme une arme.

_Si jamais tu arrives à étrangler quelqu'un avec, je te tire mon chapeau.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Tama s'en va, sans un mot de plus. Mais je crois qu'elle est partie pour pleurer.

Des Pacificateurs débarquent, m'empoignent et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, je me retrouve dans une voiture. Je débarque à la gare. Il fait chaud, l'odeur de sueur sature l'endroit et le hall est bondé. Eila me rejoint. Je m'attendais à la voir pleurer à chaudes larmes ou abattue mais je suis étonné de constater que son visage a repris des couleurs et qu'elle sourit. Je regarde l'écran géant. Elle apparaît innocente et resplendissante comparée à moi qui ressemble à un cul terreux avec mes cheveux emmêlés et mon visage morne et boursouflé par le coup de Clael. En regardant bien, on arrive même à voir que mes yeux sont un peu gonflés. Je déteste Eila encore plus. Sa stratégie a commencé.

On nous fait attendre un moment, pour offrir nos visages aux caméras qui semblent se régaler de filmer deux adolescents confus et effrayés bien qu'ils tentent de ne pas le laisser paraître. On finit par nous bousculer dans le train. Il démarre rapidement et prend de la vitesse. Eila a les yeux grands ouverts et fixe le paysage qui défile par la fenêtre d'un air émerveillé. En plus d'être faible, elle est stupide. Génial. Il était vrai que des trains, nous en avions rarement vus alors monter dedans... Mais quand même. Ce n'était pas une raison d'offrir sa mine réjouie d'imbécile alors qu'elle allait se faire découper en tranche dans les semaines qui arrivaient.

Je remarque enfin Fulia qui me montre mon compartiment sans un mot. C'est si beau que j'ai envie de tout détruire. Il y a l'eau chaude, de drôles de jets dans la douche et des commodes qui débordent de vêtements. Je suppose que je peux me servir. Je prend un douche glacée. Pas question que j'en prenne une chaude. Chez moi, c'est froid, un point c'est tout. Je jette mes vêtements puant la transpiration dans un coin et en enfile des propres. Un jean et une chemise en lin. Ils sentent le propre et ont l'air d'être neufs. J'ai toujours utilisé les vieux vêtements de mon frère. C'est bizarre de porter quelque chose nouveau.

Je me rends dans la salle à manger et mets plus de dix minutes à la trouver. Ces stupides compartiment sont plus grands que ma maison. Je trouve ça stupide et inutile. Eila est installée à la table où le repas n'est pas encore prêt. Elle aussi s'est douchée et ses longs cheveux bruns commencent à boucler.

_Fulia et Seeder ne sont pas là ?

Elle sursaute en entendant ma voix. Elle ne m'avait même pas entendu venir. Quelle plaie, elle n'était même pas attentive. A moins que ce soit sa stratégie de passer pour une incapable doublée d'une imbécile heureuse. Je devenais parano. Elle n'était pas assez intelligente pour ça.

_Je n'ai pas vu Fulia. Seeder arrive, je crois.

Je m'assois en face d'elle. Ses yeux brillants se posent sur moi.

_Les champs me manquent déjà. Et dire que je ne les reverrais probablement jamais...

Je la fusille du regard.

_Tu dis ça pour me faire pitié. Pour que je t'épargne dans l'Arène, lui dis-je d'un ton sec.

Elle incline la tête sur le côté, intriguée.

_Non. Je sais que tu me tueras si l'occasion se présente. Et tu n'hésiteras pas. Pas même une seconde.

Un sourire doux fend son visage paisible.

Je ne peux réprimer un frisson. Ce qu'elle vient de dire, la manière dont elle l'a dit, c'est effrayant.

Je me rends compte qu'Eila Nettles n'est peut-être pas aussi bête qu'elle n'y paraît.


	3. Voyage en Train

Je vois mon visage effrayé danser sur l'écran. Je suis livide et mes yeux sont perdus dans le vide. Je ne me souviens pas avoir été trainée sur scène par des Pacificateurs. Les hurlements de Tama me déchirent le cœur. Je regarde mes bras. Cette brulure faite avec la poêle, il me semble que je me la suis faîte dans une autre vie. Ma chair est striée de griffures et de marques d'ongle. Par endroit, du sang séché s'écaille. Je n'avais pas eu mal lorsque mon amie et l'inconnue m'avait retenue mais maintenant, lorsque que j'effleurais les blessures, des picotements douloureux me faisaient grimacer. Cette fille effrayée sur l'écran, ce n'est pas moi. Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce soit moi. Je ne me reconnais pas. Ce qui lui est arrivé ne m'est pas arrivé. Je ne suis pas dans ce train. Je suis chez moi, à table, avec ma famille. Nous nous régalons du repas que j'ai préparé et nous fêtons le fait que je n'ai pas été tirée au sort.

Mais l'ébranlement du compartiment me rappelle à la raison.

Je jette un coup d'œil à Faun qui, lui aussi, fixe l'écran. Il se regarde monter sur scène, le teint blafard et la mine déconfite. Je vois dans ses yeux que cette image ne lui plaît pas. Qui l'en blâmerait ? Un horrible bleu déforme son visage. Sa pommette est enflée et il doit garder sa paupière mis-close. Il ne l'avait pas lors de la Moisson. J'aimerais lui demander comment c'est arrivé mais je n'ose pas.

Il surprend mon regard. Ses yeux sombres m'observent. Je ne sais pas pendant combien de temps nous restons à nous toiser mais je sursaute quand Seeder éteint la télévision. Nous avons raté les Tributs du District Douze. De toute façon, ils ne doivent pas être plus vaillants que nous.

_Qu'est ce que vous avez retenu ? Nous demande notre mentor.

Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi répondre mais Faun répond du tac au tac.

_C'est simple, dit-il, si nous ne mourrons pas le premier jour, et bien, ce sera le deuxième.

Lorsque je lui ai dit la même chose un peu plus tôt dans la journée, il m'en a voulu et il m'a même dit qu'il me haïssait. Or, maintenant, il a également décidé que nous n'étions pas de taille.

_Je déteste les gens comme toi, je rétorque, répétant exactement ses mots.

Je crois qu'il va se lever et m'étrangler. Mais il n'en fait rien.

_Et qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? L'interroge Seeder.

_Qu'est ce qui me fait dire ça ? Et bien, la liste est longue.

_Commence par le commencement, l'encourage-t-elle.

_Alabastair, le Tribut du District Deux. Il fait au moins deux mètres, il est aussi gros qu'un taureau et ses bras font trois fois mes cuisses. S'il me tombe dessus, je ne donne pas chère de ma peau. Et encore moins de la tienne, Eila.

Cette affirmation me pique au vif bien que je sache qu'elle soit vraie.

_Il est grand et gros, il aura donc du mal à se cacher, grimper aux arbres, il se peut également qu'il ne soit pas très rapide, ni même agile, je lui réponds.

_Exactement, m'approuve Seeder.

_Et qu'est ce que tu fais de ces deux gamins du District Un ? Les jumeaux de douze ans. Ils m'ont l'air teigneux, voraces et sans pitié. Tu as vu les yeux de la fille ? Et le sourire du garçon ? Ils n'ont même pas l'air humain. Se sont des robots. Des robots programmés pour nous exterminer. Et eux, ils sont petits, minces et musclés. Je suis sur qu'ils sont rapides et agiles. Ils n'hésiteront pas à s'entretuer pour gagner.

_Mais s'ils se retrouvent face à Alabastair, il les écrasera en moins de deux. Ils sont peut-être musclés mais ils seront moins forts, beaucoup moins fort que cet espèce d'ogre.

Seeder acquiesce.

_Et Eider ? Eider Foawave, celui du District Quatre ? Il n'est ni trop grand, ni trop petit, il est musclé et il a l'air confiant et déterminé. Et au vu de son physique, il n'aura aucun mal à avoir des sponsors. Je suis prêt à parier qu'il sait nager alors que nous, non.

_Peut-être qu'il n'est pas intelligent. Et puis, qui te dis que je ne sais pas nager ?

Faun me regarde avec des yeux étonnés et curieux. C'est bien la première fois que je le vois surpris.

_Tu sais nager ?

Je préfère ne pas lui répondre. Et heureusement, les plats arrivent. Ça tombe bien, je commençais à avoir faim. Faun oublie sa question dès qu'on dépose devant lui une assiette garnie de tomates, fromages, œufs, maïs et autres crudités.

_Wahou, souffle-t-il, et ben, j'aurais eu un vrai repas avant de mourir au moins. Qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ?

Il soulève du bout de sa fourchette une tranche de légume aussi verte que l'herbe des prés au printemps.

_Un concombre, je lui répond, tu n'en as jamais mangé ?

_Non. Toi oui peut-être ?

_Une seule fois.

Faun me fusille du regard. Il doit penser que j'essaye de le rabaisser, de le faire passer pour un idiot devant Seeder mais c'est faux.

Ma propre assiette arrive. La quantité de nourriture me fait tourner la tête. Chez moi, je mange souvent à ma faim. Il est rare que j'ai le ventre vide mais je n'avais jamais mangé à moi toute seule, ne serait-ce que le tiers de cette assiette. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que cela représente pour Faun. Lui et sa famille sont très pauvres. Ses parents, son frère et sa sœur travaillent toute la journée dans les champs mais ça ne rapporte pas beaucoup. Nous, nous avons quelques poules et même une vache que mon père a trouvée, perdue, dans le pré derrière chez nous, un jour. Nous possédons même un petit carré de jardin où ma mère fait pousser des carottes et du blé.

Les mets, tous aussi délicieux les uns que les autres, se succèdent si bien que dès que nous finissons notre assiette, une autre arrive. Je n'ai jamais autant mangé. Je dévore littéralement gigot, entrecôtes, légumes, saucisses et je me ressers même de cette gelée rosâtre qui a un goût d'herbe mouillée. Je m'adosse à ma chaise, rejette ma tête en arrière et souffle de contentement. Je ne pourrais plus rien avaler.

Mais on ne peut pas en dire autant de Faun qui continue de baffrer tout ce qui se trouve à sa portée. Il engloutit littéralement tout ce qui passe devant ses yeux.

_Préférez-vous être conseillés ensemble ou séparément ? Demande soudainement Seeder en coupant un morceau de carotte.

_Séparément, nous répondons tous les deux en cœur.

Je m'attendais à cette réponse de Faun mais lui ne devait pas s'attendre à la mienne. Il me regarde d'un air suspicieux et confus. Il doit penser que je lui cache quelque chose. Et il a raison.

_Et d'ailleurs, où est Fulia ? Elle ne devrait pas être avec nous et nous donner des conseils, elle aussi ? Je demande et regardant par la porte vitrée derrière moi, pour détourner l'attention.

_Je travaille avec elle depuis deux ans et je ne l'ai encore jamais vu manger avec moi et les Tributs. Elle dine dans sa chambre, me répond Seeder.

_Je vais voir si elle a besoin de quelque chose.

«Profitez-en pour parler de votre stratégie», je pense. Mais je crois qu'ils n'ont pas besoin que je leur dise aux vues de la mine de conspirateur que prend Faun avant même que j'ai le dos tourné.

Les couloirs sont étroits et recouverts de lambris vernis. Je me rends compte que je ne sais pas où est la chambre de Fulia. Je navigue entre les compartiments sans vraiment savoir où me diriger. Je suis contente de me retrouver un peu seule. Je déteste ces caméras toujours rivées sur moi à guetter la moindre faille. Je me sens comme un rat de laboratoire. Mais je crois que c'est un peu ce que je suis, maintenant.

Après avoir ouvert presque toutes les portes du train, je me dis que Fulia a peut-être sauté par une fenêtre et s'est échappée. Mais l'idée est incongrue. Je pousse un énième battant sans grand espoir de la trouver derrière.

Fulia Maylord mange la même gelée rose que moi-même j'avais dévoré au diner. Elle lève son visage tatoué à mon entrée.

Je remarque qu'elle pleure.

_Je... Je suis désolée. J'aurais du frapper. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez là.

_Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Me demande-t-elle de sa voix morne.

_Je vous cherchais. Je m'excuse de vous avoir dérangée.

Elle pose sa cuillère sur le bord de son assiette creuse.

_A quoi me servent les excuses d'un quelqu'un qui va mourir sous peu ?

Fulia recoiffe sa tour capillaire.

_A rien, je suppose, je lui réponds.

_Alors pourquoi le fais-tu ?

Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Je me sens bête tout d'un coup. Je devrais partir. La laisser tranquille. Cette femme ne s'occupera ni de moi ni de Faun. Elle se fiche de savoir si l'on va mourir ou survivre, avoir des sponsors ou non.

_Pourquoi me cherchais-tu ?

Je déglutis et passe une mèche de cheveux encore humide de ma douche derrière mon oreille.

_Je voulais savoir si vous aviez besoin de quelque chose.

_Oh, me dit-elle avec un sourire, j'ai besoin de plein de choses. Mais je doute que tu puisses parvenir à me les apporter.

C'est la première fois que je la vois sourire. Elle paraît plus jeune.

_Comment t'appelles-tu, déjà ?

_Eila. Eila Nettle, je lui réponds comme si la question ne m'avait pas vexée.

Fulia décide que la conversation est terminée. L'hôtesse me congédie d'un revers de main. Je referme la porte et m'enfuis en courant.

Voir cette femme, qui paraît si froide et détachée de tout, pleurer m'a remuée. Je tourne dès que je vois un couloir et m'engouffre dans les plus petits espaces. Je me perds. Je suis à bout de souffle. Je me laisse glisser contre un mur et plonge ma tête entre mes genoux. Je me mets à sangloter. Je me dis que je vais mourir. Que se sont mes derniers jours à vivre. Que je ne reverrais plus jamais Clael ni mes parents. Que Tama et Perry resteront à tout jamais des souvenirs. Personne ne viendra me sauver. Personne ne tiendra ma main lors de ma lente agonie dans l'Arène. Je vais mourir toute seule, sans personne à qui me raccrocher. J'expierais dans la souffrance. Ma seule prière est de mourir paisiblement. J'espère que ni Alabastair ni les jumeaux du District Un ne m'auront. Je sais qu'eux, ils me feront souffrir. Ils se régaleront de ma mort et prendre plaisir à me torturer. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il me feront endurer. Un sanglot plus fort que les autres me fait trembler de tous mes membres.

_Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ?

Je ne relève pas la tête. Je ne l'ai pas entendu arriver à cause des tapis qui recouvraient le sol du train.

_Laisse moi tranquille, je couine d'une petite voix.

Il m'attrape par une épaule et me secoue vigoureusement. Je lui jette un regard assassin. Il éclate de rire.

_Alors comme ça, tu peux aussi avoir ce genre d'expression ?

Mes yeux lancent des éclairs.

_Tu devrais te mettre en colère plus souvent, sa te va bien.

Je hausse les sourcils. Sa pommette a encore gonflée. On dirait qu'elle va exploser. Je porte ma main à son visage. Mes doigts glacés touchent son bleu brulant. Il s'écarte vivement, une mine interdite peinte sur ses traits.

_Je peux te soigner, si tu veux, je lui propose dans un souffle.

_Seeder m'a dit que cela donnerait le ton, une fois au Capitol. Je vais gagner la réputation de gros dur, tu vois.

_C'est ta stratégie ?

Et cela lui conviendrait parfaitement. Son air sauvage, ses cheveux emmêlés aussi noirs que ses yeux, son visage dur, ses mâchoires puissantes et carrées correspondraient parfaitement à l'image qu'il voudra donner de lui.

_N'essaye pas de me piéger. Je ne te dirais rien.

_Pas besoin, lui dis-je avec un sourire, tes yeux viennent de me confirmer que c'est ça.

Faun détourne rapidement le regard, comme s'il avait peur que je puisse discerner autre chose dans ses prunelles sombres.

_Je peux au moins te faire un pansement. Rien que pour la voyage. Cela atténuera un peu la douleur. D'accord ?

Il réfléchit pendant de longues minutes. Au moment où je me dis qu'il va refuser mon aide et m'envoyer balader, il accepte, à mon plus grand étonnement.

_J'ai repéré quelques crèmes et médicaments de premier secours dans ma salle de bain, je suis sur qu'il y aura des pansements. Suis moi, m'indique-t-il.

Sans un mot, il me guide à travers le labyrinthe de couloirs. Nous avançons silencieusement, sans un son, nos pieds s'enfonçant dans les tapis moelleux.

_Mon palace, me dit-il en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre.

Elle ressemble en tout point à la mienne. Il s'assoit sur le lit et enlève ses chaussures. J'ouvre le placard de la salle de bain et en sors des crèmes en tout genre ainsi que plusieurs pansements aux couleurs vives. Je lui applique quelques onguents, seulement ceux dont je connais les ingrédients. Il ferme les yeux et souffle de plaisir alors que je lui masse délicatement la joue.

_Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais avoir ce genre d'expression, lui dis-je avec un sourire qu'il ne peut voir, tu devrais te détendre plus souvent, sa te va bien.

Ses lèvres se plissent en un sourire amusé.

_Être amical et gentil avec moi, sa fait aussi parti de te stratégie ? Je lui demande doucement.

Il n'essaye même pas de mentir.

_Oui. Seeder me l'a conseillé.

_Vert ou jaune ?

Il ouvre les paupières révélant des yeux interrogateurs.

_Pour le pansement, vert ou jaune ? Je répète.

_Ces gens du Capitol... râle-t-il, ils ne pourraient pas avoir des goût normaux ? Allez, va pour le vert.

Je le pose avec douceur et constate le résultat, satisfaite.

_Je vais voir Seeder, elle doit m'attendre. Si jamais la douleur revient, n'hésite pas à remettre de la pommade. Bonne nuit.

Et alors que je ferme la porte sans me retourner, je sens ses yeux posés sur mon dos.

J'espère qui ce ne sera pas lui non plus qui me tuera.


	4. Belle Gueule et la Pleurnicharde

Une secousse du train plus violente que les autres me réveille en me jetant par terre. Je suis empêtré dans mes draps collants de sueur. Je ne me suis même pas déshabillé pour dormir. Derrière ma porte, j'entends quelqu'un qui se prend le mur de plein fouet. Il y a un moment de silence. Puis, Eila frappe à ma porte avant de l'ouvrir sans que je lui en donne l'autorisation. De toute façon, je suppose qu'elle n'en a pas besoin.

Elle a les yeux rougis de sommeil ou bien de larmes, je ne sais pas vraiment. Ses cheveux détachés sont tellement emmêlés qu'ils ressemblent à plusieurs nids d'oiseau encastrés les uns dans les autres. Des mèches rebelles et bouclées rebiquent de partout sur sa tête. Son nez est rougi. C'est donc bien elle que la secousse à fait rentrer dans ma porte. Elle a l'air ridicule.

Lorsqu'elle m'aperçois, ses yeux embrumés s'éveillent et elle éclate d'un rire cristallin.

_Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ? Je grogne d'une voix mal réveillée.

_Si tu te voyais, pouffe-t-elle, on dirait un gros vers à soie.

C'était bien la première fois qu'on me traitait de vers à soie.

_Et toi tu ressembles à un zombie. Ou non, à la folle du village. Tu sais, celle qui héberge les pigeons dans sa chambre, je rétorque d'un ton acide.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel et essaye de prendre un air outré mais l'ombre d'un sourire flotte sur ses lèvres. En y prêtant attention, elle ressemblait vraiment à la vieille folle du village. Au niveau de la chevelure, surtout. Eila s'approche de moi et entreprend de m'aider à me dépêtrer de ma prison de couvertures. Je voudrais la repousser et lui dire que je n'ai pas besoin d'elle. Je voudrais vraiment. Mais je ne peux pas. J'ai promis à Seeder qui je ferrais de mon mieux pour qui nous _paraissions_ amis. Ou du moins, amicaux l'un envers l'autre. Eila l'avait tout de suite tout découvert. Elle est beaucoup plus observatrice qu'elle ne le laisse paraître. Ou alors c'était moi qui ne suis pas très doué. Ce qui ne m'étonne pas vraiment. Je n'aime pas jouer la comédie.

Enfin débarrassé de mes draps, je me relève en m'étirant. Eila s'approche et décolle mon pansement pour voir l'état de mon bleu. Par pur réflexe, je la pousse en arrière. Elle manque de s'écrouler contre la commode mais se rétablit juste à temps.

_Je t'ai fait mal ? Me demande-t-elle, inquiète.

Mais son attention se porte sur Fulia Maylord qui traverse le couloir à ce moment là. L'hôtesse ne nous accorde pas un regard et continue son chemin jusqu'au compartiment où nous avons diné. Je me demande si elle va prendre le petit-déjeuner avec nous. Eila la regarde s'éloigner. Un pli soucieux strie son front. Je ne comprends pas son regard préoccupé.

Un gargouillement ridiculement sonore s'échappe de mon estomac. Je fais celui qui n'a pas entendu mais Eila m'attrape par le bras, toute tension évaporée de son visage, et m'attire vers la voiture-salon où un petit-déjeuner impressionnant nous attend. J'avais tellement mangé au diner qui mon ventre m'avait torturé une bonne partie de la nuit. Mais je n'avais rien regretté. Je crois même que s'il avait resté des entrecôtes, je me serais resservi.

_Bonjour, nous accueille Seeder avec un sourire chaleureux.

Elle échange un regard lourd avec Eila qui l'observe du coin de l'œil en s'asseyant à sa droite. Cette fille, elle me cache quelque chose. Moi qui la croyait stupide, écervelée et pleurnicharde, je m'étais au moins trompé pour les deux premiers. Elle a plus d'un tour dans son sac. Je crois que je la déteste encore plus maintenant que je le sais vicieuse et manipulatrice. Je vais me méfier de ses grands yeux innocents. Elle cache bien son jeu derrière ses airs de pauvre malheureuse.

Fulia fixe son café d'un air neutre. Je suis étonné de la voir manger. Alors, cette femme est réellement humaine ? Ce n'est donc pas un robot envoyé par le Capitol ? Elle a peut-être des besoins primaires comme nous mais je doute qu'elle ait des sentiments.

Par la fenêtre, le paysage défile à toute allure. Eila est fascinée par le spectacle. J'aimerais la regarder comme la fille stupide d'hier mais aux vues des récentes révélations sur sa personne, je ne peux que l'observer d'un air méfiant. Qui sait ce qui se trame sous ses cheveux décoiffés ? Je suis presque sur d'entendre ses méninges tourner à pleine vitesse.

L'odeur de croissant chaud me rappelle à mon devoir : dévorer tout ce que je vois. J'avais déjà vu des viennoiseries à la boulangerie, sur la place du village, mais je n'en avais jamais touché. J'engloutis la moitié des pains aux raisins secs et gobe un œuf en trois minutes. Alors que j'ai le visage penché sur mon assiette, je remarque qu'Eila m'observe d'un œil attendri. J'ai l'impression d'être un enfant trop gourmand qui vient d'être pris la main dans le bocal de cookies par une mère affectueuse. Je voudrais lui enlever cette expression du visage. Elle me donne envie de vomir.

_Quoi encore ? Je lui demande la bouche pleine.

Elle semble sortir de sa rêverie et secoue la tête en souriant.

_Tu me fais penser à mon frère, Clael. Il mange, enfin dévore, comme toi. Tu le connais ? Il travaille dans le même champs que toi.

Pour le connaître, je le connais. C'est lui qui m'a refait le portrait.

_J'ai du le voir, une fois ou deux, je rétorque au haussant les épaules d'un air blasé.

J'avale ma tasse de café et manque de m'étouffer avec. C'est tellement amer que j'en grimace. Fulia lève les yeux vers moi et lève un sourcil interrogateur. Son visage peut prendre d'autres expressions que la neutralité ? Ça alors. Je déglutis avec difficulté mais je finis par avaler le reste de mon café. J'ai entendu dire que ça réveillait. Et j'en avais bien besoin.

_Eila, l'interpelle Seeder d'une voix sérieuse, il faut vraiment, _vraiment_ faire quelque chose avec tes cheveux.

_Oh, répond celle-ci d'un air gêné, ce n'est pas comme si je n'essayais pas. C'est impossible de les coiffer. Je ne compte même pas le nombre de peigne que j'ai cassé. J'en ai refais un seulement pour la Moisson, histoire d'avoir l'air présentable mais sinon, je les laisse comme ça et je les attache.

Je l'écoute avec attention et retiens bien le fait qu'elle a _refait_ son peigne et non pas _racheté_. Ce qui veut dire qu'elle peut faire autre chose qu'observer et pleurer. Intéressant.

_Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça. Si jamais les gens du Capitol te voient quand tu sortiras du train, je n'ose même pas imaginer leur réaction. Ton image en prendrait un coup. La première impression est très importante. Il faut que tu ais l'air civilisé.

_J'avoue que là, on dirait plutôt que tu sors d'une grotte que tu partages avec des loups, je grince avec un mauvais sourire.

Seeder me fait les gros yeux. Je redeviens un enfant pour la seconde fois en quelques minutes.

_Je sais bien, je sais que tout ça est important. Je vais essayer d'arranger tout ça. Je vais faire de mon mieux mais ce n'est pas gagné.

_Il y a tout ce qu'il faut dans ta salle de bain, n'hésite pas. Fait ce que tu peux, tes stylistes feront le reste.

_Et ils ont du boulot, je chuchote pour moi-même.

_Il faut donner envie aux gens de t'aimer, enchaîne Seeder, et crois moi, ils préfèrent ceux qui ne ressemblent pas à des sauvageons. Je suis désolée si je te vexe mais je veux vraiment vous donner toutes vos chances.

Notre mentor a jeté son masque de femme aimable à la poubelle. Ses yeux dorés sont éclairés d'une lueur nouvelle. De la détermination, de la concentration. Je la crois lorsqu'elle dit qu'elle est prête à tout pour faire gagner l'un de nous deux.

Eila acquiesce, attrape deux pains dorés à la perfection et commence à les grignoter alors qu'elle disparaît dans le couloir après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à Fulia qui entame sa quatrième tasse de café.

_Toi aussi, tu devrais aller prendre une douche, me conseille Seeder en fronçant le nez, tu empestes la sueur.

Je crois que je préférais la gentille Seeder. Je sais qu'elle me dit ça uniquement dans le but de se débarrasser de moi pour avoir une conversation avec Fulia.

Je mange encore deux ou trois tranches de bacon ruisselantes de graisse et me lève sans un mot. L'hôtesse du District Onze et notre mentor se regardent. On dirait qu'elles essayent de se poser des questions mentalement. Je sais qu'une fois que je serais parti, la discussion s'engagera entre ces deux là. Elles parleront de choses que je n'ai pas besoin de savoir. Je n'en aurais pas besoin mais surtout je ne veux pas les savoir.

Je n'aime pas ce train. Les couloirs sont trop étroits. L'odeur de vernis trop forte. Et ma chambre est trop bien rangée. Mais je crois que je détesterais tout ce qui viendra du Capitol. Et c'est légitime.

Je me regarde dans la glace de ma salle de bain. Je ne m'étais jamais considéré comme quelqu'un de beau. Pourtant, Seeder m'avait affirmé qu'une fois arrivé au Capitol, la moitié des filles me courront après. Il fallait que je joue là-dessus. Faire l'homme sombre et mystérieux pour torturer le cœur de ces dames. Cette seule pensée me fait éclater de rire. Si elles arrivent à croire ça, se sont vraiment des idiotes.

Je décolle le pansement d'Eila d'un seul coup. Ma pommette a dégonflé. Mais le bleu n'est pas parti. Parfait. Nouvelle note mentale : Eila est douée pour soigner. Elle connaît les pommades et les ingrédients qui les composent. Peut-être que le fait d'avoir du s'occuper de sa mère les jours après son accident l'a rodé.

L'eau glacée de la douche me donne un coup de fouet. A moins que le café ne commence à faire effet. Ou bien les deux. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à ma famille. A l'heure qu'il est, ils doivent surement tous être en train de trimer dans les champs sous le soleil doux du matin. L'après-midi sera bien pire. Les rayons leur bruleront leur peau et les rendra nauséeux. Je pense même à Clael qui doit lui aussi travailler d'arrache-pied. La journée va être longue, autant pour eux que pour moi.

Je me sens beaucoup mieux une fois lavé. Je suis frais et dispos, prêt à faire chavirer le cœur des femmes du Capitol. Je me remémore ce que m'a dit Seeder. Il faut que je paraisse sombre, inaccessible et indomptable. Facile à dire. Je suis hilare une nouvelle fois.

_Tu rigoles tout seul ?

Eila est encore entrée dans ma chambre. Mais cette fois sans frapper. Ses cheveux dégringolent en grosses boucles dans son dos. Rien à voir avec la tignasse de ce matin.

_Ah ! S'exclame-t-elle en voyant ma blessure, sa c'est bien arrangé ! Tu as encore mal ?

Je me rends compte que je ne ressens plus aucune douleur. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a bien pu me mettre dessus ?

_Non. Plus du tout.

_Je suis rassurée. Et regarde, le bleu est encore là pour rappeler aux gens que tu es un bagarreur. Parfait, non ?

Je hoche la tête. Elle est tellement contente d'elle, ou du moins de son «œuvre d'art», que je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait tout calculé.

Nous sommes soudainement surpris par l'assombrissement de la pièce. Nous nous précipitons tous les deux à la fenêtre et remarquons qu'il fait nuit noire, dehors.

_Le tunnel du Capitol, chuchote Eila à la fois terrifiée et abasourdie.

Le train prend de la vitesse. Me savoir enfoui sous des tonnes de roches me met mal à l'aise. Je remarque qu'Eila ne se sent pas bien non plus. Nous sommes habitués au grand air, aux grands espaces et aux champs à perte de vue. Je n'aime pas me sentir enfermé. C'est comme si j'étais enterré vivant.

Nous ne disons pas un mot jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, la lumière revienne. Elle est si forte et étincelante qu'elle me brule les yeux. Je les plisse et met ma main en visière.

Le Capitol.

Je l'avais vu plusieurs fois, à la télévision, mais jamais je ne me serais attendu à tant de faste et de luxe. La première chose que je vois sont les tours, tellement hautes qu'elles semblent gratter le ciel et chatouiller les nuages. Elles sont d'une blancheur immaculée qui reflète le soleil. Des immeubles translucides, plus petits que les tours, mais tout aussi impressionnants nous surplombent. A travers les vitres, je distingue des taches de couleurs vives s'agiter. Probablement des personnes. En parlant de personnes, je constate que sous nos fenêtres, des habitants du Capitol nous montrent du doigt en s'exclamant. Je donne un coup de coude dans les côtes d'Eila et lui montre les badauds qui s'agitent. Certains ont fait des banderoles où sont écrits en grosses lettres jaunes et oranges : District Onze. Nous avons déjà des fans ? Je suis impressionné par l'efficacité de Seeder. Eila agite timidement la main ce qui provoque des hurlements hystériques dans la foule. Je ne pensais pas qu'on pourrait l'aimer à ce point.

Mais malheureusement pour eux, nous entrons en gare et nous disparaissons de leur vue. Je constate avec étonnement que le hall est vide. Complètement vide. Il n'y a pas âme qui vive. Seules quelques caméras flottent un peu partout, histoire de ne rien manquer.

Fulia vient nous chercher. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je m'étais attendu à ce que cela soit Seeder. Ou si, je sais pourquoi. Fulia se fiche de nous comme de l'an quarante.

_Tes cheveux sont beaucoup mieux.

Je crois qu'Eila est aussi étonné que moi par ce compliment soudain.

Seeder nous attend devant la porte par laquelle nous avions été poussé pour entrer, il y a à peine plus d'un jour. Elle nous inspecte rapidement. J'ai un mouvement de recul lorsqu'elle me renifle.

_C'est bien, tu as pris une douche. Bravo pour ta coiffure, Eila. Vous êtes très bien. Ils vont vous adorer. Je crois même qu'ils vous aiment déjà, nous dit-elle avec un grand sourire et un clin d'œil complice.

Eila rosit de plaisir sous les compliments. Elle m'exaspère. Je voudrais demander à notre mentor comment elle a fait pour se mettre dans la poche les habitants du Capitol mais la porte du train s'ouvre silencieusement. Seeder sort en première suivie d'Eila, de moi et enfin de Fulia qui ferme la marche.

La gare est d'une propreté impeccable. De grosses colonnes en fer forgé retiennent un plafond peint où des arabesques colorées s'entrelacent dans une danse sans fin. Étrangement, le sol n'est pas coloré comme je m'y attendais, mais recouvert de carrelage noir et blanc. Comme un échiquier géant. Peut-être pour nous rappeler que nous ne sommes que des pions dans les mains du Capitol.

J'entends un grognement sur ma droite qui vient briser le silence de cathédrale de la gare.

Alabastair nous fixe avec ses petits yeux porcins engoncés dans leurs orbites. Un mauvais sourire tranche son visage. Je découvre alors avec stupeur que tous les Tributs avancent comme nous vers la porte où le numéro de leur District est inscrit. Des escouades de Pacificateurs sont là pour nous rappeler que toute bagarre est interdite.

_Et Belle Gueule et la Pleurnicharde !

Je comprends que l'ogre s'adresse à moi et Eila.

_Je vous aurais en premier, sourit-il, et je me ferais des colliers avec vos entrailles !

Il éclate d'un rire tonitruant qui pourrait faire trembler le hall.

Nous n'avions peut-être pas le droit de nous battre mais l'intimidation, elle, était permise.

Et je dois dire que se faire menacer de mort par un géant de deux mètres et de cent dix kilos avait de quoi donner froid dans le dos.


	5. Dieu et Déesse

Je les regarde appliquer avec attention une pâte visqueuse et gluante sur mes jambes. Une odeur citronnée me chatouille les narines. Ils attendent un moment. Puis, d'un même mouvement, ils arrachent la bouillie collée à mes mollets d'un geste vif et précis. Je sursaute de douleur. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Mais je ne me plains pas et leur offre un sourire reconnaissant.

_Quel jolie sourire ! S'extasie Anémone en arrachant encore un peu de mes poils, tu vas faire fureur, je te le promets ! Avec nous comme préparateurs, tu ne peux pas passer inaperçue.

_Et regarde moi ces mains ! S'exclame Labiacéa en finissant de me polir les ongles, tu as de longs doigts fins, pile poil la mode de cet été !

_Les doigts longs sont... à la mode ? Je m'étonne en regardant mes phalanges.

_Bien sur ma chérie ! Mais peut-être que cet hiver, il faudra se faire opérer pour avoir des doigts plus épais.

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elles racontent. Elles continuent à débattre sur des frivolités alors qu'elles s'attaquent à mes sourcils. Je crois avoir compris qu'elles sont sœurs et que Hyacinthos, le dernier membre de mon équipe de préparateur est leur cousin. Rendre présentable des adolescents voués à la mort doit être une vocation dans la famille.

Ils se mettent à me frotter la peau avec acharnement, armés de leur gant de crin. Par chance, je ne suis pas si crasseuse que ça. Je ne suis pas vraiment douillette mais je retiens mes larmes lorsqu'ils arrachent les bandes de pâte collées sous mes aisselles.

Hyacinthos me masse les tempes alors que mes cheveux trempent dans une lotion sentant le lilas. Ils s'étaient émerveillés durant au moins vingt minutes devant la longueur de ma chevelure. J'aurais plutôt aimé qu'ils en coupent une partie. Mais je crois que ce n'était pas au programme.

Je connais ma styliste. Elle s'occupe de préparer les filles Tributs du District Onze depuis de nombreuses années. Cette femme m'avait toujours paru enthousiaste et amicale. Mais j'espérais ne jamais la rencontrer en vrai.

Labiacéa touche le sommet de sa tête vierge de tout cheveux avec un air songeur. Je m'étais surement attendue à les voir avec la même tour capillaire que Fulia, alors voir une de mes préparatrices arborer un crâne aussi lisse qu'une patinoire m'avait pour le moins surprise. Elle me fait tourner sur moi-même plusieurs fois et un grand sourire conquis étire ses lèvres ivoires.

_Parfait, soufflent-t-ils tous les trois en chœur.

Ils s'esclaffent simultanément. Je ne peux réprimer un frisson. Je repense à l'allusion qu'à fait Faun sur les jumeaux-robots du District Un.

_Nous allons chercher Améthyste. Ne bouge pas !

Ils s'en vont en riant à gorge déployée. Je crois même les avoir vu sautiller. Se moquent-ils de moi en me disant de rester ici ? Croyaient-ils vraiment que je pourrais aller faire un petit tour ? Si je pouvais bouger de cette pièce, j'irais me cacher loin, très loin du Capitol. J'irais chercher Faun et nous rentrerions chez nous. Je me prends à rêver du soleil chauffant les dalles abimées de la place du village. Si je pouvais, je m'étendrais à même le sol et laisserais les rayons tiédir ma peau. Je profiterais du chant des oiseaux et ferrais une sieste. Jusqu'à ce que les Pacificateurs me disent de déguerpir.

_Bonjour, bonjour !

J'ouvre les yeux et remarque les gros yeux violets d'Améthyste me toiser à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Je cris de surprise en me jette en arrière. Ma chaise se renverse sous mon poids et je mords la poussière.

_Oh ? Je t'ai fait peur ?

_J'ai été _surprise_, je rectifie.

Je me relève d'un bond et resserre le nœud de mon peignoir.

Depuis le temps que je vois Améthyste passer à la télévision, elle n'a pas pris une ride. La styliste ressemble en tout point à la toute première image que j'ai vu d'elle, lorsque j'avais environ six ans.

_On dirait une grosse myrtille, avais-je dit à ma mère.

Elle s'était esclaffée. Cette histoire avait vite fait le tour de la famille si bien que nous l'appelions maintenant tous la Grosse Myrtille. Sa peau est teinte d'une violet profond, ses cheveux sont mauves et elle porte un ensemble aubergine, moulant ses quelques bourrelets disgracieux. Sa grosse figure est peinturlurée de fard à paupière et de blush couleur prune. Dire que cette femme aime le violet était un euphémisme.

Elle m'observe, lève mes bras, examine mes côtes et me fais lever la tête plusieurs fois comme si je n'eus été qu'un vulgaire mannequin. Une moue appréciatrice se forme sur son visage violacé.

_Heureusement, tu n'es pas chétive, ma biche. Les autres Tributs dont j'ai du m'occuper était squelettique, maigre comme des clous. Pas vraiment facile des les mettre en valeur.

Cette remarque me met en colère. Comment ose-t-elle ? Comment ose-t-elle critiquer les anciens Tributs dont elle avait la charge ? Ils n'avaient pas de quoi se nourrir. Et on dirait qu'elle leur en veut à cause de ça. Eux, les gens du Capitol, se goinfrent à longueur de journée de gigot, de caramel et d'autres pâtisseries. Ils ne manquent de rien. Finalement, je ne lui trouve plus un air sympathique du tout.

_J'ai un petit creux. Pas toi ? Allons manger un morceau, s'exclame-t-elle d'une voix enthousiaste.

Améthyste m'attrape par le bras, comme si nous avions toujours été amies, et m'entraîne dans le salon voisin. Deux canapés lilas se font face et les murs sont recouverts de peinture violette. Erk. Cette couleur commence à me donner mal au cœur.

Ma styliste se laisse tomber sur le canapé, ce qui fait décoller les coussins qui retombent lourdement à côté d'elle. Je m'assois sur le bord du deuxième sofa et pose mes mains sur mes genoux. Améthyste tape dans ses mains. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle fait jusqu'à ce que je vois quatre Muets débarquer en même temps dans la pièce, par quatre portes différentes, les bras chargés de mets et de gâteaux. Un des garçons dépose devant moi la part de tarte aux prunes la plus grosse que j'ai jamais vu. Ils s'éclipsent discrètement, sans nous regarder une seule fois dans les yeux. A peine ont-ils disparu que ma styliste se jette sur la nourriture comme si elle n'avait pas mangé depuis une semaine (ce dont je doute fortement). Elle ingurgite plus en deux minutes que moi en trois jours. Au bout de trente minutes, elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir se décider à parler et préfère lorgner avec gourmandise ma part de tarte.

_Tu ne manges pas ? Me demande-t-elle en ne quittant pas le gâteau des yeux.

_Je n'ai pas faim.

_Donc, tu ne la mangeras pas ?

Elle montre la pâtisserie de son gros index boudiné.

_Non. Prenez la, je vous en pris.

Améthyste ne se le fait pas dire deux fois et la boulotte en deux secondes. Enfin repus, elle daigne m'accorder son attention.

_Donc, reprenons. Tu dois surement de demander comment sera ta tenue pour la cérémonie d'ouverture, pas vrai ?

Oh, je sais comment on m'habillera. Aussi loin que je me souvienne, Améthyste a toujours habillé ses Tributs avec des costume en paille, pour rappeler qu'avant tout, au District Onze, nous nous occupons de l'agriculture. Chaque année, on nous appelait les épouvantails. Une fois, un des costume avait pris feu. Heureusement (ou malheureusement pour lui) le Tribut s'en était sorti et avait pu aller dans l'Arène malgré ses brulures.

_Je meurs d'envie de le savoir, je réponds tout de même avec une voix que je veux enjouée.

_Tu vas être étonnée, mon petit chou. Avec la nouvelle styliste, comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ? Ah oui, Pyrénéa, nous avons mis au point quelque chose de spé-cta-cu-laire !

Elle détache bien les dernières syllabes.

_Mais bien évidement, l'idée vient de moi. Pyrénéa ne m'a aidée que pour la réalisation, et encore.

Il est clair qu'Améthyste n'aime pas vraiment la nouvelle recrue s'occupant de Faun. Ma styliste s'attaque avec acharnement à un gâteau à la crème. Elle marmonne dans sa barbe des mots peu élogieux à l'encontre de Pyrénéa.

_Bref, articule-t-elle alors qu'elle à la bouche pleine, finis la paille, bonjour Déméter ! S'exclame-t-elle en tapant frénétiquement dans ses mains.

_Démé quoi ? Je lui demande, complètement perdue.

_Ma colombe, Déméter ! La déesse des Récoltes ! Tu ne connais pas ?

_Non. Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler.

_C'est un comble tout de même ! Tu ne connais pas la déesse de ton propre District ?

_Il faut croire que non, je lui dis en haussant les épaules.

_Peu importe, tu vas être e-xtra-or-di-naire !

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'inquiéter du résultat.

Mes préparateurs s'occupent de moi tout l'après-midi. Au bout de quelques heures, ils s'éloignent enfin de moi et hochent la tête de manière synchronisée. Améthyste pose une couronne d'épis de blé sur le sommet de mon crâne.

_Tu es à couper la souffle, mon sucre d'orge. Admire toi !

J'ose me regarder dans le miroir.

Je suis vêtue d'une longue robe blanche drapée, de style grec, attachée à la base de mon cou, laissant mon dos dénudé. Une fine ceinture en paille marque ma taille. J'ai des spartiates en cuir aux pieds.

Mais le plus impressionnant est probablement mes cheveux. Ces préparateurs, ils ont fait des merveilles. Je ne croyais même pas possible le fait de pouvoir les coiffer. Or, ils retombent en grosses boucles dans mon dos et me chatouillent le bas des reins. Je réajuste la couronne.

_Je... Je ne sais pas quoi dire, je souffle.

_Oh, mais ne dis rien !

Et Améthyste me sert dans ses gros bras potelés. Je ne sais pas quoi faire devant cet élan d'affection soudain.

_M-Merci, je bégaye.

Elle m'attrape par les épaules et m'ordonne :

_Maintenant, tu vas mettre le feu à cette foule, tu m'entends ? Je veux qu'ils ne voient que toi !

Je me rends compte que je ne sais pas sur quel pied danser avec elle. Améthyste peut se montrer hautaine et désagréable mais je pense que, comme tout le monde, elle a ses bons côtés.

Faun et sa styliste déboule dans le salon. Je retiens un rire lorsque je le vois. Il porte, lui aussi, une toge blanche s'arrêtant à mi-cuisse, dévoilant ses jambes musclées. Les lacets de ses spartiates s'enroulent autour de ses mollets. Il arbore la même couronne que moi. Pour faire fureur, il allait faire fureur. On n'avait encore jamais vu un garçon en robe lors de la cérémonie d'ouverture des Hunger Games. Mais son équipe avait insisté sur le côté un peu gladiateur, bagarreur de Faun. Des manchons en cuir serrent ses poignets et on a tenté de maquiller son bleu, comme pour le faire disparaître, mais en réalité, cela permettait d'attirer encore plus l'attention dessus. Je dois avouer que malgré la toge, je lui trouve un air plutôt viril.

Derrière lui je découvre enfin la fameuse Pyrénéa à qui nous devons cette idée pour les costumes. Elle a de courts cheveux blancs, dressés en pics sur l'arrière de sa tête, sa peau est teinte en vert foret et des arabesques fleurissent sur son visage. Elle est très belle. On dirait une fée. En tout cas, elle ne ressemble pas du tout à Améthyste.

Les deux équipes de préparateurs se congratulent en gloussent de joie exceptées les deux principales stylistes qui se regardent d'un œil mauvais. L'hostilité entre les deux femmes est palpable.

On nous conduit au plus bas étage du centre de Transformation. Les écuries sont impeccables, comme le reste. Pas le moindre crottin, la moindre odeur désagréable. Notre chariot nous attend patiemment. Je m'approche d'un des chevaux palomino et lui flatte l'encolure.

_Ma caille, m'interpelle Améthyste alors que je me hisse sur le chariot, montre leur ton plus beau sourire. Charme moi ce public !

Faun me pousse sans ménagement et grimpe à son tour. Je remarque Seeder à qui j'adresse un signe de main. Elle me sourit. Je crois qu'elle est satisfaite de nos tenue. Au moins, sa changera de la paille. Rien que ça devrait surprendre l'assemblée. Du moins, je l'espère.

Nos stylistes règlent les derniers détails et vont rejoindre notre mentor.

_Ils m'ont épilé ! Siffle Faun, _épilé_ !

Il crache ce mot comme s'il était une abomination.

_Moi aussi, je lui réponds d'une voix douce.

_Oui mais toi, ça ne t'aurais pas fait de mal. Tu étais tellement poilue qu'on aurait pu te confondre avec un yack.

_Oh, peut-être, mais toi, tu portes un _robe_.

Il gémit comme si cette simple affirmation le faisait souffrir physiquement.

_Mais ne t'inquiète pas, le rassurais-je, tu es très beau.

Il marmotte une phrase incompréhensible.

_En plus, continué-je, la Grosse Myrtille est ma styliste.

_La Grosse quoi ?

La musique d'ouverture commence si bien qu'il n'entendrait pas ma réponse. Les immenses portes s'ouvrent. Le chariot du District Un s'avance. Les jumeaux-robots paraissent minuscules face à l'immensité de la foule. Ils sont vêtus de magnifique tuniques écrues brodées de pierres précieuses. La fille à un diadème orné de saphir posé sur sa tête et son frère porte une couronne en argent massif. De longues capes argentées flottent derrière eux. Ils sont roi et reine, saluant leurs fidèles sujets.

Les tributs du District Deux suivent à leur tour. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander comment diable les stylistes ont-ils bien pu mettre en valeur Alabastair. Peut-être l'ont-ils habillé en troll ?

Je suis étonnée de constater que je ne suis pas loin. Il porte un pagne noir et son visage est tartiné de suie, lui donnant un air effrayant. La fille est vêtue d'une robe courte assortie au pagne de l'ogre, mettant en avant ses formes généreuses. Ses lèvres rouges sourient à la foule d'un air carnassier. Elle ressemble à une veuve noire.

Bientôt, c'est à nous d'y aller. Pyrénéa se précipite vers moi et me jette un ballot d'épis de blé. Je l'attrape au vol.

_Glisse le sous ton bras, me conseille-t-elle en bondissant élégamment au sol.

Je m'exécute. Améthyste et mon équipe de préparateurs nous acclament bruyamment alors que nous nous élançons.

La foule est en délire. Ils hurlent nos prénoms, scandent le numéro de notre District. Je suis angoissée mais fière. Fière de montrer que nous, le District Onze, ne sommes pas que de stupides épouvantails. Je salue la foule. Ils sont hystériques.

Je sens la main brulante de Faun se poser sur mon épaule droite, me rapprochant un peu de lui.

_Si les jumeaux sont roi et reine, me chuchote-t-il, et bien, nous sommes le Dieu et la Déesse de Panem.

Il envoie un baiser à un groupe de filles agglutinées comme des insectes. Je crois bien avoir vu l'une d'elle s'évanouir. Pour ma part, je jette des épis de blé dans le public ce qui provoque un mouvement de foule. Tous se ruent pour attraper une stupide tige. Je vide mon ballot en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

L'adrénaline me brouille la vue. Je ne vois que des couleurs vives et je n'entends que les acclamations.

Je pose ma main gauche sur la hanche de Faun car je sens ma tête tourner. Il trésaille à mon contact mais ne dit rien.

Nous faisons le tour du Grand Cirque. Derrière nous, je remarque ceux du District Douze. Ils sont habillés en mineurs et sont couverts de poussière de charbon. Je me souviens de leur âge. Quatorze pour la fille. Treize pour le garçon. Ils ont l'air si apeurés et chétifs qui j'ai envie de les prendre dans mes bras.

Nous nous arrêtons devant le balcon du Président Snow. Il est petit et ses cheveux bruns sont parsemés de mèches poivre et sel. Il n'a pas plus de quarante ans mais son visage est déjà gonflé par la chirurgie. Il prononce son discours et l'hymne de Panem retentit. Sur l'écran géant, les images des Tributs défilent et dès que l'image passe sur nous, une clameur folle retentit dans le public. Elle est presque aussi forte que pour celle des Districts de carrières.

Enfin, nous rentrons dans le centre d'Entraînement. Nos équipes respectives nous couvrent de fleurs.

_Vous avez été gran-di-o-se ! Nous félicite Améthyste.

Nous descendons du chariot. J'ai un peu mal aux jambes et mes pieds sont engourdis à force d'être restée debout. J'ai un peu le vertige.

Faun se déshabille soudain, exposant sa nudité aux yeux de tous. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir, mes joues prenant une atroce couleur de tomate mure. Les caméras n'en perdent pas une miette.

_Je ne porterais plus jamais, vous m'entendez, _jamais_ de robe de ma vie !

Il tourne les talons et se dirige vers la porte marquée du numéro onze, content de son petit effet. Il fait marcher sa stratégie à plein régime. Je pense que la moitié des filles de Panem sont en train de reluquer leur écran.


	6. Masque de Sincérité

Après notre triomphe à la cérémonie d'ouverture, nous avons droit à un jour de repos. Je me réveille tard et loupe le petit-déjeuner avec Seeder et Eila. Parfait. Je prends mon temps pour prendre ma douche et appuie sur tous les boutons. Je me brule plusieurs fois. Je n'arrive pas à trouver l'eau froide. Je peste dans ma barbe. Je m'habille ensuite avec la tenue pré-sélectionnée par mon armoire et sors de ma chambre. Savoir que personne ne m'attends, que je peux faire ce que je veux, c'est grisant. Je me sens à nouveau affranchi de toute contrainte. Plus besoin de jouer la comédie pour des pré-adolescentes ou des vieilles filles en mal d'amour. Plus besoin de faire croire qu'Eila et moi, on est copain comme cochon.

Je vais enfin être moi et profiter de ma journée.

Et c'est avec cette pensée, ragaillardi rien que l'idée de liberté qui s'offre à moi, que j'entre dans le salon où nous prenons notre petit-déjeuner.

Eila boit tranquillement un café où elle trempe avec délicatesse des petits pains aux noix.

A cet instant, j'ai envie de hurler et de m'enfuir en courant. Je suis sur qu'elle l'a fait exprès. Elle m'a attendu, elle m'a laissé espérer ! Je peux dire adieux à ma quiétude. Elle va rester collée à mes basques toutes la journée. Mais je ne peux qu'admirer sa mesquinerie.

_Toi aussi tu t'es levé tard ? Me demande-t-elle avec douceur.

Ah, la fourbe.

_Puisque je suis là, je lui réponds sèchement.

_Tu n'es pas du matin.

_Non.

Je m'installe aussi loin que possible d'elle et m'attaque à une énorme part de tarte à la citrouille. Je la sens m'observer à la dérobée. Et dire que je m'étais levé de si bonne humeur ! Je sens déjà un tic nerveux qui m'agite la paupière. Je savais que je n'aurais pas du me montrer _si_ gentil avec elle. A coup sur, elle a fini par croire à la véracité de cette amitié.

Seeder déboule dans la pièce, un grand sourire révélant ses dents impeccablement blanches, sur les lèvres. Fulia Maylord est sur ses talons.

_J'ai de très bonnes nouvelles ! S'exclame-t-elle.

Nous relevons la tête avec attention.

_Fulia a fait de l'excellent travail ! Elle vous a dégoté un nombre incalculable de sponsors. Je reviens juste des réunions de négociation. Ils vous ont adorés !

Eila en laisse tomber sa tartine.

_C-C'est vrai ? Bégaye-t-elle.

_Oui ! S'esclaffe Seeder, c'est fantastique !

Et alors que mon humeur remontait en flèche, Fulia choisit le bon moment pour dire :

_Mais cela ne suffira pas pour gagner.

Le sourire inconscient qui naissait sur mes lèvres se fane d'un coup. Je décide ne nommer Fulia «rabat joie en chef». Mais c'est tout de même elle qui a trouvé les sponsors alors je m'abstiens de la moindre remarque.

_Merci. Merci beaucoup, renifle Eila, visiblement émue, vous ne savez pas ce que cela veut dire pour nous.

_Bien sur que si, elles savent, je tranche, cela veut dire qu'on à une chance, aussi infime soit-elle de survivre. Pas bien longtemps mais plus longtemps qu'au départ.

Fulia acquiesce. Je suis étonné de la voir d'accord avec moi.

_Exactement. Se ne sont pas les sponsors qui feront de vous des vainqueurs. Il va falloir vous battre, continue l'hôtesse, une once de détermination dans la voix, si faible que je crois avoir rêvé.

_Vous souhaitez toujours être conseillés séparément ?

_Oui, s'empresse de répondre Eila en se tordant les mains.

Elle a les sourcils froncés. Son visage arbore une drôle d'expression. La curiosité me dévore. Que peut-elle bien cacher ?

_Il nous reste quelques détails à régler, nous explique Seeder, profiter de votre journée.

Pas besoin du conseil, c'est bien ce que je comptais faire.

Je me lève, jette un regard suspicieux à Eila qui reste assise, et m'en vais. Je sais qu'elle va parler de sa stratégie pour l'entraînement à notre mentor. Mon degré de méfiance monte d'un cran.

Le reste de la journée s'écoule paisiblement. C'est presque trop tranquille mais je ne m'en plains pas. Je lézarde au soleil un bonne partie de la mâtiné et profite des terrasses ombragées l'après-midi. J'admire les tours translucides où je regarde inlassablement les ascenseurs de verre monter et descendre sans relâche. Je me demander ce que les gens du Capitol font dans ses immeubles. Travaillent-ils ? Probablement. Mais qu'ont-ils à faire puisque tout leur est déjà servi sur un plateau d'argent ? De quoi parlent-ils, chez eux, le soir ? De choses stupides. Des futilités qui ne nous passeraient même pas par la tête à nous, pauvre habitants du District Onze.

Je chaparde de la nourriture dans la salle commune en prenant bien garde de ne rencontrer personne. Je ne veux pas les voir. Aucun d'eux. Je me délecte de ma solitude. Je sais que c'est un des derniers moments dont je pourrais pleinement profiter. Dans l'Arène, j'aurais beau être seul, je sais qu'une peur sourde me tenaillera l'estomac jour et nuit. On essayera de me tuer à tout moment. Je n'aurais pas un moment de répit.

Alors que le soleil décroit à l'horizon et embrase les tours d'albâtres, je me mets à penser à ma famille. Ils ont fini leur journée de travail et rentrent à la maison. Je vois le visage de ma mère, encore striée de larmes et celui angoissé de ma sœur Kailica. Les images de notre passage lors de la cérémonie d'ouverture doivent passer en boucle sur notre vieil écran de télévision. Je sais que mon père les regarde, encore et encore. Mon frère doit essayer de s'occuper l'esprit.

Je me rends compte que je pleure.

Ce n'est pas Eila qu'Alabastair aurait du traiter de Pleurnicharde, mais moi. J'essuie mes yeux. Je suis plus fort que ça ! Ma famille compte sur moi. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'être faible. J'avais promis que je rentrerais. Que je rentrerais _vivant_. Et non pas dans une de ces satanées boites en bois. J'ai envie de me gifler.

Je me lève d'un coup et me dirige vers ma chambre. Je n'ai pas faim. Ma gorgée est serrée. De toute façon, je ne pourrais rien avaler.

Debout, face à la baie vitrée, Eila regarde le coucher de soleil.

Je sais qu'elle m'a vu car son corps se raidit. Elle m'ignore et continue de regarder les rayons mourir à l'horizon. Je poursuis mon chemin sans me retourner.

La nuit fut terrible. Des cauchemars où se mélangent des boites en bois, le visage morne de Fulia et le sourire machiavélique d'Eila ne cessent de me réveiller. Il n'est que huit heure du matin et je suis éreinté. Comme si j'avais couru un marathon de cinquante kilomètres. J'ai de grosses poches noires sous les yeux.

On tambourine à ma porte. Je m'apprête à mettre Eila dehors mais à ma grande surprise, c'est Fulia qui se tient debout devant moi.

_Bonjour. Tu es en retard. Habille toi. Va déjeuner. Les entraînements commencent à dix heure.

Elle a dit tout ça d'une traite avant de repartir à grand enjambée. J'ai l'impression d'avoir aperçu une apparition. Je me pince pour être sur de n'avoir pas rêvé. Non, je suis bien réveillé.

J'enfile en quatrième vitesse mes vêtements et cours carrément jusqu'au salon. Seeder m'attend, impatiente.

_Je t'attendais. Tu veux qu'on parle de ta stratégie pour l'entraînement, oui ou non ?

_Bien sur que oui, je réponds brusquement.

_Très bien.

Je m'assois et enfourne le plus possible de quartiers d'orange dans ma bouche.

_Je ne veux surtout, _surtout_ pas que tu leur montre ce que tu sais faire. Tu m'as bien entendue ?

J'acquiesce vivement.

_Essaye de faire profil bas. Offre leur un sourire charmeur de temps en temps. Montre toi assez doué pour des choses qui leur semble stupides. Les nœuds par exemple. Ils ne te prendront pas au sérieux. Je veux qu'ils te prennent pour la fanfaron, le bourreau des cœurs qui n'en a pas beaucoup dans la cervelle, d'accord ?

J'essaye d'emmagasiner tout ce qu'elle vient de dire. Je veux lui répondre que j'ai compris mais j'ai la bouche pleine et je n'arrive qu'à prononcer des sons bestiaux. Seeder semble pourtant me comprendre et hoche la tête.

_Très bien. Maintenant, file.

Je me rue vers la porte. Je suis certain d'avoir entendu notre mentor rire lorsque j'ai failli me prendre les pieds dans une chaise. Mais je ne me retourne pas. Je ne veux pas me l'avouer mais je suis un peu tendu. Dans quelques minutes, je me retrouverais face à face avec mes ennemis mortels. Ceux qui essayeront d'avoir ma peau dans l'Arène.

Fulia attend devant l'ascenseur avec un air neutre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais son visage apathique me rassure. Eila a les sourcils froncés et tape nerveusement du pied.

_Inquiète ? Je lui demande avec un sourire séducteur.

Elle me regarde d'un air blasé. Je remarque tout de même qu'elle est un peu embarrassée. En tout cas, ce n'est pas avec elle que mon personnage de Dom Juan fonctionnera.

_Si tu me dis que tu es d'humeur à chanter une comptine et à faire des claquettes, je t'arrache les yeux.

Je vois dans ses yeux qu'elle regrette tout de suite de m'avoir parlé comme ça. Je ne suis pas habitué à la voir en colère. Je suis surpris.

_Excuse moi, se radoucit-elle, je suis _un peu_ angoissée.

_Oh crois moi, ça ne se voit _vraiment_ pas.

Elle daigne enfin m'offrir un de ces sourires dont elle à la secret. Je me rends compte qu'au lieu de m'énerver encore plus, son visage redevenu calme me tranquillise. Peut-être que je commence à la supporter. Mais je crois que n'importe quoi pourrait vous rasséréner avant de jouer avec une épée face à des adolescents dont la seule envie est de vous ouvrir la gorge et vous regarder vous débattre dans votre propre sang.

L'ascenseur arrive avec un «ding» sonore. Nous nous engouffrons dans l'élévateur. Les parois sont recouvertes de miroir. J'essaye de ne pas croiser mon reflet. Les portes s'ouvrent et nous débouchons sur un gymnase immense. Partout où mon regard se pose, je ne vois que des armes, des parcours d'obstacles et ah, encore des armes. Des ateliers sont éparpillés un peu partout où les instructeurs attendent, la visage sans émotion. Seulement six Tributs sont déjà présents. Ils sont des Districts Quatre, Huit et Cinq. On m'accroche un grand onze dans le dos. Personne ne dit rien et nous nous toisons en chien de faïence jusqu'à ce que les autres Tributs arrivent. Seule Eila sourit comme une imbécile. Une fois tous regroupé, un homme, probablement l'instructeur en chef, nous indique le programme des trois jours d'entraînement. A la fin du troisième jour, nous passerons devant les juges et nous recevrons une note. Une note qui pourrait bien décider de notre avenir dans l'Arène. Une forte note, se rapprochant de douze, nous octroiera de nombreux sponsors mais nous aurons tous les autres Tributs à nos trousses. Et inversement, une note faible nous accorderait une _certaine_ tranquillité mais pas de sponsors.

Alabastair nous fixe, moi et Eila, de ses petits yeux porcins. Sa partenaire a un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres. Je leur rend leur regard de défi.

L'entraîneur en chef a finis son discours. Le Tribut du District Sept s'approche de nous.

_Qu'est ce que tu sais faire ? Demande-t-il à Eila.

_Cuisiner et faire le ménage, répond-t-elle avec assurance.

Il est décontenancé et déstabilisé. Son visage affiche une telle expression qu'il me donne envie de rire. Je me retiens tout de même.

_Tu te moques de moi ? S'énerve-t-il.

_Oui, répond Eila avec un grand sourire.

Il retourne vers sa partenaire en fulminant.

_Il est clair qu'il a fait ça pour les sponsors, m'explique-t-elle.

_Les sponsors ?

_Oui. Son mentor a du lui dire que nous avions du succès auprès des gens du Capitol. Il a voulu faire équipe avec nous pour pouvoir se servir de nos sponsors dans l'Arène et utiliser leurs dons. C'est malin.

Je dois rectifier. Soit Eila est paranoïaque, soit elle est vraiment, _vraiment_ intelligente.

Et alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me demande par où commencer, elle m'adresse un sourire et s'en va en sautillant vers les Tributs du District Quatre. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fiche cette imbécile ? Elle engage la conversation d'un air serein et ils s'en vont tous les trois vers l'atelier consistant à lancer des lances sur une cible. Je me retrouve comme un idiot à les regarder soulever leurs armes.

_Oh ? Alors ta copine t'a laissé, Belle Gueule ?

C'est la fille du District Deux. Ses cheveux noirs sont lâchés sur ses épaules musclées. Ses lèvres rouges ont toujours le même sourire carnassier.

Elle glisse son doigt sous mon menton, me forçant à lever la tête. De son index elle trace une ligne sur ma gorge.

_C'est là que je couperais.

Et elle s'en va tranquillement. Je me sens stupide de ne pas avoir rétorquer. Je me dirige avec colère à l'atelier des nœuds où il n'y a personne. C'est ce que Seeder m'avait dit de faire, non ?

Je passe ma matinée à faire des nœuds. Tant de nœuds que j'en ai des crampes aux doigts. J'apprends à réaliser quelques pièges élémentaires dont je connaissais déjà tous les secrets. Ensuite, je vais m'entraîner au soulever de poids. Je suis plutôt fort mais ça n'a rien à voir avec la robustesse des autres Tributs de carrière. Ils sont bien nourris et bien entraînés. Mon travail dans les champs m'a peut-être rendu imposant et bien bâti, il est clair que je ne joue pas dans la même cours que ceux des District Un, Deux et Quatre. Par contre, je me rends compte que je suis bien plus fort que les reste des autres Tributs. Mais la plupart sont malingres et chétifs.

Au déjeuner, on nous regroupe tous dans une vaste cantine. Eila va manger avec ceux du Quatre et du Huit. Elle me jette un coup d'œil. Je lui rends tout mon dégout et ma colère dans ce regard. Elle le perçoit et tourne la tête. Et dire que je m'étais convaincu que je commençais à m'habituer à sa présence. Je me rends compte avec horreur que je lui avais accordée ma confiance. Que je m'étais laissé convaincre par ses grands yeux sincères. Je me donne envie de vomir. Mon père a raison. Je ne dois faire confiance à personne. Les deux gamins du Douze s'assoient un peu plus loin et les regardent à la dérobée. Je vais manger seul dans mon coin. J'aurais du être content de cette situation. Après tout, me débarrasser d'Eila était mon but premier. Mais je me sens trahi.

L'après-midi, je m'entraîne avec un instructeur au corps à corps et jette quelques lances. Je ne suis pas très doué à ça. Je manque la cible deux fois sur cinq.

Les Juges nous observent en prenant des notes. Ils nous regardent comme si nous étions les cobayes d'une expérience lassante, répétitive dont on connaitrait déjà l'issue.

Enfin, la fin de la journée approche et on nous congédie dans nos appartements. Je me rends compte que je n'ai pas vraiment respecté les conseils de notre mentor. Pour le garçon séducteur et charmeur, on repassera.

Dans l'ascenseur, Eila et moi ne disons rien. Ma colère monte en même que temps que l'élévateur. Arrivé en haut, je finis pas exploser.

_Mais qu'est ce que tu fiches ?

Elle me regarde d'un air incrédule.

_Pardon ? Me demande-t-elle, confuse.

_Ne fais pas l'innocente ! Et ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux là ! Qu'est ce que te prends d'aller parler avec eux comme si c'était tes meilleurs amis ? Tu es folle ?

Elle est abasourdie un moment. Je la pousse en arrière.

_Tu es folle ? Tu es folle ? Je lui répète en hurlant.

_Mais pour qui tu te prends ? Je fais ce que je veux ! Tu n'as pas à me donner d'ordre. Si j'ai envie de m'entraîner avec eux, je le fais. En plus, ils ne sont pas tous comme Alabastair. Certains sont gentils.

_Ah oui ? Et est-ce qu'ils seront toujours gentils lorsqu'ils te planteront une lance dans le dos ? Ou qu'ils t'égorgeront avec leurs dents ?

Elle rougit. Pas de honte mais de colère. Ses yeux noisettes brillent de larmes de rage.

_Je suis fatiguée ! Eclate-t-elle, fatiguée de jouer la comédie avec toi ! Je fais de mon mieux pour être aimable et agréable. Mais la vérité c'est que je ne te supporte plus ! Je suis un être humain ! Comment oses-tu me traiter comme une moins que rien ?

Ses mots me frappent comme une gifle. Alors comme ça, elle faisait _semblant_ d'être gentille avec moi depuis le début ? Parfait. Rien ne pourrait me faire plus plaisir que d'entendre ça.

_Eh bien tant mieux ! Je lui hurle dessus, comme ça je pourrais te tuer sans remords !

Elle se fige. Son visage devient livide et ses yeux s'agrandissent. Eila tourne les talons et s'en va vers sa chambre sans un mot de plus.

Oh, je la tuerais. Je n'ai plus qu'un désir : voir la vie s'éteindre dans ses yeux que je croyais sincères.

**C'est la première fois que je laisse un mot pour mes lecteurs ! Mais j'ai quelques questions, alors n'hésitez pas à me répondre.**

**Je me lance !**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Quels personnages vous semblent les plus intéressants ? Ceux que vous détestez ? Que voudriez-vous voir se passer ? Avez-vous des critiques ? Des remarques ? Des attentes ? Des observations ? Des hypothèses ? Autre chose ? Je vous écoute ! **


	7. Un Plat Qui Se Mange Froid

J'ai honte. J'ai si honte de moi. Pourquoi lui ais-je parlé comme ça ? A cause du stress ? De l'angoisse ? De la peur d'être jeté dans l'Arène ? C'est probablement une combinaison de tous ces facteurs. Je m'en veux tellement. Faun me déteste, maintenant. Et je ne lui en veux pas. Comment pourrais-je ? C'est bien normal. A chaque fois que je repense à ses mots, j'ai envie de pleurer. D'ailleurs, j'ai pleuré une bonne partie de la soirée. J'ai bien mérité mon surnom de la part d'Alabastair. Je le crois lorsqu'il dit qu'il me tuera sans éprouver la moindre pitié. Je l'ai su dès que son nom fut appelé le jour de la Moisson. Alors pourquoi cette phrase m'a-t-elle autant touchée ? Je ne devrais pas être atteinte par ce genre de chose. Ce n'est pas comme si je ne m'en doutais pas. Justement, je ne le sais que trop bien.

Je suis épuisée à cause de l'entraînement et de mes crises de larmes. Je ne veux qu'une chose, rentrer chez moi. Ma vie me manque tellement.

Mais je sais qu'une fois dans l'Arène, je ne serais pas seule. Cette seule pensée me remonte un peu le moral. Faun n'aurait jamais fait équipe avec moi, c'était certain, et je me savais incapable de survivre seule, du moins durant les premiers temps. J'avais réussi à former une alliance avec Eider Foawave et Arielle Blacksea du District Quatre ainsi qu'avec Denim Whitesilk, le Tribut du District Huit. Il est très intelligent et est un excellent stratège. Son physique ne paye pas de mine alors personne ne s'intéresse vraiment à lui. Ils ont tord. Arielle n'est pas un Tribut de carrière à la différence d'Eider. Ils semblent ne pas vraiment s'entendre. Arielle est plus placide, réservée et froide à la différence d'Eider. J'ai fait valoir le fait que des sponsors s'intéressaient à moi et que je pourrais leur en faire profiter. Je leur ai aussi dit que je savais faire autre chose que saluer le public avec un air niais bien qu'ils ne m'aient pas cru tout de suite. Ils sauront bien assez vite que je n'ai pas menti.

Je me tourne vers le réveil. Il est sept heure du matin. Je ne suis pas allée manger au diner et je commence à ressentir la faim me tenailler. Mon estomac se contorsionne et crie famine. Je sors de ma chambre discrètement et me dirige en catimini vers le salon. Étrangement, la pièce est plongée dans la pénombre. Je me glisse vers le buffet. Je n'y vois presque rien et attrape ce que je pense être des fruits et des pains fourrés au fromage. Je repars à pas de loup.

Alors que je me délecte de la fraicheur de la pastèque, on frappe à ma porte. C'est Seeder. Elle me regarde d'un air inquiet.

_Que s'est-il passé ? Me demande-t-elle tout de go.

Je cherche mes mots pour me rendre compte que je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre.

_J-Je... Faun a dit qu'il allait me tuer, bégayé-je, mais c'est de ma faute ! Je ne pensais pas ce que je lui ai dit. C'était sur le coup de la colère !

Et je me remets à pleurer comme une madeleine. Notre mentor me serre doucement contre elle. Ce contact maternel me rassure. Je hoquète plusieurs fois avant d'enfin me calmer. Seeder me fait asseoir sur mon lit. Et alors qu'elle me regarde essuyer mes dernières larmes je me rends compte que je ne sais rien d'elle. Rien de sa vie ni de son parcours dans l'Arène. Comment a-t-elle gagné ? Comment a-t-elle fait pour vivre après les Hunger Games ? A-t-elle une famille ? Des enfants ? Un mari ? Où n'existe-t-elle que pour voir mourir des enfants ?

_Vous êtes maman ? Je renifle en essayant de contrôler ma voix.

Elle semble surprise par ma question.

_Non. Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ?

_Je me disais que vous auriez fait une bonne mère. Vous êtes gentille, douce, attentive et patiente.

_Je n'aurais pas supporté de voir mes enfants partir le jour de la Moisson. D'être leur mentor jusqu'à ce qu'ils se fassent égorgés par d'autres enfants.

Je n'avais pensé à rien de tout ça. Je m'étais toujours dis que je me marierais et que j'aurais des enfants. Mais Seeder a parfaitement raison. Aurais-je moi aussi pu endurer de voir mes propres enfants envoyés dans l'Arène ? Non. Je sais que non.

_Et vous êtes mariée ?

Elle s'esclaffe d'un rire amer.

_Fiancée. Enfin, j'étais. Il s'est fait tué par le Capitol.

Je me rigidifie. Ma gorge se noue.

_Je suis désolée.

_Il ne faut pas. C'était il y a bien longtemps. Tu dois surement de demander pourquoi. Et nous en reviendrons toujours au Hunger Games. Tu ne sais pas comment j'ai gagné, n'est ce pas ?

Je secoue la tête.

_Veux-tu le savoir ?

Je n'ose pas dire oui. Pourtant, elle commence à me parler.

_L'Arène, dit-t-elle en se replongeant dans de douloureux souvenirs, était une grande plaine. Il n'y avait pas d'arbre, pas de colline. Aucune cachette. Seulement des hautes herbes qui vous griffaient les genoux. On avait beau courir le plus vite possible pour s'éloigner des autres, comment pouvaient-ils ne pas nous voir ? Le garçon du District Onze est mort à la Corne d'Abondance. Je n'étais pas amie avec lui mais je l'aimais bien. Comment s'appelait-il, déjà ?

Elle réfléchit pendant quelques secondes et jette l'éponge.

_Je ne m'en souviens plus. Je ne sais même plus comment j'ai fait pour m'échapper du bain de sang. C'était le chaos total. Une fois là-bas, ne regarde pas autour de toi. Prend ce que tu peux et enfuie toi.

J'acquiesce. Seeder a les yeux plongés dans le lointain.

_C'est ce que j'ai fait. J'ai attrapé un sac et j'ai couru aussi vite, aussi loin que j'ai pu. J'ai essayé d'éviter les autres mais comme il était impossible de se cacher ils finissaient toujours par te retrouver. Mais j'ai trouvé un terrier. Je ne sais pas de quel animal mais je m'y suis dissimulée. Je ne sais pas pendant combien de temps. Je ne sortais que pour boire dans le petit étang et je mangeais les crapauds qui y vivaient. C'est meilleur que sa en a l'air.

Elle fait une pause et se met à rire. Je sursaute, surprise.

_Quand je repense à ma première rencontre avec Camden, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. C'était un pauvre garçon du District Cinq. Je crois que je n'avais jamais vu un gamin aussi craintif que lui. Je l'ai entendu crier et, cachée dans mon trou, je ressentais les vibrations de ses pas. Il courrait comme un dératé pour échapper aux carrières. Mais ils étaient loin. Alors quand il est passé au-dessus de moi, j'ai sortis mes mains, l'ai attrapé par les chevilles et l'ai tiré vers moi en le faisant tomber. Il y avait assez de place pour deux dans le terrier. Je lui ai intimé de se taire. Les carrières sont passés en se demandant où il avait bien pu passer. Qu'ils étaient stupides cette année là !

Elle s'esclaffe à nouveau. Mais son visage s'assombrit.

_Ma victoire ne fut pas spectaculaire. Je ne savais pas me battre. Alors, j'ai patiemment attendu avec Camden dans le terrier. Les Juges se lassèrent de notre tranquillité. Ils ont inondé le trou et nous avons du sortir. Il ne restait que nous deux ainsi que trois carrières. Il a plut tellement ce jour là que deux d'entre eux se sont noyés. Moi et Camden avons tué le dernier. Je l'ai étranglé de mes mains.

Sa voix se brise alors qu'elle regarde ses doigts comme s'ils étaient maculés de sang.

_Mais Camden et moi n'avons pas voulu nous entretuer. Nous ne pouvions pas. Alors les Juges nous on envoyé des petits cadeaux. Des bisons monstrueux. Je courrais plus vite que Camden. Il s'est fait piétiner. J'ai gagné.

Elle se lève lentement et examine mon visage. J'essaye d'afficher un air stoïque mais je sais qu'un rictus déforme mon visage.

_Je n'ai jamais eu de famille alors le Capitol a patiemment attendu que je me fiance. Puis il l'ont tué. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. N'est ce pas ?

Elle a un pauvre sourire et sort de ma chambre. Je n'essaye pas de la retenir. De grosses larmes salées coulent sur mes joues. Je me rends compte que même si j'arrivais à gagner, si un tel miracle se produisait, je ne pourrais plus jamais vivre normalement. J'aurais des morts, des morts d'enfants sur la conscience. J'aurais vu de telles atrocités qu'elles m'empêcheront de vivre. Et pire, je travaillerais pour le Capitol et guiderait des adolescents vers un destin funeste. Il n'y a plus aucun échappatoire. Je suis prise dans l'engrenage. C'est trop tard.

Fulia vient me chercher pour l'entraînement. Dès que je vois Faun, une vague de culpabilité me submerge. Je veux m'excuser mais ma gorge est sèche. Je n'y arrive pas. Il ne m'adresse pas un regard.

Le reste de la journée s'écoule lentement. Je reste avec Denim, Eider et Arielle. Nous parlons de stratégie, techniques de combat et de survie. Ils me montrent comment manier une lance et un trident. Je leur apprend quelques choses utiles sur les plantes. Mais je ne dévoile pas tout. Il faut leur laisser une raison de me garder, non ? Je crois que j'aurais pu les apprécier. Dans un autre contexte.

Les Carrières et en particulier Alabastair voient notre alliance d'un mauvais œil.

Faun ne s'occupe pas du tout de moi. A chaque fois que je pense avoir réuni assez de courage pour aller lui parler, je me dégonfle au dernier moment.

Au dîner, Faun ne vient pas manger avec nous. Seeder et moi parlons des sponsors. Fulia reste silencieuse. Heureusement, Améthyste, Anémone, Labiacéa et Hyacinthos sont là pour me remonter un peu le moral. Leurs conversations triviales et animées me changent les idées. En plus, je découvre que le pourpre est la couleur à la mode en ce moment. Génial, pas vrai ?

Je passe une nuit sans rêves ni cauchemars. Lorsque je vois mon reflet dans le miroir, je me rends compte que j'ai une tête affreuse. Si je veux étonner les Juges, autant le faire avec une apparence convenable. Hyacinthos vient s'occuper des mes cheveux pendant qu'Anémone et Labiacéa me polissent les ongles et massent mon dos.

_Tu vas les éblouir !

_Ils sont au moins obligés de te mettre un huit ! Rien que pour notre travail !

Ils rient en chœur. Je me prends à sourire avec eux. Tant pis s'ils ressemblent à des automates.

Au déjeuner, on nous appelle pour la séance avec les Juges. Lorsque c'est au tour d'Arielle, Eider et Denim, je leur souhaite bonne chance. District après District, les Tributs passent. La salle se vide petit à petit. Lorsqu'il ne reste que Faun, moi et le District Douze, l'atmosphère devient oppressante. J'ose enfin regarder Faun. Il a les mâchoires serrées. Il est tendu. Je voudrais lui tendre ma main et serrer la sienne, comme pour le jour de la Moisson mais c'est impossible. On finit par l'appeler.

_Bonne chance, je chuchote si bas que je ne suis même pas sur de l'avoir entendu moi-même.

Il disparaît dans le gymnase sans un mot.

Je remarque que les deux gamins m'observent. Ils détournent le regard dès qu'ils me voient tourner la tête. Pour la première fois, je remarque qu'ils se ressemblent. Les mêmes yeux gris et les mêmes cheveux noirs de jais. Ils pourraient être cousins. Cette pensée me fend le cœur. Deux personnes d'une même famille dans l'Arène. J'omets les jumeaux-robots du District Un. Eux, ils ont voulu être ici. Je me souviens que le gagnant d'il y a cinq ans était du District Douze. Quel était son nom ? Oh, Haymitch. Haymitch Abernathy. Lui aussi avait les mêmes yeux couleur d'orage et des cheveux noirs comme la suie. Il doit être leur mentor, maintenant. Il avait été mon favori cette année là. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils puissent tous être du même sang. Si c'est le cas, le sort n'avait pas été en leur faveur.

On m'appelle. Je me lève en faisant un petit signe de main aux deux enfants. Ils sont surpris mais le garçon a juste le temps de m'offrir un adorable sourire avant que je pénètre à mon tour dans le gymnase.

Faun a du faire quelque chose d'impressionnant. Les Juges grattent tous leur carnet à vive allure et ne relèvent même pas la tête à mon entrée. Je souffle un bon coup et fais des moulinets avec mes épaules. Je craque mes doigts. C'est le moment où jamais. Sans une bonne note, pas de sponsors. Si pas de sponsors, pas d'alliés. Si pas d'alliés, bain de sang à la Corne d'Abondance.

J'attrape des mannequins et les disposent un peu partout dans le gymnase et j'en fais un cercle devant la table des Juges. Mon remue-ménage semble les intéresser. Ils lèvent le nez de leurs notes. Je vais vers les armes.

Elle est là.

Je la regardais depuis le premier jour. Personne n'y avait accordé la moindre attention. Personne exceptée moi. Je la ramasse. La faux est aussi grande que moi. Toute en métal avec une lame acérée. Elle est parfaite. Au District Onze, je m'entraînais avec les vieilles faucilles de travail et elles n'ont rien à voir avec celle-ci. Clael m'a appris. Il m'a appris à me défendre. C'est lui qui m'a montré comment me battre. Je sais manier cette arme. Je me place au centre du cercle du mannequin. Je fais tourner un peu mon arme et en seul coup, je décapite toutes les poupée de mousse. Les têtes tombent avec un bruit mat sur le sol. Je m'attaque aux autres, leur tranche les bras, les coupe en deux et les éventre. Je m'applique. Chaque coupure est nette, précise et rapide. Je sais où taper et comment. Les points vitaux. Tête, nuque, poitrine, plexus. Mais je m'épuise rapidement. La faux est lourde. Plus lourde que celles auxquelles j'ai l'habitude. Je rate des cibles, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à décoincer la lame de la mousse des mannequins.

Lorsqu'une mare de membres m'entourent et qu'ils ne restent plus rien à faucher je m'arrête enfin. Mes bras sont endoloris. J'ai le souffle court. Des perles de sueur me brulent les yeux. Des mèches trempées collent mon front et ma nuque Mes mains moites laissent glisser l'arme par terre. Elle tombe avec un bruit métallique.

Un des Juges éclate de rire. Je me fige.

Puis, je me rends compte qu'il pouffe suite à une blague de son voisin. Ils sont tous sous l'effet euphorique du vin. L'un deux mâche une morceau de viande la bouche grande ouverte et m'observe de ses yeux vides. Ils ne m'ont pas regardée. Je suis désemparée. Je plante la lame de la faux dans le torse d'un mannequin étêté et m'en vais à grands pas. Je leur accorde un dernier regard dédaigneux avant de sortir.

Les deux enfants du District Douze me regarde sans comprendre. Mes yeux sont flous. Je commence à croire qu'il se pourrait que je possède une réserve infinie de larmes. Je me sens stupide, humiliée et rabaissée. Je leur ai montré ce que je savais le mieux faire. Mais ils s'en fichent. Ils s'en fichent de me voir mourir le premier, le deuxième ou le troisième jour. A quoi cela sert-il que nous la regardions ? De toute façon, elle est condamnée. Voilà ce qu'ils pensent. Ce qu'ils pensent tous. Je suis misérable. Je voudrais hurler.

Je m'enferme dans ma chambre. Qu'allait dire Seeder ? Qu'allait penser Clael et mes parents ? J'allais leur faire honte. Ils allaient me voir crever dans l'Arène comme un rat, une sale vermine. Ils allaient me voir pleurer, supplier un sponsor imaginaire de me donner à manger ou à boire. Ils allaient voir Alabastair me fracasser joyeusement le crâne.

Un sanglot me serre la gorge et je manque de m'étouffer. A cet instant je pense à Perry et Tama. Songent-ils à moi, eux aussi ? Je voudrais être avec eux, à l'ombre du grand pin, à regarder les étoiles comme nous le faisons souvent les nuit d'été. Comment réagiront-ils lorsqu'ils verront mon score s'afficher à l'écran ? S'en fichent-ils ? Y accordent-ils de l'importance ? Me pensent-ils capable de gagner ? Ont-ils parié sur ma mort au bain de sang comme tous les autres ? Non. Pas eux. Je fais tourner les bracelet que Tama m'a donné. Les épis sont si serrés qu'aucun de dépasse. Je le serre à mon poignet si fort que ma peau blanchi. Je n'ai même pas mal.

_Ma biche, veux-tu venir voir ton score ?

C'est Améthyste derrière la porte. Bizarrement, cette voix douce ne lui va pas. Je lui préfère celle exubérante et enjouée. Je ne veux pas voir son visage désolé ressembler à une prune flétrie. Je sors tout de même.

_Oh, regarde toi. Essuie moi ces grosses larmes, d'accord ?

Je lui obéis comme un robot.

_Met moi un sourire sur ces lèvres. Allez, un petit effort ! Voilà, c'est bien mieux.

Elle attrape ma main de ses gros doigts potelés et me guide vers le salon. Tout le monde est déjà attablé et regarde l'écran de télévision d'un air anxieux. Toutes les têtes se tournent vers moi. Seeder me sourit. Cela me réchauffe le cœur. Je crois même avoir vu Fulia faire de même. Mais je ne suis pas sure. Faun me regarde avec air de reproche. Son regard noir emplit de colère me pétrifie. Ma bouche devient pâteuse. Je baisse les yeux et me fait toute petite. Améthyste me tire une chaise et me fait asseoir comme une enfant. Elle pose ses fesses dodus sur le canapé, à côté de Fulia. Pyrénéa est débout, adossée au mur. Sa peau verte a une drôle de couleur sous la lumière tamisée.

Je suis effrayée lorsque je vois le visage des jumeaux-robots et la note qu'ils ont obtenu. Dix. Tout comme Alabastair. La veuve noire a décroché un neuf. Je l'entends presque fulminer de colère. Je ne peux retenir mon sourire lorsque je vois qu'Eider et Arielle ont également eu un neuf. Denim décroche un six.

Faun enfonce ses ongles dans sa paume lorsque le visage de la fille du Dix s'évanouit.

Il bondit sur ses pieds. Un neuf. C'est un neuf qui s'inscrit sous son visage.

_Un neuf ! S'esclaffe-t-il, un neuf !

Il est si heureux que durant un instant, j'oublie tout. Je voudrais me souvenir de son visage souriant pour toujours. C'est peut-être le vrai dernier éclat de rire que j'entends. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi radieux. Seeder l'applaudit et Pyrénéa le congratule. Je voudrais moi aussi le féliciter mais je sais que cela ne servirait à rien.

Mon cœur rate un battement. Mon visage s'affiche.

Sous ma photo, c'est un trois qui apparaît.

**Bonjour à tous!**

**Tout d'abord merci pour vos gentils commentaires (certains m'ont fait beaucoup rire!), cela m'a aidé à y voir plus clair.**

**Eila vous paraît surement un peu cruche (voire niaise) et je vous comprends parfaitement car je veux une héroïne totalement différente de Katniss. Quelqu'un de plus simple à comprendre, de plus terre à terre.**

**N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos idées/observations, je suis toute ouïe ! **

**PS : Je risque de ne pas pouvoir poster avant deux semaines car je rentre en période de révisions/bac blanc. Je m'en excuse mais je vais faire mon possible pour poster ce week-end.**


	8. L'Interview

Tous nos visages sont tournés vers l'écran. Personne n'ose dire le moindre mot. Le trois brille encore quelques secondes avant de s'évanouir pour laisser place aux Tributs du Douze. Ils ont la même note qu'Eila.

_Pauvres petits, chuchote-t-elle en se levant.

Améthyste se met à pleurer et la prend dans ses bras. Elle l'étouffe presque contre sa poitrine volumineuse. Eila finit par la repousser avec un sourire.

_Je m'y attendais, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante, ils n'ont même pas fait attention à moi. C'est fini.

_C'est faux, tranche fermement Seeder, nous pouvons leur faire croire que cela fait parti de ta stratégie. Que tu caches tes talents jusqu'au bout.

_Qui va croire cela ? Rit-elle, vraiment ? Je ne serais pas étonné de voir tous mes sponsors se carapater au pas de course.

Elle souffle. Un air de soulagement passe sur son visage. Comment pourrait-elle être soulagée ? Elle vient de signer son arrêt de mort.

_Au moins, je n'aurais plus à m'en faire. Savoir si je vais survivre ou non. Mon destin est tout tracé, maintenant.

Je me lève, me plante face à elle et la gifle. Une rage sourde me brouille la vue.

_Comment oses-tu dire ça ? Tu penses à ta famille ? Est-ce que tu penses à eux ? Je hurle.

Eila pose sa main tremblante sur sa joue rougie. Mais ses yeux ont l'air absents.

_Oui. Tous les jours. Chaque minute, murmure-t-elle.

_Alors bat-toi ! Bat-toi pour eux !

_C'est justement pour eux que je ne me battrais pas.

Je suis surpris mais je ne le fais pas voir. J'ai envie de lui coller une nouvelle baffe.

_Je vais mourir rapidement, comme ça ils n'auront pas le temps d'espérer. Ils n'auront pas le temps de penser que je _pourrais_ rentrer. C'est mieux comme ça. Plus vite je partirais, plus vite ils s'en remettront.

Elle fait un pas en arrière, salue les autres et s'en va dans le couloir. Améthyste et ses préparateurs sanglotent comme des enfants. Fulia est impassible et sirote son café. Mais elle fait du bruit à chaque gorgée. Rien que cela m'indique qu'elle est ébranlée. Je crois que tout ce qui paraîtra lui donner un _air_ humain trahira ses sentiments. Ma styliste a l'air désolée et Seeder parait beaucoup plus vieille que d'habitude. Pour ma part, deux sentiments s'affrontent dans ma tête. Je suis exalté par ma note et en colère contre Eila. Elle arrive toujours à se débrouiller pour raviver ma rage. Maintenant, je sais que c'est viscéral. Je la déteste. Elle est tout ce que je hais. Je ne pourrais jamais la comprendre. Jamais.

Je finis mon repas et mange comme quatre. Personne n'ose parler et c'est tout aussi bien comme ça. Pourtant, alors que j'essaye de mon concentrer sur mon neuf, je ne peux réprimer un pincement au cœur dès que je pense au trois d'Eila. Je lui ai dit de se battre mais au fond, je sais qu'elle a de forte chance de mourir à la Corne d'Abondance. Et une fois là-bas, c'est moi qui la tuerais. J'en fais mon point d'honneur. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit tuée par Alabastair de la façon la plus cruelle qui soit. Non, je lui trancherais la gorge. Elle n'aura pas le temps de souffrir. Dans la tumulte, personne ne me verra faire. Personne ne saura que se sera moi son meurtrier. Pas même Clael. Je pense à ses parents et une bouffée de culpabilité m'envahit. Je n'oserai plus jamais les regarder en face, si je reviens au District Onze.

Je ne dors pas de la nuit et ne cesse de me tourner et de me retourner dans mes draps moites. Je regarde le soleil se lever sur le Capitol et embraser les tours d'ivoire. Après demain, je serais dans l'Arène.

Mais demain, c'est le jour de l'interview. Ma dernière chance de faire bonne impression. Ma dernière chance pour séduire le public.

Seeder m'attend dans le salon. Je dévore un bol de salade de fruit.

_Quel est le programme ? Je demande à notre mentor.

_Tu commences à te préparer avec moi, pour trouver une approche. Ensuite, Fulia s'occupera de ta présentation.

Je frissonne rien qu'à l'idée de me retrouver seul avec l'hôtesse du District Onze.

_Tu es quelqu'un de contradictoire, me dit-elle en buvant son thé, séducteur et agressif, charmeur et colérique, méfiant et bon acteur. Tu es déterminé, manipulateur mais aussi manipulable. Je te pense même un peu naïf et tu recherches désespérément du soutient.

_Naïf ? Je m'exclame, je ne suis pas naïf.

_Alors comment expliques-tu la confiance que tu as accordée à Eila ?

Cette question me met en colère.

_C'était une erreur, je crache.

_Dans l'Arène, tu n'auras pas le droit à l'erreur. Un pas de travers et c'est la mort assurée. Il faudra que tu puisses déceler la vrai nature des gens. Allié ou ennemi ? Mérite-t-il ma confiance ? Va-t-il attendre que je m'endorme pour m'ouvrir la gorge ? Ou bien est-ce moi qui le ferrait ?

Elle ferme les yeux et prend une gorgé de sa boisson, me laissant méditer ses mots.

_Que vais-je faire de toi ? Tu sembles de débrouiller en te faisant passer pour le bourreau des cœurs de service mais si jamais Caesar te pose une question disons... _indélicate_. Comment réagiras-tu ? Laisseras-tu tomber ton masque ? Te contiendras-tu ?

Mais elle ne semble pas attendre de réponse de ma part en m'observe en plissant les yeux.

Elle décide de m'entraîner. Seeder me pose un tas de question sur ma vie au District Onze, mes loisirs et ma famille.

_Et que penses-tu du Capitol ?

_Un repaire de meurtriers, je réponds du tac au tac.

_Voilà ce qu'il ne faut pas faire, me dit-elle avec un sourire, prends ton temps, analyse la question, ne laisse pas ta rancœur d'envahir. Manipule les comme ils te manipulent. Joue avec eux. Dis leur que c'est magnifique. Que tu aimerais vivre ici pour toujours.

Je répète ce qu'elle m'a dit. Mais les mots sonnent faux. Je l'impression de me trahir. J'ai l'impression de trahir ma famille.

_Souris, montre leur que tu les aimes. Eux, ils ne demandent que ça, t'aimer. S'ils t'aiment, tu survivras. C'est ce que tu veux, n'est-ce-pas ?

J'acquiesce. Oui, je veux survivre. Je déjeune seul avec Seeder qui continue à m'interviewer en se faisant passer pour Caesar.

_Bon, même si tu n'es pas un très bon menteur, cela suffira pour amadouer le public. Maintenant, va voir Fulia. Eila doit avoir fini.

Elle me congédie d'un revers de main. Je ne veux pas croiser Eila. C'est la dernière chose que je souhaite. Par chance, j'arrive dans ma chambre sans rencontrer personne. Notre hôtesse est déjà à l'intérieur à se polir les ongles. Elle ne me regarde même pas lorsque je referme la porte derrière moi. Elle s'en casse un. Ses sourcils blancs se froncent et elle range sa lime.

_J'ai matière à travailler avec toi mais tu pars avec un avantage. Le Capitol t'aime déjà. Alors ne gâche pas ça durant l'interview.

Son ton morne m'exaspère. Pour la première fois, je remarque qu'elle n'a pas l'accent du Capitol. Elle n'a pas cette voix niaise et ridiculement aiguë qui semble toujours poser des questions. Non, la voix de Fulia est plate, ennuyante.

Durant quatre heures, elle me fait sourire, marcher, m'asseoir et même dégager une aura positive.

A la fin de la journée, je suis éreinté. J'ai des crampes où joues et j'ai la bouche sèche. Pourtant, je crois que Fulia est plutôt contente de moi.

_Tu n'es pas si mauvais. Mais tu es encore trop méfiant. Accorde à ces gens ta confiance. Ils veulent te sentir proche d'eux.

_Je ne veux pas _me_ sentir proche d'_eux_.

_Et bien soit, fait comme tu veux. Tu ne viendras pas pleurer lorsque tu n'auras pas de sponsor.

Elle se lève, lisse son tailleur jaune canari et s'en va.

Je passe ma soirée à me répéter à et réfléchir aux mots que Seeder et Fulia m'ont dit. Je veux des sponsors. C'est vital. Mais comment me comporterais-je face à des gens que je déteste ? Je sens déjà la colère monter en moi. Ils me regarderont tous de leur yeux voraces en se demandant combien de temps je survivrais dans l'Arène. Ils parieront sur le nombre de jour que je tiendrais. Mourra-t-il de faim ? De soif ? D'un accident ? Ou alors tué par un autre ? Ou mieux encore, deviendra-t-il fou ? Le verra-t-on appeler au secours ? Manger de la terre ? S'uriner dessus ? Renier toute dignité humaine ? Sera-t-il un battant ? Un meurtrier ? Ou une lavette ?

Je finis par m'endormir. Je rêve de Fulia qui casse son ongle. Encore et encore. C'est lassant et frustrant.

_Debout !

On me secoue comme un prunier. J'ouvre grand les yeux.

C'est Adamantite, une de mes préparatrices.

_On est en retard, très en retard ! Il faut qu'on te prépare ! Allez vite, vite, vite ! On se lève !

Sa voix suraiguë me met de mauvaise humeur. Elle, par contre, à l'accent du Capitol.

Pyrénéa et les autres s'affaire à me rendre séduisant. Je rechigne lorsqu'ils m'appliquent un peu de maquillage pour insister sur la dureté de mes traits et camoufler mon bleu qui commence à jaunir. Heureusement, je n'ai pas de robe, cette fois. Je porte un costume noir, élégant, parsemé d'éclats dorés qui me rappellent les champs du blé du District Onze. Pyrénéa veut m'enlever le bracelet que m'a donné l'amie d'Eila mais je refuse. On décide de laisser les épis rebiquer sur ma tête pour me donner un air fougueux, d'après Adamantite.

L'équipe de préparateurs finit par déguerpir en fin d'après-midi alors que le soleil se couche sur le Capitol. Pyrénéa me jauge d'un œil critique. Elle vérifie la coupe du blazer, fait quelques retouches et lisse ma chemise.

_C'est trivial.

Je lève un sourcil interrogateur.

_Voilà ce que tu penses de tout ça. C'est trivial.

Lit-elle dans ma tête ?

_Je peux le voir sur ton visage. L'image est très importante. Et crois moi, ce n'est pas qu'avec un beau costard et un visage comme le tien que tu vas tomber les foules. Il faut que tu dégages quelque chose. Il faut que le peuple arrive à te comprendre et s'identifie à toi. Et ce n'est pas avec une tête de six pieds de long que tu vas y arriver.

_Je trouve cette question d'image que l'on donne ridicule et je déteste le Capitol et ses stupides habitants qui vont me regarder mourir à l'écran, je rétorque.

Elle hausse les épaules et souffle de découragement.

_Je sais, tu as du nous le répéter pendant au moins trois heures lors de ta première préparation. Mais fais un effort. Tu ne veux pas mourir tout de suite, pas vrai ?

Je ne réponds pas à sa question que je trouve inutile. Pourquoi me demande-t-il tous cela ? Qui voudrait mourir tout de suite ? A part Eila, bien sur.

Nous retrouvons les autres devant l'ascenseur. J'essaye de ne pas paraître stressé mais savoir que j'allais me retrouver le centre d'attention des centaines de paires d'yeux braqués sur moi me mettait mal à l'aise. Eila a les lèvres pincées en une fine ligne. Ses cheveux sont remontés en un chignon élaboré sur le sommet de son crâne d'où s'échappent des mèches folles. Elle porte une longue robe noire sans manche où grimpent des tiges et des lianes dorées. Des épis de blé sont brodés de fils d'or sur son corsage. Sur son visage pâle, des arabesques couleur de cuivre s'entrelacent alors que sur ses bras, les mêmes motifs ambré remontent jusqu'à ses coudes. Je lui trouve un air hautain, sure d'elle. Presque dangereuse. Est-ce l'effet du maquillage ? Ou bien est-ce ce qu'elle veut dégager ?

Lorsque nous arrivons devant le plateau, je remarque que tous les Tributs sont en file indienne en attendant d'être placés en demie-lune sur le plateau. Des informaticiens sont placés sous les spots pour régler les derniers effets de lumière. Dès qu'ils appuient sur un des boutons de leur drôle d'ordinateur, l'éclairage change de couleur. Dans le District Onze, il n'est pas rare qu'il y ait des pannes de courant dans les maisons. Ou que nos vieilles ampoules explosent. Quelques fois, nous devons économiser pendant des mois pour pouvoir en racheter une.

Seeder trottine jusqu'à nous. C'est la première fois que je la vois en robe et je suis un peu étonné. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais dans ma tête notre mentor ne pouvait pas être associée avec quelque chose de féminin.

_Montrez leur qui vous êtes. Ils veulent du naturel, voir de quoi vous êtes fait. C'est très important. Alors, ne gâchez pas tout.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle s'adresse à moi. Elle fait un clin d'œil à Eila.

On vient nous chercher et on nous place entre le District Dix et le District Douze. Eila a les jambes flageolantes et elle se tord les doigts, signe d'anxiété. Mais son visage maquillé affiche un air farouche et déterminé.

La lune monte dans le ciel lorsque tous les projecteurs s'allument d'un coup et se braquent sur nous. Je suis momentanément aveuglé. Lorsque je recouvre peu à peu la vue, je ne peux que constater la nombre aberrant de personnes se trouvant dans le public. Parmi eux, au premier rang, je retrouve mon équipe de préparateurs et celle d'Eila. D'ailleurs, Améthyste lui fait de grands gestes. Eila lui sourit d'un air gêné. Les Juges sont déjà en place sur leur balcon surplombant le plateau.

Une musique fait vibrer l'air et Caesar Flickerman, le plus célèbre présentateur de Panem, débarque sur la scène. Cette année, ses cheveux et ses sourcils sont teints d'un orange incendiaire que vous pique les yeux. Son visage est plâtré de blanc, ses yeux son fardé de bronze et il porte toujours en encore son même costume bleu nuit qui scintille sous les spots de couleurs. Bien qu'il n'ait qu'une quarantaine d'années, son visage est partiellement retouché par la chirurgie.

Il détend l'atmosphère tout de suite. Malgré le fait qu'il soit du Capitol, je crois qu'il est impossible de détester Caesar Flickerman. Il fait toujours de son mieux pour rassurer les Tributs et arrive toujours à les rendre intéressants, amusants, fascinants ou bien menaçants.

La gamine du Ditrict Un se lève et sautille avec grâce jusqu'au fauteuil vide, à côté du présentateur. Elle a l'air si innocente avec ses deux couettes blondes et sa robe enfantine de petite fille sage. Mais la première question de Caesar me rappelle bien vite qu'elle n'est pas là pour jouer à la poupée.

_Alors, Twinkle, être ici, avec ton frère, qu'est ce que cela représente ?

_Deux fois plus de chance de gagner, répond-t-elle avec un adorable sourire.

_C'est à dire ? N'hésiteras-tu pas s'il ne restait que vous deux ?

_Pourquoi ? Je suis là pour gagner.

_Cette petite à la rage de vaincre ! S'exclame le présentateur.

Le public applaudit. Son interview se termine alors que je commence à être vraiment nerveux. Durant celle de son frère, Caesar lui demande comment il a fait pour obtenir une si bonne note malgré son si jeune âge. Il lui répond que c'est une surprise qu'il réserve pour l'Arène. Génial. Vraiment super. Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais me détendre après cela. Alabastair et la Veuve Noire se montrent sombres, dangereux et brutaux. Ceux du Trois sont plutôt discrets mais intelligents. Arielle du Quatre se montre réservée et tranquille. Je remarque qu'Eila a l'air légèrement moins angoissée lorsque ses soit disant alliés passent.

_Eider, commence Caesar, il est clair que tu es en compétition avec Faun Deeprain du District Onze.

Pardon ? On a prononcé mon nom ? Je me trouve soudain très intéressé par les babillage de cet imbécile. Il s'esclaffe.

_Et oui ! Renchérit le présentateur, qui d'entre vous deux saura séduire le plus de cœur au Capitol ? Ces dames ici présentent ne parle que de vous ! Et moi ? J'ai l'impression qu'on m'oublie un peu…

La foule éclate de rire. Certaines femmes hurlent des «Mais nous t'aimons Caesar !» ce qui le fait sourire.

_Ah, me voilà rassuré. Mon charme légendaire fait toujours son petit effet !

Le buzzer retentit.

_C'est fini !

Les Tributs continuent de défiler sans qu'ils ne me fassent grande impression mais le public semble charmé. Enfin, on appelle Eila Nettles. Elle se lève brusquement, se compose un visage confiant et souriant et s'approche de Caesar. Ils se serrent la main.

_Et bien, quelle poigne ! S'exclame-t-il, tu veux me broyer la main ?

_Oh, je suis désolée. Je suis vraiment nerveuse, dit-elle avec une moue gênée.

_Il ne faut pas, ma chère. Nous sommes ici entre amis, n'est-ce-pas ?

Ils s'assoient dans leur fauteuil respectif. Eila est bien droite contre le dossier.

_Et bien tout d'abord, permet moi de te complimenter, Eila ! Tu es magnifique.

La caméra fait un gros zoom sur Améthyste qui lève les bras et glousse comme un porcelet qu'on égorge.

_Merci à Améthyste, elle est vraiment fabuleuse, souffle-t-elle, c'est une grande styliste.

L'énorme femme à les larmes aux yeux. Je me retiens pour ne pas vomir devant tant de guimauve.

_Venons en aux choses sérieuses ! Alors, quel sera ta plus grande qualité, celle qui te différenciera des autres dans l'Arène ?

Elle blêmit d'un seul coup.

_Mieux vaut se méfier de l'eau qui dort, répond-t-elle, énigmatique.

_Mystérieuse ! S'esclaffe-t-il, nous adorons le suspense ! Alors parle nous un peu de toi. Comment est la vie au District Onze ?

Elle lui répond. Sa voix se fêle plusieurs fois lorsqu'elle parle de sa famille. Le public est suspendu à ses lèvres. Eila dévoile également qu'elle va avoir dix-sept ans dans quatre jours. Les habitants du Capitol sont au bord des larmes.

_Oh, rassurez-vous, leur dit-elle, je ferais tout pour survivre jusque là.

Le buzzer retentit. Ils l'acclament et la congratulent. Caesar a parfaitement évité le sujet des notes.

_Bonne chance, Eila Nettles, Tribut du District Onze.

Elle se lève d'un bon, tourbillonne sous les lumières, ce qui la fait doucement scintiller et salue bien bas le public.

_Et bien, voilà ce qui s'appelle être une sortie digne de ce nom ! S'esclaffe Caesar, Faun Deeprain, Tribut du District Onze !

Je me redresse et sourit au public. J'entends déjà des «Oh!» et des «Ah!» conquis. Des banderoles avec mon prénom se déroulent instantanément. Ah, s'ils savaient comme je les hais.

_Alors Faun, ou devrais-je dire, le bourreau des cœurs du Capitol, il semblerait que toi et Eider Foawave faites tout votre possible pour séduire ce cher public. Comment vois-tu cette rivalité ? Qui est le meilleur, d'après toi ?

_Vous ne croyez pas que je vais répondre Eider, tout de même ?

Le public hurle de rire.

_Non, sérieusement, lequel est le meilleur ? Vous me reposerez cette question lorsque je serais le vainqueur et que je reviendrais sur votre plateau.

_Mais quelle fougue ! Je te vois très confiant. Penses-tu vraiment que tu vas gagner ?

_Oh, croyez moi, j'ai mes chances, dis-je avec un sourire malicieux.

_C'est ce que nous prouve ton neuf, pas vrai ? Cela faisait bien longtemps que nous n'avions pas vu un Tribut du Onze décroché une si bonne note !

_Il faut croire que j'ai certains talents cachés.

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux emmêlés. Des cris hystériques résonnent dans la foule.

_Tiens tiens, souffle Caesar avec un air de conspirateur, que vois-je là ? Ce bracelet, je suis sur de l'avoir vu quelque part... Oui ! Eila Nettles porte le même ! Est-ce un code ? Y a-t-il une quelconque signification ?

Il me demande de lever le bras. J'expose aux yeux du public les épis tressés qui serrent mon poignet. Je suis déstabilisé par la question. Que veux-t-il que je réponde ? Je reste muet de stupeur.

_Oh... Mais je crois que j'ai compris ! Est-ce un pacte ?

Par chance, le buzzer retentit. Sauvé par le gong ! Je regagne ma place à la hâte sous les applaudissements généraux.

Mais je sais que l'imagination fertile du Capitol ne va pas en rester là. J'espère simplement qu'ils ne penseront pas que je suis son allié lorsque je la tuerais demain matin à la Corne d'Abondance.

**Voilà, comme promis le chapitre du week-end ! Je l'ai fait plus long que d'habitude pour compenser mes deux semaines d'absence. Vous remarquerez que c'est juste avant l'Arène, n'est ce pas ? Non, je ne suis pas cruelle. **

**Une nouvelle fois, merci pour votre soutient, vos gentils commentaires et vos critiques constructives ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions etc... **

**A dans deux semaines ! **


	9. L'Arène

Cinq. Quatre. Trois. Deux. Un !

Que les cinquante-cinquième Hunger Games commencent !

Je me réveille en hurlant.

Je suis trempée de sueur. Des mèches sont collées à ma nuque. J'ai le souffle court. Je tremble de tous mes membres. Je fais le même cauchemar depuis deux nuits. Mais je sais qu'aujourd'hui, il deviendra réalité. Aujourd'hui, les Jeux commencent.

Dire que je suis effrayée est un euphémisme. Je suis terrorisée. J'ai peur d'être incapable de bouger, à la Corne d'Abondance, et de me faire décapitée par Alabastair ou torturée par Twinkle et son frère.

Dehors, il fait encore nuit bien que l'aube commence à poindre. Mes genoux flageolants m'empêche de tenir debout. Je retombe comme une masse sur le lit. De toute façon à quoi cela sert-il de se lever ? Je m'enfouis sous les draps et me roule en boule. Je vais mourir aujourd'hui. Mes minutes sont comptées. J'ai envie de pleurer mais je me retiens.

Hier soir, nous avons regardé nos passages à la télévision. Seeder m'a trouvée brillante et elle n'a cessé de complimenter Faun tout au long de la soirée. Il a été parfait. Drôle, ironique, charmeur et confiant. Je ne vois pas comment il pourrait ne pas réussir à obtenir des sponsors. Je ne m'en fais pas pour lui, il survivra au moins au bain de sang. Je me demande ce qu'il fera après. Des alliances ? Tueras-t-il machinalement ? Vicieusement ? Brutalement ? Je ne serais pas là pour le voir, de toute façon.

Je me décide à sortir du lit. Je crois qu'une des choses que j'aurais le plus apprécié ici sont les levers de soleil. Je me précipite dans le salon pour pouvoir l'admirer depuis la grande baie vitrée. J'aime les rayons qui semblent enflammer la ville. J'aimerais qu'ils réduisent tout en cendre. Que la folie des Jeux se termine. Mais je ne peux qu'observer la boule flamboyante grimper lentement dans le ciel clair. Aujourd'hui avait tout pour être une bonne journée.

_Tu es une lève tôt ?

Je l'avais entendu approcher à pas de loup comme pour me surprendre. Je reste le visage tourné vers la ville qui se réveille.

_Je te pensais plutôt lève tard, dit-il d'une voix sarcastique.

Faun s'assoit à côté de moi sans me regarder.

_Je suis désolée, je trouve enfin la force de dire.

_Désolée de quoi ? Me demande-t-il en posant son front contre la vitre.

_Pour l'Entraînement. J'aurais du te prévenir. Je n'aurais pas du te dire que je te détestais. Parce que c'est faux.

Je le vois grimacer et froncer les sourcils. Il a l'air mécontent. Je le comprend. Je ne vois pas comment de simples excuses réussiraient à me faire pardonner. Mon souffle forme de la buée sur la fenêtre. Je me redresse.

_Je ne voulais pas mourir avec un mensonge sur la conscience. Je n'ai aucun regrets.

Et alors que je repars dans ma chambre, j'entends Faun murmurer que mes cheveux ressemblent vraiment à un nid d'oiseau.

J'ai juste le temps de prendre une douche avant qu'Améthyste pénètre dans ma chambre en m'ordonnant de m'habiller. Elle a perdu sa bonne humeur habituelle. C'est elle qui m'attache les cheveux en une queue de cheval très serrée. Elle dégage bien mon front et pose ses grosses lèvres couleur de prune mure sur ma joue.

_Je... Je ne veux pas te voir mourir, hoquette-t-elle.

Je préfère ne pas lui répondre, sinon je risque de fondre en larmes. Ma styliste me conduit sur le toit en sanglotant. Elle broie ma main dans la sienne. Un hovercraft apparaît soudainement dans le ciel d'azur et une longue échelle métallique descend. Améthyste me fait signe de m'y accrocher. Dès que mes doigts effleurent les barreaux, j'y reste collée, électrifiée par une force mystérieuse. Je commence un peu à paniquer. Je n'aime pas être immobilisée. Ne pas être libre de mes gestes. On me remonte jusqu'au cœur de l'appareil où une femme, surement une infirmière, s'approche de moi avec une grande seringue. Je voudrais m'éloigner, gesticuler mais je ne peux pas bouger ne serait-ce que le petit doigt.

_Ce n'est pas douloureux. Je vais t'injecter un mouchard, pour que nous puissions te voir dans l'Arène. Nous ne voudrions pas te perdre, n'est ce pas ?

Me perdre ? Ils ne risquent pas de me perdre. Je vais mourir dans moins de trois heures. L'aiguille s'enfonce profondément dans mon avant bras. Je ne peux retenir un hoquet de surprise lorsque je vois l'appareil s'illuminer sous ma peau avant de s'éteindre. Enfin, l'échelle me libère. Je bouge mes doigts un peu engourdis.

Améthyste me rejoint à bord. Le courant doit être vraiment fort pour hisser une femme... de ce poids. Je me demande s'il y a eu des accidents avant.

Une Muette nous guide jusqu'à une petite cabine où un petit déjeuner gargantuesque nous attend. Surement sur commande de ma styliste. Même si son visage est noyé de larmes, elle dévore tout ce qu'elle peut et s'attarde particulièrement sur le ragout de bœuf. Il doit être délicieux. Mais je ne veux pas manger des choses trop consistantes. Je ne veux pas me sentir alourdie lorsque je devrais courir pour sauver ma vie. Si j'arrive à réchapper à la Corne d'Abondance, bien sur. Je me contente de fruits, laitages et m'autorise une part de cake à la myrtille. Une sorte d'honneur muet à Améthyste.

Par le hublot, le paysage défile. Nous quittons le Capitol, survolons les maisons bourgeoises du District Un, l'immense montagne du District Deux et les usines du Trois. Je suis émerveillée lorsque j'aperçois, au loin, la mer. C'est la première fois que je la vois. Et la dernière. Je suis fascinée par la manière dont le soleil se reflète et danse sur les vagues. Soudainement, les fenêtres deviennent noires, me bloquant la vue.

_C'est pour ne pas que tu vois où nous allons, ma biche, m'explique la Grosse Myrtille en entamant une ultime assiette de purée de potiron.

Enfin, l'hovercraft amorce se descente. Mon cœur se serre. J'ai soudain envie de vomir. Oh, comme j'aimerais rester à bord. On me recolle à l'échelle qui me descend dans les catacombes. Améthyste est sur mes talons. L'endroit est sombre, gris et terne. Mes pas résonnent dans les couloirs alors que je suis les indications des panneaux censés me mener dans ma cellule.

Je me demande ce que dirons les visiteurs lorsqu'ils visiteront ma chambre de lancement dans quelques mois. Oh, c'est celle de le fille du Onze ? Comment s'appelaient-elle ? Ah, elle est morte au premier bain de sang. Allons plutôt voir celle d'Alabastair !

J'ai déjà pris ma douche alors j'attends. Je crois que c'est le fait de patienter qui m'assassine. J'ai l'impression d'entendre le tic-tac de notre horloge, dans le salon à la maison, qui résonne dans ma tête. Améthyste ronge ses ongles aubergine. C'est à la fois touchant et énervant de la voir s'inquiéter autant pour moi. Ce n'est pas elle qui va aller se faire trucider de bon cœur. Mais je suis obligée de m'y résoudre, je ne pourrais jamais lui en vouloir. Je n'ai pas cette haine en moi.

Le Muet de l'hovercraft m'apporte un paquet. Dedans, mes vêtements. Améthyste bondit dessus comme un fauve sur un morceau de viande. Je crois même qu'elle a effrayé le pauvre Muet. Elle le déplie et en étale le contenu sur la petite table en acier, au fond de la chambre. Elle touche les étoffes, les soulève, les étire, vérifie les coutures et les renifle même. Je reste un peu éberluée devant ce spectacle grotesque.

_Le pantalon est résistant et élastique. Parfait pour courir, enfile le.

Elle me jette le bas kaki dans les bras.

_Chemisier qui contient la chaleur. Blouson à double épaisseur, rembourré.

Elle m'aide à m'habiller en jette la capuche bordée de fourrure fauve sur mes oreilles. Elle remonte mes manches, dévoilant le bracelet de Tama. Ma styliste serre la ceinture en cuir marron autour de ma taille et lace mes bottes. L'air bonhomme et simple d'Améthyste a disparu. Elle s'est muée en vraie professionnelle. Elle ne sourit pas et me toise d'un œil critique.

_Bouge, vérifie que tout va bien.

Je m'accroupis, saute, m'étire et fais de grands pas à travers la cellule. Je hoche la tête pour lui dire que tout est parfait.

_Il va faire froid. Fais attention à toi.

Elle me sert dans ses gros bras mais je peux à peine faire le tour de sa taille. Ma styliste finit enfin par sourire.

_Ah ah, il semblerait que j'ai pris du poids.

Et elle se remet à sangloter.

Sans que je m'y attende, une voix résonne dans la chambre de lancement. C'est l'heure. Améthyste me bouscule doucement sur la plaque métallique et un cylindre en verre me prend au piège. Je me mets à taper frénétiquement contre la vitre avec mes poings, prise d'une crise d'angoisse.

_Je ne veux pas y aller ! Je hurle à Améthyste.

Elle ne m'entend pas. Je vois ses lèvres remuer mais sa voix ne me parvient pas. Elle me fait signe de me calmer et d'essuyer mes larmes. Je renifle et produit une sorte de gémissement étranglé.

Le cylindre s'élève d'un coup et le visage violet de ma styliste disparaît. Je suis plongée dans le noir le plus complet. Je me sens mal. Je crois que je vais m'évanouir. Mais le soleil réapparaît et me brule la rétine. Je cligne des yeux pour m'habituer à la lumière vive. Il y a une brise fraîche. J'entends la voix de Claudius Templesmith résonner :

_Mesdames et messieurs, que les cinquante-cinquième Hunger Games commencent !

J'ai l'impression d'être dans mon cauchemar. Je vais me réveiller. Je _dois_ me réveiller. J'ai le cœur au bord des lèvres.

«Analyse le terrain,» je m'ordonne. Nous sommes placés en demi-cercle. A côté de moi, le Tribut du Cinq et celui du Trois. Devant moi, une montagne immense. Un couloir étroit de pierre qui conduit jusqu'à la Corne d'Abondance que je vois scintiller. Il y aura des morts bien avant l'obtention de victuailles. J'ai l'impression de déjà voir Alabastair attraper une roc et exploser le crâne de ceux se trouvant devant lui. De plus, si par chance vous arrivez entier à la Corne d'Abondance, impossible de retourner en arrière. Les Tributs les plus lents vous bloqueront le passage et vous tueront. Ils veulent nous diriger vers la montagne. Derrière moi, une vallée verdoyante d'herbes folles. J'aperçois Faun, à l'extrémité du demi-cercle. Il est déjà en position de sprint. Il a les yeux rivés sur l'étroit passage menant au bain de sang.

Dong.

Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir. Je m'élance, mes jambes me portant toutes seules. Oh, mais je ne vais pas vers la Corne d'Abondance. Oh non, surtout pas. Je cours vers la vallée. Je ne veux pas me retourner. Je ne veux pas savoir si on me poursuit. Non, je me sauve, aussi vite que je peux. Les hautes herbes me fouettes les cuisses et me griffent les mains. Je m'entends gémir et glapir de terreur. L'instinct a prit le dessus. Mon cerveau est comme débranché. Enfin, un bosquet se dresse sur le flanc d'une colline. Je me jette contre l'écorce et grimpe entre les branches. Des échardes se plantent dans mes paumes, mes ongles saignent alors que je m'accroche au tronc. Une fois arrivée en haut, j'enlace le sapin avec mes jambes et mes bras et pose mes fesses sur un rameau assez épais. Je me rends compte que je pleure. J'entends des hurlements.

Je lève les yeux. De mon point de vue, j'aperçois la Corne d'Abondance. Elle est est placée au centre d'un cercle concentrique lui même encadré de tas de rochers. Le couloir débouche directement sur l'anneau où les Tributs se pressent. Un géant attrape un caillou gros comme ma tête et l'abat dans le dos d'un garçon. Je le vois s'écrouler. Alabastair continue de faire des victimes. Je sais que c'est lui. J'en vois d'autre bondir au dessus des tas de pierres et s'enfuir vers la montagne. Je sens presque leur soulagement d'avoir échappé au bain de sang. Le sol est jonché de corps inertes et sanguinolents. Je ne peux qu'observer avec des yeux apeurés et bouleversés les combats se poursuivre. Les hurlements et les gémissements me parviennent en écho. Ils résonnent longtemps avant de s'évanouir contre les flancs de la colline. J'ai un haut le cœur. Je pose mon front contre l'écorce et tente de me calmer. Je compte plusieurs fois jusqu'à cent. Je me concentre sur les chiffres. Personne ne meurt là-bas. Non, personne.

Le soleil se couche. Je tremble encore de tous mes membres mais enfin, les dernières luttes ont pris fin. Cinq personnes se regroupent devant la conque. Les Carrières. Il est certain que la Veuve Noire, Alabastair et les jumeaux-robots font partis du clan. Je me demande qui est la dernière personne.

Je serre mon arbre plus fort. Et s'ils venaient ici ? Et s'ils redescendaient dans la vallée ? Ils allaient me trouver. Oh, pourvu qu'ils ne viennent pas. Mais je les vois ressembler des sacs, des armes et des provisions. Ils se dirigent vers la montagne. Plus facile pour traquer les autres. Je me détends enfin.

Pourtant, je ne redescends pas du sapin. J'ai trop peur de bouger. Je reste accrochée comme un opossum à fixer la montagne. Le canon tonne. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Chaque coup me fait frissonner. Enfin, il s'arrête. Neuf morts.

Un hovercraft se matérialise dans le ciel au dessus de la Corne d'Abondance. Des bras mécaniques descendent pour remonter les corps des Tributs. Je reste abasourdie devant se spectacle morbide. L'appareil frôle mon bosquet, comme pour me faire savoir qu'il sait que je suis là.

Alors que la nuit commence à se faire, je me reprends. J'ai survécu au premier jour. J'ai survécu au bain de sang. Rien que cela tient du miracle. Mais je ne peux pas rester cachée dans mon arbre jusqu'à la fin des Jeux. Bien que j'aimerais. Non, il faut que je me procure à manger et plus important encore, trouver de l'eau. Et peut-être même une arme.

L'hymne résonne. Je suis soudain prise de panique à l'idée que le visage de Faun se mette à briller devant moi. Le sceau du Capitol flotte sous mes yeux agrandis par la peur. Les Tributs tombés. Le garçon du Trois, celui qui était à côté de moi. La fille du Cinq. Les deux du Six. Les deux du Sept. La fille du Huit. Le garçon du Neuf et celle du Dix.

L'image disparaît. Et bien, il faut croire que nous n'avons pas été les premières victimes d'Alabastair, comme celui-ci nous l'avait promis. J'espère qu'il est fou de rage.

A cette pensée, je ne peux empêcher un sourire d'illuminer mon visage. Faun, Eider, Arielle et Denim s'en sont sortis. Même les deux enfants du Douze. Ils l'ont fait.

Je prends mon courage à deux mains et me laisse glisser avec douceur de l'arbre. Mes pieds touchent le sol sans un bruit. Je m'accroupis dans les herbes et progresse jusqu'à la Corne d'Abondance. Peut-être y a-t-il quelque chose d'intéressant, là-bas. Quelque chose que les Carrières m'auront laissée. Je me sens en sécurité, protégée par la nuit et les plantes. Mais il commence à faire froid. Je sors de la vallée et m'approche du passage étroit. Je rabat ma capuche sur mes oreilles. Le couloir est moins long qu'il n'y paraît. Je distingue derrière les tas de pierres encerclant la conque que des tranchées ont été creusées. Je me jette dans l'une d'entre elles et reprend mon souffle. Je risque un regard vers la Corne. Il fait trop sombre, je n'y vois rien. J'avance dans les tranchées. Soudain, je butte sur quelque chose.

Je retiens un hurlement de terreur. Est-ce un corps ? Un corps qu'on aurait oublié ? Est-ce un blessé ? Ou un vivant ? Vais-je mourir maintenant ? Je reste rigide comme une statue, ne sachant que faire. Lorsqu'enfin je me rends compte qu'aucun coup ne vient et que rien de m'arrivera, je me décide à examiner la chose qui m'a fait trébucher.

Un sac. C'est un sac !

Les Carrières ne l'ont pas vu. Je le sers contre ma poitrine. Je le jette sur mon dos et resserre les sangles.

Un bruit.

Je me fige, tétanisée.

Des chuchotements. Plus rien. Je reste immobile. Les minutes passent. Nouveau bruit. Des pierres qui roulent. Des semelles qui crissent sur les graviers. Ce ne sont pas les Carrières. Eux n'auraient pas pris de précaution pour rester silencieux. Non, se sont d'autres Tributs. Peut-être armés. Je les sens. Ils se rapprochent. Mais que faire ? Si je bouge, ils sauront que je suis ici et peut-être même qu'ils me poursuivront jusqu'à ma cachette. Je ne veux pas qu'on sache que je suis dans la clairière. Si je ne bouge pas, je prends le risque de les laisser me trouver.

J'essaye de me trainer jusqu'au début de la tranchée pour me rapprocher du couloir. J'ai peur. Je tremble. Ma gorge est sèche. Ma langue râpeuse. Par inadvertance, je fais bouger un caillou qui s'écrase par terre. Dans le silence de la nuit, c'est comme si un bruit de tonnerre venait de résonner.

_Il y a quelqu'un.

La voix est toute proche. Je me retourne.

Pour me trouver nez à nez avec la fille du Douze qui arrive par une tranchée transversale. Nous nous toisons toute deux durant un moment. Il est clair que nous nous retenons de hurler. Les battements de mon cœur résonnent à mes oreilles et frappent mes tempes. Derrière la fille, la garçon du Douze montre son visage couvert de poussière. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Dos-je les tuer ? Ou vont-ils le faire ? Ils ont l'avantage du nombre mais je sais que je pourrais les casser en deux en trois secondes. Ils sont si maigres et faméliques...

_Je ne vous ferais rien, je m'entends dire.

Je fais glisser mon sac devant moi. Ils ont un mouvement de recul. Je leur fais signe de se taire. Je tâtonne le fond de ma bauge et en sors une barquette. Mes doigts tremblent et je l'ouvre avec difficulté. J'en renifle le contenu. Des morceaux de lards séchés. Je la tends à la fille. Elle recule.

_Prenez la ! Je vous la donne, je murmure.

Elle tend une main méfiante et la saisit rapidement.

_Maintenant, filez ! Leur dis-je d'une voix douce.

La gamine hoche la tête, attrape le garçon par le bras et disparaît dans la tranchée.

J'attends de ne plus les entendre pour enfin m'enfuir en courant entre les hautes herbes.

**Surprise ! Je pensais ne pas avoir assez de temps pour écrire un nouveau chapitre avant deux semaines mais j'ai tout de même réussi à en taper un ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu !**

**Merci pour tous vos gentils commentaires ! Alors, que pensez-vous de l'Arène ? Je voulais quelque chose de différent de celles de Suzanne Collins mais qui puisse coller à son univers... **

**Que pensez-vous qu'il va arriver à Eila et Faun ? Aux autres Tributs ? Qui est le cinquième membre de la meute des Carrières ?**

**A dans une semaine !**


	10. Mutations

Lorsque je ne vis pas son visage s'afficher devant moi, je fut surpris. Profondément surpris. Eila avait donc survécu au bain de sang. Pourtant, je ne l'avais pas vue. J'avais été un des premiers à arriver à la Corne d'Abondance, à saisir un sac, un jeu de couteaux et une corde avant de me cacher entre les rochers. J'avais vu deux Tributs s'entretuer pour quelques pommes et Alabastair décapiter une fille en lui donnant un coup de masse. Sa tête s'était décrochée avec un «crac» sonore avant de s'écraser à côté de ma cachette.

_Baseball ! S'était exclamé l'ogre en piétinant les corps qui s'amoncelaient.

Je n'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi répugnant. Alors, je n'ai pas demandé mon reste et me suis enfui au pas de course.

Que je m'en sois sorti sans une égratignure me paraît surréaliste alors, qu'Eila ait survécu tient carrément du miracle.

Je m'emmitoufle dans mon sac de couchage. Trouver un abri dans la montagne de fut pas facile. Mais j'ai finalement dénicher une corniche surplombant la Corne d'Abondance. Je la vois scintiller sous les étoiles de mon perchoir. Je ne suis pas à l'abri du vent mais je n'ai pas froid grâce à la matière du duvet qui restitue ma chaleur corporelle. Pour atteindre ma cachette, il faut escalader une paroi de montagne à l'aide d'une corde. Alors, avant que quelqu'un ne vienne me chercher des noises, j'aurais le temps de m'échapper vingt fois.

Quelque chose en bas attire mon attention.

Je m'approche du bord de la corniche, me couche sur le ventre et plisse les yeux. J'ai beau être plutôt haut et le ciel plutôt sombre, la lumière de la lune se reflétant sur la conque éclaire faiblement les alentours. Il y a quelqu'un. Je le vois progresser lentement et prudemment entre les rochers. L'ombre apparait et disparaît par intermittences avant de se glisser sans bruit dans une des tranchées entourant la Corne d'Abondance. Grâce à ma vue aérienne, je peux le voir avancer à tâtons.

Tiens, tiens, cela risque d'être intéressant. Des autres Tributs arrivent par une des tranchées perpendiculaires à la principale. La rencontre est imminente. Je me demande qui tuera qui.

Bingo ! Ils viennent de se rentrer dedans. Ils restent immobiles un moment puis l'un deux se met à bouger. Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi ne se battent-ils pas ? Les deux Tributs s'enfuient au pas de course.

Un nuage sombre masque la lune. Je suis replongé de le noir le plus total. En bas, je ne vois plus rien. J'arrive à peine à distinguer mes mains. Lorsque l'astre réapparaît, le Tribut à disparu. Où est-il allé ? Je fixe la Corne pendant encore quelques minutes avant de retourner me coucher contre le flanc de la montagne.

J'ai peur de fermer les yeux et de ne plus jamais me réveiller. Qu'on me tue dans mon sommeil sans que je puisse me défendre. Je me roule sur le côté, face au roc et attrape deux couteaux que je serre entre mes poings. «Qu'ils approchent», me dis-je, «Oh, qu'ils viennent.»

Je ne sais pas comment mais je réussis à m'endormir. C'est les rayons me chauffant le dos qui me tirent de ma léthargie. Je me lève d'un bond. Quelle heure est-il ? Combien de temps ais-je dormi ? La course du soleil m'indique qu'il est déjà onze heure passée. Les gargouillements de mon ventre aussi. Je replis rapidement mon duvet dans mon sac, attache mes couteaux à ma ceinture et sors ma corde. Je fais un nœud d'évadé autour d'une grosse pierre, l'enroule autour de ma taille et me laisse prudemment glisser dans le vide. Une fois arrivé au sol, je tire sur ma corde qui se défait automatiquement et m'arrive dans les mains. Qui a dit que l'atelier des nœuds était futile ? Je remercie mentalement Seeder de me l'avoir conseillé. Sans ça, j'aurais du abandonner ma corde.

Bon, de la nourriture maintenant. J'ai une boite de biscuits mais je ne veux pas l'entamer maintenant. Je la préserve pour les cas d'urgence. Progresser dans la montagne n'est pas aisé. Marcher sur les rocs me fait mal aux pieds et certains trop pointus transpercent ma semelle de caoutchouc. Je n'arrête pas de monter et de monter encore. Pourtant, je n'ai pas l'impression de me rapprocher du sommet. Celui-ci me semble inatteignable.

Je sue à grosses gouttes et bientôt la soif me brule la gorge. Où aller ? J'ai vu qu'il y avait de la neige par endroit, à haute altitude. Il devrait y avoir des ruisseaux qui s'écoulent, non ? Je continue à marcher mais je sens que je m'épuise. Le soleil est implacable. Je retire ma veste et la noue autour de ma taille. Je fais de nombreuses haltes en essayant le plus possible de me tenir à l'ombre. Mais je constate que me relever est plus dur à chaque fin de pause et que je repars à chaque fois pour moins longtemps. Bientôt, la durée de mes temps d'arrêt dépasse celle de mes temps de marche.

Enfin, les rocs et la poussière laissent place à une zone plane. De l'herbe verte mais clairsemée couvre le plateau. Elle n'est pas sèche, c'est donc signe qu'il y a de l'eau pas très loin. J'intensifie mes recherches. Peut-être même tomberai-je sur une belette attendant patiemment d'être mon diner. Eh quoi, on a le droit d'espérer.

Lorsque je vois un fin filet d'eau s'écouler entre les cailloux, je me jette dessus. Fébrile, je cale ma gourde entre deux pierres, juste en dessous de l'écoulement. Il est plutôt faible, cela prendra du temps. J'explore un peu les alentour en tachant de repérer un terrier ou un trou dans lequel un animal pourrait se dissimuler mais il n'y a rien. Après environ une heure de vaines recherches, je jette l'éponge et me résigne à manger mes gâteaux et à m'asseoir à l'abri du soleil à côté de l'écoulement. Je récupère ma gourde lorsqu'elle est pleine et je la purifie avec quelques gouttes de ma teinture d'iode. Au bout de trente minutes, je bois à grosse gorgée et réitère mon opération jusqu'à ce que je n'ai plus soif.

En grondement sourd me fait lever la tête. Au détour d'un chemin, une grosse masse brune s'approche de moi.

Un ours. Et pas n'importe quel ours. Oh non, une mutation génétique. Un ours normal, cela aurait été trop facile, voyons ! Celui-ci est énorme, immense et trapu. Il fait au moins trois mètres de hauteur et est large comme deux bœufs. Son pelage épais le protégera de n'importe quelle attaque. Ses petits yeux noirs me toisent avec férocité. De sa babines s'échappe une bave verdâtre qui, lorsqu'elle s'écrase sur le sol, ronge la pierre. Attendez. Ronge la pierre ?

Il ne manquait plus que ça.

Je sais qu'avec un ours normal, il faut faire le mort pour qu'il ne s'attaque pas à vous. Mais je n'ai pas affaire à un ours normal. Qui me dit que si je m'allonge par terre comme un idiot la gueule ouverte ce monstre me laissera tranquille ? Personne. Je mettrai même ma main à couper qu'il me déchirera les entrailles avec entrain.

Je n'ai plus qu'une option. Courir.

Je fourre ma gourde dans mon sac et prends mes jambes à mon cou. Je l'entends qui me poursuit. Ses pattes lourdes font trembler le sol. Je ne sais pas où aller. Aucune cachette ne se profile à l'horizon. Je me jette à corps perdu entre les roches, je me griffe les mains et fait saigner mes ongles à vouloir escalader un tas de pierres pour me mettre en sécurité. Mais les pierres roulent entre mes doigts et je m'écrase lourdement au sol. Je me relève péniblement. Pas assez rapide. L'ours me bondit dessus. Je sens ses crocs empoisonnés s'enfoncer dans la chair de mon mollet. Je hurle de douleur. J'attrape un couteau et lui plante en plein dans l'œil. Son sang chaud me gicle au visage. Il me lâche et gronde. Je profite de cet instant pour reprendre ma fuite. L'animal est toujours à mes trousses, toutes griffes sorties. Ma jambe me fait souffrir le martyr.

Je glisse sur un flanc rocailleux et fait des roulés boulés dans la poussière. Je me cogne contre des roches, me coupe plusieurs fois. De la terre me rentre dans les yeux et j'en avale même. A la fin de ma glissade infernale, je suis désorienté, déboussolé et je crache mes poumons. J'ai la tête qui tourne et chancèle dangereusement lorsque j'essaye de me relever. Mais au moins, j'ai semé la bestiole. Un beuglement derrière moi me fait comprendre que j'ai parlé trop vite. Ils n'ont pas lâché un mais _deux_ ours à ma poursuite. Je pense que la tête que je fais à cet instant est risible. Les gens du Capitol derrière leur écran de télévision doivent être plié en deux.

J'attrape une poignée de pierre et de poussière et la jette en plein dans le museau de la bête qui rugit de colère. Je repars en clopinant aussi vite que je peux, l'animal toujours sur mes talons, plus énervé que jamais.

Soudain, un gouffre. Je freine des quatre fers et m'arrête à deux centimètres du bord de la crevasse. Que faire ? Que faire ? Que faire ? C'est la seule chose à laquelle j'arrive à penser. Cette question lancinante me torture l'esprit. Me jeter dans le vide et mourir à coup sur ? Me laisser dévorer par un grizzli ? Le monstre hurle. Il n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres. Je me mets à courir en boitillant le long de l'abîme en espérant trouver un quelconque passage pouvant me mener de l'autre côté. Même si je doute qu'un solide pont ait été construit exclusivement pour ma petite personne.

Au-loin, je distingue une arrête. A bout de souffle, je continue quand même de courir comme un fou. Le passage est étroit et escarpé mais c'est ma seule chance de salut. L'ours enragé derrière moi motive ma décision. Je m'élance.

Chaque pas doit être fait avec précaution. Un centimètre de travers et c'est la dégringolade assurée. Je choisis mes appuis et écarte mes bras, comme un funambule sur un fil. Je constate que le monstre ne me suis pas et se contente de me regarder traverser. Peut-être attend-t-il que je perde l'équilibre et aille m'écraser dans l'abime.

Je suis à la moitié du chemin lorsqu'un vent violent se met à souffler. Ah, les Juges.

_Je ne vais pas mourir à cause d'une petite brise ! Je leur hurle en sachant pertinemment qu'ils m'entendent.

Je me mets à plat ventre en continue d'avancer en rampant. C'est plus sur comme ça. Mon mollet commence à me lancer. Je laisse une traînée de sang derrière moi. J'espère que personne ne la verra. Le poison remonte dans mes veines. Je le sens se diffuser dans mon corps douloureux. Mon cœur bat trop vite. Je sue à grosses gouttes. Ma vision devient floue. Un tambour résonne dans mon crâne. Je continue d'avancer mais chaque mouvement mais fais gémir de souffrance. C'est une vraie torture.

Comme dans un rêve, je me vois finir la traversé interminable. Le vent se calme. Je me hisse au sommet d'un immense rocher à l'aide de ma corde et me laisser tomber sur son sommet plat. Je sors ma trousse de premier secours et nettoie avec application mes éraflures et mes coupures. Je couvre mes mains de bandages. Ma chair est à vif à cause de ma chute et de mes tentatives d'escalade.

J'ose enfin regarder l'état de ma jambe. Oh, c'est répugnant. Je crois que je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi repoussant de ma vie. Et pourtant, j'en ai vu des choses horribles. Ma plaie est verdâtre et recouverte de poussière et de terre. Un pus jaune suinte. L'acide est très efficace. Les généticiens ont fait du bon boulot. J'approche mon nez de la blessure. Pouah ! L'odeur est immonde, infecte. Elle sens le pourri. Ma chair est déjà en train de décrépir. Je panique. Je vais mourir comme ça, d'une morsure d'ours transgénique ? C'est stupide ! Je verse un peu d'eau sur mon mollet. Une vapeur grise s'échappe aussitôt de la plaie. J'essaye de mélanger plusieurs désinfectant pour nettoyer mon mollet mais un horrible douleur me fait glapir. Je mors ma capuche pour éviter un hurlement de franchir mes lèvres. Une brulure se propage aussitôt dans toute ma jambe. Des larmes de rages et de souffrance s'échappent de mes yeux.

_Seeder, appelé-je d'une voix rauque, je crois que j'ai besoin d'aide.

Je m'écroule. Ma respiration bruyante devient sifflante. Ma cage thoracique se soulève avec difficulté. Je transpire. Le ciel devient sombre. Je me demande si mon visage flottera dans le ciel, ce soir. Finalement, je serais mort avant Eila. Que pensera-t-elle ? S'en fichera-t-elle ? Lorsqu'elle m'avait avoué qu'elle ne me détestait pas, hier matin, je m'étais senti coupable. Coupable parce que j'allais devoir la tuer. Je me suis mis à réfléchir. Et si je lui laissais une chance, aussi mince soit-elle ? Et bien, elle l'a saisie, sa chance. Alors que moi, j'allais crever à cause d'une satanée mutation.

Un éclat argenté attire mon attention. Malgré ma vision floue, je distingue parfaitement le parachute argenté qui se pose à côté de moi. Seeder m'a entendu. Je décroche maladroitement le paquet et l'ouvre de mes doigts tremblants. Au creux de la petite boite, une fiole argentée repose.

«Bois tout.» est l'unique mot que m'envoie mon mentor. J'attrape le flacon et lance :

_A la tienne, Seeder !

Je bois le contenu et ne peux m'empêcher de grimacer. C'est infecte ! De la bile me brule la gorge. Je me retiens de vomir. J'avale deux biscuits pour faire passer le goût. Si je dois mourir maintenant, autant le faire avec des cookies. Je bois un peu et fais un bandage autour de ma plaie.

Il fait nuit noire. Je grelotte et claque des dents. Je rentre dans mon sac de couchage. Je me sens à découvert, au sommet de cette grosse pierre mais je suis trop épuisé pour redescendre. Je sais que je n'aurais pas la force de faire trois pas. Et mieux vaut être ici qu'en plein milieu du chemin.

L'hymne du Capitol me fait sursauter. Je suis étonné de constater qu'il n'y a eu aucun mort aujourd'hui. Alabastair et son gang seraient-ils des incapables, après tout ?

Je passe une nuit agitée. Je me réveille toute les trente minutes pour voir si il n'y a personne aux alentours et pour voir l'évolution de ma blessure. Mais il fait trop sombre et je n'y vois rien. Il me semble pourtant que je me sens mieux.

Au petit mâtin c'est un hurlement qui me réveille. J'attrape un couteau, déjà sur la défensive. Mais le cri est un écho. Je constate qu'il ne vient pas de mon côté. Il est lointain. Pas de danger. Pour l'instant. Je suis prêt à parier que les Carrières, en colère de voir le nombre de victime s'élever au superbe chiffre de zéro, ont du traquer des Tributs toute la nuit. Le canon tonne.

Je m'étonne soudain d'être toujours en vie. Ça alors, j'aurais survécu au moins une nuit à ma blessure.

Je remballe mes affaires et décide de bouger. Mais avant, je regarde ma jambe après avoir défait le bandage. C'est stupéfiant. La plaie est complètement lavée et une épaisse croûte noire la recouvre déjà. Je déteste le Capitol mais il faut avouer que leurs remèdes sont impressionnants. La fiole a du couter une petite fortune. Je me demande combien de sponsors sont derrière moi. En tout cas, ils doivent être riches.

_Merci ! Je souffle.

Je règle mon sac sur mes épaules et saute de mon perchoir. Le choc de mon corps sur le sol fait remonter des vibrations le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je secoue la tête et me remet en marche. Ma jambe est toujours douloureuse mais cela n'a rien à voir avec hier. Je suis revitalisé. Faun Deeprain est plus robuste que vous ne le pensiez, messieurs les Juges.

Premier objectif de la journée, trouver un point d'eau. Il n'est pas question que je retourne de l'autre côté de la crevasse. Qui sait si d'autres saletés d'ours m'attendent. Deuxième objectif, trouver un casse-croute. Manger des biscuits, c'est bien mais manger de la viande, c'est mieux. Et enfin, dernier objectif, éliminer quelques Tributs. Je ne suis pas là pour faire du tourisme.

**Me revoilà après une semaine d'absence ! Mes bacs blancs sont finis et voilà les vacances ! Merci de votre patience et de vos gentils commentaires ! **

**Je reprends mon rythme de publication normale (environ un chapitre tous les trois/quatre jours) et je m'excuse de vous avoir fait attendre ! Mais au moins, j'ai pu réfléchir à ce qui allait se passer... **

**Si vous avez des remarques, critiques ou hypothèses, n'hésitez pas !**

**Merci encore!**


	11. Une Mort Pour Divertir

L'aube commence à illuminer le ciel. Je suis debout depuis plus de deux heures et je n'ai toujours rien trouvé à manger.

J'ai choisi un rythme de vie qui m'éviterait toute mauvaise rencontre avec les Carrières. En effet, j'ai décidé que je me lèverais très tôt, à l'heure où je suppose que la meute va se coucher, pour profiter de la douceur matinale et je dormirais l'après-midi, lorsque la chaleur sera trop accablante. Puis, je recommencerais ma progression en début de soirée jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse trop froid.

J'ai passé ma journée d'hier cachée dans mon arbre à manger les noix que je trouvais dans les arbrisseaux en bas du bosquet, à boire l'eau d'une flaque boueuse et à me tailler une lance avec une branche de sapin. Je n'osais pas bouger, de peur que le clan des Carrières ne vienne me rendre visite. Mais les grondements de mon estomac m'ont poussé à visiter un peu la vallée verdoyante et à m'enfoncer dans les terres.

Je progresse à travers les hautes herbes à vive allure. Je préfère continuer à avancer dans la clairière en mettant le plus possible de distance entre moi et les autres Tributs. Et en particulier les Carrières.

Malgré le contexte, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que l'environnement de l'Arène est magnifique. La vallée est parsemée de fleurs des champs et de boutons de muguet, des montagnes majestueuses se dressent, au loin, devant moi. L'air est doux et il y a comme une odeur de printemps. Pour un peu, je me mettrais à chanter. Même si le chant ne fait pas parti de mes points forts. Je fredonne la mélodie d'une comptine que Clael m'a apprise lorsque j'étais enfant. Je ne me souviens plus des paroles. J'espère qu'il regarde la télévision.

A midi, je m'arrête enfin sans avoir rien trouvé. Je n'ai pas encore faim mais la soif commence à se faire sentir. Dans les buissons proches, il y a de drôles de baies vertes et oranges. J'en cueille une et l'écrase dans ma paume. Le jus est jaune et sent le citron. Je n'en ai jamais vu de telles avant. Je préfère m'essuyer la main dans l'herbe grasse et ne pas les gouter.

Soudain, juste sous mes yeux, une marte dorée file à vive allure. Je me lève d'un bond et me jette à sa poursuite entre les végétaux. J'attrape ma lance de fortune, vise l'animal et la projette en avant. Trop loin. Je peste, récupère mon arme et renouvelle mon lancé. Le rongeur l'évite en zigzaguant. La troisième fois est la bonne, je la touche en pleine tête. Je remercie mentalement Eider et Arielle de m'avoir un peu formée au lancer lors des trois jours d'entraînement. Essoufflée, je retire la lance, la coince dans mon sac à dos et attrape mon repas par la queue. Je meurs de faim mais je ne veux pas risquer d'allumer un feu. Je me sens encore trop proche des autres et j'ai peur qu'ils ne voient la fumée. Et puis, il y a trop d'herbes ici, je ne voudrais pas faire bruler la moitié de la clairière à cause d'une simple étincelle. J'accroche la marte morte à une lanière de mon sac à dos et me remet en marche.

Je commence à ressentir ce que Seeder a pu éprouver, noyée dans sa marée de verdure. Je n'en vois plus le bout. Cette vallée se finit-elle un jour ? Le soleil qui me tape sur la tête depuis une bonne heure me donne le tournis. Je trébuche et m'écroule dans la poussière. Je me relève, pantelante. J'ai la gorge sèche et la langue pâteuse. Je transpire par tous les pores et la sueur me brule la peau.

Soudain, je tend l'oreille. Quel est ce bruit ? On dirait... Oui ! On dirait une cascade ! Je met ma main en visière et plisse les yeux. Au loin, les rayons du soleil se reflètent sur une chute d'eau.

Oubliant ma fatigue, je m'élance à travers les plantes qui fouettent mes jambes. Je n'ai plus qu'une idée en tête, atteindre la cascade. Je tombe et me redresse aussi vite. Je bondis par dessus les obstacles en enfin, enfin je l'atteint. Elle est immense et s'écrase contre les rochers en contrebas avec un bruit assourdissant. Elle alimente une rivière qui forme de drôles de bassins par palier. Le cours d'eau est entouré par de grosses pierres plates qui chauffent au soleil.

Je me déshabille et me jette dans un des bassins. Je me fiche complètement de savoir que tout Panem me voit nager en sous-vêtements. Le contact de l'eau fraîche sur ma peau brulante me fait frissonner. Je détache mes cheveux et les jette en arrière. Au loin, je ne vois même plus la montagne où tous les Tributs se sont réfugiés. Parfait. Je me laisse flotter une bonne partie de l'après-midi et remplis ma gourde. Je remarque que la rivière est pleine de poissons frétillants n'attendant qu'une chose : se faire manger. Mais petit problème. Je ne sais pas pêcher.

Je sors de l'eau et réfléchis à une stratégie. Si Denim avait été là, il aurait tout de suite trouvé une tactique pour les attraper. Arielle et Eider, venant du District de la pêche, doivent être fabuleux avec un trident et je suis sure qu'ils ramèneraient plus de poissons en deux minutes que moi en quatre heures. Je me prends à souhaiter qu'ils soient avec moi. J'essore ma tignasse et l'attache en chignon au sommet de mon crâne. Bon, les poissons passent d'un bassin à l'autre... Je sais ! Si je bloque la sortie d'un des bassins, ils seront pris au piège et je n'aurais plus qu'à utiliser ma lance pour les harponner !

Je me met tout de suite au travail. Je vais chercher de grosses pierres en aval de la rivière et les entasse devant un bassin. Mais le soleil se couche et je grelotte bientôt. Je me rhabille et décide de continuer mon piège demain. Je dépèce ma marte, allume un petit feu grâce à mes allumettes et fait griller la viande que j'ai préalablement découpée en morceaux sur ma lance. A la maison, c'est moi qui fait la cuisine alors je sais comment préparer les animaux. Les bons et les mauvais morceaux, ce qui peut se manger cru ou non. Je dévore mon diner, me réchauffe un peu et recouvre les flammes de terre. Je préfère ne prendre aucun risque. Maintenant, trouver un abri. Je ne peux décemment pas rester à découvert avec une horde d'adolescents qui n'ont qu'une idée en tête, me trancher en deux. Le seul problème est que je suis perdue en pleine vallée. Il n'y a aucun arbre et l'herbe haute ne l'est cependant pas assez pour me cacher.

Je décide d'aller voir derrière la cascade. Je me plaque contre la roche pour éviter la moindre goutte d'eau glacée de me toucher. Une fois glissée derrière, je remarque malgré la pénombre qu'il y a une cavité, un peu plus haut. Un grand trou sombre d'environ cinq mètre de largeur. Je sors la corde de mon sac, attache un grand caillou plat à son extrémité et le jette dans la tanière, en espérant qu'il se coince entre deux rochers.

Je ne sais combien de fois je renouvelle mes lancés mais j'ai le bras lourd et je tombe de fatigue. Alors que je n'y croyais plus, elle semble enfin tenir bon. Je tire dessus de toutes mes forces et constate avec bonheur qu'elle ne me retombe pas dans les bras. Avec le peu d'énergie qu'il me reste, j'arrive à me hisser en haut et remonte rapidement la corde. Mes paumes me brule et j'ai des courbatures de partout mais je suis soulagée d'avoir trouvé cette grotte. C'est un vrai petit miracle. Elle est assez haute pour que je me tienne debout et est assez vaste. Je me laisse glisser contre la paroi pour reprendre mon souffle. Mes yeux se ferment tous seuls.

L'hymne de Panem me sors de ma léthargie. J'ouvre piteusement les paupières pour voir qui est mort aujourd'hui. L'image flotte dans la caverne, juste devant moi. Oh, alors ils savent que je suis ici. Le visage de la fille du Trois et celui du Tribut du Dix apparaissent. Je m'endors tout de suite après, rassurée que Faun ait, lui aussi, survécu à cette journée.

C'est le bruit de la cascade qui me réveille. Je distingue à travers l'eau qui s'écoule devant moi que le soleil est déjà levé, mais de peu. Je suis en pleine forme. Me reposer en me sachant en sécurité m'a fait du bien. Je m'étire en baillant.

J'ai énormément de choses à faire aujourd'hui. A part survivre, bien sur.

Je jette ma corde dans le vide, l'attache solidement à une énorme roche à l'entrée de ma cachette et me laisse glisser jusqu'en bas. Je décide de la laisser pendre ainsi. Retrouver un point d'attache serait trop long et surtout trop fatiguant. Et si jamais quelqu'un arrivait par ici et découvrait ma tanière, je le verrais arriver.

Je change l'eau de ma gourde et la purifie avec ma teinture d'iode. Je me mets pieds nus dans l'eau, remonte mon pantalon sur mes genoux et continue d'empiler mes pierres à l'entrée du bassin. Je sens déjà l'odeur de poisson grillé me chatouiller les narines.

Il est tout juste midi lorsque je finis mon muret de cailloux. J'essuie la sueur qui perle sur mon front et décide de faire un peu trempette. Je me prélasse dans l'eau et sifflotant la chanson de Clael, toute contente de mon travail.

Je finis le reste de ma marte en laissant mes pieds tremper dans la rivière. Si je n'étais pas dans l'Arène, je me serais presque prise à être heureuse. Tama, Perry et moi allions souvent près du ruisseau qui coule vers leur maison. Il est caché par la canopée, juste avant la barrière électrifiée, à l'écart du village. Je crois bien que nous sommes les seuls à connaître son existence. Nous partions plus tôt du travail dans les champs pour pouvoir passer le reste de l'après-midi à l'ombre des feuilles pour écouter le cours d'eau chanter. Les Pacificateurs ne nous ont jamais attrapés. Ah, comme j'aimerais retourner à ce temps là.

Je lave la sueur de mon visage et attrape ma lance. Tentons de pêcher un peu, je veux pouvoir manger ce soir.

Mais la tâche s'avère bien plus dure que je ne l'imaginais. Les poissons restent bien bloqués dans le bassin comme je l'avais prédis mais ils sont si rapides ! Aussitôt que ma lance perce la surface de l'eau, ils s'enfuient et disparaissent sous les rochers. Mais je suis patiente. Je diminue mes déplacement, tente de ne pas remuer trop de graviers et de sable en soulevant mes pieds et ralentit ma respiration.

Bientôt, mes efforts payent enfin et j'embroche ma première truite. Je la soulève victorieusement, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Je la dépose sur le carré en plastique qui j'avais eu en cadeau dans mon sac. Elle frétille encore mais elle est trop loin du bord pour s'échapper.

J'en attrape encore deux et m'amuse presque lorsque le courant augmente d'un seul coup. Sans prévenir, une grosse vague me percute de plein fouet et me jette contre mon mur de pierre. Il est trop petit pour que je me cogne la tête mais le choc me coupe le souffle. L'eau continue de s'écraser contre mon visage avec force. Je commence à suffoquer, incapable de faire le moindre geste. Mais la pression est si forte qu'elle détruit ma barricade. Je bascule en arrière et la vague me submerge une nouvelle fois. Heureusement, les bassin ne sont pas très profonds et grâce à l'adrénaline, j'arrive à me mettre debout malgré la puissance du courant. J'essaye de me rapprocher du bord mais à chaque fois que j'arrive à l'effleurer du bout des doigts, la rivière m'en éloigne. Je dégringole comme ça encore deux bassins. J'ai la tête qui tourne et le manque d'oxygène me donne envie de vomir. Il faut que je me sorte de là, et vite même si je n'ai plus les idées parfaitement claires.

Alors que je m'apprête encore à me faire emporter, je me jette en rugissant sur le bord et griffe la terre avec mes ongles pour pouvoir me raccrocher. Je m'agrippe à une poignée d'herbe et me hisse hors du cours d'eau. Je rampe un peu plus loin en crachant mes poumons. Je tousse des gerbes d'eau à n'en plus finir.

Je m'étale sur le dos en respirant bruyamment. Mes membres tremblent violemment. Je reste allongée un long moment à tenter de reprendre mon souffle. Malgré le soleil, je suis frigorifiée. Si je ne veux pas tomber malade, je dois me sécher. Ma démarche approximative finit par me conduire au pied de la cascade. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que l'eau m'avait projetée aussi loin. Je retire mes vêtements en tremblotant et les étant sur les grandes pierres plates. J'essore mes cheveux et les rattache. Je décide de rester au soleil pour me réchauffer. Je fais tourner mon bracelet d'épis autour de mon poignet. J'arrive enfin à me calmer. Ils pensaient peut-être réussir à me noyer en croyant que je ne savais pas nager. Je n'avais fait aucune mention sur mes capacités à la nage aux Juges. J'avais seulement fait une allusion évasive à Faun dans le train nous menant au Capitol.

C'est Perry qui m'a appris à nager dans le ruisseau. Tama, elle, n'a jamais su. Elle est restée traumatisée de la mort par noyade de sa sœur dans les Hunger Games. Je n'imagine même pas sa réaction maintenant, alors que je viens d'échapper au même funeste destin que sa sœur.

Je décide de m'activer et fait un petit feu. Je prépare mes poissons et les fait griller au dessus des flammes. L'odeur fait gargouiller mon ventre. Je les déguste en même temps que je sèche.

Je déteste les Juges. Je déteste le Capitol. Je déteste les Hunger Games. Ils viennent d'essayer de me tuer car ma tranquillité les lassait. Ils viennent d'essayer de me tuer pour divertir les téléspectateurs. Un sanglot manque de me faire m'étouffer avec une arête.

Je sais qu'il est inutile de reconstruire une barricade pour coincer les poissons. L'eau la détruira aussitôt que j'aurai fini à cause de l'action des Juges. Les Jeux n'aiment pas la facilité.

Je finis mon repas alors que le soleil se couche. Je me rhabille et éteins mon feu. Je décide d'aller faire une petite ronde, histoire de vérifier que personne ne se trouve par ici. Je ne m'éloigne pas trop de la cascade et reste cachée dans les taillis jusqu'à ce que l'hymne résonne. Mon cœur se serre. La photo de la fille du Neuf apparaît. C'est tout. Mon angoisse retombe.

Je reste dans les alentours jusqu'à ce que la fatigue accumulée dans la journée me retombe sur les épaules. Alors que je longe la rivière, l'odeur de la nuit m'assaillit. Ce parfum me rappelle une nouvelle fois les longues soirées que je passais avec Perry et Tama à regarder les étoiles en été, perdus au milieu des champs. Lorsque nous parlions de tout et de rien, de notre avenir, des Jeux... Nous passions nos nuits à refaire le monde, à en imaginer un plus juste, où il ferrait bon de vivre. C'était si beau de rêver. Mais tout cela n'était qu'imagination, paroles d'adolescents ayant soif de liberté.

Je me hisse dans ma caverne, à l'abri de toute attaque, et remonte ma corde.

Un parachute argenté m'attend juste à l'entrée. Je l'ouvre, curieuse de ce que je pourrais y trouver. Une senteur de sucre me frappe le visage de plein fouet. C'est une part de gâteau aux prunes. Seeder m'a laissé un mot.

«Joyeux anniversaire.»

J'avais complètement oublié. Aujourd'hui j'ai dix-sept ans. C'est probablement mon dernier anniversaire. Je me rends compte que je me mets à pleurer. Je sais que ce ne sont pas les sponsors qui me l'ont offert. Mon trois à l'entraînement m'a complètement effacée de leur mémoire. C'est le District Onze qui me fait un cadeau. J'imagine tout ce qu'ils ont du mettre de côté pour pouvoir m'offrir cette part de tarte. Mes sanglots redoublent. Je relève la tête.

_Papa, maman, Clael, Tama, Perry... Vous me manquez tellement... Je veux rentrer à la maison.

Mes larmes rendent la gâteau un peu salé mais je m'en fiche complètement. Je mange chaque demie-prune en prenant mon temps et m'attaque à la pâte ensuite.

_Merci. Merci à tous. Je ne vous décevrais pas.

Je me glisse dans mon sac de couchage, rabats ma capuche sur ma tête et regarde l'eau de la cascade s'écouler, reflétant les rayons de lune dans une valse féérique avant de m'endormir.

**Voili voilou. Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! Merci toujours et encore pour vos adorables commentaires ! **

**Je vais répondre à quelques unes de vos questions.**

**« _Par contre je me demandais si tu n'avais pas peur de faire d'Alabastair une sorte de stéréotype du gros méchant pas beau! ^^_ » de Saemoon : J'avoue que je flirte avec ce côté là d'Alabastair mais je veux en faire un personnage beaucoup plus complexe. Comme tous les autres Carrières d'ailleurs. D'ailleurs, je vais vous en laisser en avant goût dans les prochains chapitres :)**

**« _Je me demande donc qui est le 5ème des carrières, qui est mort et ce qu'il arrive à Eila... Quand est-ce qu'elle va trouver une faux ? _» de N'etoile : Pour le cinquième Carrière... Mystère ! Mais vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt... Pour ce qui est de la faux : tout vient à point à qui sait attendre.**

**« _Est-ce que Alabastair est aussi beau gosse que Cato ?_ » de N'etoile : Je pense qu'il a son petit charme (et puis, chacun ses goût) mais il est loin d'être aussi beau gosse que Cato !**

**« _Alabastair est-il un carrière?_ » de Esilia : Oui, Alabastair est un Carrière. Un pur, un dur ! **

**PS : J'ai vu le film et j'ai été agréablement surprise! J'ai adoré Jennifer Lawrence dans le rôle de Katniss. Je suis tombé sous le charme de Peeta une nouvelle fois mais plus surprenant sous celui de Cato également !**

**Et vous, avez-vous vu le film ? Si oui, avez-vous aimé ?**


	12. Le Cinquième Carrière

_Je te tiens !

Je me rue sur l'oiseau et lui balance un couteau en plein dans le ventre. Il me regarde d'un air hébété et tombe comme une masse de son nid. Je le rattrape au vol. Il ressemble à une drôle de petite poule blanche qui peut voler. Je l'ai poursuivi toute la mâtiné pour réussir à lui mettre la main dessus. J'escalade le roc où le nid repose à son sommet. En plus, je vais manger des œufs. Miam, j'en salive d'avance.

Au creux des brindilles, il y a trois minuscules œufs marrons. Je les ramasse et les mets dans mon sac, en prenant bien soin de ne pas les briser. J'ai si faim que je pourrais les gober ici et maintenant mais je préfère les faire cuire, on ne sait jamais.

Cela fait un jour que j'ai le ventre vide. Le lendemain de mon attaque par l'ours, j'ai eu beau retourner toute la montagne, impossible de trouver la moindre marmotte. J'ai passé ma nuit à essayer de faire taire mon ventre. Heureusement, j'ai réussi à trouver une espèce de cuve pleine d'eau pour étancher ma soif.

_Tiens, tiens, mais que vois-je là-haut ? On joue à chat perché ?

Mon cœur s'arrête de battre pendant environ deux secondes avant de repartir en quatrième vitesse. En bas, là au je m'étais trouvé il y a à peine trois minutes, les groupes des Carrières m'observe. Malgré leur air sadique et leurs yeux mesquins, ils sont pas mal amochés. Alabastair a une grande coupure qui remonte le long de son bras, la Veuve Noire a le visage dévoré par un énorme bleu et les jumeaux-robots ont perdu de leur superbe avec leurs cernes sombres et leurs cheveux blonds ébouriffés. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que les Juges ont fait exprès de me faire courir après mon oiseau juste pour que je me retrouve ici, à cet instant précis, pris au piège.

_Et ben, Belle Gueule, t'as perdu ta langue ? Me demande la diablesse avec un mauvais sourire.

_En tout cas, toi, tu as toujours la tienne. Ta voix est toujours aussi désagréable.

Elle fronce les sourcils et humecte ses lèvres, le même rictus malsain sur son visage.

_Oui, et elle ne sait pas que parler, mon mignon.

J'ai soudain envie de vomir. Cette fille est folle, complètement tarée.

_Je te monterais ce que je peux faire avec, une fois que je t'aurais attrapé.

Alabastair éclate de rire. Les jumeaux-robots restent stoïques. La Veuve Noire commence à escalader mon pic rocailleux. Les pierres roulent sous ses doigts mais elle ne se laisse pas décourager. Elle est forte et grande et va beaucoup plus vite que je ne le pensais. Derrière moi, contre la montagne, il y a d'énormes blocs de roches. Il n'en faut pas moins pour me donner une idée. J'en soulève un. Il est si lourd que j'en chancèle mais j'arrive à le porter jusqu'au bord. Je le lâche en plein sur la Veuve Noire. Ses yeux s'écarquillent de surprise. Elle se jette sur le côté pour éviter le rocher mais ses doigts glissent le long de sa prise et elle tombe dans le vide. Lorsqu'elle percute le sol, un craquement sinistre fait écho dans la montagne. Est-elle morte ?

Elle se met à hurler de douleur. Raté ! Cette saleté est increvable ou quoi ? Les autres Carrières la regardent gémir sans rien faire pour l'aider. Je remarque que les jumeaux-robots observent avec intérêt les prises qu'offrent le piton rocheux. Ils prévoient de venir me chercher. Alabastair, lui, me regarde en fulminant de rage. Son visage a pris une teinte flamboyante et ses veines, grosses comme mon petit doigt, ressortent sur ses tempes.

La Veuve Noire se relève en gémissant. Son bras droit forme un angle étrange et est recouvert de sang.

_Fumier ! Sale petit enfoiré ! Je vais te faire la peau ! Tu m'as pété le bras !

Elle a perdu son petit air supérieur et démoniaque. Maintenant, elle ressemble plus a une vieille loque répugnante, son visage tordu en une expression de douleur et de fureur. Sa lèvre inférieure est fendue et saigne abondamment.

Soudain, Twinkle bondit sur les mains de son frère qui la balance trois mètres plus haut. Elle s'accroche habilement aux prises et bondit comme un écureuil, grimpant aisément à la façade rocheuse. L'autre jumeau la suit, tout aussi rapide.

Je réagis au quart de tour et arrache un nouveau roc, plus lourd encore que le dernier. Mais le temps que je le soulève, la gamine est déjà derrière moi. J'ai juste le temps de saisir un couteau pour l'intercepter. Elle est légère et je la renvoie facilement au bord du gouffre. Son frère bondit à ses côtés. Ils me chargent en même temps. Leurs mouvements sont exactement les mêmes et forment une symétrie parfaite, comme s'ils étaient prisonniers d'un miroir invisible. J'ai juste le temps d'éviter le coup de poing de Twinkle pour que son frère me frappe au plexus. La douleur me plie en deux. La gamine est passée derrière moi et plante quelque chose dans mon dos, juste entre les omoplates. Je recule, abasourdi. Mais qu'est ce que c'était que ça ? Des robots-ninjas ? Alors que je titube jusqu'au bord, je retire la chose, fichée à la base de ma nuque. Une aiguille. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. J'attrape deux couteaux et m'élance sur eux. La fille l'évite mais je me retourne au dernier moment et lui jette le second dessus. Elle a juste le temps de se précipiter sur le côté mais la lame transperce son genou. Son frère en profite pour me planter une nouvelle aiguille dans l'épaule avant de rejoindre se sœur. Bizarrement, je ne sens plus du tout mon bras gauche. Pas moyen de faire le moindre geste. Je retire la fine tige d'acier.

Sa y est, j'ai compris. Ils utilisent les aiguilles pour frapper des points spécifiques du corps de leur adversaire et bloquer leurs mouvements. Sales gosses. Mais je suis bien plus intelligent qu'eux. Je sens un sourire se former sur mes lèvres. Au corps à corps, je suis le meilleur. Les Juges n'ont-ils pas été eux-même subjugués par ma prestation ?

Twinkle se relève sans se plaindre avec l'aide de son frère, son visage vierge de toute émotion. Elle retire le couteau. Un flot de sang souille la poussière. Ma jambe recommence à me faire faiblir. Il faut que je termine ça. Rapidement.

Je les laisse une nouvelle fois me foncer dessus. Mais cette fois, j'anticipe leurs gestes. Je fais mine de me concentrer sur le garçon, prêt à l'intercepter, mais en réalité, je me sers de ses mouvements pour voir ceux en miroir de la fille, plus lents à cause de sa blessure. A la dernière seconde, je me baisse. Twinkle Deux vole au dessus de moi, sa sœur bondit sur mon dos. Je me relève, l'attrape à la gorge de mon bras valide, la retourne et la plaque au sol. J'écrase ses doigts sous la semelle épaisse de ma chaussure. Ses os se brisent. Cette fois, un hoquet de douleur la fait sursauter. Je viens de lui broyer la main droite.

Je presse la lame de mon dernier couteau sur sa gorge.

_Un pas de plus, et je la tue, j'annonce froidement à son frère.

Il ne regarde pas sa sœur mais me fixe moi, de ses yeux d'un bleu glacial, si pâles qu'ils pourraient se confondre avec le blanc du reste de l'œil.

_Et alors ? Me demande-t-il.

_Et alors quoi ? Je crache.

_Tu peux bien la tuer. Je suis là pour gagner.

Cette réponse me met en colère.

_C'est ta sœur ! Je m'exclame, et tu t'en fiches ? Tu te fiches de la voir se vider de son sang sous tes yeux et qu'elle meurt, là, tout de suite ?

Il acquiesce lentement.

_Il ne peut qu'y avoir qu'un seul vainqueur.

Twinkle a un faible sourire.

_Qu'est ce que tu attends ? Tue le. Maintenant !

Elle fait mine de se relever. Son frère court vers moi. J'attrape la gamine par la nuque et la jette sur le gamin. Ils se percutent de plein fouet et basculent dans le vide. Ils déboulent la pente et s'écrasent sur Alabastair et la Veuve Noir.

Je me jette à mon tour le long du versant et glisse sur les pierres. Les Carrières sont trop amochés et surpris pour se lancer à ma poursuite. Ma jambe recommence à me faire mal. _Cours, cours !_ Je m'ordonne. _Cours si tu tiens à la vie ! _Mais la fatigue emmagasinée et mon ventre vide sont là pour me rappeler que je ne pourrais pas aller très loin.

_Ne le laissez pas s'échapper !

Je reconnais cette voix. Mais je n'ose pas me retourner pour confirmer mes doutes. Le canon tonne. Qui est mort ? Twinkle ? Son frère ? La Veuve Noire ?

J'entends quelque chose siffler à mes oreilles. Un trident.

_Merde !

Je ne prends pas le temps de ramasser l'arme. Je ne peux pas me permettre de me retarder. Je préfère continuer sur ma lancée. Je glisse le long du pente rocheuse en tentant de garder mon équilibre. Des cailloux me tombent de le dos et cognent sur mon crâne. Ma chute emporte un pans entier de graviers. Je me mets à courir encore plus vite pour éviter de ma faire rattraper et emporter par le flot de poussière.

Une douleur vive me traverse le pied. Une pierre pointue vient de transpercer ma semelle et déchire ma voute plantaire. Mais l'adrénaline annihile rapidement cette sensation de souffrance. Mon cœur bat la chamade et j'ai le souffle court mais je ne m'arrête pas. Ne pas s'arrêter. Surtout, ne pas s'arrêter.

J'aperçois, dissimulée sur le flanc d'une crevasse une fissure assez large pour que je puisse m'y glisser. C'est ma seule chance de salut. Si je ne saisis pas cette opportunité, je sais que les Carrières me rattraperont. Je bondis sur un palier inférieur, ce qui enfonce encore plus la roche fichée dans mon pied. _Tu n'as pas mal ! Ce n'est rien ! _J'essaye de me convaincre. Je me jette dans la brèche. Les rocs griffent mon visage et m'entaillent les bras. Une chance que je n'ai plus de sensation dans l'un d'eux.

_Où est-il ? Où est ce salopard ? Beugle la Veuve Noire.

Ah, donc elle n'est pas morte. Je risque un coup d'œil vers eux. Ils sont rassemblés en bas de la pente. Alabastair porte Twinkle comme un vulgaire sac à patates sur son épaule droite. L'autre jumeau range ses aiguilles dans son sac.

_Tu l'as perdu ! Hurle la diablesse en pointant l'autre du doigt.

_Et toi tu t'est faites avoir comme une débutante ! Regarde moi ce bras ! Si tu crèves pas d'une infection...

_Ferme la, connasse !

Arielle Blacksea pointe son trident sur la gorge de la Veuve Noire.

_C'est toi qui va la fermer. Où je te transperce la trachée pour que tu meurs noyée dans ton propre sang.

Mais alors que la diablesse commence à protester, Alabastair attrape son crâne dans son énorme et puissante main. Je suis trop loin pour voir l'expression de la fille, mais je pense qu'elle ne doit pas être belle à voir.

_Maintenant, vous allez la bouclez toutes les deux où je vous écrase la tête.

Étrangement, tout le monde se tait.

_Et toi, Blondinet, attrape ça, tu veux ?

Il lui balance le corps inerte de sa sœur. Il la rattrape maladroitement mais arrive à la mettre sur son dos.

_Elle pue le mort. Ça me donne envie de gerber. Putain, on aurait du la laisser là-bas, elle va caner de toute façon ! Si elle nous retarde, je la jetterai moi-même dans le vide. Compris ?

Pas besoin d'être un devin pour deviner qu'ils acquiescent tous. Alabastair s'est clairement posé comme leader.

Il prend la tête du groupe qui disparaît en silence. Je reste crispé, collé contre le mur de pierre durant encore dix bonnes minutes avant de me détendre. Mon cœur s'autorise à rebattre normalement. Mais ma respiration reste courte et hachée. L'adrénaline brule encore dans mes veines et rends mes mouvements douloureux. Je suis tellement serré que je peux à peine gonfler mon torse normalement.

Je m'enfonce un peu plus dans la crevasse en espérant que la faille s'élargisse un peu. Le passage étroit continu à écorcher chaque morceau de ma peau nue de vêtement pendant environ trois mètres puis je constate que le couloir devient plus large. J'arrive enfin à un stade où je peux remuer à ma guise. A la fin de la crevasse, il y a juste assez de place pour que je m'assois.

Mon pied me fait horriblement souffrir. Je ne peux même pas enlever ma chaussure à cause du caillou qui m'embroche le pied de part en part. J'arrive même à voir la pointe dépasser entre les lacets. Allez, courage. Je souffle un bon coup et mors ma capuche. Je l'attrape à la base et tire dessus d'un coup sec. Un flot de sang jaillit de ma semelle et un hurlement étouffé par ma veste franchit mes lèvres. Je jette la pierre ensanglantée loin de moi. La douleur me fait tourner la tête.

J'enlève avec précaution ma botte, puis ma chaussette que le sang a collé à la blessure. La souffrance me sert le cœur et rend ma déglutition difficile. J'ouvre mon sac et attrape le désinfectant. Je le verse à vif en plein sur la plaie. J'essuie les larmes qui commencent à me monter aux yeux puis je me bande le pied avec application.

Je soigne mes autres blessures et en particulier la morsure de l'ours et là où les jumeaux-robots ont planté leurs aiguilles. J'espère qu'elles n'étaient pas empoisonnées. Mais je ne pense pas qu'elles le soient. Sinon, je serais déjà mort.

Une fois désinfecté de la tête au pieds, je m'accorde un instant de répit. Je gobe mes trois œufs (qui par chance son entier) sans les faire cuire. Si je fait un feu ici, je risque de m'intoxiquer puisqu'il n'y a pas d'ouverture au dessus. Je bois la moitié de ma gourde que j'avais pris soin de remplir ce matin, avant de partir. Je me bénis d'y avoir pensé. Je regarde ma petite poule blanche. Ah, que j'aimerais pouvoir la manger... Mais je ne peux pas la faire griller. Et mieux vaut rester le ventre vide que de manger de la viande crue. J'ai pris assez de risques comme ça en avalant mes œufs.

Je me demande pour qui le canon a tonné, tout à l'heure. Aucun des Carrières n'est mort. Et cette Arielle... La soit-disant alliée d'Eila... Je suis soudain pris de terreur. Et si... Et si elle s'était faite passée pour son alliée jusque dans l'Arène et que le canon ait été pour elle ? Arielle l'aurait bernée et l'aurait abattue comme un chien pendant que les autres Carrières s'occupaient de moi. Oh mon Dieu. Eila est morte. Je me prends la tête dans les mains.

Je devrais être rassuré. Un ennemi de moins, c'est plus de chance d'accéder à la victoire, non ? Mais m'imaginer Eila, baignant dans une marre de sang, ses yeux noisettes vides de toute expression me terrifie. Une haine sourde brouille ma vue. J'aurais du tuer Arielle. Attraper son trident lorsque j'en avais eu l'occasion et la perforer avec.

La nuit tombe. Je le sais car je ne vois plus le point lumineux de l'entrée de la fissure. Je me glisse dans mon sac de couchage et me roule dedans. Il commence à faire froid. Mon souffle se matérialise dans l'air sous forme de buée. Je retire mes bras des manches de ma vestes pour coincer mes mains sous mes aisselles. Je fais toujours ça, lorsque l'hiver glacial frappe le District Onze et que nous n'avons plus de bois pour alimenter le feu de la cheminée.

Si jamais un Tribut me découvre, je suis pris au piège. Je ne pourrais pas m'enfuir et mes mouvements seront contraints par l'espace exigu de la faille. Je ne me sens pas d'attaque pour combattre. Je suis trop affaibli, je manque de forces. Il faudrait que je mange quelque chose. Mais je ne peux pas. Je bois l'eau glacée de ma gourde pour oublier ma faim.

L'hymne résonne. Je me bouche les oreilles pour ne plus l'entendre. Si j'entends une note de plus de cette satanée musique, je crois que mes tympans vont se mettre à saigner. Sur le plafond de mon trou, s'affiche les Tributs morts aujourd'hui. Ce sera la dernière fois que je verrais le visage d'Eila. Je pense à ses parents. Que ressentent-ils ? Ils doivent être dévastés. Mon cœur rate un battement. Le garçon du Cinq. La photo disparaît. Un écran noir. Plus rien. Je continue de fixer le toit de ma grotte, comme s'ils avaient oublié quelqu'un.

Puis, au bout d'un moment, je m'esclaffe. J'entends mon rire résonner contre les parois. Eila est maligne. Je devrais le savoir, avec le temps. Elle ne se laissera pas avoir facilement. Elle me l'avait prouvé en voyant clair dans le jeu du Tribut du Sept, lors dans l'entraînement. Une vague de soulagement me submerge. Je m'en veux tout de suite après. Je ne devrais pas ressentir cela. Je _dois_ la tuer. Pas espérer qu'elle soit toujours en vie. Quel imbécile je fais ! Je me donne une gifle mentale pour me remettre les idées en place.

Pourtant, c'est avec un sourire sur les lèvres que je m'endors.

**Merci encore pour vos adorables commentaires !**

**Qui avait deviné pour le dernier Carrière ? J'espère vous avoir surpris ! **

**Ah, par ailleurs, Tirio soulève un point intéressant «Je voulais te signaler une erreur dans ton texte. Tu dis que Seeder est la seule gagnante des Hunger Games du district 11, tu as oublié Chaff, un ami d'Haymitch qui retourne dans l'arène lors des Jeux de l'Expiation. Il est précisé dans le livre qu'il est un petit peu plus vieux que son ami, donc il doit avoir gagné vers les 46èmes Hunger Games.»**

**Ce n'est pas un oubli de ma part, mais je ne peux pas vous en dévoiler plus.**


	13. Le Piège Des Juges

Je ne suis pas encore complètement réveillée mais je sens que quelque chose ne va pas. Je suis frigorifiée et inquiète. Je bats des paupières et une lumière blanche, aveuglante m'éblouit. Je frotte mes paumes contre mes yeux pour atténuer la douleur.

Je m'habitue peu à peu à cette lueur inhabituelle et met ma main en visière pour me protéger de cet halo éclatant. La cascade ne coule pas. Je n'entend plus le fracassement assourdissant de l'eau sur les roches. Un rideau de glace me bloque la vue. Je m'approche à quatre pattes du bord de ma grotte et tend la main. Oui, l'eau est givrée. Le bout de mes doigts contre la paroi gelée commence à picoter. L'angoisse me submerge. Je range mes affaires et descend le long de ma corde.

Dehors, le spectacle qui m'attend me fait suffoquer. La vallée, encore verte et pleine de vie hier, est recouverte d'une épaisse couche de neige. Elle scintille sous les faibles rayons du soleil masqués par une épaisse couche de brume grise. La scène est fantomatique. Effrayante. Je m'approche de la rivière en luttant contre la poudreuse qui m'arrive à mi-mollet. Je m'observe dans le verglas de l'eau comme dans un miroir. J'essaye de briser la surface avec mes poings mais je m'épuise et le froid me submerge.

Que faire ? Que vais-je devenir ? Sans eau, sans nourriture et sans chaleur... Je vais chercher des pierres et les jette de toutes mes forces sur la rivière. Un énorme impact se forme et la glace vole en éclat. Mais en-dessous, l'eau ne jaillit pas. J'en déduis que peu importe la profondeur, j'aurais beau creuser, je ne trouverai pas de liquide. Je tombe à genoux et frappe mes poings contre le sol, soulevant ainsi des volutes de neige.

Les Juges veulent me rabattre vers la montagne. Me rabattre vers les autres Tributs. Me rabattre vers la mort. Mon cœur se serre. Je me mets à vociférer des insultes au ciel en sachant qu'ils m'entendent très bien. Je perds mon sang-froid. Mes idées s'embrument. Je suis en colère. Je suis désespérée.

_Je n'irais pas ! Je hurle, je n'irais pas là-bas !

Je reste un moment, accroupie dans la neige, complètement abattue. Mais ma raison finit par refaire surface. Je ne peux pas rester comme ça. Je me relève, bien déterminée à ne pas retourner vers la Corne d'Abondance. J'efface mes larmes qui commencent à geler sur mes joue rosies par le froid.

Je ne peux pas rester ici. Je ne peux pas aller vers la montagne. Je n'ai plus qu'une solution. M'enfoncer encore plus dans la vallée. Je sangle mon sac sur mes épaules, rattache mes cheveux dont les pointes sont figées par le froid et murmure un au revoir silencieux à mon havre de paix. Je me glisse une ultime fois derrière la cascade pour récupérer ma corde.

Soudain, des stalactites se décrochent avec un bruit fracassant. Je les entends siffler à mes oreilles alors que je me jette sur le côté. Une seconde de plus et j'étais embrochée comme les poissons que j'avais fait cuire la veille. Je roule sur la droite pour éviter une nouvelle pluie de glace. Un des pics me déchire l'épaule. Je me jette à corps perdu dans la neige. Les stalactites ne peuvent plus m'atteindre, ici. Je jette un coup d'œil à mon épaule gauche. Par chance, j'ai été assez rapide et la pointe n'a fait qu'effleurer ma peau. Je n'ai qu'une coupure. Tant pis pour la corde.

Je décide de remplir ma gourde de neige et de la mettre contre mon ventre pour la faire fondre. Le contact de ma peau contre l'inox glacé me fait trembler et mes poils se hérissent. Dans un des précédents Hunger Games, j'avais vu le garçon du District Un le faire. Ceux qui ne connaissaient pas cette technique avait mangé la neige sans la faire fondre et ils étaient morts de gerçures à l'estomac, de diarrhée et avaient brulé leurs lèvres. Mais bien que le Tribut du Un était intelligent et malin, il s'était fait trahir par les autres Carrières qui l'avait abandonné seul sur le pic d'une montagne. En tentant de descendre, il avait chuté et était mort en se fracassant sur les rochers en contrebas. Je me rappelle bien de ce garçon. Il s'appelait...

Je suis comme parcourue par un électrochoc. Comment ne m'en étais-je pas rappelée plus tôt ? Il s'appelait Maylord. Fulton Maylord. Se pourrait-il... Oui, je n'ai presque aucune doute là-dessus. C'était le fils de Fulia Maylord, l'hôtesse du District Onze. Cela expliquerait beaucoup de chose. Son attitude, le fait qu'elle ait quitté le District Un pour devenir hôtesse dans un des plus pauvres Districts de Panem, son aversion envers les Tributs, ses larmes dans le train...

_Fulia, j'appelle doucement, je crois que j'ai compris. Pour votre fils, Fulton. Je suis désolée.

Mais seul le vent glacé me répond.

Je m'enfonce de plus en plus au cœur de la vallée. Mais plus j'avance, plus ma progression devient difficile. La neige m'arrive maintenant à mi-cuisse, le vent semble vouloir me repousser en arrière et fouette mon visage complètement paralysé par le froid et le brouillard masque ma vue. Les flocons continuent de tomber, toujours plus épais. J'ai l'impression de faire du surplace. J'avance à l'aveuglette depuis plus d'une heure lorsque je finis par m'écrouler dans la neige.

C'est clair, je n'arriverai pas à faire un pas de plus. Lutter pour progresser avec ce temps ne sert absolument à rien à part m'épuiser. Je ne peux pas me battre contre ça. Et je suis sure que si je continue, quelque chose de bien pire m'arrivera. Peut-être que les Juges me feront tomber sans cérémonie dans une faille ou bien peut-être m'enverront-ils de charmantes mutations génétiques pour déchirer mes entrailles.

Je décide de creuser un trou pour m'y enfouir et échapper ainsi aux bourrasques qui me frigorifient. C'est la seule chose que je puisse faire.

Je ne sais pas pendant combien de temps j'enfonce mes mains dans la neige pour forer le sol mais je ne m'arrête qu'une fois satisfaite du résultat : un trou seulement assez large et assez profond pour que je puisse m'y blottir sans souffrir du blizzard. Je m'engouffre dans ma tanière, enfin à l'abri de la bise glaciale. Je ne sens plus mes mains. Elle sont bleuies par le froid et mes doigts sont recouverts de crevasses noires. Mes dents claquent et je tremblent violemment. J'ai si froid...

Je sors mon sac de couchage et m'emmitoufle dedans. Il est censé restituer la chaleur corporelle mais si je suis aussi froide qu'un glaçon je crains que cela ne marche pas vraiment. Je déloge ma gourde de sous mes couches de vêtements. L'acier est tout de même chaud grâce à mon contact et je le serre bien fort entre mes paumes pour les réchauffer.

Je verse trois gouttes d'iode dans la neige fondue et attend trente minutes. Durant ce laps de temps j'accumule les micro-sommeils et me réveille à chaque fois en sursaut lorsque je sens mes paupières se fermer. J'ai peur de m'endormir. Car je sais que si jamais je me laisse glisser dans les bras de Morphée je risque de ne plus jamais me réveiller.

Je bois lentement l'eau tiède. Je sens le liquide chaud glisser le long de ma trachée et se loger dans mon estomac. La sensation est étrange mais plutôt agréable. Je tape sur mes bras et mes jambes pour faire circuler le sang.

« _Tout est une question de mental_ ». C''est ce que me répète sans arrêt Clael. « _Dans la vie, seul le mental compte. C'est ta force morale qui te sortira des pires situations. Si ton mental tient, le physique suivra._ »

_Je vais suivre ton conseil, Clael, je murmure à moi-même, je vais tenir.

L'attente de l'hymne me tient éveillée. Twinkle est morte. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être surprise. Je me demande si c'est un accident ou si quelqu'un à mis fin à ses jours.

Mais j'ai beau lutter pour réfléchir, je finis par m'endormir.

Se sont les gargouillements de mon ventre qui me tirent de ma léthargie. Oh, alors comme ça je ne suis pas morte de froid. Je me sens molle, complètement amorphe. A force de grelotter, je me suis vidée de mon énergie. J'ai même l'impression de réfléchir au ralenti.

Il faut que je mange. Il faut que je sorte de ce trou. Je dégage la neige qui a bouché l'entrée. Le fait de respirer au grand air me secoue un peu. Il n'y a plus de brume et le soleil vient tout juste de se lever. Les rayons chauds sur mon visage me font soupirer de plaisir. Je m'extirpe de ma tanière. Chaque geste me fait souffrir. Rester pelotonner pendant plus d'une nuit m'a engourdie.

A l'Est, là où le soleil commence à percer les nuages matinaux, la vallée enneigée s'étire à perte de vue. A l'Ouest, bien qu'elle me soit invisible, la montagne des Carrières m'attend. Je sais maintenant que je ne peux plus continuer ma route en solitaire. Les Juges me le ferraient payer. Je dois rebrousser chemin.

Je lance un regard assassin au ciel blanc. Ils ont gagné. Je retourne à la Corne d'Abondance. C'est ce qu'il voulait, n'est ce pas ? Me voir abandonner et suivre leurs ordres muets ?

A la différence de l'allée, le retour est plus facile. La neige se fait moins épaisse, moins dense au fur et à mesure que je me rapproche des autres Tributs. Les concepteurs m'indiquent que j'ai pris la bonne décision. Je ne peux pas aller contre leur volonté. Contre la volonté du Capitol. Je ne suis qu'un pion. Je ne sers qu'à être manipulée. Les Juges ont droit de vie ou de mort sur les Tributs. Je devrais le savoir, avec le temps. Ma pitoyable rébellion m'aura servie de leçon. Rien que d'imaginer leurs regards satisfaits me rend malade.

A midi environ, je me retrouve à la cascade. Le stupide espoir de voir la rivière s'écouler est tué dans l'œuf. La cascade est toujours figée dans sa chute de glace. Je jette un regard méfiant au stalactites et ne m'attarde pas plus longtemps. A quoi cela servirait-il ?

Alors que mon corps commence à se réchauffer, les crevasses de mes mains s'ouvrent et je me met à saigner. Tous mes doigts me lancent. Je grimace. Il faut que je continue. Je ne peux pas me permettre de faire une pause. Il faut que je trouve à manger. Et je sais où il y a de la nourriture. Vers la montagne.

Je m'arrête en début de soirée, lorsque l'immense montagne commence à me surplomber de toute sa hauteur. La seule vue des ses flancs où doivent se terrer tous les autres Tributs me fait frissonner. Je me jette dans la gueule du loup.

Je ramasse quelques herbes comestibles mais il en faudra plus pour me rassasier.

Quelques arbres pelés m'offrent une maigre protection. Je grimpe dans le plus haut et le plus large. Je manque de briser chaque branche sur laquelle je m'appuie. Je m'installe sur une fourche. Je n'ai plus ma corde pour m'attacher alors j'essaye de minimiser mes mouvements et me cale au mieux dans le creux des rameaux. Je récolte de la mousse qui recouvre l'écorce du tronc et la mâche sans entrain. Le goût de terre boueuse et d'herbe mouillée emplit ma bouche. J'applique la bouille verdâtre sur mes mains douloureuses et sur mes multiples autres blessures et égratignures. La fatigue prend le dessus et je m'endors une fois de plus le ventre vide.

Dans un rêve lointain, j'entends l'hymne de Panem. Mais je n'arrive pas à ouvrir les yeux. Je crois les entendre dire qu'il n'y a pas eu de mort aujourd'hui. Pauvres téléspectateurs. Nous devons être bien ennuyants.

_Je te tiens !

Le cri de joie me fait ouvrir piteusement les paupières.

Soudain, l'arbre se met à trembler et à bouger. Je suis ballottée de droite à gauche comme un vulgaire fétu de paille. Je m'accroche au tronc et ne peux contenir un hoquet de surprise.

Alabastair serre la base de l'arbre entre ses bras puissants et le secoue avec vigueur. La contraction de ses muscles fait ressortir les épaisses veines qui sillonnent ses avant bras. Des lunettes de nuit masquent son visage.

_Je vais te faire descendre, tu vas voir !

Je suis terrorisée. Je n'arrive plus à bouger. L'arbre craque de tous les côtés. Il est en train de casser le tronc avec sa seule force ! Je suis abasourdie.

_Je vais te faire payer !

_Me faire payer quoi ? Je croasse.

_Ce que ton copain a fait !

Je suis prise au dépourvu.

_Il a complètement détruit notre groupe ! Mugit-il, Twinkle est morte et presque tous les autres sont blessés ! Il nous a affaibli !

L'arbre tangue de plus belle. Le fait de savoir que Faun a, à lui tout seul, endommagé l'alliance des Carrière me redonne du courage. Mais il y a quelque chose que je ne saisis pas.

_Et alors ? Je crois que nous sommes là pour nous entretuer, non ? A moins que je n'ai pas vraiment compris le concept des Jeux...

J'imagine d'ici les téléspectateurs se bidonner devant leur écran. Ma propre assurance me désarçonne. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'arrive à parler avec une voix aussi calme alors que je suis pétrifiée de peur.

Alabastair se contente de proliférer des insultes et à hurler de rage. Il faut que je trouve une idée ! Je ne peux pas rester comme ça, soudée à mon arbre comme un opossum. J'ai promis à Clael et à mes parents que je tiendrais ! J'ai promis à Perry et Tama que je rentrerais !

L'arbre bascule en avant avec un ultime funeste craquement. J'attrape ma lance de fortune, coincée entre les bretelles de mon sac à dos en moins d'une seconde. Et alors que je tombe en avant, je bondis des branches, la pointe de mon bâton pointée devant moi. Je fond sur Alabastair et le percute de plein fouet. Il titube et s'écroule dans la neige. Nous roulons tout le deux sur plusieurs mètres. Je brise le verre de ses lunettes d'un coup de coude et son nez se craque dans une explosion de sang. L'arbre s'écrase au sol avec un bruit de tonnerre. J'enfonce ma lance en hurlant de rage dans son épaule. _Je ne veux pas mourir !_ Il est incapable de se relever. Il me rejette en arrière d'un cou de pied. Ma tête percute un rocher et je reste sonnée pendant environ dix secondes alors qu'Alabastair braille comme un écorché. Il appelle les autres ! Où sont-ils ? Ils doivent être quelque part dans la vallée, à ma recherche. Comment ont-il su que j'étais là ? L'évidence me frappe d'un seul coup. La neige. Ils ont vu que quelque chose se tramait grâce aux nuages de neige qui s'amoncelaient !

Ni une, ni deux je me mets à courir comme une dératée oubliant la faim, le froid et la fatigue. Je n'ai plus qu'une idée en tête, survivre. L'ogre continue de me hurler des insultes mais il est cloué au sol par ma lance de fortune. Je dois profiter de mon avance.

Enfin, j'aperçois la Corne d'Abondance. Je bondis au dessus des tranchées et escalade la pente rocheuse. Je ne pense plus à rien. J'ai l'impression d'être devenu un animal en fuite. Une animal _affolé_ et en fuite. Mes gerçures s'ouvrent à nouveau et me font trembler de souffrance.

Arrivée en haut de la pente, je suis à bout de souffle. J'ai la tête qui tourne. Plusieurs de mes coupures sont réouvertes et saignent plus ou moins abondamment. Je tombe à genoux et vomis. A chaque fois que je crois que c'est fini, un nouveau haut le cœur me comprime l'estomac. Comme je n'ai rien dans le ventre, une bile chaude me brule la gorge.

Je voudrais me calmer, me ressaisir mais je n'y arrive pas. Je ne peux que penser aux Carrières à ma poursuite. Je me redresse, poussée par mon instinct. Mes jambes sont flageolantes mais je tiens encore debout. Allez ! Encore un effort !

Je me griffe les genoux et les paumes à ramper comme une larve à travers les rochers, à la recherche d'un abri ou d'une cachette. Je souffle bruyamment, l'acidité de la bile ronge mon œsophage et des ponts noirs brouillent ma vue.

Je ne peux plus. Je n'y arrive plus. Mes bras et mes jambes se dérobent sous mon poids. Mon menton percute le sol et s'écorche sur des cailloux. J'arrive à me mettre sur le dos pour exhaler plus facilement. Sa y est. C'est la fin. Je vais mourir ici. Les Carrières vont me dénicher et m'exécuter. Et s'ils ne me trouvent pas je vais mourir de faim et de fatigue.

Alors que je sens mon esprit partir, je distingue derrière mes paupières mi-closes, deux ombres s'approcher de moi avec prudence. Je ne peux plus bouger.

Je sombre dans l'inconscience.

**Merci encore et toujours pour vos adorables commentaires et vos encouragements!**

**L'étau se resserre!**

**Qui sortira vainqueur des cinquante-cinquième Hunger Games ? **

**Si vous avez des questions ou des critiques n'hésitez pas !**


	14. Un Jeu D'Enfant

J'ouvre mes yeux avec difficulté. Il fait froid. Je déteste la neige. Un tourbillon glacial me donne la chair de poule et amène quelques flocons dans la crevasse. Si je reste roulé en boule encore une journée, je mourrais frigorifié, c'est certain. Allez Faun, un peu de courage !

Je rassemble mes affaires et jette mon sac sur mes épaules. Je sors de la faille avec difficulté et accroche plusieurs fois ma veste et mon pantalon dans les pics rocheux qui dépassent de la paroi. Dehors, la bise est plus forte et je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner de plus belle. Une petite couche de neige fraîche commence à recouvrir le sol. Le ciel blanc est fantomatique et me brule les yeux. Tout ça n'annonce rien de bon. Les flocons ne s'arrêteront pas de tomber avant un moment. Il faut que je profite du fait que mes pas ne resteront pas longtemps visible sur le manteau blanc. Si jamais quelqu'un suit mes traces, je ne suis pas sur de tenir bien longtemps face à lui dans un combat au corps à corps. Je suis affamé, assoiffé et exténué. J'ai finalement mangé ma petite poule blanche crue hier après-midi. Une chance que je n'ai pas mal réagi.

Je me met en marche. Je ne sais pas où je vais mais je marche tout droit. Avec ce temps, les animaux doivent être terrés dans leur trou. Comment vais-je trouver de la nourriture ? En plus, il ne me reste qu'un seul couteau et mes blessures me font toujours un mal de chien... Je me sens comme pris au piège, la gorge serrée par une main trop puissante sur laquelle je n'aurais aucune prise. C'est l'Arène. Ce sont les Hunger Games. Je lutte contre un ennemi invisible.

Je tombe nez à nez avec quelques touffes d'herbes rouges sang. Je me baisse pour les examiner. Elles ont de fines et longues feuilles ressemblant à des aiguilles et, à l'extrémité, de drôles de fleurs blanches ressemblant à de grosses larmes perlent en grappes. Comestible ? Pas comestible ? J'arrache une feuille et la regarde avec plus d'attention. Elle est recouverte d'une très mince couche duveteuse. Je la porte à ma bouche, hésite, la pose sur ma langue et finis par tout recracher en me rincer la bouche avec l'eau de ma gourde. Je ne veux pas mourir empoisonné par une stupide plante ! Si Eila était avec moi, elle aurait su, elle. Je chasse cette idée de ma tête aussi vite qu'elle est venu. Je m'étais encore surpris à sourire hier soir lorsque j'avais vu qu'elle avait survécu une journée de plus. D'ailleurs, il m'avait semblé l'avoir entendu hurler dans la nuit. Mais ce devait être un rêve. Par contre, le cri enragé d'Alabastair avait fait écho dans la montagne un long moment. Je me demande bien qui a pu tâter de sa masse. Je paris qu'à l'heure qu'il est, il a le crâne fracassé et que les Juges se demandent comment ils vont bien pouvoir faire pour l'arranger et le rendre à sa famille dans une jolie boite en bois. J'aurais ma réponse ce soir.

Il neige de plus en plus. Il faut que je me dépêche pour trouver un endroit abrité. Mes empruntes vont se voir. Le peu de force qu'il me reste me pousse à courir. Par chance, je distingue une corniche qui se découpe dans la montagne au loin. Je me précipite aussi vite que mes jambes me le permettent. Je me hisse avec difficulté sur les roches et manque à plusieurs reprise de débouler la pente. Des stalactites menaçantes pendent juste au-dessus de ma tête. Les pierres sont gelées et une couche de glace commence à se former. Mes doigts s'agrippent et glissent mais je ne me décourage pas. Si je tombe maintenant, je ne risque pas de mourir sur le coup mais une jambe cassée ou même une entorse est synonyme de mort dans l'Arène. Je fais exprès de faire s'écrouler quelques prises pour que personne ne vienne me déranger et m'affale enfin, exténué sur ma saillie. Je suis un peu protégé du vent et de la neige par une protubérance rocheuse s'étendant au-dessus de ma tête.

Je grelotte et claque des dents. Le froid a anesthésié une bonne partie de mes membres et s'est en regardant mes mains que je remarque les vilaines coupures qui strient mes paumes. Mes doigts sont bleus, boursouflés et commencent à me lancer. J'applique un peu de baume qui était censé soigner ma morsure d'ours sur mes gerçures. Je ne sais pas si cela changera quelque chose mais mieux vaut essayer, on ne sait jamais.

J'enlève mes chaussures et enroule mes pieds dans mon sac de couchage que je remonte jusqu'aux hanches. J'ai l'impression que des milliers d'aiguilles s'enfoncent et perforent ma chair lorsque que le blizzard se fraie un chemin jusqu'à ma cachette. Je récolte un peu de neige sur mon toit de fortune, casse la glace des rochers avec mon couteau et verse le tout dans ma gourde. Je purifie le mélange et la jette au fond de mon duvet. Il faut que je le fasse fondre. Si j'avais eu quelques épines de pin et un bon feu, j'aurais pu la faire bouillir. Peut-être que le goût de la mixture m'aurait fait oublier ma faim.

Dans un demi-sommeil, je rêve d'andouillettes baignant dans leur jus, de steaks fondant comme du beurre, de juliennes de légumes frais et de tartes aux fraises pleines de crème et de chantilly. Je m'imagine au Capitol, face à un buffet entier de mets tous plus délicieux les uns que les autres. Je sens leur goût sur ma langue, mes papilles gustatives qui s'émoustillent, mon ventre qui grogne de plaisir. Des flammes lèchent l'âtre de la cheminée et chauffent mon dos à la perfection. Je suis repus, somnolent et heureux. Puis je pense à ma mère, à mon père, à Kailica et à Herbond. Ils sont peut-être en train de travailler dans les champs. Ou peut-être mangent-ils tous ensemble une purée de fortune ayant un goût de terre battue. Mais au moins, ils sont réunis. Peut-être même me regardent-ils crever de faim et de froid à la télévision. J'espère que ma mère ne pleure pas. Que mon père n'est pas furieux après moi. Que mon frère et ma sœur n'incendient pas le Capitol de leurs insultes. Si jamais les Pacificateurs les entendaient... Ils seraient dans d'aussi beaux draps que moi.

Un son de clochette me tire de mon coma. C'est un parachute argenté. Il repose tranquillement en travers de mes genoux. Mes doigts engourdis mettent un temps fou à détacher le paquet et à délier les ficelle blanches qui retiennent le papier. Une douce odeur me chatouille les narines. Je salive en découvrant mon cadeau.

C'est un énorme pain du Ditrict Onze. Je le reconnais avec sa forme de croissant et ses graines de sésame. Il est doré à souhait et encore chaud. La croute est croustillante à souhait et la mie si moelleuse... Je le dévore. Impossible de prendre son temps pour me délecter de sa texture. J'ai trop faim. Sentir me estomac se remplir me fait soupirer d'aise. Une fois mon pain fini, je remarque le mot laissé par Seeder.

_«Le froid ne dure qu'un temps.»_

Génial. J'espère bien que le froid ne dure qu'un temps parce que s'il venait à se prolonger pour une durée indéterminée, ce ne sont pas mes sponsors qui me maintiendront en vie tout ce temps. Il faut qu'il arrête de neiger. Je ne pourrais pas continuer avec ce brouillard et ce vent.

Je ramasse les quelques miettes restantes et les boulotte en deux secondes. J'adresse un merci sans réponse à mon mentor et me pelotonne à nouveau contre la paroi de la montagne. Je me demande quelle heure il est. Impossible de savoir. Je ne vois pas le soleil et les nuages blancs de neige ne m'indiquent en rien s'il commence à faire nuit. J'ai l'impression que tout est uniforme et que la lune ne se lèvera jamais. Je ne sais même pas où je me trouve. Quelle est ma position dans l'Arène ? Où sont les autres par rapport à moi ? Je suis sur que c'est encore un sale coup des Juges. Ils veulent nous désorienter. Comme des animaux que l'on aurait privé de repères. Peut-être espèrent-ils nous voir tourner en rond, hurler à la mort et devenir fou. Je me fais un point d'honneur à ne pas leur donner ce plaisir.

Je remonte ma gourde du fond de mon sac de couchage et bois avec délice l'eau tiédie par ma chaleur. Le creux de mon estomac est nettement moins important. Un peu plus et je me sentirais plutôt en forme.

Je m'endors enfin. Mon sommeil est parcouru de courts cauchemars dans lesquels je tombe dans le vide, me fait écraser par un rocher, écorché vif par Twinkle Deux, arraché la tête par Alabastair, perforé par le trident d'Arielle, torturé par la Veuve Noire et enfin, empoisonné par Eila. Je me redresse subitement, collant de sueur, les cheveux trempés.

_Putain mais on y voit pas à trois mètres !

Ma main se porte naturellement sur le manche de mon dernier couteau, attaché à ma ceinture.

_On pourrait pas s'arrêter ? Se plaint une autre voix que j'identifie comme étant celle de la Veuve Noire.

_Oui, bien sur !

_Sérieux ?

_Mais non, pauvre conne ! Et si jamais on suivait nos traces, hein ? Tu arrêterais de faire ta grande gueule si on t'éventrait d'un seul coup de lame, pas vrai ?

_Et toi, si tu continues à hurler on va finir par nous remarquer. Alors maintenant, soit tu la fermes, soit _je_ te la fais la fermer. C'est compris ?

Je reconnais la voix d'Arielle Blacksea. Une haine sourde me brouille la vue. Si je pouvais la tuer maintenant...

_Fais ta maligne, Quatre. Surtout continues, rétorque Alabastair avec un calme inhabituel.

_C'est une menace ? Gronde-t-elle.

_Non.

Il y a un nouveau moment de silence. Je m'approche discrètement du bord. Je les surplombe. Je vois les courts cheveux blonds d'Arielle ébouriffés par les bourrasques et ceux noirs corbeau de la Veuve Noire voler au-dessus de sa tête. Elles forment deux tâches dans la neige trop blanche. Alabastair qui était un peu plus loin se rapproche tranquillement. Je me demande comment ses grosses jambes font pour le porter si silencieusement. Le deuxième jumeau se tient un peu à l'écart. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en repensant à cette satanée Twinkle, morte et enterrée. Elle doit être sur le compte de mes victimes. Parfait. Cela fait plus de sponsors. Ils sont encore plus amochés qu'à notre dernière rencontre. La diablesse du Deux a le bras en écharpe (surement grâce à ses sponsors), Alabastair a l'épaule taché de sang et sa veste est perforée de part en part. Quant à Arielle et au jumeau, ils ne semblent pas en trop mauvaise forme.

Aussi rapide que l'éclair, l'ogre sort sa massue et l'abat sur le crâne d'Arielle. Il s'arrête à deux millimètre de sa tempe gauche. Elle ne bronche pas.

_Un mot de plus et j'explose ta jolie petite tête. Je le ferrais si bien qu'ils seront incapable de te redonner figure humaine au Capitol. Ça, c'est une menace. Maintenant soit on continue soit je te laisse mourir dans la neige. Je te laisse le choix. Tu fais ce que tu veux. Après, tu sais que je n'hésiterais pas à te laisser derrière.

_Il n'empêche, je me demande si je dois te rappeler qui t'a décloué du sol, hier soir ? Oh, il me semble que c'est moi. Et par qui t'étais-tu fait avoir ? Ah, c'est vrai, la mémoire me revient. Eila Nettles, la fille du Onze. Tu sais, celle qui a un _trois_ à son entraînement. J'imagine d'ici les gros titres des journaux au Capitol ! La Montagne du Deux, Alabastair, se fait épingler par une demie-portion.

Elle s'esclaffe. Son rire mauvais se répercute un long moment contre les parois.

_Et moi, dois-je te rappeler qui l'a laisser s'enfuir ?

_De toute façon, elle était à moitié morte. Ce serait un miracle si elle passait la nuit.

_J'espère pour toi, Quatre. Je l'espère vraiment.

Sans un mot de plus, il jette son gourdin sur son épaule et recommence à marcher. La diablesse du Deux jette un regard dédaigneux à Alabastair puis à Arielle avant de le suivre. Twinkle Deux leur emboite le pas sans rien ajouter. La traîtresse fulmine quelques secondes et se range derrière le géant. C'est sa seule chance de survie. Et elle le sait. Elle aussi doit se sentir prise au piège.

Quand je pense qu'Eila a mis au tapis l'ogre ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Je jubile littéralement. Mais je suis également extrêmement inquiet. Peut-être qu'elle ne passera pas la nuit. Un combat contre Alabastair ne laisse pas indemne. De plus, elle ne devait pas être en sacrée forme avant l'affrontement... Elle est peut-être même en train d'expirer à ce moment précis. Cette simple idée me remue l'estomac et me donne envie de vomir. Il faut que je me remue au lieu de me ronger les sangs ! Je ferrais mieux de m'occuper de moi-même plutôt que d'elle. Mais c'est plus fort que moi. Le visage pâle et souriant d'Eila reste gravé dans un coin de mon cerveau.

Je me demande où ils vont. Avec un temps pareil, ils ne peuvent que rentrer dans leur base. Dans leur base. _Dans leur base_. Les mots tournent dans ma tête comme un litanie lancinante. Dans leur base ! Ils doivent avoir amassé le stock de nourriture et d'arme de la Corne d'Abondance ! Là-bas, je trouverais de quoi me nourrir et de quoi me défendre ! Il faut que je les suive.

Leurs traces dans la neige sont fraîches. C'est parfait. Je fais mon nœud favori, celui de l'évadé et descend prudemment. Je récupère ma corde arrivé en bas. Même si cet effort a réouvert mes crevasses et que mes paumes sont en feu je suis heureux. Heureux de m'être trouvé un but, quelque chose à atteindre. Tourner en rond comme un lion en cage sans rien avoir à faire m'aurait rendu fou. Là, j'avais une chance inestimable de m'en sortir. C'était une vraie aubaine !

Je calque mes pas dans leurs empreintes. Comme ça, si quelqu'un se prenait l'envie de suivre mon idée, il ne se douterait pas qu'un importun les suivait également. Je leur laisse un peu d'avance. Je ne voudrais pas les rattraper maintenant. Ce serait trop bête.

L'exercice s'avère beaucoup plus dur que je ne l'avais imaginé. Le vent ne cesse pas et ma progression en est grandement ralentie, la neige commence même à recouvrir les empruntes des Carrières et je suis épuisé. Je peux presque sentir les calories que m'avait offert le pain du District Onze se consumer.

Bientôt, les flocons camouflent les traces d'Alabastair et des autres. Je me retrouve comme un idiot, à fixer le sol en espérant y voir une marque de semelle et à lutter pour tenir debout. Je suis complètement perdu au milieu de nulle-part. Je ne peux pas rester là. Je ne peux pas grimper sur le flan ouest de la montagne, toutes les prises sont recouvertes de glace. Les Carrières n'ont pu qu'aller tout droit. Du moins, je l'espère. Je continue d'avancer en m'enfonçant toujours un peu plus dans la poudreuse qui m'arrive maintenant mi-mollet. Cette satanée neige ! Quand allait-elle cesser ? D'un autre côté, elle était si abondante qu'elle masquerait mes propres empruntes en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

Enfin, malgré le brouillard, je distingue une immense grotte à l'horizon. Un peu plus haute dans la montagne, elle surplombe le chemin que j'emprunte. L'antre est gigantesque et hérissée de pics rocheux et de stalactites. A croire qu'elle ait été créée spécialement pour les Carrières. Je m'approche avec prudence et rase les parois. S'ils me voyaient maintenant, je serrais exécuté sur le champs.

Au fur et à mesure que je progresse en leur direction, je distingue les autres Tributs. Ils sont assis en cercle, à l'entrée de la caverne, autour d'un grand feu. Ils font griller des brochettes de viande au-dessus des flammes. Je pourrais presque sentir leur goût fondre sur ma langue. Heureusement que l'odeur est déviée par la bise glaciale sinon je suis prêt à parier que je me serrais jeté sur eux sans réfléchir à la moindre stratégie. Et je ne voudrais pas mourir comme un idiot à cause de quelques morceaux de poulet. Il faut que j'élabore un plan. Mais d'abord, je ne peux pas rester à découvert comme ça.

Je me fraye un chemin laborieux entre les pierres de la montagne et tente de m'installer dans une petite cavité offerte par les roches. Ce n'est pas du luxe mais c'est mieux que rien. En plus, d'ici, je peux facilement les surveiller malgré la brume dense qui pèse autour de nous. Je serre ma capuche sur mes oreilles et m'emmitoufle un peu plus étroitement dans mon sac de couchage. Je sors ma gourde et bois un peu d'eau tiède. J'en suis tout de suite rasséréné. Si j'avais eu un feu et une assiette remplie de gigot et de purée, je crois que j'aurais pu m'estimer comme étant un homme heureux.

Alors que je fixe les Carrières, ma haine grandit un peu plus pour eux. J'imagine leur bouche pleine de graisse qui mastique alors que je meurs de faim. Je les imagines, roulés en boule dans plusieurs couvertures et duvet alors que je me bats pour ne pas mourir de froid.

Je ne sais combien de temps je reste prostré à les observer d'un air mauvais. Une éternité, peut-être. Mais la nuit commence à tomber et la neige cesse d'un seul coup. Le brouillard se fait moins épais mais il continue tout de même à m'offrir un protection naturelle. Même si je doute que les Carrières puisse me voir si jamais la brume disparaissait. Les Juges doivent être intéressés par ce que je vais faire. J'imagine tous les yeux du Capitol rivés sur moi, attendant un peu d'action.

Derrière les Tributs, un peu plus profondément dans la grotte, je remarque l'immense pile de nourriture. C'était la caverne d'Ali Baba ! Je suis trop loin pour distinguer clairement ce qu'elle contient mais il doit y avoir des armes, des tentes, du matériel de survie et des vivres. _Beaucoup_ de vivres.

Il me faut un plan. Je ne peux décemment pas me présenter face à eux comme un imbécile de première en demandant gentiment qu'ils me donne quelques bouts de viande et des couvertures. Quoique, peut-être seraient-ils tellement surpris qu'ils céderaient à ma demande. Mais je ne veux pas tenter le coup. Je ne suis pas fou et désespéré à ce point. Il y a surement un autre accès pour pénétrer dans cette grotte. Elle est si grande qu'il _doit_ y avoir un autre accès. Je le trouverais. C'est certain. Il faudra que je contourne la horde sans me faire voir pour me glisser à l'arrière de l'antre. Un jeu d'enfant. Voilà que je recommençais à devenir cynique.

La lune se lève. Tiens, tiens. Elle n'est formée que d'une mince lamelle blafarde. Dans ce cas, demain, c'est la Nouvelle Lune. L'obscurité sera donc totale. Peut-être que les Juges veulent m'aider, en réalité. Ce sera ma seule chance de pouvoir m'avancer sans qu'ils me voient.

Et je vais la saisir. Je n'ai plus qu'à prendre mon mal en patience.

**Bonjour à tous! Merci pour tous vos commentaires et vos critiques constructives! Je m'excuse pour mon retard cette semaine, je suis inexcusable! J'ai essayé de faire un chapitre un peu plus long pour me faire pardonner. Pour vous rassurer, je travaille déjà sur le chapitre 15 et je pense le poster dimanche voire peut-être samedi dans la soirée.**


	15. Un Plan Infaillible

Je les regarde s'affairer autour de moi depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes. Ils n'ont pas remarquer que je ne dormais plus. J'aurais pu les tuer au moins trente fois sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent. Les deux petits sont dos à moi, en train de discuter à voix basse, à l'entrée de l'étrange cave. Je n'arrive pas à saisir ce qu'ils racontent.

Je décide de me redresser. Ils se retournent subitement. La fille me toise avec surprise alors que le garçon a un sourire éclatant étalé sur son visage terreux. Une nouvelle fois, leur ressemblance me frappe.

_Tu es réveillée ? Me demande la gamine.

Je voudrais lui répondre mais j'ai la gorge tellement sèche que je n'arrive pas à articuler le moindre mot. Seul un son ressemblant à s'y méprendre à une porte qui grince franchit mes lèvres. Le Tribut se lève d'un bon et m'apporte sa gourde. Je ne me fais pas prier et bois à grande gorgée l'eau fraîche qui me réveille d'un seul coup. Je toussote un peu.

_Il faut croire que je ne suis pas morte et que je ne suis toujours pas sortie de cette enfer, leur dis-je avec un sourire, vous m'avez aidée ? Je leur demande d'une voix douce.

Ils acquiescent tous les deux vivement.

_Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? Vous auriez très bien pu laisser les Carrières me trouver ou me laisser mourir de froid. Peut-être même que vous auriez pu me tuer vous-même.

Le garçon se fige d'un seul coup.

_Tu nous as aidés au début. Nous ne rendons la pareille, me répond la fille.

_Nous sommes dans l'Arène. Le but est de survivre et pour cela il faut tuer les autres. Il n'y a pas de place pour ce genre de chose.

Elle baisse la tête et reprend :

_Si je gagne, je ne veux pas avoir ça sur la conscience.

Sa réponse me satisfait. Je m'adoucis.

_Et bien dans ce cas, merci. Vous m'avez tirée d'affaire. Nous sommes quittes.

Je lui tends ma main qu'elle sert vigoureusement.

_Mais je suppose que vous avez besoin de moi, je me trompe ?

Leur peau olivâtre rougit violemment.

_En effet, tranche-t-elle.

Il est aisé de deviner qui dirige le duo. Elle semble si sure d'elle et mature. Sa franchise me met du baume au cœur. J'éprouve tout de suite de l'affection pour les Tributs du Douze. Ainsi qu'une immense reconnaissance. Je pense m'estimer heureuse si je pouvais mourir par leurs mains. Au moins, ils ne me ferraient pas souffrir.

_Je vous écoute.

Elle inspire un bon coup et lâche d'une voix de conspiratrice.

_Nous allons piller le stock des Carrières.

Son compagnon la regarde avec de grands yeux effrayés. Comme si ce qu'elle venait de dire était une absurdité plus grosse qu'elle.

_Ne t'inquiète pas, Alert. Tu n'iras pas dans la grotte. Toi, tu donneras le signal.

Il semble se recomposer un peu. Puis, il me jette un regard inquiet.

_Je vais t'expliquer, m'annonce-t-elle, est-ce que tu es déjà aller fouiner un peu vers le repère des Carrières ?

Je fais non de la tête. Je ne savais même pas qu'ils s'étaient installés quelque par. En réalité, je ne sais même pas où je me trouve.

_Je n'étais pas dans la montagne mais dans la vallée.

Ses yeux gris s'agrandissent de stupeur.

_Dans la vallée ? Me demande-t-elle.

_Oui, je n'ai pas participé au bain de sang de la Corne d'Abondance. Je me suis enfuie dans la clairière. Je m'y suis installée mais les Juges ont jugé bon de me déloger. Avec de la neige.

Je crache littéralement la dernière partie de la phrase.

_Ah, c'est donc pour ça... marmotte la fille.

_Que quoi ?

_Le froid et la neige. Il y en a ici, aussi. De partout. Mais je crois que le vent faiblit un peu depuis ce matin.

Elle entrebâille un rideau de verdure. Un courant glacé s'engouffre aussitôt dans l'habitacle. Un frisson violent me fait trembler.

_M-Mais où sommes-nous ? Je grelotte.

_Dans le labyrinthe.

_Dans le quoi ?

_Le labyrinthe, sous la Corne d'Abondance. Là où nous nous sommes croisés le premier jour. Les tranchées forment un labyrinthe, m'explique-t-elle, nous sommes dans une des tranchées se finissant par un cul de sac. Nous ne l'avons pas entièrement exploré mais nous savons qu'il s'enfonce au cœur de la montagne.

_Comment avez-vous fait pour me tirer jusqu'ici ? Et sans vous faire voir par les Carrières ?

Son visage revêtit un masque malicieux.

_Nous étions dans les tunnels, sous la montagne lorsque nous avons entendu qu'il se tramait quelque chose, là haut. Nous sommes remontés à la surface par une des tranchées et j'ai risqué un œil dehors. Tu t'étais évanouie juste devant l'entrée. Nous avons compris que la horde des Carrières en avait après toi alors nous n'avons pas vraiment réfléchi et nous t'avons tirés ici. Tu étais plutôt mal en point. Nous avons soigné tes blessures avec la gaze que tu avais et tes herbes que j'ai réussi à identifier. Tu avais de la fièvre mais elle est tombée en début de mâtinée.

_Et combien de temps ais-je dormi ?

_Houla ! S'esclaffe-t-elle, tu as fait une bonne sieste. Plus de douze heures, il me semble. Oui, oui, ce doit être ça puisqu'il est plus de dix-sept heure.

_Quoi ?

Il me semblait pourtant ne pas avoir dormi longtemps. Mais mon corps a un peu récupéré. Mon air paniqué la fait rire de plus belle. Elle semble redevenir une enfant et perd cet air trop sérieux qui lui tire les traits. Je remarque que le garçon rit également mais aucun son ne sort de sa bouche. Il remarque mon air curieux et me sourit.

_Ah, lâche la gamine, tu l'as surement remarqué mais Alert est muet.

Mon cœur se serre. Le garçon me fixe d'un air gêné. Non, je n'avais pas remarqué. Maintenant que j'y faisais attention, il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas prononcé le moindre mot.

_Il parle en morse. Son père lui a appris. C'est comme ça que les hommes communiquent dans la mine, m'informe-t-elle, ils font remonter les informations en tapant sur des tuyaux en métal reliant les différents niveaux. Ingénieux, pas vrai ?

Je suis réellement impressionnée.

_C'est vrai qu'au Douze, vous vous occupez de l'extraction de charbon... je marmonne pour moi-même. D'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas ton nom.

_Pâline. Je m'appelle Pâline. Et toi tu es Eila, c'est bien ça ?

Je suis agréablement surprise qu'elle se souvienne de mon nom. J'ai un peu honte de ne pas avoir retenu le sien. Je ne suis même pas sure de l'avoir un jour su. Tout comme celui d'Alert. Il faut dire que je devais tellement être obnubilée par ma petite personne lors des Entraînements ou du défilé que je n'avais même pas prêté attention à eux. Je me trouve dégoutante.

_Désolée, je m'excuse à mi-voix.

_De quoi ? S'étonne Pâline.

_De ne pas avoir retenu vos noms.

_Oh, ce n'est que ça ? Si sa peut te rassurer, je n'avais pas non plus fixé le tien. C'est Alert qui me l'a dit lorsque tu nous as donné la viande séchée.

Nous restons un long moment silencieux sans nous regarder. Une grosse lanterne placée au centre de notre petit cercle nous éclaire de ses flammes et réchauffe nos joues. Je me concentre sur le drôle de ballon qui me chauffe les pieds.

_Qu'est ce que c'est ? Je leur demande en pointant l'objet du doigt.

_Ça ? Une bouillotte. C'est Haymitch qui nous l'a envoyée. Il nous a aussi donné la lampe.

_Haymitch ? Je m'exclame.

_Oui, notre mentor. Il a gagné il y a cinq ans.

_Je m'en souviens.

_Il est génial, n'est ce pas ?

Je discerne dans sa voix une grande admiration.

_Je ne le connais pas vraiment. Je ne l'ai vu que pendant ses Jeux.

_Il est drôle mais un peu colérique. Il s'est très bien occupé de nous quand nous étions au Capitol. Il nous a dit que nous avions toutes nos chances de gagner avec un mentor comme lui ! Il nous a dit que nous étions malins et que personne ne viendra nous trouver dans le labyrinthe. Celui qui osera s'aventurer là-dedans se perdra à coup sur ! Alert connaît très bien les chemins. C'est grâce à ça que nous avons quelques sponsors.

Son insouciance lorsqu'elle parle d'Haymitch me fait sourire.

_Il a l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien. Je suis sure qu'il vous aime beaucoup.

Je pense moi-même à mon propre mentor. Seeder ne m'a rien envoyée depuis ma part de gâteau. Les sponsors ne doivent pas se bousculer à sa porte. J'espère que Faun a plus de chance que moi.

Un gargouillement sonore me tire de ma rêverie. Alert porte une main à son ventre et rougit. Pâline lui fait les gros yeux.

_Il fallait me dire que tu avais faim, idiot !

Ils me font penser à une sœur grondant son petit frère. Je farfouille dans mon sac et me rappelle que je n'ai rien à leur offrir.

_Je suis désolée, il ne me reste plus rien, m'excuse-je.

_Et nous, il ne nous reste plus que ça, bougonne Pâline en montrant un vieux crouton de pain.

Nos estomacs grondent en cœur.

_Prends le, Alert.

Il proteste en secouant la tête mais elle insiste.

_Prends le, j'ai dit !

Il croise les bras et se renfrogne mais elle lui fourre dans la bouche.

_On ne proteste pas ! De toute façon, on va faire le plein, ce soir. On pourra enfin manger à notre faim !

Leurs visages émaciés me fendent le cœur. J'arrive à distinguer les os de leurs épaules se dessiner sous leur veste. Je n'ose même pas imaginer à quoi le reste de leur corps doit ressembler. Ils semblent si fragiles et vulnérables... L'horreur des Jeux me donne envie de vomir. Comment peut-on faire s'entretuer dans une arène des enfants à peine plus gros que des nourrissons ?

_Comment avez-vous trouvé le repère des Carrières ? Je leur demande en essayant de faire taire les gémissements de mon ventre.

_C'est très simple. Avant-hier, Alert et moi, on faisait notre ronde habituelle pour trouver quelques rongeurs qui se cachent dans les tunnels. Et puis, par hasard, nous avons entendu des voix à la surface. Je suis remontée et c'est là que je l'ai vue. La pile de nourriture dans la grotte des Carrières. Une des tranchées débouche juste derrière le stock. Mais quand j'ai voulu m'approcher d'un peu plus près, le gros est venu cherché du poulet dans la pile. Je me suis enfuie et nous n'avons pas osé y retourner depuis. Il faut dire que tu tombes à pic.

J'identifie le gros comme étant Alabastair. Je comprends qu'elle essaye de me dire implicitement que celle qui va aller dans la grotte des Carrières, c'est moi.

_Alors, que comptez-vous faire ?

_Il y a un tunnel qui remonte à l'entrée de la caverne. De là, on peut voir les Carrières. C'est ici que sera placé Alert, une fois la nuit tombée.

Pâline sort deux lampes de poches de son sac. Probablement des cadeaux d'Haymitch. Elle en jette un à Alert qui la rattrape maladroitement.

_Il les surveille et lorsqu'ils entament leurs tours de garde, il m'envoie ce message alors que je serais cachée un peu plus loin dans le tunnel.

Il allume puis étend sa lampe plusieurs fois, formant un code qu'eux seuls comprennent.

_C'est du morse. Ça veut dire que la voix est libre. Donc, je reçois le message puis je te l'envoie à mon tour. C'est là que tu interviens. Dès que tu vois la lumière, tu remontes à la surface. Et là, tu jette tout ce que tu peux dans le tunnel sans que cela fasse trop suspect. Il ne faut pas qu'ils remarquent qu'il y a un accès et que nous volons leur nourriture. Comme ça, nous pourrons revenir plusieurs fois. C'est une idée de génie et un plan infaillible !

Je dois bien avouer que la stratégie est bien ficelée. Ils me surprennent de plus en plus.

Durant le temps qu'il nous reste avant l'exécution du plan, je soigne mes blessures ainsi que celles superficielles des deux enfants. J'ose à peine toucher leur visage osseux et leur maigreur me serre la gorge. Je me fais la promesse que je les protégerais. Je ne veux pas qu'Alabastair ni la Veuve Noire les touche. Ne serait-ce qu'un cheveux. Le jumeau de Twinkle ne posera pas la main sur eux. Je ne les laisserais pas faire.

J'ai l'impression de suffoquer dans l'espace clos du labyrinthe. Ne pas voir le ciel m'angoisse. J'ai l'impression d'être dans le tunnel passant sous la montagne qui permet au train d'accéder au Capitol.

Pâline remonte plusieurs fois à la surface pour vérifier la course du soleil.

_C'est bon, finit-elle par nous dire, on peut y aller.

Sans un mot, je sangle mon sac sur mes épaules et règle celui d'Alert. Il me remercie d'un grand sourire bien qu'une certaine angoisse se trahisse sur ses traits. Je lui prends la main. Étonnamment, Pâline glisse la sienne dans la mienne et lève le nez, faisant mine de rien. Je suppose qu'elle aussi a besoin d'être rassurée sous ses airs fiers. Elle éteint la lanterne et ils allument simultanément les lampes de poches.

_Prends ça, me dit-elle en me tendant une barre phosphorescente verte de sa main libre, secoue la et elle fera plus de lumière.

Elle la glisse à ma ceinture.

Alert nous guide dans les dédales du labyrinthe. Nous tournons et tournons tellement fois qu'il faut moins de dix minutes pour me perdre. Je serais incapable de retourner au cul de sac caché par les lierres. Mais il semble parfaitement savoir où aller malgré l'obscurité. Je lui fais entièrement confiance. Le froid qui règne dans ce monde souterrain égale sinon surpasse les vents froids que j'ai affrontés dans la vallée. L'obscurité est seulement trouée par les deux faisceaux des lampes de poches. Je ne fais que me guider par rapport à eux. J'ai peur de savoir ce qu'il y a plus loin. Peut-être que d'horribles mutations nous attendent à chaque détour. Je ne veux pas y penser.

Il finit par s'arrêter à un embranchement. Il nous montre le chemin de droite d'un index tremblant. C'est par là que nous devons aller. Il me remontre le code. Trois courts jets de lumières et un quatrième plus long. Il m'en montre un second. Six rapides éclats.

_Qu'est ce que c'est ? Je demande à Pâline.

_C'est pour dire qu'il a un problème. Si je t'envoie ça, rebrousse chemin et vient nous aider.

J'acquiesce.

_Allez, on y va Alert, à tout à l'heure.

_Bonne chance et fais attention, je murmure.

Il me regarde d'un air grave, retire sa main de la mienne à contre cœur et disparaît dans sa tranchée.

_Bon, nous on continue.

Nous continuons notre progression. Me sentir juste sous les Carrières m'angoisse. Être ensevelie sous des mètres de terre me terrorise également. Alert et Pâline doivent y être habitués à cause de leur culture. La mine et le charbon, ils doivent y être habitués. Mais pas moi. J'ai soif d'air frais et de grandes étendues. Être calfeutrée dans un labyrinthe me donne la nausée. Mes nerfs sont à vifs. Je pourrais craquer à n'importe quel moment.

_Je m'arrête ici. Si je vais plus loin, je ne verrais plus le signal, m'annonce Pâline.

_Oh, d'accord.

Savoir que je vais continuer toute seule et sans la lumière rassurante de la lampe de poche fait monter une nouvelle vague d'inquiétude.

_Bonne chance à toi aussi, je marmotte d'une voix grave.

_On se revoit avec les bras chargés de nourriture ! Me lance-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Je ne peux que sourire devant son optimisme.

_Évidement.

Elle lâche ma main.

Je secoue mon tube de lumière. Une lueur verte irradie la noirceur du tunnel. Je jette un dernier regard à Pâline qui guette le début de la tranchée. J'inspire un bon coup et m'élance. J'essaye d'oublier ma peur et mon angoisse et me concentre uniquement sur mon but. Il _faut_ que tout se passe bien. Si jamais Alabastair me tombait dessus... Je secoue la tête. «_Ne pense pas à ça, Eila !_» je m'ordonne.

Je remarque que le tunnel commence à monter un peu. Je dois juste entre en-dessous de la pile de vivres. C'est ici que je dois m'arrêter. Je m'adosse au mur de terre et fixe l'obscurité du labyrinthe. J'attends le signal. Mon cœur bat la chamade et ma tête semble sur le point d'exploser. Mon souffle est erratique. Je n'ai pas encore récupéré de mon escapade dans la vallée. Mon corps est douloureux mais je peux tenir le coup. Je ne veux pas tout faire rater.

Des jets de lumière percent les ténèbres. Un. Deux. Trois. Un dernier plus long.

Tout va bien. Je leur renvoie le signal pour leur dire que j'y vais. A moi de jouer.

Je me mets à courir franchement et remonte à la surface. Quitter le confinement du labyrinthe et respirer l'air frais me fait tourner la tête. Je cache mon tube de lumière sous ma veste pour dissimuler ma présence bien que des rayons verts percent tout de même le tissus sombre.

Sur mes gardes, j'examine les environs. Je suis au fond d'une grotte. Un trou dans le plafond de la caverne l'illumine d'un faible rayon. La lumière des étoiles. Devant moi, je distingue une gigantesque masse sombre. Au delà, une faible lumière rougeoyante. Probablement le feu des Carrières. Comme le stock se dresse entre moi et eux, ils ne peuvent pas me voir. Je me détends un peu.

Chaque pas m'arrache une grimace. J'ai l'impression d'être un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine. Qu'un seul centimètre de travers dévoilera ma présence un yeux de tous. Je tremble rien qu'à l'idée de faire crisser ma semelle de caoutchouc sur les cailloux. Je déglutis difficilement.

Plus je m'approche et plus ma tension monte. Seule une muraille de nourriture me sépare des autres Tributs. Je me force à rester concentrée et à ne pas céder à la panique. Alert et Pâline compte sur moi. Je laisse filtrer un peu plus de lumière de ma veste.

L'étalage de vivre me fait oublier mon malaise. J'ouvre mon sac à dos et fourre plusieurs pommes à l'intérieur. Des choses consistantes. Il nous faut des choses consistantes. De la nourriture déshydratée. Un paquet de lard séché. Je ne prends que des choses qui sont à ma portée et que ne risquent pas de faire s'écrouler la pyramide.

Bientôt, mon sac déborde et j'ai presque du mal à le porter. Mais alors que je m'apprête à faire demi-tour, quelque chose attire mon regard. Je sors ma source de lumière pour y prêter plus attention. La leur verte se reflète sur la lame et me la renvoie en pleine figure. Malgré mon éblouissement, impossible de se tromper.

Là-haut, au milieu des denrées, une faux est plantée.

_Ma_ faux.

La seule chose dont je sais me servir. La seule chose qui me permettrait de gagner. Et elle est à portée de main. Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir. A savoir si l'opération est dangereuse ou non. J'en ai besoin. Je ne peux pas laisser filer une occasion pareille.

Je laisse mon sac au sol et escalade la pile. Lentement mais surement, je progresse malgré le tiraillement de mes muscles. Je n'ai plus qu'à tendre la main...

_Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Je reste figée. Mon cœur rate un battement.

Il y a quelqu'un d'autre que moi dans la grotte.

**Merci de votre soutient et de vos commentaires. Je vous dois beaucoup. Comme promis voilà le chapitre 15 avec un peu d'avance!**

**Vous venez de faire la connaissance des Tributs du Douze, Pâline et Alert. Que pensez-vous d'eux ?**

**J'ai également ajouté un petit passage sur Haymitch. Voilà comment je l'imagine cinq ans après sa victoire. Humain, concerné et avec la rage de vaincre! Et vous, comment l'imaginiez-vous ? **

A la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre!


	16. Course Poursuite Dans Les Souterrains

J'avais attendu que Twinkle Deux commence les tours de garde tandis que les autres s'endormaient comme des bébés, le ventre plein et réchauffés par leur grand feu. A pas de loup, j'avais contourné la montagne en profitant de l'obscurité créée par la nuit sans lune. Le jumeau n'avait même pas remarqué ma présence et était loin de se douter de ce qu'il se tramait derrière son dos. J'avais un peu paniqué lorsque je n'avais pas trouvé la seconde entrée mais heureusement, une chauve-souris avait fusé hors de la grotte par un puits, au sommet de la grotte. Je m'y étais hissé bien que cela réveille la vieille douleur de ma jambe et celle plus récente de mes engelures.

Et après tous ces efforts, alors que je m'attendais à être seul et surtout tranquillement en train de piller les vivres des Carrières, voilà que je me retrouvais nez à nez avec Eila.

Enfin, pas nez à nez à proprement parlé. Disons qu'elle était plutôt dos à moi en train de faire le chimpanzé pour escalader la montagne de denrées, une barre lumineuse entre les dents. Comment était-elle entrée ? Si elle avait emprunté le même chemin que moi, je l'aurais _obligatoirement_ croisée. Et voilà qu'elle jaillissait de nulle part pour voler _mes_ provisions. Elle n'a pas encore remarqué ma présence et elle s'échine à atteindre quelque chose que je ne peux pas voir. Je sors mon dernier couteau.

_Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Je crache d'une voix menaçante.

La voir s'arrêter en pleine action, se frigorifier comme un enfant qu'on aurait pris la main dans le sac m'amuse. Mais à ma plus grande surprise, elle bondit, arrache quelque chose de la pile, crache sa drôle de lampe par terre et atterrit à genoux devant moi. Elle se relève avec difficulté et brandit son arme devant moi. Une grande faux métallique.

_Qu'est ce que _tu_ fais là ? Murmure-t-elle en répétant ma précédente question.

Malgré l'attitude imposante et déterminée qu'elle veut afficher, il est aisé de voir qu'elle est terrorisée. Elle tremble comme une feuille, sa voix et rauque et chevrotante et ses pupilles sont dilatées.

_La même chose que toi, il me semble.

Eila médite mes paroles sans pour autant baisser sa garde. Nous restons comme deux statues de pierre, à nous jauger du regard et à estimer les faiblesses de l'adversaire. Elle est aussi mal à point que moi avec ses bras et ses mains recouverts de bandages et la lumière verte de son tube lui donne un air malade et cadavérique. Son visage est recouvert de terre et ses cheveux sont pleins de poussière. Ses lèvres sont sèches et craquelées et alors qu'elle commence à me sourire, de fines gouttes de sang perlent à ses commissures.

_Nous sommes censés nous entretuer là, articule-t-elle.

_Je crois bien.

Elle hausse les épaules.

_Si tu me fonçais dessus, je n'aurais pas le temps de répliquer. Tu as surement du voir l'état de mes mains. Je ne pourrais pas endurer un combat maintenant.

Elle lâche le manche de sa faux de sa main gauche et me la montre d'un peu plus près.

_Tu n'as pas vu les miennes, je rétorque en faisant de même.

_Ah, j'ai peut-être une chance alors.

J'avance la lame de mon couteau, près à me défendre. Je me demande ce qu'elle sait faire avec son arme. Surement le secret qu'elle partageait avec Seeder.

_Mais bon, je ne suis pas venue pour ça. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me battre contre toi. Tu me tuerais de toute façon.

Elle jette son sac à dos sur ses épaules et coince sa faux dans les sangles.

_Tu es consciente que tu es en train de décevoir Panem tout entier ? Je lui demande, luttant contre le sourire qui menace d'apparaître sur mon visage.

_Tant pis, dit-elle simplement en ramassant sa lampe.

Eila s'approche de moi et me dépasse sans un regard. Je m'approche des vivres et commencent à remplir mon sac.

_Le stock est tout à toi. J'y vais.

_Et _où_ vas-tu ? Par où es-tu entrée ? Je lui demande en prenant un nouveau jeu de couteaux que j'accroche méticuleusement à ma ceinture.

Elle lève la tête vers le trou d'où ma corde pend dans la vide et souris en me faisant un clin d'œil.

_C'est un secret.

Elle touche la lame de sa faux, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle est bien là et commence à repartir. Je pourrais lui planter mon couteau. Maintenant. Entre les deux omoplates. J'irais vite. Elle ne sentirait rien. Je fais tourner ma lame dans ma main. Je sers si fort le manche que je fais blanchir mes jointures. Je sais que je peux le faire.

_Il y a quelqu'un.

Eila se fige. Je fais de même. Ce n'est ni elle ni moi qui avons prononcé ces mots. Elle se retourne vers moi, les yeux agrandis par la peur. Mon cœur rate un battement. Puis deux. Ma respiration s'accélère. Qui nous a vu ? Comment ont-ils su que nous étions là ?

_Il y a quelqu'un. Derrière le rocher, là-bas.

Je reconnais la voix de Twinkle Deux. Je me détends lorsque je me rends compte qu'il ne parle pas de moi. Il n'empêche, je ferrais mieux de me dépêcher à prendre des vivres et à déguerpir d'ici avant qu'il ne réveille les autres. Si jamais Eila n'avait pas été là et que nous n'avions pas pris notre temps pour discuter, je serais déjà loin de ce trou.

_Où ça ? Où est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ? Grogne Alabastair qui semble se réveiller.

_Derrière le rocher, répète le jumeau d'une voix morne.

_Passe moi les lunettes. Passe moi les lunettes, je te dis ! Putain mais je rêve ! C'est le gosse du Douze. Allons le choper ! Dit-il d'une voix presque joyeuse, vous deux, vous restez là à surveiller le stock, c'est peut-être une diversion.

Il y a du mouvement, à l'entrée de la grotte. Je les entends qui se lève bruyamment en sifflotant. Un peu plus et je considérerais comme normal le fait d'aller zigouiller un gosse de treize ans. Je trouve assez malin de l'ogre qu'il pense à une stratégie de la part du gamin. Mais le plus ironique dans tout ça ce que nous étions _déjà_ en train de piller leur pile de vivres.

Je remarque qu'Eila est pétrifiée d'horreur. Elle est livide et à du mal à respirer.

_Alert. Oh mon Dieu, Alert... souffle-t-elle en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

_Ne me dit pas que... c'était _vraiment_ une stratégie ? Tu ne fais quand même pas équipe avec les deux gamins du Douze ?

Son regard paniqué m'informe que si.

_Tu es stupide ? Ou bien folle ? Les deux peut-être ? Ou alors, c'est un pacte entre ceux qui ont eu un trois à l'Entraînement ? Mais qu'est ce qui t'es passé par la tête ?

Je crois qu'elle se met à pleurer. Mais la lumière faiblit et je n'aperçois bientôt plus son visage.

_Ils m'ont _sauvée_ !

A l'extérieur, Alabastair se met à beugler.

_Les rats ! Il y a tout un tas de galerie là-dessous ! Cette saloperie s'est enfuie là-dedans !

Je sens Eila s'agiter.

_C'est par là que tu es sortie ! Je m'exclame à voix basse.

Elle tente de passer à côté de moi mais je la retiens par le poignet.

_Où vas-tu ?

_Je vais les aider.

_Il te manque vraiment une case ! Si tu y vas, tu vas te faire tuer.

_Et alors ? Explose-t-elle, depuis quand tu t'intéresses à ce qu'il va m'arriver ?

Je serre les dents.

_Je dis ça pour toi. Après, si tu veux te prendre un coup de massue, libre à toi.

_Lâche moi, peste-t-elle.

Eila arrache son bras à mon emprise. Je ne la vois pas mais je la sens me fusiller du regard. Je mets en doute sa parole lorsqu'elle avait dit qu'elle ne me détestait pas. Elle se retourne vers moi une ultime fois. Je distingue dans ses yeux un éclair suppliant malgré la terreur et la fureur qui y règnent.

_Faun. Je t'en pris, viens avec moi. Aide moi.

Sa voix brisée me sert la gorge. Me demande-t-elle vraiment de sauver ces deux mioches ? Et comment, hein ? Je ne suis pas ici pour assurer la survie des autres mais la mienne ! J'ai l'impression de réentendre la voix de Clael m'implorant d'épargner sa sœur dans l'Arène. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi _elle_, elle veut y aller. Pourquoi l'accompagnerais-je ? Je devrais la tuer, elle et ces deux incapables du Douze. Voilà ce que je devrais faire ! Je ne suis _pas_ un bon samaritain ! Je suis ici pour gagner !

_Une querelle d'amoureux ?

Un faisceau lumineux nous aveugle. La Veuve Noire nous toise avec tout le venin que ses yeux peuvent distiller.

_Tu m'as manquée, Belle Gueule. Attend de voir ce que je te prépare, sourit-elle en me montrant son bras en écharpe.

Eila laisse s'échapper un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'elle voit Arielle se dresser derrière la diablesse. Je me contente de la regarder avec dégoût. Une pulsion meurtrière parcourt mes membres et envoie comme une multitude d'éclair dans mon corps.

_Oh, c'est toi, Eila, annonce la traîtresse d'une voix surprise, je pensais te tuer plus tôt.

Eila semble désemparée. Puis, elle prend ses jambes à son cou. Je l'entends qui déguerpi à toute allure. Sans réfléchir, je me jette à sa poursuite. Entre rester avec une folle alliée qui veut me torturer et faire d'autres choses répugnantes avec mon corps et m'enfuir avec une autre folle alliée qui veut aller aider des gamins, mon choix est vite fait.

Il fait sombre mais la lumière verte d'Eila l'éclaire juste assez pour que je la suive. J'entends la diablesse sur nos talons ainsi que les pas pressés d'Arielle. Soudain, Eila disparaît. Je freine des quatre fers et regarde autour de moi comme un idiot. Elle a sauté dans le trou.

_Pas la peine de jouer au jeu du chat et de la souris, mon mignon, je finirais bien par t'avoir.

Cette simple phrase motive mes actions et je saute à mon tour dans le puits.

_C'est ce qu'on verra ! Je lui balance à la figure.

L'odeur de terre sèche assaille aussitôt mes narines et je me retiens de tousser. Les larmes aux yeux, j'essaye d'écouter les pas d'Eila. Devant moi, je l'entends qui détale.

Il fait plus noir que dans un four et l'oxygène saturé de poussière m'empêche de respirer. Mon souffle se matérialise dans l'air sous forme de nuage de buée. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il fasse aussi froid. Sans lumière, je ne donne pas cher de ma peau. Derrière moi, je vois les faisceaux de lampe de la diablesse et d'Arielle se rapprocher dangereusement.

Je me mets à courir le plus silencieusement possible en laissant courir ma main droite sur le mur de terre pour avoir un minimum de repères. Mes yeux n'arrivent pas à s'habituer à la pénombre. Je suis complètement désorienté. Mais mon ouïe ne tarde pas à compenser ma vue et la course d'Eila parvient plus distinctement à mes oreilles.

Dans les profondeurs du labyrinthe, un cri retentit. Une voix terrifiée de fillette.

_Pâline ! Pâline ! Où es-tu ? J'arrive, je suis là !

Je maudis Eila. La voilà qui se mettait à hurler comme un porcelet qu'on égorge ! Elle veut vraiment révéler notre position à tous. Comment peut-on être aussi stupide ? Je regrette de ne pas l'avoir tuée lorsque j'en avais eu l'occasion dans la caverne des Carrières. J'aurais eu plus de chances de survie sans cette imbécile qui crie à tout bout de champs.

Je sens qu'un rayon de lumière se pose sur mon dos. J'ai juste le temps de me retourner pour voir le visage d'Arielle, à quelques centimètres du mien. Elle vient d'arriver par un tunnel perpendiculaire à celui que j'emprunte. Je prêtais tellement attention à l'idiotie d'Eila que je ne l'avais même pas entendu venir. Je jure entre mes dents.

Sans réfléchir, je lui donne un coup de poing dans le ventre. Le choc la fait tituber en arrière et lui coupe le souffle. Je crois qu'elle était aussi surprise que moi de notre rencontre impromptue. J'en profite pour lui voler sa lampe et déguerpir avant qu'elle me jette son trident qui frôle mon pied gauche.

Je me rends compte que je viens de passer à deux doigts d'une mort certaine et ma respiration devient irrégulière. Mes mains tremblent, j'ai de sueurs froides et mes cheveux sont hérissés sur ma nuque. Je ne sais absolument pas où je vais mais je cours comme un dératé et prends des chemins au petit bonheur la chance. J'ai complètement perdu la trace d'Eila et n'est absolument pas la moindre idée de comment sortir de cet enfer. Les espaces clos m'angoissent. La sueur coule sur mon front et se perd dans mes cils. Si je continue à tourner comme ça, je sens que je vais devenir fou.

Soudain je sens la froide morsure de l'acier sur ma gorge. Une main moite se plaque sur ma bouche, m'empêcher de hurler. On m'attire dans un couloir étroit. Je reste immobile, complètement pétrifié. Devant moi, je vois passer la Veuve Noire, fulminante de colère. Lorsque la lumière de sa lampe de poche disparaît, on me chuchote à l'oreille.

_Tout vas bien. C'est Eila. Je vais enlever ma main, me dit-elle d'une voix rassurante.

Son souffle brulant chatouille ma nuque. Elle retire sa paume et éloigne sa faux de ma carotide.

_Non mais sa va pas ? Tu aurais pu me faire crever d'une saleté de crise cardiaque !

Elle baisse les yeux, gênée.

_Désolée. J'ai vu qu'elle te poursuivait alors j'ai agi sans réfléchir. Excuse moi.

_Et ben creuse toi un peu la cervelle la prochaine fois ! D'ailleurs, tu sais surement comment on sort de là, pas vrai ?

Eila devait un peu connaître les galeries puisqu'elle les avaient empruntées pour déboucher dans la grotte des Carrières.

_Pas du tout.

_Quoi ?

__Alert_ connait le labyrinthe comme sa poche.

_Donc tu essayes de me dire que nous sommes pris au piège sous plusieurs mètres de terre avec la horde de Carrières à nos trousses et que le seul qui sache comment on remonte à la surface est probablement mort ?

Elle se pétrifie.

_Il n'est pas mort, gronde-t-elle.

_Si tu le dis. En tout cas, j'espère pour nous qu'il court quelque part dans ces tranchées et qu'il est en pleine forme.

Eila secoue sa barre verte et m'ordonne d'éteindre ma lampe sous prétexte qu'elle est trop lumineuse. Un nouveau cri déchirant perce l'air. Eila fonce comme un boulet de canon en direction de la voix.

_Belle prise !

Devant nous, un halo de lumière. Nous nous approchons à pas de loup par un des tunnels croisant l'allée centrale. Juste devant nous, Twinkle Deux a la lame d'un couteau appuyée contre la trachée d'une gamine et la Veuve Noire, le dos tourné à notre position, semble étrangler un gosse de sa main valide contre un mur.

_Regarde ma mignonne, ton copain est en train de mourir. C'est triste n'est ce pas ?

L'enfant gesticule et se débat comme un beau diable mais la diablesse est bien trop forte pour lui. C'est David contre Goliath. Sauf qu'ici, c'est Goliath qui l'emportera.

Eila bondit sur le dos de la Veuve Noire. Elle la tire en arrière et ceinture son cou avec le creux de son coude.

_Ne le touche pas !

Malgré l'effet de surprise, la diablesse reprend vite ses esprits et écrase Eila contre un mur. Mais elle ne lâche pas prise et continue de l'étrangler avec toute sa force.

_Je vais t'écraser ! Articule la fille du Deux avec difficulté.

_Je t'aurais tuée avant ! suffoque-t-elle

Elle appuie sur le bras brisé de la folle qui hurle de douleur et lui donne un coup de tête qui fend la lèvre d'Eila. La détermination dans ses yeux me fait réagir. Malgré ma réticence, je ne peux décemment pas les regarder s'entretuer sans rien faire. Je me jette à mon tour dans le combat et donne un coup de genoux dans le plexus solaire de la Veuve Noire. Elle tombe à genoux et Eila s'écroule derrière elle, à bout de souffle, le menton barbouillé de sang. Son visage arbore une drôle de couleur violacée. Un peu plus et elle aurait ressemblé à Améthyste, sa styliste à la peau prune. J'écrase le visage de la diablesse sous ma semelle caoutchouteuse et lui plante sans ménagement un de mes nouveaux couteaux dans l'estomac. Son sang sombre se répand sur sa peau mate et gicle sur mes bras. Elle tourne de l'œil. J'espère qu'elle est morte.

_Eila !

La gamine du Douze l'appelle à l'aide alors que la lame de Twinkle Deux s'enfonce dans sa gorge. Je vois le regard désemparé d'Eila. Nous sommes trop loin. Nous n'arriverons jamais à l'atteindre avant qu'elle soit égorgée.

Un sifflement frôle mon oreille droite. Le jumeau nous regarde d'un air hébété. Puis ses yeux descende entre ses clavicules. Un boomerang argenté est planté juste sur l'emplacement de son cœur. Son sang jaillit et asperge les cheveux noirs de la fillette. Le Carrière tombe en arrière dans un nuage de poussière. La gamine se met à hurler et s'évanouit.

Eila court et s'agenouille à ses côtés. Elle prend son pouls, sort du désinfectant et une bande de gaze avant de soigner l'entaille de son cou. Je me retourne. C'est le gosse qui a tué Twinkle Deux. Il est livide et toujours figé dans la position dans laquelle il a lancé le boomerang. Ses yeux fixent le vide et il finit par se laisser tomber à terre en pleurant.

Eila prend la gamine sur son dos après avoir attaché son sac sur son ventre. Elle jette un drôle de regard au corps inerte de Twinkle Deux. Elle semble presque désolée. Bouleversée. Je la regarde se baisser, fermer les paupières du cadavre et récupérer l'arme du gosse d'un geste sec. Elle essuie le sang qui la recouvre sur son pantalon et s'approche d'Alert, roulé en boule contre le mur.

_Tu vas bien, lui murmure-t-elle, tu as été très courageux. C'est fini maintenant. On rentre.

Elle lui attrape la main et l'aide et se relever. Elle lui donne son boomerang qu'il accepte et range d'un geste mécanique. Je remarque qu'il n'est pas fait en bois mais en acier. Il est tranchant comme la lame de mes couteaux et pointu comme une lance à ses extrémités.

L'écho des voix d'Alabastair et d'Arielle résonne. J'échange un regard avec Eila qui acquiesce, la même lueur effrayée dans les yeux.

Je l'attrape par le bras et nous nous enfuyons tous les quatre en laissant derrière nous les corps inanimés de Tribut du Un et de la Veuve Noire.

**Comme vous l'aviez deviné, c'était bien Faun dans la grotte! **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus. **

**Si vous avez des suggestions, des idées, des critiques, des hypothèses... Je vous écoute! J'aimerais vraiment m'améliorer et toutes critiques constructives sont les bienvenues!**

**Merci encore pour tous vos commentaires qui me font toujours autant plaisir!**


	17. Les Quatre Tributs

Grâce à Alert, nous avons pu retrouver notre chemin. Comme un automate, il nous a dirigés à travers les dédales du labyrinthe. Je m'inquiète pour lui. Je n'aime pas son regard gris, vide de toute émotion. Le fait d'avoir tué le frère de Twinkle semble l'avoir profondément choqué.

Après avoir retrouvé notre abri, j'ai passé mon temps à soigner nos blessures avec application. Faun a accepté à contre cœur que je m'occupe de lui mais a semblé plutôt soulagé lorsque je lui ai appliqué la pommade volée aux Carrières.

Un grognement de Pâline me fait sursauter. Je me retourne, ma gourde à la main. Alert a perdu son sac dans la bataille alors j'ai déchiré mon duvet de manière à faire une couverture pour que nous puissions tous dormir couvert. Faun est assis en tailleur juste à l'entrée du cul-de-sac et nous surveille d'un œil mauvais. Je lui ai proposé de rester avec nous. Il n'a pas accepté. Mais il n'a pas refusé non plus. Sous ses airs bourrus et fiers, je crois qu'il n'est pas contre l'idée de former une équipe. Sinon, il nous aurait déjà tous tués. Il a eu des centaines d'occasions de nous trancher la carotide et de nous dépecer comme des lapins. Pourtant, il a consenti presque naturellement à nous suivre jusqu'à notre cachette. Je me sens étonnamment confiante avec Faun a mes côtés. Je crois que s'il assure mes arrières, j'ai une chance de gagner. Aussi mince soit-elle.

Pâline ouvre de grand yeux troublés. Je l'aide à se redresser sous l'œil dur de Faun.

_Eila ? M'appelle-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

_Oui. Je suis juste là.

_Q-Qu'est m'est-il arrivé ? Où est Alert ? S'inquiète-t-elle soudainement.

Elle essaye de se retourner mais je la force à se recoucher avec douceur.

_Il est juste ici. Il va bien.

Mais je ne suis pas vraiment sure de ma dernière affirmation. Alert n'a pas esquissé le moindre geste à l'appel de son nom. Le pauvre petit a coincé son visage entre ses genoux et ne cesse de se balancer d'avant en arrière, sans relâche. Pâline touche sa blessure à la gorge avec des doigts tremblants.

_Ce n'est pas grave, je lui explique, j'ai déjà désinfecté la coupure.

_Q-Qui m'a fait ça ?

_Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas ?

Elle réfléchit durant un court laps de temps, se creuse la cervelle mais finit par secouer la tête.

_Non, murmure-t-elle.

_C'est le Tribut du Un. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Alert l'a... Enfin, il est...

_Mort, tranche Faun, ton petit pote l'a pas loupé. Pile poil dans le cœur.

Je jette un coup d'œil au garçon qui s'est enfin arrêté. Ses yeux ternes s'agrandissent de stupeur. Puis, il recommence à osciller de plus belle. Je ne peux m'empêcher de fusiller Faun du regard. Il hausse les épaules d'un air désabusé.

_Quoi ? C'est la vérité. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il faudrait s'en cacher. J'ai bien tué l'autre folle du Deux. Est-ce que j'ai l'air traumatisé ?

_Pas vraiment. Mais Alert n'est qu'un enfant. Arrête de parler de ça. Tu vois bien que ça n'arrange pas les choses, je gronde en aidant Pâline à boire.

_Oh arrête un peu de faire ta mère poule. Nous sommes dans l'Arène là, pas au jardin d'enfant ! Peut-être même que c'est toi qui tueras ces deux gosses quand on te donnera l'illusion de pouvoir retourner chez toi.

Je suis en colère. Je n'aime pas ce ton suffisant et sur de lui qu'il emploie. Il ne me connait pas. Il ne devrait pas avoir le droit de me juger.

_Allez, ose me dire que tu ne les tueras pas. Vas-y, je t'écoute.

_Désolée de vous interrompre, coupe Pâline d'une voix grave, mais ne parle pas de nous comme si nous n'étions pas là. Alert est peut-être muet mais loin d'être sourd. Et puis, nous ne te connaissons pas. Que fais-tu ici ?

Faun lève un sourcil perplexe. Ils se toisent en chien de fusil, près à bondir si l'autre ose faire le moindre mouvement suspect. Je crois que si je ne me tenais pas entre les deux, ils se serraient déjà sautés à la gorge. D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas sure que mon corps fasse rempart bien longtemps.

_Il s'appelle Faun, je me dépêche de répondre, sentant l'orage venir, ils nous a sauvé, dans le labyrinthe. Sans lui, je crois que nous serions tous morts.

_Je sais parler, crache-t-il, pas besoin de répondre à ma place. Maintenant, gamine, tu ferrais bien de me montrer un peu plus de reconnaissance. J'ai quand même sauvé vos sales peaux alors que je n'avais rien à y gagner. J'aurais tout aussi bien pu laisser Twinkle Bis t'égorger et la Veuve Noire étrangler ton compère à moitié siphonné.

__Rien à y gagner_ ? Je m'exclame, je ne suis peut-être pas intelligente mais je ne suis pas idiote non plus ! Tu n'avais qu'une envie, c'était sortir d'ici. Et le seul qui connaisse le chemin, c'est Alert. Si tu ne m'avais pas suivie et si tu n'étais pas intervenu, deux options s'offrent à toi. Petit un, les Carrières te tombent dessus et tu meurs. Petit deux, tu restes à errer dans les tunnels et tu meurs aussi. Ne me fais pas croire que ce que tu as fait était désintéressé !

Pâline approuve silencieusement et Alert continue de se balancer. Les yeux noirs de Faun me lancent des éclairs. Je le vois fouiller sa ceinture. Je tâtonne la terre battue à côté de moi pour y trouver ma faux. L'espace est plutôt exiguë mais je n'aurais aucun mal à me défendre avec.

_C'est un jeu de vie ou de mort ici, Eila. Ce n'est pas une garderie, me dit-il d'une voix horriblement sérieuse, maintenant, au lieu de me _reprocher_ de vous avoir aidé alors que tu me l'avais _supplié_, tu ferrais mieux de me remercier.

Je me rends compte de mon erreur. A quel point j'ai été stupide de lui balancer ça au visage. Dans l'Arène, rien n'est fait de bon cœur. Je devrais le savoir. Moi mieux que personne avec la trahison d'Arielle. Bien sur qu'il nous a aidé avec une arrière pensée. Je me trouve horrible.

_Je suis désolée. Tu as raison. Si tu n'avais pas été là, tu aurais pu nous voir sur l'écran ce soir.

_Pff, se contente-t-il de répondre en levant les yeux au ciel.

Puis il replonge dans son mutisme et Pâline se rendort après avoir lancé un dernier regard mauvais à Faun.

Lorsqu'on est plongé sous terre, sans autre source de lumière qu'une lanterne à huile, il est difficile de savoir l'heure qu'il est et même s'il fait encore jour. Sans soleil, il est aisé de perdre tout repère. Notre raid chez les Carrières a eu lieu en pleine nuit. Je ne sais pas pendant combien de temps je suis restée dans la grotte ni pendant combien de temps nous avons couru dans les tranchées pour sauver nos vies. Mais je pense ne pas me tromper en disant qu'il doit être environ midi.

_Je vais remonter à la surface, je chuchote.

Faun relève sa tête vers moi, les sourcils froncés.

_Je ne pensais pas que tu étais _vraiment_ folle. Ils doivent être sur le pied de guerre, là-haut.

_On ne sait même pas s'ils ont réussi à sortir d'ici et s'ils nous cherchent, ils sont sous terre. En plus, ils ne sont que deux. Je prends ça quand même. Au cas où, lui dis-je en prenant ma faux.

Il acquiesce. Je me redresse, borde une dernière fois Pâline et jette un regard inquiet à Alert qui a fini par s'endormir dans un coin.

_Je reviens. Je ne serais pas longue.

_Tu ferrais mieux, grogne Faun.

Je souris, écarte le rideau de racines en m'engouffre dans les froids tunnels du labyrinthe. C'est étonnant de voir comment la grosse bouillotte et la lanterne chauffe le cul-de-sac. Une fois en dehors, il est difficile de ne pas être surpris par la morsure glaciale des courants d'air. Je jette ma capuche sur mes oreilles et ferme ma veste. Je secoue mon tube de lumière. J'ai l'impression d'être dans les catacombes où se trouvent les chambres de lancement. Le métal et l'odeur aseptisée en moins.

Je connaissais le chemin le plus court pour remonter à la surface. Alert me l'avait indiqué alors que nous partions piller les Carrières. Au bout de quelques minutes à peine, je sens déjà que la montée s'affermit. J'ai hâte de remonter. Rester enterrée m'angoisse. Le soleil et l'air pur me manquent. Un peu plus loin, un trou de lumière brille. La sortie ! Je ne peux m'empêcher de trottiner puis de courir sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Je vérifie mes arrières puis observe rapidement à l'extérieur. Je reste cachée dix bonnes minutes puis, lorsque je me dis qu'il n'y a pas âme qui vive au dehors, je me risque à sortir du labyrinthe.

Un vent froid rejette ma capuche en arrière et ébouriffe mes cheveux. Je suis aveuglée quelques secondes par la lumière de l'astre solaire. Je sens ses rayons chauds se poser sur ma peau. Cette sensation me donne des frissons. J'ai l'impression d'être restée là-dessous durant une éternité. J'inspire à pleins poumons et expire bruyamment. Je remarque que les nuages de neige ont disparu. A leur place, un magnifique bleu azur peint le ciel. Les flocons au sol scintillent comme des étoiles et les stalactites commencent à fondre. J'en profite pour remplir ma gourde et celle de Pâline. Devant ce tableau, j'ai l'impression d'être la dernière personne vivante sur Terre.

Un rapide coup d'œil au soleil m'indique que je ne me suis pas trompée et que nous sommes en début d'après-midi. Mon ventre gargouille. Je me sentirais presque d'humeur à parcourir la montagne à la recherche de nourriture. Un prétexte pour ne pas retourner dans l'espace clos du labyrinthe. Mais je ne veux pas que Faun s'inquiète. Cette semble pensée me fait sourire. Faun, _s'inquiéter_ ? Je me sens un peu idiote de m'imaginer ça. Mais je ne veux pas non plus le laisser trop longtemps avec Pâline et Alert. Je ne sais pas de quoi il serait capable. Et puis, pourquoi irais-je chasser alors que nous venons de voler des vivres aux Carrières ? Je secoue la tête.

Je profite une dernière fois des rayons chauffant mon visage puis retourne à contre cœur dans les profondeurs de la terre. Je retrouve facilement mon chemin. Faun fait le pied de grue devant notre refuge.

_Tu as pris ton temps, hein ? Un peu plus et j'aurais du aller te chercher.

_Le soleil est revenu, j'annonce en ignorant son intervention, la neige est en train de fondre.

_Bonne nouvelle ! Je n'en pouvais plus de ce temps. Tu as vu quelqu'un ?

_Personne. Je crois que nous sommes seuls dans la zone.

Un grand sourire réjoui fend son visage. C'est une expression que je vois rarement chez lui.

_Comment vont-ils ? Je lui demande en montrant les deux enfants du menton.

_Ils roupillent alors je pense que sa va.

Je m'assois, soulagée.

Nous restons un long moment silencieux à scruter les flammes vacillantes de la lanterne. Une hypothèse folle me tourmente depuis que je suis remontée à la surface. Serait-il possible de rester cachés ici jusqu'à ce que les Carrières épuisent leur stock et meurt de faim ? Ou d'attendre de les voir s'entretuer ? A quatre, nous pourrions très bien survivre. Mais une fois qu'Arielle et Alabastair seraient morts, il ne resterait que nous, Eider et Denim. Ces deux là doivent surement faire équipe, suivant notre plan initial. L'intellect du Tribut du Huit et la force de celui du Quatre doivent se compenser à merveille. J'espère qu'ils savent pour Arielle. Mais une fois parvenus à ce stade, que ferions-nous ? Je me sais incapable de tuer Faun, Pâline et Alert. Incapable car je ne _voudrais_ pas leur faire du mal. Pour ce qui est d'Eider et Denim, je ne pourrais pas car ils me tueraient avant. Les Juges imagineront peut-être un énième piège pour nous coincer. Comme pour Seeder et Camden. Ils vont peut-être nous envoyer des mutations génétiques aux trousses et attendre qu'on se fasse déchiqueter. Je ne sais pas quelle mort je préfère. Je décide de ne plus y penser pour l'instant.

Je me rends compte que je fais machinalement tourner le bracelet de Tama depuis un moment. Instinctivement, mon regard se porte sur le poignet de Faun. Il a toujours le sien.

_Quoi ?

Je sursaute et cligne des yeux.

_Qu'est ce que tu as à me regarder comme ça ? Grogne-t-il.

_Je voulais juste voir si tu avais encore le bracelet. Celui que Tama t'as fait.

Il hausse les épaules. Je crois qu'il est également surpris de constater qu'il est encore accroché à son poignet.

_Ouai, faut croire que je l'ai encore.

La conversation engagée retombe immédiatement. Un silence gêné s'installe.

_Dis, commence-t-il d'une voix grave, tu penses à eux ? Je veux dire à ta famille ?

_Tout le temps. Ils sont toujours dans un coin de ma tête à m'encourager. Et toi ?

Il fronce les sourcils et mord sa lèvre.

_Ils me manquent, chuchote-t-il.

Je crois que c'est bien la première fois que je vois Faun si bouleversé et vulnérable. Enfin, excepté le jour de la Moisson. Mais même à cet instant là, il avait fait preuve de courage et de fierté. Ici, enterré au fond d'un trou, sale et blessé, il ressemble à un enfant. Un enfant déboussolé et perdu.

_A moi aussi. Mais regarde, tu peux toujours leur parler. Quand j'étais dans la clairière, je le faisais souvent. Je me sentais moins seule. Ils nous écoutent et nous regardent, tu sais. C'est juste qu'ils ne peuvent pas nous répondre.

Je fais un signe de main dans le vide et envoie une bise à mes parents. Faun roule les yeux.

_Tu as l'air ridicule.

_Et alors ? Je lui souris.

Il croise les bras sur son torse et étire ses jambes. Pâline se met à ronfler et Alert gémit dans son sommeil. J'attrape sa main et caresse son front trempé de sueur. Il semble se calmer. Faun siffle entre ses dents et peste contre les deux enfants.

_Dans la clairière ? Me demande-t-il, comment ça ?

_Il n'y a pas que la montagne dans l'Arène. A l'ouest de la Corne d'Abondance, il y a une vallée. Je m'y suis enfuie le premier jour. Personne ne m'a suivie. Je m'y étais installée jusqu'à ce que les Juges me repoussent dans votre direction avec la neige.

_Oh, tu es en train de me dire que pendant que je me battais avec les autres et contre des ours mutants, tu te la coulais douce ?

_Des ours mutants ? Je m'exclame à voix basse.

_Des saletés de mutations. C'est eux qui m'ont fait ça.

Il relève son pantalon sur son mollet. Je remarque l'épaisse croute noirâtre qui commence à cicatriser. La blessure ne devait pas être belle à voir.

_Ils bavaient de l'acide, me dit-il, crois moi, même Alabastair ne ferrait pas le poids.

_Comment as-tu fait pour t'en sortir ?

_Je me suis enfui pardi ! Heureusement que Seeder m'a envoyé sa crème magique parce que sinon, à l'heure qu'il est, je serrais six pieds sous terre.

Il s'esclaffe.

_Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si nous n'étions pas six pieds sous terre maintenant.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire devant l'ironie de sa phrase. Ou alors, ce sont mes nerfs qui sont en train de me lâcher. Mais je me laisse emporter dans l'euphorie du moment et nous rions tous les deux à s'en fêler les côtes. Devant l'absurdité de la situation, j'essaye de me contenir et essuie les larmes qui coulent sur mes joues. Je ne voudrais pas non plus réveiller Pâline et Alert qui dorment comme des bébés. J'essuie une goutte d'eau qui vient de tomber sur mon nez.

_Je crois que nous sommes en train de devenir fous, hoquette Faun, ce n'est pas bon pour l'audience.

_Je m'en fiche, nous ne sommes pas là pour leur plaire et leur faire plaisir.

_En fait, si. Sans mes sponsors, je serais mort de froid.

Nous finissons par reprendre notre sérieux.

Je trouve ça étrange de discuter avec Faun de notre vie au District Onze. De notre famille, de nos amis, de nos habitudes alors que nous sommes dans l'Arène. Mais le plus bizarre c'est de la voir parler ouvertement de tout.

L'hymne de Panem nous fait sursauter. Pâline bondit hors de la couverture et les yeux d'Alert sont écarquillés de terreur.

_Ah, souffle Faun, nous allons enfin voir pour la dernière fois les sales tête de Twinkle Deux et de cette saloperie de Veuve Noire.

Il jubile alors qu'un écran se matérialise devant nous.

Le visage enfantin du dernier jumeau s'affiche. J'apprends qu'il s'appelle Spark. Sans le vouloir, je me repasse sa mort en boucle dans la tête. Ses yeux bleus surpris lorsqu'il constate qu'il va mourir. Puis son regard terne lorsque toute vie a quitté son corps. Ce n'était encore qu'un enfant. Alert a une réaction lorsqu'il le voit. Il sort de sa transe et regarde ses mains avec horreur. Il verse toute l'eau de ma gourde sur ses doigts et les frotte avec vigueur.

L'écran s'éteint.

Un ange passe.

_Quoi ? Vocifère Faun, elle n'est _pas_ morte ? Ce n'est pas possible ! Je l'ai tuée moi-même ! Ils l'ont surement oubliés. Ils n'ont pas vu qu'elle avait passé l'arme à gauche parce qu'ils ne trouvaient pas son corps dans le labyrinthe. C'est ça ! C'est obligatoirement ça !

Je regarde mon avant-bras où la sonde les informant de mon état de santé se trouve. Je me rappelle de la lueur violette qui émanait d'elle lorsqu'ils me l'avait injectée. Cela me semble si loin que je suis presque sure que c'est arrivé à une autre Eila.

_Elle n'est pas morte, je dis d'une voix morne, je suis sure qu'elle est quelque part dans les tunnels en train de nous chercher.

_Elle ne pourrait pas juste mourir ? Deux fois ! Deux fois que je l'ai entre mes mains et deux fois qu'elle survit ! Franchement, qui pourrait se relever après une chute de plus de six mètres sur une pente rocailleuse _et_ après un coup de couteau dans l'estomac ? Ce n'étaient pas les jumeaux les robots mais elle ! Cette saleté n'est même pas humaine !

Faun boit une rasade d'eau et dévore un paquet entier de lard séché pour se calmer. Il mâche bruyamment et ses sourcils froncés assombrissent son regard. Pâline croque dans une pomme bien verte et j'aide Alert à boire un bouillon instantané. Je ne sais pas ce que nous aurions fait sans toute cette nourriture volée aux Carrières. J'avais entendu dire que certains Tributs devenaient cannibales lorsqu'ils manquaient de vivres. J'ai envie de vomir.

_Il faut en finir avec eux, gronde Faun sans lever la tête de son repas.

Je ne réponds pas et me contente de le regarder.

_Demain, nous tentons quelque chose. Je ne sais pas quoi mais je ne vais pas rester dans ce trou à rat en attendant qu'ils nous trouvent.

Mes idées de rester ici jusqu'à la mort des autres s'envole. Au fond, je savais que c'était irréalisable. Faun étouffe un bâillement.

_Tu veux te reposer ? Je lui demande, je peux prendre le premier tour de garde, si tu veux.

_Non. C'est bon. Va dormir. Je réfléchis à un plan pour demain.

Il se met dos à moi, une main sur un de ses couteaux et fixe les tranchées à travers les racines.

Je ne veux pas le contrarier alors je me glisse à mon tour dans mon duvet déchiré. Comme un aimant, Pâline vient se greffer à mes côtés et dans sa transe, Alert cherche ma main. Faun éteint la lanterne et secoue mon tube de lumière verte.

Une goutte d'eau tombe sur mon front et je m'endors, rassurée par la présence protectrice de Faun. J'étais loin de me douter que cette simple gouttelette serait le prélude à quelque chose de bien pire.

**Bonjour à tous! Me voilà avec un peu d'avance car je risque de ne pas pouvoir poster le chapitre 18 avant samedi prochain... Désolée!**

**Alors surpris par la Veuve Noire ? Toujours en vie! **

**Anonymous et Umiko m'ont demandé de faire une liste des Tributs encore en vie. Je l'ai rappelé de ce chapitre mais je vais tout de même les noter ici. Alors, par ordre de District : **

**District Deux : Alabastair et la Veuve Noire**

**District Quatre : Eider Foawave et Arielle Blacksea**

**District Huit : Denim**

**District Onze : Faun Deeprain et Eila Nettles**

**District Douze : Alert et Pâline**

**D'ailleurs, Anonymous, tu as raison à propos du deuxième gagnant du District Douze. Il est inconnu et Katniss dit ne jamais en avoir vraiment entendu parler.**

**J'essayerais de poster avant samedi prochain mais rien n'est moins sur! A bientôt!**


	18. Vivant

C'est étrange.

Voilà que je me retrouve à surveiller Eila et ces deux gamins pendant qu'ils font une petite sieste alors que je devrais les tuer. A quoi suis-je en train de jouer ? Je suis en colère contre moi-même. Que doivent penser mes parents ? Mon père doit être furieux. Il m'avait pourtant dit de ne faire confiance à personne. De ne former aucune alliance. Je n'ai pas écouté ses conseils. Je pense qu'il était loin de se douter que je me retrouverais dans une situation comme celle-là. Je crois plutôt qu'il avait peur que _je_ me fasse trahir. En aucun cas il n'aurait pu s'attendre à ce que je forme une équipe basée sur la confiance. La confiance aveugle d'Eila en ma petite personne. Ne pense-t-elle pas que je pourrais décider de mettre fin à sa vie alors qu'elle dort tranquillement ? Je suis sur que l'idée ne lui a même pas traversé l'esprit. Elle a beau être maligne, elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de compter sur moi. Je lui en veux. Lorsque je la tuerais, je verrais ce sentiment de trahison traverser ses pupilles dorées, agrandies par la peur. Elle me maudira. Elle me détestera. Et je suis sur que ce moment me hantera pour le reste de mes jours si jamais je sors vivant de cet enfer. J'aurais beau essayer de m'en débarrasser, la culpabilité me rongera doucement mais surement. Seeder m'en a parlé. Elle m'a dit qu'il ne se passait pas une journée sans qu'elle se rappelle comment elle avait étranglé ce Carrière et comment elle n'avait rien fait pour sauver le gosse qui la suivait de se faire piétiner par les bisons. Mais je crois qu'elle n'est pas la seule de tous les vainqueurs des Hunger Games à ressentir cela. Je me souviens qu'il y a environ quatre ans, un gagnant du District Cinq s'est suicidé. Je n'a pas vu ses Jeux car je n'étais pas encore né mais ma mère m'a expliqué qu'il avait assassiné la fillette de treize ans venant du même District que lui et qu'il serait par la suite devenu fou. Sur le moment, je n'ai pas compris comment un vainqueur, possédant la richesse, la gloire, la fortune et sans le souci de savoir s'il va pouvoir manger le lendemain, ait pu se donner la mort pour une raison aussi futile que celle là. Pourquoi s'était-il interdit de vivre alors qu'il s'était battu pour cela des années auparavant ?

Maintenant, je crois que je comprends un peu mieux son geste.

Une fois ce cauchemar terminé et si je m'en tire, comment réagirais-je, à l'extérieur de l'Arène ? Que deviendrais-je ? Ma famille n'aura plus jamais à s'inquiéter du froid, de la faim et de la fatigue. Mais moi, aurais-je perdu la tête ? Que deviendra la famille d'Eila ? Je ne veux pas y penser.

Le gosse renifle et pleure dans son sommeil. C'est bizarre de sentir quelqu'un pleurer sans qu'il ne produise le moindre son. J'ai peur de devenir comme lui. De me retrouver en constant état de choc après avoir assassiné un autre Tribut. J'ai _essayé_ de tuer la Veuve Noire. Plusieurs fois. Et je n'ai pas éprouvé le moindre remords. Indirectement, Twinkle est morte par mes mains. Pourtant, là encore je ne m'en veux pas. Je l'ai fait pour sauver ma peau. Mais lorsque j'éliminerais Eila dans le seul but de sortir de l'Arène, alors qu'elle sera sans défense, réagirais-je de la même façon ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne veux même pas essayer de le deviner.

Une goutte d'eau glacée tombe dans ma nuque.

Un frisson remonte ma colonne vertébrale et je m'ébroue comme une chien mouillé. Je lève ma tête vers le plafond et une nouvelle gouttelette me tombe en plein dans l'œil. Je siffle entre mes dents. Je me redresse et touche la terre au dessus de mon crâne. Elle est humide. D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y prête attention, plus aucun grain de poussière ne virevolte autour de nous. Je ne suis pas non plus incommodé par l'odeur d'argile sèche que me donnait envie de tousser lorsque j'étais entré pour la première fois dans les souterrains.

Que se passe-t-il ? Quelque chose ne va pas. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Il se trame quelque chose et je n'aime pas ça. Pas ça du tout.

Je secoue frénétiquement l'épaule d'Eila. Dans l'obscurité, je vois ses yeux s'ouvrir d'un seul coup.

_Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? me demande-t-elle d'une voix paniquée.

A côté d'elle, les deux enfants remuent et commencent à se réveiller.

_C'est les Carrières ? Ils nous en retrouvés ? Enchaîne-t-elle sans me laisser le temps de parler.

_Non, mais quelque chose ne tourne pas rond ici.

A ce moment là, un fin filet d'eau perce le plafond est commence à couler juste entre nos deux visages. Nous restons un instant à nous regarder à travers les gouttes, comme hypnotisés. Puis, Eila se lève d'un bon.

_La neige ! S'exclame-t-elle, elle fond ! Les Juges sont en train de faire fondre la neige !

_Tu te moques de moi ?

_J'aurais du deviner ! Lorsque je suis remontée, cet après-midi, j'aurais du prévoir le fait que le soleil ferrait fondre la neige !

_Il n'y en a pas assez pour inonder le labyrinthe ! Tu te rends compte des idioties que tu dis ? Comme si deux mètres de neige pouvaient nous noyer !

_Faun, je crois qu'il ne faut pas compter là-dessus. Si les Juges veulent nous noyer, ils le feront, me dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Ils vont y aller avec les grands moyens. Ils ne veulent pas juste nous effrayer. Ils veulent nous tuer.

Elle remballe ses affaires aussi vite qu'elle peut et je l'imite. La petite du Douze roule la couverture et la jette dans les bras du gamin qui la rattrape machinalement.

Un morceau du mur explose sous la force d'une nouveau jet d'eau qui surprend Eila et la plaque contre la paroi d'en face. Elle panique et je dois la tirer par le bras pour la sortir du maelström. Elle a le souffle coupé mais elle n'est pas blessée ni assommée. Si elle s'était évanouie sous le choc, je n'aurais pas pu la trainer hors des tunnels.

_Je crois que les Juges ont pris plaisir à me torturer comme ça. Ils ont failli m'avoir de la même façon la première fois, chuchote-t-elle d'une voix faible.

_Et bien, fais plus attention ! Si tu ne tiens pas le rythme, je te laisse derrière, toi et tes deux incapables !

_Qui tu traites d'incapable ? Rugit la gamine.

_Celle qui a failli se faire égorger comme un porc par un autre gosse ! Je rétorque du tac au tac.

_C'est moi qui vais t'égorger !

_Sans moi, tu serais dans une stupide boite en bois en train de faire le chemin du retour vers ton District !

_C'est Alert qui m'a sauvée, pas toi !

La gerbe d'eau s'intensifie.

_Nous ferrions mieux de partir ! Ordonne Eila, si nous restons là une minute de plus, c'est fini !

Elle attrape la main du muet, s'arme de sa faux et s'enfuit en courant, en pataugeant dans la boue. Je jette un regard mauvais à la gosse qui me le rend bien. Si je devais tuer quelqu'un parmi ces trois idiots, je sais que je commencerais par elle.

J'éclaire mon chemin grâce à la lampe de poche et je suis Eila, la gamine sur mes talons. L'eau est de partout. Elle ruisselle sur les murs, coule sur nos têtes et rentre dans nos bottes. Elle m'arrive déjà aux chevilles et ma chaussure droite n'est plus hermétique à cause du pic que je m'étais enfoncé dans le pied en voulant échapper aux Carrières. Je me force à rester calme. Si je commence à paniquer maintenant, tout est perdu.

_C'est par là que je suis sortie, aujourd'hui ! Nous indique Eila en montrant un chemin d'une main tremblante.

Nous nous y ruons pour découvrir qu'un immense amoncellement de boue et de roche nous bloque le passage.

_Ce n'est pas possible ! S'écrie-t-elle, j'y suis pourtant allée il n'y a pas si longtemps et ce n'était pas là !

_Si les Juges veulent nous noyer, ils le feront, je lui dit, imitant sa voix.

_Ce n'est pas le moment de rire ! Gronde une nouvelle fois la gamine du Douze.

Je la fusille du regard. Le gosse tire sur la manche d'Eila et lui indique un autre passage. Mais étrangement, celui-ci aussi est bloqué. Tout comme celui d'après et celui d'après. Je commence à perdre mon sang froid. L'eau glacée a transformé mes orteils en glaçons et brule atrocement ma blessure au pied. Je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de claquer des dents et me sentir pris au piège sous des kilos de terre ne m'enchante guère.

Nous arrivons devant un énième passage. Encore bouché. Je crois que je ne suis même plus surpris. Mais lorsque je vois la tête d'Eila, je me rends compte qu'elle espérait encore. Elle se met à pleurer. Sans bruit, comme le muet.

_Je vais mourir ici, couine-t-elle, noyée comme une imbécile.

Le petit serre plus fort sa main mais son visage ne trahit aucune émotion.

_Et tu crois que pleurer va nous avancer à quelque chose ? J'explose, tu crois que rester là à te lamenter sur ton sort va nous faire sortir de ce trou ?

_Et que veux-tu qu'on fasse ? Ils ont bloqué toutes les sorties ! Ils veulent nous voir crever comme des moins que rien ! Je suis sure qu'ils s'amuseront même à repêcher nos corps et à nous comparer pour savoir lequel est le plus bleu !

Et avec ça, elle se met à pleurer plus fort. Elle tape le bloc de boue obstruant le passage avec des poings désespérés. Un frisson me fait remarquer que l'eau nous arrive à mi-mollet. Bientôt, nous ne pourrons plus nous déplacer aussi facilement. Et nous devrons nager. Or, je ne sais _pas_ nager. Une vague d'angoisse me prend à la gorge. Je ne peux contenir le tremblement de mes mains.

_Si tu veux te regarder mourir, c'est ton problème. Moi, je ne reste pas là ! Je leur dit en tournant les talons.

Je sais que sans le gosse, j'ai autant de chances de sortir d'ici que de voir Alabastair en tutu danser sur un air d'opéra mais j'en aurais déjà plus que de rester avec ces imbéciles qui ont abandonné toute idée de continuer.

Un grondement au-dessus de ma tête me fait lever les yeux. Des filets d'eau percent la terre. Le bruit s'intensifie.

_Attention !

Et avant que j'ai pu faire le moindre geste, Eila se jette sur moi. Je m'écrase au sol et nous roulons sur peut-être deux mètres, dans l'eau qui me rentre dans les yeux et les oreilles. Le plafond crève et des trombes d'eau se déversent, nous emportant à travers le dédale des tunnels. Eila s'accroche à moi comme une noyée à un morceau de bois et je dois avouer que je la serre aussi fort qu'elle me tient. Nous percutons les murs de nombreuses fois, me coupant le souffle ou me sonnant complètement. Je suis désorienté et ma vision se trouble. Je ne me concentre que sur une chose, la vigueur avec laquelle Eila se cramponne à moi. Nous sommes ballotés comme de vulgaire fétus de paille et Eila fait de son mieux pour nous maintenir la tête hors de l'eau. Elle donne de furieux coups de pieds lorsqu'une vague trop grande nous submerge et manque de nous noyer. J'étais sur qu'elle savait nager. Mais l'effort que cela lui demande m'informe qu'elle ne tiendra plus très longtemps et le poids de nos sacs trempés nous entraîne inexorablement vers le fond. Je suis comme un fardeau qu'elle tente désespérément de porter. J'essaye de l'aider et imite ses mouvements mais je me rends compte que je la gêne plus qu'autre chose lorsque je lui décoche un coup de genou dans les côtes. Elle grimace.

Je constate avec horreur que le sommet de mon crâne n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres du plafond du labyrinthe. Bientôt, nous serrons complètement ensevelis.

C'est à ce moment précis qu'Eila décide d'arrêter de nager. Ses yeux se révulsent et elle s'évanouit de fatigue. Nous coulons d'un seul coup. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'inspirer. L'air me manque. Ma gorge me brule. Mes poumons sont en feu. Je n'ai d'autre choix que de lâcher Eila. Je ne pourrais jamais remonter si elle me tient. Je me débats contre un ennemi invisible qui pourtant m'encercle de toute part. Mes pieds touchent le fond. Je m'en sers pour me propulser. Ma tête perce la surface de l'eau et j'avale goulument l'air. Mon nez frotte le plafond. Eila, elle, n'est pas remontée.

_Eila ! Je hurle pour couvrir le vacarme de l'eau, Eila !

Aucune réponse. Je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas me laisser submerger et cherche quelque chose pour m'accrocher. N'importe quoi ferrait l'affaire. Je griffe les murs de terre mouillés pour lutter contre le courant mais aussitôt que mes doigts s'enfoncent dans l'argile meuble, une nouvelle vague me fait lâcher prise. J'avale de l'eau. Des litres et des litres. Mes muscles se tétanisent. Des milliers d'aiguilles percent ma chair gelée.

Et alors que je crois que tout est perdu, le courant semble se calmer. Je barbote comme un idiot et imagine l'image pitoyable que je dois donner à l'écran. J'enfonce mes mains et mes pieds dans la terre d'un mur et reprend mon souffle.

_Eila ? J'appelle d'une voix faible et rauque.

Seul le gargouillement de l'eau me réponds.

_Les gamins ?

Personne. Nous avons été séparé des deux gosses lorsqu'Eila m'était tombée dessus pour m'éviter de me faire exploser par le morceau de plafond. S'ils ne savent pas nager, je crois qu'il ne sert à rien de les appeler. Et Eila ? Où est-elle ?

En quelques minutes, le niveau de l'eau baisse significativement. Il ne m'arrive plus qu'au bassin et la force de l'attraction commence à se faire sentir. Je suis accroché un mètre au-dessus du sol. Je me laisse tomber. Seuls ma tête et mes épaules dépassent de l'eau. Ce n'est pas terrible mais au moins, j'ai pied.

Continuer d'avancer est assez difficile lorsque vous avez l'impression de faire vos mouvements au ralenti mais au moins, je ne risque plus de mourir noyé. Enfin, plus pour l'instant. Je dois trouver une sortie. Et vite. Avant que les Juges ne se lassent et décide de m'avoir pour de bon.

Plus j'avance et plus j'ai peur de découvrir les cadavres flottants d'Eila et des deux gamins. S'ils me barrent la route, que ferrais-je ? Les pousserais-je comme de vulgaires obstacles ? Perdrais-je la raison et me transformerais-je en fou furieux ? Ou bien devrais-je les remonter à la surface ? Eila m'a sauvé la vie. Deux fois en moins de quelques minutes. Et je suis sur qu'elle l'a fait bien plus de fois depuis que je suis tombé sur elle dans la grotte des Carrières. Et moi, qu'ai-je fait ? Je l'ai laissé couler alors qu'elle m'avait maintenu hors de l'eau. Elle ne m'avait pas lâché même si cela signifiait qu'elle s'évanouirait et donc mourrait. Moi, je l'ai poussée parce qu'elle me gênait pour remonter, alors que je savais pertinemment que je signais son arrêt de mort. J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour survivre. Je suis dans l'Arène. Tuer les autres Carrières est _normal_, bon sang ! Je me suis toujours dit que c'est moi qui tuerais Eila. Et je l'ai fait. Bien que je m'imaginais le faire un peu plus _proprement_. Alors, pourquoi me sens-je aussi mal ? Je l'ai tuée de la manière la plus lâche et la plus répugnante qui soit. A cet instant, je comprends Seeder et je prie pour que ce sentiment ne me tourmente pas jusqu'à ma mort.

L'eau m'arrive maintenant à la taille et je me déplace avec beaucoup plus d'aisance. Les Juges ont décidé de me laisser un moment de répit. Trois morts dans une journée doit leur suffire. Je gravis une pente douce. Un fol espoir me fait accélérer le pas. Un point de lumière semble me tendre les bras. Une sortie. C'est bien une sortie.

Je suis aveuglé par le soleil. L'air pur est douloureux alors qu'il pénètre mes poumons. Tout mon corps me fait horriblement souffrir. Mais je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de toute ma vie. Je ris doucement. Ça y est. Je suis sorti. En vie.

_Hé Eila, devine qui est sorti ? Je chuchote.

Je crois que je suis en train de devenir fou. Mais je m'en fiche.

Je constate alors le paysage dévasté qui s'offre à moi.

L'effondrement du labyrinthe a entraîné celui d'un pan entier de la montagne. D'énormes rochers sont plantés en plein dans les tunnels que je peux maintenant observer. La majeure partie des plafonds se sont écroulés. Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il me serrait arrivé si jamais un de ces cailloux m'étaient tombés sur le crâne. Je pense qu'on aurait du me ramasser à la petite cuillère et les médecins et chirurgiens plastiques n'auraient rien pu faire pour reconstituer un corps décent à renvoyer à ma famille.

Je parcours le paysage apocalyptique, errant sans but précis. Je suis trempé mais le soleil me réchauffe doucement. J'espère que quelques Tributs et en particulier Alabastair, Arielle et la Veuve Noire aient été emporté par l'éboulement. Je pousse quelques graviers et cailloux du bout du pied, m'attendant peut-être à tomber sur un corps.

Mais à la place, sortant de la poussière, des tiges de blés tressées jaillissent.

Je me baisse pour les examiner d'un peu plus près. Il n'y a pas de doutes possibles.

C'est le bracelet d'Eila.

**Finalement, j'ai pu poster aujourd'hui, comme vous avez pu le constater. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus malgré les circonstances... **

**J'aurais pu faire quelque chose de larmoyant, guimauve à souhait mais nous sommes dans la tête de Faun et il est tout sauf larmoyant et guimauve. **

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Merci pour vos commentaires, ils me motivent à écrire plus vite! **


	19. Ensemble

La douleur lancinante de mes muscles me tire de ma léthargie. Je peine à ouvrir les yeux. Et lorsque je réussis à battre des paupières, le brulement de ma rétine m'arrache un cri. Des milliers d'étoiles dansent devant mes prunelles floues. Je suis morte ? Je me suis noyée ? Où suis-je ? J'ai maintenant peur de découvrir ce qu'il y a autour de moi.

Un grondement sourd me force pourtant à réagir. Ma vision est presque nulle. Seules des projections de tâches de couleurs m'apparaissent. Le son se rapproche. Je me rends compte que je suis couchée sur le flanc droit. Il faut que je me lève. Je ne sais pas ce qui produit ce bruit mais mon instinct me hurle de m'enfuir. Un flot d'adrénaline se déverse dans mes veines. Je grimace alors que, chancelante, je me redresse avec l'aide de ma faux que l'eau a ramenée à mes côtés.

Je suis dans le labyrinthe. Tout s'est effondré. Je peux voir le ciel crépusculaire. L'eau m'a rejetée sur une coulée de boue humide. J'ai du y rester inconsciente durant une bonne partie de l'inondation. Deux idées se partagent mon cerveau. Soit je suis encore en vie, ce qui relèverait du miracle, soit je suis morte, l'enfer est d'une cruauté sans borne et me force à continuer à me battre dans l'Arène durant l'éternité. J'hésite, bien que la seconde option me paraisse bien plus plausible que la première.

Une nouvelle vague me fait oublier mes interrogation. J'escalade aussi vite que je peux le pan de terre humide et me met en sécurité à l'air libre, au milieu de ce qui avait du être un plateau rocheux. Je me rends compte que l'écroulement du labyrinthe a provoqué une réaction en chaîne détruisant ainsi partiellement toute une zone de la montagne. Je reste quelque seconde éberluée devant cet impression et terrifiant tableau. _J'ai_ survécu à _ça_ ? Impossible. J'ai péri.

Ma tête se met à tourner. Je m'écroule dans la poussière. Ma vue recommence à faire des siennes. Inconsciemment, je touche l'arrière de mon crâne et fixe ma paume, barbouillée de sang. Mes cheveux sont poisseux et collés autour de la blessure. J'ose la toucher avant qu'un haut le cœur me fasse vomir. Je n'arrive pas à déterminer si elle est profonde ou non. Mais elle est atrocement douloureuse. Que m'était-il arrivé ? Je me souviens de l'eau. De l'eau partout. J'ai eu peur. Mais impossible de se souvenir précisément de ce qu'il s'était passé. J'étais avec Faun, Alert et Pâline...

Oh non.

Faun. Alert. Pâline. Mon cœur rate un battement.

Où sont-ils ? Pitié, faite qu'ils soient en vie et qu'ils aillent bien. Tout mon corps se met à trembler et ma tête m'envoie un élan de souffrance. Je gémis et me plie en deux, à bout de souffle. Je crois que si je ne suis pas morte noyée je risque de l'être à cause de l'hémorragie. J'ai même peur qu'elle soit interne. Ou de m'être fait un traumatisme crânien. Ce qui expliquerait ma difficulté à tenir debout et ma vision plus qu'approximative. Parfait.

Je fais glisser mon sac de mes épaules. Une chance qu'il soit resté sur mon dos et que son contenu de se soit pas déversé alors que je dérivais à moitié morte. Je déroule maladroitement ma bande de gaze et me fais un bandage autour de la tête. Mes gestes ne sont pas coordonnés et j'ai du mal à contrôler mes mains. J'essaye de me persuader que ça passera. Mais alors que je soigne mes autres blessures plus superficielles, mes mouvements restent toujours aussi hachés et erratiques.

Après m'être reposée une bonne demie-heure et avoir mangé et bu, je me décide à me mettre debout. La chose se révèle plus ardue sans la présence d'un stimulant comme votre mort certaine et l'adrénaline mais j'y arrive tout de même. Je tremble violemment et j'ai du mal à avancer. Mes pas sont ou trop longs ou trop courts, ou trop à droite ou trop à gauche. Je ressemble à un pantin ivre qui tenterait de déambuler sans quelqu'un pour le manipuler. Les téléspectateurs doivent bien rire. Ils s'attendent surement à me voir tomber. Ils peuvent toujours courir.

Je fouille dans les gravas pour peut-être, trouver Faun ou les deux enfants du District Douze. Peut-être qu'ils sont enterrés là-dessous et qu'ils attendent que je les aide. C'est ça. Je dois les trouver.

Mon cerveau se déconnecte de mon corps et je me regarde creuser et creuser encore. Comme si cette pauvre idiote n'était pas moi. Que je n'étais pas elle. A moins que cela ne soit une hallucination. Avec le sang que j'ai perdu et mon plus que probable traumatisme crânien, cela ne m'étonnerait pas le moins du monde. La fille passe des heures et des heures à remuer des kilos et des kilos de débris dans l'espoir de trouver ses compagnons. Je me dis qu'il faudrait l'arrêter lorsque ses mains se mettent à saigner. Mais elle semble si déterminée que je la laisse faire. Elle ne s'arrête que pendant l'hymne de Panem pour constater qu'il n'y a pas eu de mort aujourd'hui. Elle finit par s'évanouir alors que la lune et les étoiles éclairent le ciel depuis déjà plus de six heures. Je m'évanouis avec elle.

Les rayons du soleil sur mon visage me réveille. J'ai des courbatures partout. Mais je crois que je me sens mieux. Moins nauséeuse et il semble que ma coupure à la tête saigne moins. Je finis ma gourde et entame un paquet contenant de la nourriture lyophilisée. Le sachet hermétique l'a protégée de l'eau. Je ne m'arrête qu'une fois que la sensation de faim a disparu.

Je me remet en route. Maintenant, en plus de chercher les autres, je cherche de l'eau. La neige a fondu en totalité mais peut-être qu'il reste encore quelques stalactites. Je constate avec bonheur que ma démarche est plus assurée et droite qu'hier. Prend ça, le Capitol ! Je ne tomberais pas aujourd'hui non plus !

Le soleil doux et le vent frais du matin me revigore un peu et me pousse à m'approcher de la partie non détruite de la montagne. Peut-être qu'ils sont allés se réfugier là-bas. En tout cas, c'est ce que moi je ferrais.

Je met ma main en visière. Il y a quelqu'un. Je le vois, adossé à un rocher. Il ne bouge pas. Je crois qu'il dort. Je me dirige vers lui à pas de loup. Puis, je constate qu'il s'agit d'Alert.

Je me rue sur lui. J'oublie tout de mes blessures et de mon manque de coordination. Je ne suis rassurée qu'une fois agenouillée à côté de lui. Il ne réagit pas à ma présence. Ses yeux clos m'effraient. Pourtant, son cœur bat. La pulsion de son pouls paraît normal.

_Alert ? Alert ? Je l'appelle doucement en tapotant ses joues blêmes, c'est Eila.

Je veux lui donner de l'eau mais je me rappelle que je n'en ai plus. Je me maudis d'avoir tout bu ce matin.

_Il est comme ça depuis l'inondation.

Je me retourne vers Pâline qui semble aussi étonnée que moi de la voir.

_J'ai eu si peur ! Je souffle en la prenant dans mes bras, j'ai cru que vous étiez morts !

_Nous aussi, rit-elle d'un air amer, nous pensions que nous allions mourir quand le plafond s'est effondré. Mais nous avons creusé dans le mur un espace assez large pour que nous puissions passer. Mais... et toi ? Comment as-tu fait ?

Je la prend par les épaules.

_J-Je ne sais pas. Enfin... je ne me souviens plus. J'ai pris un gros choc sur la tête.

_Je vois ça, me dit-elle les sourcils froncés en fixant mon bandage, et celui qui t'accompagnait, où est-il ?

_Faun n'est pas avec vous ? Je m'inquiète.

_Non, me répond-t-elle en buvant dans sa gourde, mais si tu veux mon avis, il ne va pas s'être laissé tuer comme ça.

Je médite ses paroles et me convaincs qu'elles sont vraies.

_Où as-tu trouvé de l'eau ? Je lui demande.

_Il y a un lac au fond d'une grotte par là, me dit-elle en pointant le flanc de la montagne avec son index.

Nous restons silencieuse un moment. Je vérifie les signes vitaux d'Alert. Plusieurs fois.

_Tu sais, je ne crois pas qu'il va se réveiller de si tôt. Il est tombé dans les pommes dès que nous sommes sortis. Il a encaissé pas mal de ch-...

Elle s'interrompt subitement. Je lève les yeux vers elle mais une giclée de sang m'aveugle. Durant deux secondes, je ne comprends pas. Pâline me regarde, ses yeux gris emplis de surprise. Puis, je remarque la lame, plantée en travers de sa gorge. Elle me tombe dessus. Je crois que je me met à hurler. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Retirer le couteau la ferra saigner encore plus et le laisser n'arrangera pas les choses. Je me mets à pleurer. La respiration de la fillette est entrecoupée et laborieuse. Ses prunelles tristes sont pleines de larmes. Que se passe-t-il ? D'où sort ce couteau ? Qui a fait ça ?

_Je vais te soigner. Je peux désinfecter.

Mais elle retient ma main dans la sienne.

_Sa ne sert à rien, chuchote-t-elle d'une voix rauque, c'est finit pour moi.

_Ne dis pas ça. Je viens de te dire que je peux te soigner.

_J'espère qu'on se reverra. Dans très longtemps.

Et puis, sa main lâche la mienne. Je reste un instant hébétée.

_Tu ne _peux_ pas ! Je hurle, Alert compte sur toi !

Mais je sais qu'il est trop tard. Pâline est morte. Sous mes yeux. Sans que je puisse l'aider. Mes pensées s'emmêlent. Mes sanglots redoublent d'intensité alors que le canon tonne.

_A qui le tour ?

Je me retourne. La Veuve Noire saute du haut de son perchoir et me surplombe, une dague dans la main.

_A toi, me répond-t-elle avec un mauvais sourire.

Mais je lui fonce dans les jambes. Elle tombe en arrière et s'écroule avec un bruit mat. Elle me donne un coup de genoux en plein visage. Ses mains sales agrippent mes cheveux et me trainent à terre. Ma joue gauche frotte contre la pierre et m'arrache un cri de douleur.

_Je vais te faire la peau. Après, ce sera le tour du gosse. Mais là, je vais prendre mon temps pour te dépecer.

Une pulsion d'adrénaline me donne une coup de fouet. Je lui mords son mollet nu avec vigueur. Je sens le goût âpre du sang sur ma langue. Elle me repousse d'un coup de pied. Sa dague perce ma cuisse. Mon cri fait écho dans la montagne. Je tâtonne à la recherche de ma faux. Je la tire vers moi et d'un mouvement, je l'abat sur son épaule. Je sens la lame s'enfoncer dans sa chair et scier l'os. Je l'arrache de son corps et me jette sur elle. Sa tête percute le sol. Une marre de sang se forme sous son crâne. Ses yeux noirs posés sur moi sont perplexes, comme si elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Comme si elle ne comprenait pas qu'elle allait mourir. Je la hais. Au fond de moi, je sais que je la déteste. Chaque cellule de mon corps la repousse. Pourtant, de la voir, allongée comme ça, sans défense, à la lisière de la mort, me serre le cœur. Je n'ai pas envie de la tuer. Je ne suis pas une meurtrière. Pourquoi devrais-je le devenir ?

_Fais le, souffle-t-elle, vite. Je veux mourir par la main d'un autre Tribut. Pour mon honneur. Pour l'honneur de mon District. Même si c'est toi. C'est mieux que rien.

De quoi parle-t-elle ? Elle vit ses derniers instants et elle ne pense qu'à son _honneur_ ? Je ne saisis pas. Mais je ne veux pas la laisser souffrir. Je serre le manche de ma faux si fort que mes jointures blanchissent.

_C'est pour Pâline, je lui dis, comme pour m'excuser.

Et avec ça, je lui tranche la gorge. Je reste muette devant son corps immobile et ensanglanté. Je regarde le liquide rouge s'écouler tranquillement le long de sa gorge et gorger le tissu de sa veste.

Le son du canon me fait lever la tête. L'hovercraft va arriver. Je dois m'en aller. Mais je ne peux pas laisser le corps de Pâline et celui de la Veuve Noire comme ça. Je ferme leurs paupières, comme je l'avais fait pour Spark, le frère jumeau de Twinkle. Je les recoiffent et essuie la crasse de leur visage. Elles paraissent presque endormies. Pâline semble si fragile, si innocente. Je me rends compte que ce n'est qu'une enfant. Je dépose un baiser sur sa joue et étouffe un sanglot alors que je retire la lame de son cou. Je fouille dans leur sac et récupère deux gourdes et quelques vivres.

Je baisse la tête en signe d'adieu. Ma démarche est boitillante, chaque pas m'arrache une grimace et j'arrive avec difficulté vers Alert qui est resté immobile et impassible. Je ne peux pas rester là. Si la Veuve Noire nous a trouvés, les autres Carrières ne doivent pas être loin. Je dois me cacher. Il faut que je trouve la grotte avec la lac dont Pâline parlait. C'est le seul point d'eau que je connaisse. Je ne peux pas laisser Alert ici. J'attache mon sac sur mon ventre et le porte sur mon dos. Il n'est pas lourd mais chaque pas me fait gémir de douleur. Je suis épuisée. Ma nouvelle blessure à la cuisse me fait souffrir. Comment arriverais-je à nous hisser dans la montagne ? J'ordonne à mon corps de tenir bon. Je ne peux pas laisser tomber maintenant. Alert compte sur moi maintenant. Je serre les mâchoires et grince des dents. Mes mains moites resserrent leur prise sur les jambe du garçon. Ma vision se trouble. Mais je marche. Je gravis le flanc de la montagne. Je peux le faire. Je vais nous mettre en sécurité. Le soleil qui tape sur ma tête n'arrange pas les choses.

Comme dans un rêve, j'arrive à l'entrée d'une grotte. Je m'y engouffre et marche jusqu'au fond, dans le noir le plus complet. Elle est si profonde que la lumière du soleil n'existe plus dans les profondeurs. Mais la fraîcheur de l'endroit me fait soupirer d'aise. Je me heurte à une paroi. Où est le lac ? Je me suis trompée ? Mais je remarque qu'il y a un trou à la base du mur. Une lueur plus claire m'invite presque à m'y glisser. Il est si étroit que je dois d'abord faire passer Alert, puis moi.

Le point d'eau est bien là. Un trou à l'autre extrémité de la cave fait pénétrer quelques rayons de soleil, percutant la surface calme de l'étendue. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que c'est magnifique. L'eau semble avoir revêtis un manteau de diamants. A bout de force, je me laisse glisser le long de la pente douce comme une souche, Alert sur mes genoux. Je mets quelques minutes à reprendre ma respiration et à éclaircir ma vision. Je rampe jusqu'au lac et remplie ma gourde. Je laisse tomber quelques gouttes d'iode. J'enlève avec difficulté mes chaussures et mes chaussettes et laisse tremper mes pieds. L'eau glacée me fait frissonner et me réveille un peu. Je remarque que mes orteils sont couverts d'ampoules et de sang. Un picotement douloureux me fait grimacer. J'asperge mon visage, nettoie mes mains et mes coupures. Je m'occupe ensuite d'Alert et le rafraîchit également. Il n'ouvre toujours pas les yeux. Je ne peux empêcher mon inquiétude de s'accroitre. J'ai peur qu'il s'étouffe si je le fais boire. Que va-t-il se passer s'il ne peut pas se déshydrater ? Et manger ? Pâline aurait su quoi faire. Dans un flash, je la revoit me tomber dessus, son sang aspergeant mes vêtements, ses yeux vides et son visage effrayé. De nouvelles larmes suivent le sillon de mes joues.

Je nous installe près du trou dans le mur, nous enroule dans ma sac de couchage déchiré et bois mon eau maintenant purifiée. Ma blessure à la tête me lance horriblement mais je n'ose pas enlever mon bandage. Mes pieds sont en feu. Tout mon corps est en charpies. Je ne veux pas savoir à quoi je ressemble. J'ai le tournis. Un tintement me force à lever la tête. Un éclat argenté attire mon attention. Un parachute. Seeder m'envoie quelque chose. Le paquet se dépose sur mon genoux. Je dénoue délicatement et lentement la corde, mes mouvements n'ayant pas encore recouverts de leur habileté. Une pilule orange. Je la saisis entre mon index et mon pouce. Ma vision floue met plusieurs minutes à déchiffrer le message de mon mentor.

«Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre.»

Qu'est ce que cela signifie ? Je reste un peu bête, à fixer le cachet sans trop savoir quoi faire. Je me décide à l'avaler. De toute façon, le seul moyen de faire pire que mon état est de mourir alors, autant tenter le tout pour le tout. En moins de cinq secondes, sans plus de cérémonie, je sens mon esprit partir et je m'évanouis.

Soudain, on agrippe mes cheveux. Une force surhumaine me tire en arrière et ma tête percute le mur. Je constate avec horreur, que deux bras monstrueusement musclés sortent du trou. L'un me tient fermement et l'autre tente d'atteindre mon visage avec un couteau. Je me débat mais la poigne de fer ne me laisse pas bouger d'un centimètre.

_J'ai la deuxième ! Je la tiens !

Alabastair jubile. A mes pieds, git le corps inconscient d'Alert. Une longue balafre ensanglantée lui barre le torse. Je m'entends hurler.

_C'est toi qui a tué Amirta !

Il détend sa prise sur mes cheveux et la retend d'un coup. Mon crâne explose une nouvelle fois contre la roche. Je sens le liquide chaud couler le long de ma nuque et se répandre sur mes épaules.

_Je ne vais me te laisser t'en sortir !

Sa main droite approche la lame de ma joue. Mais mon dos lui bloque la vue, si bien qu'il donne des coups n'importe où. Il manque de me crever les yeux trois fois et je regarde avec horreur le couteau taper dans le roc à quelques millimètres de ma joue. Je lui griffe la main qui tient mes cheveux mais il ne lâche pas prise. Il semble même la resserrer.

_Qu'est ce que tu attends ? Fais le !

C'est la voix étouffée d'Arielle.

_Tu crois que j'essaye de faire monter le suspens ? Que je cherche son meilleur profil pour le télé ? Crache Alabastair, c'est juste qu'elle arrête pas de bouger !

Et aussitôt cette phrase terminée, je sens la dague effiler ma joue. Profondément. La lame dessine un sillon du coin droit de mes lèvres jusqu'à mon oreille droite. J'ai peur de hurler. Si j'ouvre la bouche, j'ai peur de déchirer ma peau. Je me contente de glapir de douleur.

_Je l'ai eue ! Ça, c'est pour ce que tu m'as fait dans la vallée ! S'exclame l'ogre.

Mon cœur bat la chamade. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour me sauver la vie. Ma faux est trop loin. Mon sac. Il est a quelques centimètres. Dedans, il y a le couteau. Le couteau qui a tué Pâline. Je tend ma jambe et passe mon pied dans la sangle. Je la ramène vers moi et sors la lame. Je ne peux pas viser Alabastair. Mais je peux faire autre chose.

D'un geste vif, je coupe mes cheveux. Relâchée de la pression que me pressait contre le mur, je bascule en avant. Le Carrière regarde mes mèches glisser entre ses doigts d'un air ahuri. Je me jette sur mon arme de prédilection et lui enfonce le manche en acier dans l'œil. Il titube en arrière en hurlant.

_Je vais t'exploser, salope !

Mais l'espace est trop étroit et il n'arrive pas à s'y engouffrer. Même Arielle n'arrive à passer que le haut de son corps. Ses yeux verts me lancent des éclairs. Je bénis ma petite taille. Mais ils n'ont pas dit leur dernier mot et commencent à creuser la terre, comme des chiens de chasse ayant trouvé leur proie.

Je prend Alert dans mes bras et dégringole la pente de graviers. Je me réceptionne mal et nous faisons quelques roulés boulés. Ma cuisse et ma tête me lancent. Je mets quelques secondes à me resituer. J'essuie ma joue coupée. Mes paumes blanches sont couvertes de rouge. Le sang glisse entre mes doigts et forme de grosses tâches parfaitement circulaires dans la poussière. On agrippe le bas de ma veste. Alert a ses grands yeux gris posés sur moi. Un sanglot me fait hoqueter.

_T-Tu vas bien ? Oh, je suis si contente ! Je souffle, rassurée.

Je le sers dans mes bras mais je le sens se raidir.

_Mon Dieu, désolée ! Ta blessure te fais mal ? Laisse moi voir.

Mais il me fait non de la tête. Il continue de secouer ma veste à intervalles réguliers. Je ne comprends pas tout de suite.

_Du morse ! Je m'exclame, tu essayes de me dire quelque chose ?

Il se met à tousser violemment et crache une gerbe de sang. Dans ce moment d'inattention, j'en profite pour jeter un rapide coup d'œil à sa blessure. Mes yeux s'agrandissent d'horreur. Du sang. Il y a du sang partout. Alert tire plus fort sur ma veste.

_J-Je ne comprends pas ! Je pleure, je ne comprends rien ! Nous n'avons pas le temps !

Pour sortir de la grotte, il n'y a qu'une seule autre sortie. Et il faut traverser le lac. Au moment où je veux faire monter le garçon sur mon dos, il me repousse en fronçant les sourcils.

_S'il te plaît, allons nous en ! Si nous ne nous dépêchons pas, ils vont nous rattraper !

Ses lèvres pâles articulent un mot. Il me montre du doigt puis indique le trou menant à l'extérieur. Je percute enfin.

_Je ne partirais pas sans toi, Alert ! Je ne vais pas t'abandonner ici !

Il secoue la tête d'un air désabusé. Il me toise d'un air triste et regarde le couteau dans ma main. Derrière nous, les Carrières creusent toujours et hurlent qu'ils vont nous tuer. Le garçon du Douze se fait suppliant en me fixant. De grosses larmes rondes coulent sur ses joues blafardes.

_Si tu penses que je ne pourrais pas nager avec toi sur le dos, tu te trompes. Je peux le faire.

Mais en disant ces mots je sais ce qu'il pense. Ce n'est pas moi qui ne tiendra pas le coup. Mais lui. Alert est à l'agonie mais je ne veux pas l'admettre. Je ne _peux_ pas l'admettre. Ses doigts fins serrent ma main. A travers ses larmes, je vois comme il est déterminé. Comme il est courageux. Il est tout ce que je ne suis pas. A treize ans, il est tout ce que je ne serais jamais. Je comprends maintenant. Je comprends ce que tu veux, Alert.

Je pose mon front contre le sien et plante la lame de ma dague dans son cœur. Je sens son corps se détendre. Un sourire enfantin sur le visage, il s'effondre en me serrant la main. Il ferme une dernière fois ses paupières. Et ses doigts lâchent les miens. Je reste immobile, à le regarder, pendant au moins dix secondes. Puis, je réalise qu'il est mort. Je pleure bruyamment alors que je m'enfonce dans le lac. L'eau froide me fait frissonner. _Nage, _je me dis, _nage, ne t'arrête pas. Ne pense à rien. Nage. _Et je nage. Un crawl imparfait mais je nage. Je ne m'arrête qu'une fois arrivée de l'autre côté. Je vois Arielle se glisser dans la caverne. Elle me pointe du doigt. Alabastair arrache une partie du mur en rentrant à son tour. Je sais qu'il est tant pour moi de partir.

J'escalade la paroi inclinée et me glisse à l'extérieur en laissant derrière moi le corps inanimé d'Alert.

**Bonjour à tous! Je m'excuse de cette interminable attente mais j'ai eu beaucoup, beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre. J'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira car c'est surement le plus dur que j'ai jamais écrit. J'ai tenté de le faire un peu plus long pour me faire pardonner. Je pense que faire mourir des personnages auxquels on s'était attaché est vraiment dur. C'est pourquoi j'ai effacé et réécrit une bonne dizaine de fois le chapitre. Mais je pense être plutôt contente de cette version. **

**Par ailleurs, j'ai eu du mal à trouver un nom pour la Veuve Noire. Amirta est un nom Indien signifiant "Indestructible" ou encore "Invincible" et je trouve que cela lui va comme un gant puisque dans ma tête, c'est une fille d'origine indienne (New Delhi, pas Peaux Rouges, hein!) et qu'elle est en un sens, imbattable. **

**Le prochain chapitre est probablement pour dimanche! Je m'excuse une fois encore de l'attente!**

**A ce week-end!**


	20. Une Promesse

Les cris résonnent comme des litanies dans la montagne. Je cours comme un dératé, bondis entre les rochers, trébuche, me relève aussi vite et reprends ma course. Je reconnais cette voix. Malgré la distance et le fait qu'elle soit déformée par la peur et la douleur, aucun doute n'est possible. Cette voix, c'est celle d'Eila. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je cours vers elle mais mon instinct remplace mon cerveau et ordonne à mon corps de la rejoindre. J'ai vu qu'elle n'était pas morte lors de l'inondation et hier soir, je n'ai pu que constater la mort de la Veuve Noire. Je sais que c'est Eila qui a mit fin à ses jours. Et elle n'a pas pu en ressortir indemne. Les autres doivent être à ses trousses. Alors, pourquoi viendrais-je l'aider ? J'ai déjà la réponse dans ma tête. Parce qu'elle m'a sauvé la vie. Elle m'a empêcher de me noyer, au prix de sa propre sécurité. Je ne pourrais me racheter que si je sauve la sienne. Et je crois que maintenant est le moment propice.

Je dérape le long d'une pente et manque de tomber en avant. Juste devant moi, Eila sort comme par enchantement de la terre. Elle se tire avec difficulté de son trou et rampe sur le sol. Je l'attrape sous les aisselles et lui plaque ma main sur la bouche. Elle ne proteste pas et se laisse traîner en hauteur. Nous nous cachons derrière un mur de roches. Je la sens trembler de tous ses membres et ma paume est bientôt trempée de larmes. Un bandage tâché de sang et de terre entoure son crâne. Je remarque avec horreur que sa joue est tailladée et saigne abondamment. Ses cheveux bouclés qui lui tombaient avant jusqu'aux fesses se résument maintenant à quelques mèches sales frôlant à peine des épaules décharnées. Eila ne dit pas un mot et se contente de regarder l'espace étroit d'où elle est sortie.

Soudain, la tête blonde d'Arielle sort du trou. Elle sort rapidement et s'arme de son trident. Je le vois jeter de rapides coups d'œil autour d'elle, cherchant Eila. Celle-ci s'agite entre mes bras lorsqu'elle aperçoit la fille du Quatre. Je l'immobilise et lui somme de se taire. Elle m'obéit sans pour autant se calmer. Ses ongles s'enfoncent dans mon bras lorsqu'Alabastair apparaît à son tour. Il a une main pressé contre son œil gauche. Du sang salit son visage et goutte sur son torse.

_Où est-elle ? Rugit-il, où est-elle ?

Arielle met un index devant sa bouche et le fusille du regard.

_Elle n'a pas pu aller bien loin.

_Je vais lui faire la peau. Laisse la moi. Je veux la tuer moi-même.

La traîtresse hausse les épaules.

_Comme tu veux. Mais avant, il va falloir lui mettre la main dessus.

Ils se mettent d'accord en se disant que quelqu'un de blessé comme l'est Eila n'irait pas gravir la montagne mais plutôt descendre. Je ne relâche Eila que lorsque je les vois disparaître au détour d'un virage. Elle enterre son visage dans mon torse et agrippe ma veste. Elle se met à pleurer de plus belle. Pas les pleurs muets de la fois ou nous avons failli mourir noyé. Non, des pleurs douloureux, bruyant et déchirant. Que suis-je censé faire ? Que lui est-il arrivé ? J'entoure maladroitement ses épaules et la laisse pleurer de tout son saoul. Un long moment. Un _très_ long moment. Puis, avec un dernier reniflement, elle finit par s'endormir. Bien qu'elle soit inconsciente, son visage n'en est pas apaisé pour autant. Des larmes silencieuses continuent de s'échapper de ses yeux clos. Sa bouche est tordue en un rictus de souffrance. Je la débarrasse de son sac et dépose sa faux à côté d'elle. Je fouille dans ses affaires sans trouver sa couverture déchirée. Je lève les yeux au ciel et la glisse dans mon propre sac de couchage. Je me dis que je lui dois au moins ça.

Alors que la nuit tombe, l'hymne de Panem retentit. Eila ne se réveille pas et se contente de gémir en se tortillant comme un vers. Dans le ciel d'encre, un visage familier apparaît. La gamine du Douze. Puis, alors que l'image disparaît, celui du gamin se matérialise. Il me regarde de ses yeux gris comme pour me dire qu'il me surveille. Je réprime un frisson. Puis, l'écran disparaît. Eila a du assister à leur mort. Je ne vois pas ce pourrait expliquer son état mieux que ça.

Je ferme ma veste et rabat ma capuche sur mes oreilles. La paroi rocheuse nous protège du vent et, par chance, la nuit n'est pas trop fraîche. Les Juges ont du se lasser du froid. Peut-être nous préparent-ils une canicule ? Je ne serais pas étonné. Pas le moins du monde.

Lorsque je me réveille, le soleil embrase la ligne d'horizon et j'entends un oiseau piailler au dessus de ma tête. Je le maudis. Puis, je me dis que je mangerais bien un piaf frit. J'attrape un couteau à ma ceinture et délicatement, discrètement, je me lève. Il gazouille toujours, son bec jaune grand ouvert et ses plumes grises s'ébouriffant avec le vent. Il sera délicieux.

_O-Où suis-je ?

Le moineau semble enfin remarquer ma présence. Il me toise de ses petits yeux noirs, prend conscience du danger et s'envole. Je me retourne, prêt à hurler sur Eila mais étrangement, je ne peux pas. Malgré tout ce que je peux dire, son état m'inquiète.

_Tu as fait fuir notre repas, je lui dis simplement.

Elle mordille sa lèvre inférieure avec acharnement, un air confus peignant ses traits.

_Désolée. Je n'ai pas réfléchit.

Elle passe un main ensommeillée sur sa joue. Des miettes de sang sèche restent dans sa paume et elle grimace de douleur. Une expression perplexe passe sur son visage puis, elle semble se souvenir. Ses yeux dorés s'agrandissent d'horreur alors qu'elle cherche sa faux. Elle la traîne vers elle et la sert fermement entre ses doigts blessés.

_Tu vas me tuer ?

Je suis pris par surprise par sa question. Mais qu'est ce qui lui passait par la tête ? Je reste comme un idiot à chercher une réponse mais elle enchaîne :

_Si tu veux le faire, fais le maintenant. Je préfère que ce soit toi.

Elle me tend sa faux en me suppliant de la prendre.

_Toi tu ne me ferras pas souffrir. Tu es quelqu'un de bien. Je sais que tu peux le faire.

Eila me force presque à prendre la faux dans mes mains mais je la jette plus loin. La longue lame d'acier se fiche entre deux rochers avec un tintement sonore.

_Je ne vais _pas_ tu tuer ! Tu es folle ?

Les mots ont franchi mes lèvres sans que je réfléchisse. Sa ne me ressemble pas. Il y aurait quelques semaines, si elle m'avait proposé de mettre fin à ses jours, je l'aurais joyeusement fait. Pourquoi pas maintenant ? Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas planter la lame de mon couteau dans sa nuque ? Ce serait un acte de charité. On ne pourra pas dire que je l'ai assassinée puisqu'elle m'a supplié de mettre fin à ses souffrances. Mais je dois bien me rendre à l'évidence. Les choses ont changé. _J_'ai changé. L'_Arène_ m'a changé. Je me rends compte qu'Eila a toujours été ma seule alliée. La seule faisant le lien entre le Moi des Hunger Games et le Moi du District Onze. Et je sais maintenant que je ne _pourrais_ pas la tuer. Je maudis ma propre faiblesse. Depuis quand suis-je devenu aussi lâche ? En un sens, Eila est plus forte, beaucoup plus forte que moi. Elle a su rester la même, celle que le Faun d'avant détestait. Celui qui a maintenant disparu.

_Pourquoi ? Me demande-t-elle en pleurant.

Je reste interdit.

_Je t'en supplie, Faun ! Fais le ! Ne me laisse pas comme ça. Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux _plus_ continuer. Tu n'as pas vu... Tu n'as pas vu ce que j'ai fait. Je t'en pris !

Je ne peux pas la regarder. Je n'y arrive pas. Je ne veux pas voir le désespoir dans ses yeux. Dans ses yeux qui avaient l'habitude de toujours rire. Voir ce que les Jeux ont fait d'elle me rend malade. Je savais depuis le début que l'Arène la briserait. Mais pas comme ça. Pas autant.

_Je ne peux pas ! Je hurle, je ne peux pas !

Elle s'arrête de pleurer et hoquette de surprise.

_Pourquoi ? Me redemande-t-elle.

_Je ne sais pas ! Je ne peux juste pas, compris ?

_J'ai tué Alert.

Je m'immobilise d'un coup.

_Quoi ?

J'ose enfin la regarder dans les yeux. Elle ne ment pas.

_J'ai tué Alert, me répète-t-elle d'une voix dure, si _j'_ai pu tuer quelqu'un, alors il est certain que _tu_ peux le faire aussi.

Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles. Eila se remet à pleurer.

_Il me l'a demandé ! C'est de ma faute... Tout est de _ma_ faute ! Si j'avais été plus rapide, peut-être que... peut-être que... hoquette-t-elle.

_S'il te l'a demandé, c'est qu'il te faisait confiance. Alors, ne te blâme pas. Tu l'as fait pour l'aider, pas vrai ?

Elle hoche la tête en serrant ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

_Et tu l'as fait parce que tu savais qu'il ne pourrait pas survivre et que si tu le laissais derrière, agonisant, les Carrières auraient pu en faire ce qu'ils voulaient, n'est ce pas ?

Elle acquiesce à nouveau.

_Bien. Tu vois ? Tu n'es pas une meurtrière. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Maintenant, arrête de pleurer ou je t'assomme.

Elle se rigidifie et essuie ses yeux et son nez avec sa manche.

_Et, par ailleurs, si je ne te tue pas c'est parce que je pense que tu peux t'en sortir. Laisse moi voir ce qu'Alabastair à fait de toi.

Elle semble réfléchir quelques secondes et finit par baisser sa tête, m'invitant à défaire le nœud de son bandage. Je me bats contre le stupide lien, emmêle les bandes mais réussis à lui défaire maladroitement. Ses cheveux châtains sont poisseux de sang mais je ne vois aucune blessure trop grave. Seulement quelques égratignures.

_C'est si horrible que ça ? Me demande-t-elle.

_Il n'y a rien, Eila.

_Q-Quoi ? Mais pourtant, je me suis cognée la tête pendant l'inondation. Je ne me souviens de rien de ce qu'il s'est passé. J'ai même un trauma...

Elle s'arrête de parler et regarde ses mains sans comprendre. Une bouffée de culpabilité me met mal à l'aise. Alors comme ça, elle ne se rappelle pas ? Je ne peux pas lui dire que je l'ai laissé. Je ne veux pas voir sa réaction si elle l'apprenait.

_Le cachet ! S'exclame-t-elle, le médicament de Seeder ! C'est cette pilule orange qui m'a soignée.

Elle baisse son pantalon et je détourne les yeux, horriblement gêné.

_Mais qu'est ce que tu fiches ? Je m'exclame.

_Ma blessure à la cuisse ! Elle a disparu aussi ! Regarde Faun, je n'ai plus rien !

Mais je me trouve soudainement intéressé par le rocher à ma droite. Cette fille n'a-t-elle aucune pudeur ? Ne pense-t-elle pas aux caméras braquées sur nous, retransmettant notre image sur les télévisions de tout Panem ?

_Ouch !

Son gémissement de douleur étouffé me pousse à tourner la tête. Eila a ses deux mains plaquées sur sa joue. Entre ses doigts s'échappent de fins filet de sang.

_Alabastair m'a fait ça après que j'ai pris le cachet. Et je crois que sa vient juste de se rouvrir. Je n'aurais pas du crier...

Son visage pâlit à vu d'œil. Je me retrouve à fouiller nos sacs dans l'espoir d'y trouver quelque chose. Je vide leur contenu et étale le tout devant moi. Quatre gourdes dont deux vides. Des sachets de nourritures. Cinq couteaux. Une faux. Un sac de couchage. Deux paquets d'allumettes. Quelques herbes dont Eila m'indique qu'elles servent à guérir les intoxications alimentaires. Du désinfectant. Un pot de crème. C'est tout. Avec tout ça, je ne vois pas quoi faire pour soigner Eila.

_Faun, m'appelle-t-elle faiblement.

Je lève les yeux vers elle, un peu perdu et surtout paniqué. Eila est assise contre le mur de roc et ses yeux luttent pour rester ouverts.

_Tu vas devoir cautériser la plaie.

_Cautéri- quoi ?

Je ne comprends rien à son jargon médical.

_Cautériser, répète-t-elle, chauffe la lame de ton couteau avec les allumettes et brule ma blessure.

_Quoi ? Peut-être que tu t'es vraiment ouvert la tête après tout.

_Mais non. C'est pour arrêter l'hémorragie.

Devant mon hésitation, elle me dit la seule chose qui aurait pu finir de me convaincre :

_Fais moi confiance, c'est moi qui ait soigné la main de ma mère comme ça lorsqu'elle à perdu ses doigts. Et elle est toujours en vie, n'est ce pas ?

_Tu es sure ?

_Je t'ai connu plus téméraire, Faun.

Je ronchonne mais finis par faire ce qu'elle me dit. Je craque des dizaines d'allumettes pour réussir à atteindre une température suffisante pour que la lame rougisse. Je m'approche d'Eila qui ferme les yeux alors qu'elle mord dans la capuche de sa veste.

_Vas-y, m'ordonne-t-elle, dépêche toi avant qu'elle ne refroidisse. Sinon, se sera pire.

Je souffle un bon coup, prend mon courage à deux mains et pose mon couteau brulant sur la blessure d'Eila. Elle grogne et gémit si fort que je retire la lame derechef.

_Continue ! Crie-t-elle, c'est bon !

Je retiens un haut le cœur lorsque de la fumée commence à monter. Des larmes de douleur coulent sur ses joues mais je sais que je ne dois pas arrêter. Enfin, après ce qui m'a paru être une éternité, elle me fait signe de lâcher le couteau. Elle desserre ses mâchoires avec difficulté de sa veste et essuie ses joues. Elle met plusieurs minutes à reprendre son souffle. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'elle avait cessé de respirer.

_Tu es plutôt doué, me dit-elle d'une voix douce.

_Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de compliqué à poser une lame sur une blessure, je lui réponds en haussant les épaules.

En réalité, je voyais bien ce qu'il y avait de compliqué. Mais je me garde bien de lui dire.

_Lorsque j'ai soigné ma mère, j'ai vomi en sentant sa chair bruler.

_Moi j'ai failli, _je pense.

_Mais il faut croire que c'est inné chez toi, sourit-elle.

Bizarrement, je me sens soulagé de revoir cette expression apaisée sur son visage. C'est comme si j'étais propulsé des semaines en arrière, lorsque nous étions dans le train ou au Capitol, loin de nous douter de ce que nous allions devenir une fois dans l'Arène. C'est comme si Eila n'avait pas changé. Ou plutôt, c'est comme si la Eila qui n'avait pas connu la douleur, la souffrance et la mort se tenait devant moi.

Le reste de la journée s'écoule sans que nous parlions beaucoup. Je vois bien que la joue brulée d'Eila la fait souffrir mais elle ne se plaint pas et je lui en suis reconnaissant. Nous grignotons sans faim nos restes et nous dormons à tour de rôle pendant que l'autre veille au grain. Lorsque la nuit tombe, nous sommes tous les deux réveillés, scrutant l'obscurité en espérant y voir apparaître le visage d'Alabastair ou celui d'Arielle. Voire mêmes les deux. Mais malheureusement, l'hymne retentit sans annoncer de mort. Eila laisse échapper un petit soupir désespéré.

_J'aimerais tant qu'ils meurent de manière naturelle... souffle-t-elle.

_Ou que tes copains du Huit et du Quatre leur tombent dessus, je rajoute.

Elle ne me répond pas et se contente de fixer ses pieds.

_Nous sommes six, c'est bien ça ? Me demande-t-elle.

Je fais le calcul rapidement dans ma tête. Moi. Eila. L'ogre. Arielle. Celui du Huit. Celui du Quatre.

_Ouai. Faut croire qu'on est dans le Top Huit. Les Juges ne vont pas tarder à organiser un buffet.

Elle acquiesce silencieusement, pensant probablement à ce que ces vicieux étaient en train de nous préparer. Avec quoi allaient-ils nous appâter, cette fois ? Ils vont surement attendre que nous soyons à cours de nourriture pour agiter joyeusement quelques cuisses de poulet encore fumante devant nos nez et nous attirer dans un piège. Le bain de sang version deux. Voilà ce qui nous attendait.

_Eider et Denim sont ensembles. Je suis sure qu'ils ont formé une alliance.

_Si tu le dis.

_D'ailleurs, pourquoi les Carrières sont-ils partis de leur repère ?

Elle n'avait pas vu ? Lors de l'inondation, tout un pan de la montagne s'était effondré, entraînant avec lui le refuge de la horde ainsi que leur pile de vivres. Maintenant qu'ils n'ont plus tout à porté de main, les pauvres petits doivent chasser et chercher de l'eau. Il était certain qu'Alabastair allait perdre du poids. J'explique à Eila, bouche bée, ce qui est arrivé à la grotte des Carrières.

_Le buffet va avoir lieu. Bientôt, me dit-elle, avec Alabastair et Arielle sans nourriture...

Nous méditons en silence tandis que le ciel se fait plus sombre encore.

_Hé Faun.

Sa voix me tire de ma rêverie.

_Quoi ?

_Lorsque le moment viendra... Promet moi que tu ne laisseras pas Alabastair me tuer. Promet moi que _tu_ le ferras.

_Qu'est ce qu-...

_Promet le moi.

Devant la dureté et la détermination de sa voix, je ne peux que me résoudre à hocher la tête.

_Je te le promets.

Elle sourit et se pelotonne à mes côtés.

**Bonsoir à tous ! Comme promis, voici le chapitre du week-end. C'est une (petite) pause dans l'action, histoire de laisser Faun et Eila se remettre ! **

**Avez-vous des questions ? Des idées ? Des critiques ? N'hésitez pas !**

**Par ailleurs, je suppose que vous avez tous imaginé à qui ressemblaient les personnages et j'ai commencé à faire un petit casting de qui je verrais bien dans tel rôle. Je ne le publierais qu'au dernier chapitre car je ne veux pas altérer votre imagination, sauf si vous me demandez. N'hésitez pas à me proposer vos visions des personnages!**


	21. Un Rêve de Liberté

Faun s'était endormi pendant son tour de garde. Par chance, j'étais bien réveillée. Ma brulure à la joue me faisait trop mal. Je ne pensais pas à une telle douleur lorsque j'ai demandé à Faun de cautériser ma plaie. Mais sans cela, je serais probablement en train de mourir à l'heure qu'il est.

J'ose effleurer ma joue du bout des doigts. Je réprime un grognement de souffrance. Faun a du m'entendre car il marmotte quelque chose et ouvre les yeux avec difficulté.

_Quoi ? Me demande-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

_Rien. Rendors toi, je lui réponds avec un sourire.

Il baille, se tourne et en moins de deux secondes, un faible ronflement m'indique qu'il est déjà retourné dans les bras de Morphée. Je souffle en m'étirant. Les étoiles commencent déjà à pâlir. Le soleil sera levé dans moins d'une heure. Je me demande si mes parents sont déjà réveillés. Si Clael, comme Faun, rêve toujours. Si Perry et Tama vont bien. Peut-être même qu'ils me regardent. Je hume la comptine de mon frère. Celle qui j'avais chantée lors de ma progression à travers la clairière. Instinctivement, ma main va à mon poignet pour faire tourner le bracelet de mon amie, comme j'avais pris l'habitude de le faire. Je remarque qu'il n'y est plus. Je l'ai perdu ? Quand ça ? Je me lève d'un bond et cherche autour de notre campement de fortune sans trop m'éloigner. Je n'ai pas peur des Carrières. Je sais qu'ils sont partis en bas de la montagne. Ils ne pensent pas que nous nous trouvons si près de la caverne au lac. Comme je m'y attendais, je ne retrouve pas le bracelet. Je fouille dans mon sac. Rien du tout. J'ai du le perdre durant l'inondation. Je retiens les larmes qui commencent à inonder mes yeux. Eila, idiote ! Pourquoi pleures-tu pour si peu ? Ce n'est qu'un bracelet ! Pourtant, j'y attache de l'importance. Comme si, dès que je le touchais, je quittais l'Arène pour retourner dans le District Onze. Ne serait-ce que pour quelques minutes. Que dois penser Tama ? J'ai perdu son cadeau. Ma réaction est stupide et enfantine. Je le sais. Mais je crois que la perte du bracelet est la goutte d'eau. Mes nerfs me lâchent. Ça aussi, je le sais. Je crois que je vais devenir folle. J'ai peur. Oh, j'ai si peur. Je veux juste partir d'ici. Morte ou vive. Je veux juste partir...

_Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillé ? Bougonne Faun en se frottant les yeux.

J'essuie rapidement les larmes de mes joues et me composent un visage que je veux calme.

_Tu t'es endormi et j'étais réveillée. Je me suis dit que dormir un peu plus ne te ferait pas de mal. Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

Je sens ses intenses yeux noirs scruter mon visage mais je feins de regarder droit devant moi. Il souffle, exaspéré.

_Bien sur que non.

Mon ventre choisit ce moment précis pour gargouiller. Je plaque mes deux mains pour étouffer le bruit et rougis de gêne.

_Je crois que c'est l'heure du petit-déjeuner, sourit Faun en sortant un sachet de fruits secs de son sac.

Il a _presque_ l'air enjoué. Presque. Ses lèvres qui me sourient forment un rictus crispé faisant apparaître une fossette sur sa joue gauche. Mon instinct me dit qu'il me cache quelque chose. Ma première réaction aurait été de lui demander quoi mais je me dis que s'il ne me dit rien c'est qu'il a une bonne raison. De plus, tête de mule comme il est, il niera tout en bloc. Je ne veux pas me risquer à une confrontation inutile.

_Tu manges ou tu préfères que je ne te laisse rien ?

_Oh, je rêvais. Excuse moi.

_Ici, une seconde d'inattention et c'est la mort assurée, tranche-t-il.

_Oui, mais tu es là, non ? Tu me surveilles lors de mes moments d'inattention et je le fais lors des tiens.

Il lève les yeux au ciel, bougonne et mâche avec férocité ses tranches d'abricots secs. Je l'imite, les ronchonnements en moins. Dès que j'ouvre la bouche et le simple fait de mastiquer me fait grimacer. Je verse quelques gouttes de désinfectant sur ma joue. Une vive brulure me fait sursauter.

_Laisse, je vais le faire.

Sans me demander mon avis, Faun s'empare du flacon, déchire un morceau de gaze, le roule en boule et applique avec délicatesse la compresse. Il est tellement attentionné que j'en suis surprise. Je n'aurais jamais pu penser qu'un grand gaillard comme lui, avec des mains aussi robustes puisse être capable d'autant de douceur.

_Tu es gentil, je lui dis dans un souffle.

_Je ne suis _pas_ gentil, rétorque-t-il.

_Si tu l'es. Sinon, tu m'aurais laissé mourir une bonne dizaine de fois.

Il s'arrête de tamponner ma joue. Je lève les yeux vers lui. Son visage est tordu en une drôle d'expression que je ne saurais définir.

_Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Je lui demande.

_Rien. Tu devrais arrêter de dire n'importe quoi.

Faun appuie avec un peu plus de vigueur la bande de gaze. La douleur me fait frémir. Par réflexe, je bondis en arrière et plaque mes mains sur la blessure. Devant ma réaction, il reste interdit. Sans prononcer un mot, il range nos affaires et se lève.

_Où vas-tu ? Je m'inquiète.

_Chercher de l'eau. Nous ne tiendrons pas la journée avec seulement deux gourdes pleines.

_Je viens avec toi.

_Non ! S'exclame-t-il, toi, tu restes là et tu ne bouges pas ! Compris ?

_Pas question ! Si tu te faisais attaquer par Alabastair, qu'est ce que tu ferrais ? Tu as _besoin_ de moi ! Je proteste.

Il éclate d'un rire amer.

_Et que ferrais-tu pour m'aider ? Il a failli te découper la boite crânienne en deux.

J'attrape ma faux et en un éclair, la lame est sous sa gorge. Son visage ne trahi aucune émotion mais il est facile de voir la surprise dans ses prunelles sombres.

_Je ferras ça, je lui réponds du tac au tac.

Il hausse les épaules et pousse l'acier menaçant sa trachée avec la paume de sa main.

_Si tu insistes. D'ailleurs, je ne t'avais pas dit de ne plus _jamais_ me menacer avec ton joujou ?

C'est à mon tour de hausser les épaules.

_Peut-être. Je ne me souviens plus.

Nous nous laissons glisser prudemment le long de la pente rocailleuse. Je suis encore un peu faible mais je sais que je tiendrais le coup. Nous arrivons devant le puits. Une terreur sourde s'empare de mon corps. Alors, c'est ici que Faun veut aller chercher l'eau. Évidement, c'est la source la plus proche que nous connaissons. J'aurais du m'en douter. Je ne veux pas descendre. Je ne veux pas aller là où Alert est mort. Là où _je_ l'ai tué. J'essaie de réprimer le tremblement de mes mains. En vain.

_Bon tu viens ? On va pas y passer la journée ! S'énerve Faun en se glissant dans le trou.

Je jette des coups d'œil inquiets autour de moi. Je prends mon courage à deux mains et me force à suivre Faun dans la caverne. Tout va bien se passer. Mais dès que je me retrouve face au lac, je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder l'autre rive. Je m'attendais peut-être à y voir le corps sans vie d'Alert. Je suis un peu rassurée de voir qu'il n'y est plus. Je m'approche, chancelante, de là où Faun est agenouillé pour remplir les gourdes. Je fixe mon reflet dans l'eau claire. Je me découvre sale, blessée et mes yeux sont écarquillés en un état de terreur constante. La brulure le long de ma joue me dessine un sourire mauvais. Je n'arrive pas à me reconnaître. Mes pommettes sont saillantes et mes joues creuses. Mes cheveux trop courts encadrent à peine ma mâchoire. Je ne ressemble même plus à un être humain mais à un animal en fuite. Je disperse l'image en frappant la surface. Je ne supporte pas cette apparence. Je ne supporte pas mes mains tâchées de sang. Mes mains de meurtrière.

Je retire ma veste et mon T-shirt, dénoue mes chaussures et jette mon pantalon un peu plus loin.

_Je vais me laver, j'annonce d'une voix grave.

Je rentre doucement dans l'eau. Elle est fraîche et me remet les idées en place. Je me mets sur le dos pour laisser tremper mes cheveux et bats des pieds pour avancer. Le liquide frais sur ma joue brulée me fait un bien fou. Je ne peux m'empêcher de soupirer d'aise.

_Tu devrais venir, je conseille à Faun, ça ne te fera pas de mal !

Je suis trop loin pour l'entendre mais je sais qu'il marmonne dans sa barbe. Je continue de nager un peu et plonge plusieurs fois pour laver mes mèches poisseuses. J'enlève le sang séché, la terre et la poussière de chaque parcelle de mon corps.

_Allez, viens ! Je l'encourage.

_Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ce genre de chose ! Grogne-t-il.

_Ah ? Et qu'est ce que tu voudrais faire ?

_Chercher à manger et trouver les autres !

_Faun, tu sais très bien que le banquet aura lieu bientôt. Et nous serons obligés d'y aller. Ils vont nous proposer des médicaments et de la nourriture. Et devine quoi ? Les autres seront là. C'est là-bas, le meilleur endroit pour gagner. Alors pourquoi ne pas reprendre un peu de force ici ?

Il lève les bras au ciel, impuissant. Puis, il finit par se déshabiller à son tour. J'éclate de rire.

_Quoi ? S'offusque-t-il.

_Rien, j'arrive à articuler entre deux rires, je repensais seulement à la fois où tu t'es déshabillé pendant la parade. Tu te rappelles ?

_Ouai...

Je vois bien qu'il a envie de sourire mais il se retient. Il rentre avec précaution dans le lac et reste proche du bord.

_Viens par ici, il y a plus de place pour plonger !

_Je ne peux pas !

_Pourquoi ? Tu as peur ? Je le taquine gentiment.

_Je ne sais pas nager.

Je m'en veux tout de suite. Je n'aurais pas du l'embêter avec ça. Je m'approche de lui.

_Tu veux que je te montre ? Bon, tu ne vas pas apprendre en quelques heures mais tu peux au moins voir les gestes. Tu es d'accord ? On reste au bord, là où tu as pied.

_Ne me parle pas comme si j'étais un gosse. Et puis, maintenant que nous sommes ici...

Je lui montre les mouvements de la brasse, une des seules nages que Perry m'a apprises et je pense, une des seules nages qu'il connaisse. Son grand-père était un pêcheur du District Quatre avant de venir habiter dans le District Onze. C'est lui qui a appris à Perry. Je lui montre aussi comment nager sur le dos. Il m'imite et barbote comme un enfant le long du lac. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. C'est rare, des moments de calme comme ça dans l'Arène. Et c'est rare de voir Faun s'amuser un peu. Je suis contente de lui avoir appris au moins ça.

_Qui t'a appris ? Me demande-t-il en se laissant flotter.

_Un ami. Je pense que tu ne le connais pas.

Je lui lance un regard l'air de dire «ne me demande pas qui et surtout ne me demande pas où.» Les caméras sont de partout et nous observent. Je ne voudrais pas mettre Perry en danger. Je ne veux pas non plus qu'ils découvrent le ruisseau. Je ne le reverrais peut-être jamais mais je ne veux pas enlever la seule parcelle de liberté qu'il leur reste. Faun semble comprendre et acquiesce d'un air grave.

_Je ne connais pas grand monde, répond-t-il en haussant les épaules.

_Tu n'as pas d'amis ? Je m'étonne.

_Pas vraiment. Seulement quelques types avec lesquels je travaille dans les champs.

_Oh, je vois.

La conversation s'arrête là et un silence assourdissant s'installe. Je fais encore deux trois brasses et sors du lac. J'ébouriffe mes cheveux trop courts pour être essorés. J'entreprends de laver nos vêtements. Ou du moins, enlever le plus de saleté et de poussière possible. Je frotte avec acharnement pantalons, vestes et chaussettes tandis que Faun s'entraîne à nager. Ses mouvements sont désaccordés et anarchiques mais avec un peu de persévérance, il apprendra en peu de temps.

Une giclée d'eau froide m'asperge. Je glapis de surprise alors que Faun s'étrangle de rire.

_Hé ! Je m'exclame en souriant, je croyais que je n'avais pas affaire à un enfant ?

_Tu aurais du voir ta tête !

J'abandonne mon T-shirt à sécher et bondit sur Faun. Il tombe à la renverse et nous disparaissons sous l'eau. Je m'écarte rapidement pour le laisser remonter. Il tousse à s'en arracher les poumons.

_Oh, excuse moi ! Je m'inquiète en l'aidant à se relever.

Mais il est déjà trop tard lorsque je vois l'éclat de malice dans ses prunelles sombres. Il m'attrape par la taille, me soulève au-dessus de lui comme si je ne pesais rien sous mes protestations et me jette un peu plus loin. Il s'esclaffe.

_Tu ressembles à un chien mouillé !

Ses yeux sont mouillés de larmes. Il rit tellement que je suis sure que les muscles de sa mâchoires et ses côtes le font souffrir. Je réplique en l'éclaboussant.

Nous jouons comme deux imbéciles. Comme deux enfants ne se trouvant pas dans l'Arène, n'ayant pas peur pour leur vie. Comme deux insouciants ayant tout oublié de leur situation désespérée. Mais pour l'instant, je m'en fiche. Peu importe si cela fait parti d'une de ses stratégies. Nous nous effondrons finalement sur la berge, à bout de souffle. Je suis trempée de la tête aux pieds, mon cœur bat la chamade et ma respiration est erratique mais le sourire qui, je sais, se peint sur mon visage est sincère.

_Tu es un enfant, Faun Deeprain, je le gronde en m'asseyant.

_C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! Rit-il.

_Merci, je souffle.

Il se redresse à son tour.

_De quoi ?

_De m'avoir fait oublier pendant un moment.

_Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

Je lorgne son bracelet. Le même que le mien. Il surprend mon regard et bondit d'un seul coup vers son sac.

_J'avais oublié ! S'exclame-t-il en remuant ses affaires, tiens, le voilà !

Et avant que j'ai pu faire le prendre geste, il m'attache les épis de blé tressés autour du poignet.

_O-Où l'as-tu trouvé ? Je bégaye de surprise.

_Après l'inondation. Je suis tombé dessus par hasard.

Je suis tellement rassurée. Je lui saute au cou et dépose un baiser sur sa joue. Il lève les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. Je décide d'ignorer sa réaction.

J'humidifie un bout de bandage et le plaque sur ma blessure. Faun range nos affaires et nous nous rhabillons bien que nos vêtements soient encore partiellement mouillés. De toute façon, il fait tellement chaud dehors qu'ils sècheront en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

Un tintement de clochette me met sur mes gardes. A côté de moi, Faun se tend également. Un parachute argenté tombe du puits de lumière et vient se poser juste à nos pieds. Nous nous fixons durant un instant et Faun prend l'initiative de l'ouvrir.

_Qu'est ce que c'est ? Je lui demande.

Il sort deux pains au sésame. Les pains du District Onze. Il m'en tend un. Il est brulant et croustillant à souhait. Je me demande depuis combien de temps je n'avais pas avalé quelque chose de chaud. Une éternité, il me semble. Faun le dévore en deux secondes et devant son air affamé et dépité alors qu'il fixe le mien, je le partage gracieusement. Il me l'arrache presque des mains.

_Merci Seeder, merci le District Onze ! Je chantonne au plafond de la caverne.

J'entends Faun murmurer que j'ai l'air d'une idiote et d'une folle. Il lève les yeux au ciel.

_Allez, on remonte, grogne-t-il.

Je jette un dernier regard au lac. Je pense à Alert. Au fond de moi, je sais que j'ai fait le bon choix. Mais je n'arrive pas à m'y faire. C'est trop dur à accepter. Ma gorge se noue. Je me promets d'être forte. Pour lui. Je ne veux pas qu'on dise de lui qu'il a été tué par une faible. La Veuve Noire ne m'a-t-elle pas dit que finalement, mieux valait une mort par ma main que de se vider de son sang ?

Soudain, alors que nous gravissons la pente rocailleuse, une voix forte retentit. Je bondis de terreur. Faun jure tout bas.

_Tributs de la Cinquante-Cinquième édition des Hunger Games ! Ici Claudius Templesmith ! Je vous annonce qu'un banquet aura lieu demain, à midi à la Corne d'Abondance. Vous y trouverez tout ce dont vous avez besoin.

Il y a un moment de flottement, comme pour nous laisser enregistrer et digérer la nouvelle.

_La présence de chaque Tribut est requise. Une non participation donnera lieu à un exécution sur le champ du Tribut absent. Bonne chance à tous !

Et avec un ultime grésillement, la voix s'éteint. Dire que je suis angoissée de ce qu'il va se passer demain est un euphémisme. Terrorisée est encore un mot trop faible. Le simple fait de me dire qu'Alabastair sera là, tout crocs dehors à attendre que je me jette dans sa gueule me remplit d'effroi.

_Les ennuis recommencent, murmure Faun en se hissant à l'extérieur.

Durant une fraction de seconde, je me prends à penser que je préfèrerais être morte que de devoir vivre ce qu'il m'attends demain.

**Hello à tous ! Me revoilà avec du retard ! Accepter mes plus plates excuses ! Mais, pour une fois, j'ai une bonne excuse ! Et oui, je suis en pleine révision pour le fameux Bac ! **

**C'est pourquoi ma publication risque de devenir un peu anarchique. J'essayerais tout de même de poster un chapitre par semaine. **

**Maintenant, je réponds aux questions ayant été posées ! **

**_« Je me demandais si tu savais déjà qui allait gagner les jeux ou si tu ne le savais pas encore et que tu décides chapitre par chapitre qui allais y rester. » _par Cloud : J'avais une idée, depuis le commencent de la fiction de qui allait gagner. J'ai eu des moments de doutes et j'en ai encore ! Mais je crois qu'à ce stade de l'histoire, j'ai fait un choix et tout est planifié suivant ce choix. J'ai pensé durant un temps faire voter les lecteurs. Mais j'avais peur de mauvaises réactions (les haters, comme on dit). Mais votre avis m'intéresse ! Dite moi qui vous souhaitez voir gagner, je comptabiliserais les votes et les publierais dans le prochain chapitre. **

**Pour ce qui est du casting, je n'ai que quelques têtes pour l'instant mais les voici :**

**Eila Nettles : Astrid Berges-Frisbey**

**Faun Deeprain : J'ai tellement une image précise de lui dans ma tête que je ne trouve aucun acteur lui correspondant ! Un croisement entre un Ben Barnes plus jeune et Richard Madden, peut-être.**

**La Veuve Noire : Naya Rivera**

**Twinkle : Chloe Moretz **

**Spark : Jack Gleeson**

**Pâline : Adair Tishler (une petite teinture s'impose)**

**Et c'est tout pour l'instant ! J'ai une petite idée pour Eider et Denim mais je ne la proposerais que dans le prochain chapitre.**

**Par ailleurs, merci pour vos commentaires ! Une fiction se construit grâce aux lecteurs et sans vous, je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu aller aussi loin. Merci pour tout !**

**A la semaine prochaine (j'espère !) et désolée pour le pâté dont je vous ai infligé la lecture ! **


	22. Le Repas Est Servi

Eila fait un cauchemar. Encore. Elle se débat et pleure à chaudes larmes. Durant mon tour de garde, je l'ai au moins réveillée trois fois. Et elle recommence dès qu'elle se rendort. Je crois que je ne peux rien y faire. L'annonce du banquet n'a pas du arranger les choses. Bien qu'elle n'ai pas osé me le dire sur le moment, il était facile de voir qu'elle était terrifiée. Qui ne le serait pas ? Je dois bien avouer que j'appréhende ce moment également. Mais je le vois aussi comme une chance. Peut-être que demain, à midi, je serais le grand gagnant de la cinquante-cinquième édition des Hunger Games. J'imagine déjà Alabastair et Eider s'entretuer et Arielle et Denim s'éviscérer mutuellement. Et avec ça, je serais le vainqueur. Un flot de paroles incompréhensibles d'Eila me rappelle que je ne serais considéré comme étant le gagnant une fois qu'elle sera, elle aussi, morte. Je me sais déjà incapable de mettre fin à ses jours. Il faudra qu'il se passe quelque chose dans la tumulte. Un coup de couteau ou bien une perforation de trident. Je sais que c'est hautement probable. Mais je me pose une question malgré moi. Pourrais-je la laisser se faire tuer ? Je me persuade que oui.

Le soleil commence à poindre à l'horizon. Je réveille Eila qui sursaute.

_Q-Quoi ? Panique-t-elle.

_Il commence à faire jour.

Elle se détend un peu et se redresse précautionneusement. Le fait de nous être lavés n'enlève rien au fait que nous sommes épuisés. Notre corps est brisé. Par le manque de nourriture, par la fatigue et par la peur. Je me demande comme Eila fait pour tenir debout. Elle a toujours été plutôt petite mais, elle qui était autrefois de poids moyen grâce aux ressources de sa famille, a tout perdu de ses formes. Elle ressemble à une gamine de douze ans. Ses joues émaciées font ressortir ses pommettes saillantes et ses yeux trop grands. Physiquement, elle n'a plus rien à voir avec la Eila que j'ai vu la première fois, le jour de la Moisson. Je sais que je ne dois pas être mal non plus. Mais tant qu'à faire, je préfère ne pas savoir. Si je peux éviter mon reflet, je le ferrais. Pas la peine de se donner des frayeurs.

Avec Eila, nous dévorons tout ce qu'il nous reste. A quoi cela servirait-il de faire des réserves ? Aujourd'hui, c'est tout ou rien. Soit nous y allons et mourrons, soit nous y allons et repartons les poches pleines. Nous buvons toute notre eau également. Nous pourrons toujours aller faire le plein avant de partir.

_Nous devons penser à une stratégie, j'articule entre deux bouchées de lard séché.

Eila acquiesce et avale sa poignée de fruits secs.

_Je suis sure que Denim nous a préparés quelque chose. Pour Alabastair, je pense qu'il va juste foncer dans le tas, élude-t-elle.

_Arielle n'est pas bête. Elle est vicieuse, manipulatrice et calculatrice. Regarde comme elle nous a tous roulé dans la farine. Je suis une pauvre fille du District Quatre, je déteste les Carrières ! Bien sur que je vous aiderais à les éliminer, je dis en caricaturant la voix de la traitresse.

Un faible sourire se dessine sur les traits d'Eila.

_J'ai été trop naïve. J'aurais du m'en douter. Mais bon, maintenant, nous savons à quoi nous en tenir avec elle.

_Ça, c'est sur.

Nous restons silencieux alors que nous réfléchissons à un plan d'attaque. Au bout de quelques minutes, j'abandonne. Peut-être que foncer dans le tas comme l'ogre du Deux est la meilleure stratégie après tout.

_J'ai une idée, commence Eila.

Je relève la tête, intéressé. J'avais oublié à quel point Eila est maligne. Elle attrape sa faux et commence à dessiner dans la poussière avec le manche d'acier.

_Regarde, la Corne est ici, me dit-elle en traçant un cône, là, se sont les ruines du labyrinthe et la montagne, là-bas, c'est la vallée.

Je la regarde mettre au point la tactique.

_Nous serons cachés derrières les piles de rochers donnant sur la clairière. Rappelle toi, il n'y a personne de ce côté-ci de l'Arène. Ils vont tous venir de la montagne. Ils ne penseront pas nous trouver ici. Dès que le banquet commence, je fonce vers la C-...

_Minute ! Je l'interromps, _tu_ y vas la _première_ ? Tu vas te faire tuer avant d'avoir pu dire ouf !

Elle s'esclaffe. Je crois qu'elle est vraiment devenue timbrée.

_Mais non ! De nous deux, je suis la plus rapide. Je cours donc à la Corne, reprend-t-elle, je fais le plein et tu couvres mes arrières. Ce n'est pas très élaboré mais c'est mieux que rien, non ?

Je dois couvrir ses arrières. En somme, la protéger du danger. Mais... Mais si je la laissais se faire tuer ? Si je ne la prévenais pas et qu'Alabastair lui écrasait le crâne avec sa massue ? Je laisserais ensuite les autres se battre entre eux. Et je gagnerais.

_Allo ? Faun ici la Terre ! Me taquine gentiment Eila est agitant sa main devant mes yeux, tu rêvasses ? Souviens toi, ici, une seconde d'inattention et c'est la mort assurée !

Je me rappelle lui avoir dit ça.

_Je sais, mais tu es là et tu protèges mes arrières pas vrai ?

Et ça, c'est ce qu'elle m'avait répondu. Elle étouffe un rire.

_Exactement. Sauf que celui qui va devoir me couvrir, c'est toi, me dit-elle en reprenant son sérieux, je te fais confiance.

Je hoche lentement la tête. Sa vie est entre mes mains. Je peux en faire ce que j'en veux. _Je peux faire ce que j'en veux... _

Ses mains tremblent. Elle les emprisonne sous ses cuisses.

_Tu es terrifiée, je lui murmure faiblement.

_P-Pas du tout ! S'exclame-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante.

_Tu es peut-être très intelligente mais tu n'es pas une très bonne menteuse.

Ses joues s'empourprent puis, son visage entier se colore de la couleur des coquelicots des champs d'été en jachère.

_Si tu ne t'en sens pas capable... je commence.

_Je m'en sens capable ! Tranche-t-elle, je _peux_ le faire !

_D'accord, d'accord, d'accord !

Je bats en retraite en levant les mains au-dessus de ma tête en signe d'abandon du combat verbal.

_Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? Me demande-t-elle.

_Bien sur que si.

Les mots ont franchi mes lèvres sans que je ne réfléchisse. Je pince ma bouche comme pour m'empêcher de prononcer un mot de plus. Eila se laisse aller contre la paroi rocheuse, un air plus détendu peint ses traits. Elle ne devrait pas s'inquiéter de _ma_ confiance en _elle_ mais de _sa_ confiance en _moi_.

Après nous être correctement bâfrés et désaltérés, nous recouvrons nos quelques blessures de sparadraps et plions bagages. Nous dévalons la pente caillouteuse et entamons notre descente vers la Corne d'Abondance. Nous décidons de passer dans les ruines du labyrinthe. Le chemin sera peut-être plus accidenté mais nous sommes presque sur de ne rencontrer personne une fois engagés là-dedans. Nous restons tout de même prudents et lançons sans arrêt des regards effarés d'animaux chassés derrière nous.

Au bout de deux heures de marche sans un mot, nous nous rendons compte que le paysage change. La montagne abrupte laisse place à quelques carrés de verdure, de ce de là. Nous sommes sur le point d'arriver. Eila me tire par ma manche et m'entraîne dans un couloir adjacent. Je la suis sans me poser de question. Puis, j'aide Eila à escalader le mur de terre et une fois en haut, elle me tire vers elle. Nous progressons courbés, à grandes enjambées, de peur de nous faire découvrir. Nous contournons ainsi l'anneau encerclé de pile de rocher où se trouve la Corne pour nous retrouver côté clairière. Nous nous tapissons derrières les pierres, aux aguets. Il est facile de voir la nourriture qui dégouline de la Corne. On dirait presque qu'elle la vomit. Il doit aussi y avoir des armes et d'autres choses _très_ intéressante en son cœur.

_Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre, chuchote Eila, le coup de canon ne va pas tarder.

Sa voix tremble un peu mais elle se contrôle. Si ce n'était que de moi, je serais déjà à la Corne, en train d'en fouiller l'intérieur mais je me rappelle d'une année, il y a environ six ans. Un Tribut, celle du Sept, il me semble, était arrivée en avance et avait décidé de faire ses emplettes avant tout le monde. Un rocher gros comme un bœuf était tombé du ciel pile poil sur sa tête. Elle avait été réduite en bouillie. Je me demande comment les chirurgiens ont fait pour lui redonner une consistance humaine. Je n'imagine même pas la réaction de sa famille.

Un «gong» sonore nous fait tous les deux sursauter. Eila me regarde avec de grands yeux

_N'oublie pas ta promesse.

Puis, elle bondit à découvert. Elle dégringole les tours de rocs et saute d'une pierre à l'autre juste avant qu'elles ne s'effondrent. Elle jette des regards méfiants autour d'elle. Ma promesse ? Quelle promesse ? En moins de trois secondes, mon cerveau fait tilt. Je ne dois pas la laisser se faire tuer par Alabastair.

Dès qu'elle pose un pied dans le cercle de poussière, je lis sur son visage que quelque chose ne va pas. J'ose m'aventurer et sortir de l'abri du mur de pierre. Mais elle m'arrête d'une main. Son visage se tord en une grimace.

_Ne bouge pas. Contente toi de me couvrir. Il y a des pièges. De partout. C'est Denim, souffle-t-elle.

Pour justifier ses dires, sans bouger d'un millimètre ses pieds, elle se baisse prudemment, ramasse une pierre grosse comme mes deux poings et la jette un peu plus loin. Le projectile rebondit trois fois. Il fait s'effondrer un cercle de poussière. Je constate qu'au fond du trou, des bouts de bois taillés en pic n'attendent qu'une chose, qu'on vienne s'empaler sur eux.

_Le salaud ! Je crache entre mes dents.

Je me demande comme Eila a pu les voir. J'aimerais lui crier de faire attention mais je ne dis rien et elle s'élance déjà, sautant par-dessus des traquenards invisibles. Elle avance, recule, fait des pas chassés. Je l'observe, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Je m'attends à tout moment à ce qu'elle fasse un pas de travers et qu'elle meurt d'un seul coup, sans avoir rien vu venir.

_Elle est là ! Hurle quelqu'un.

Juste en face de moi, Arielle pointe Eila du doigt. Zut ! Je n'ai pas fait attention ! L'intervention de la traîtresse déconcentre Eila qui recule d'un pas.

Puis, la scène se déroule au ralenti. Jaillissant de la poussière comme un serpent, une corde se resserre autour de sa cheville. Je vois les yeux dorés d'Eila s'agrandirent de surprise puis, le lasso se tend et la soulève dans les airs. Je remarque qu'à quelques mètres de moi, la même corde jaillit des piles de rochers et qu'elle disparaît dans les hautes herbes de la clairière. Eila s'écrase à la verticale avec un bruit mat contre la paroi. Elle gémit de douleur.

Je bondis à mon tour hors de ma cachette et me rue vers elle.

_A la Corne ! Me hurle-t-elle en essayant de décoincer la faux de son sac, va à la Corne ! Ne t'en fait pas pour moi ! Dépêche toi !

Sans réfléchir, je lui obéis et me précipite en bas de la pente. Je note alors qu'à certain endroit, il est plutôt aisé de distinguer des tâches de terre un peu plus sombres, où celle-ci à été retournée. Denim est peut-être intelligent mais il ne peut pas lutter contre des Tributs du Onze qui savent exactement quand et où la terre à été labourée. Je zigzague à toute allure en prenant garde d'éviter chaque piège et me retrouve devant l'ouverture de la Corne. Alabastair et Arielle glisse le long de leur paroi pour me rejoindre. Mais eux, ils ne savent pas où sont les pièges. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Ils s'arrêtent net en bas de la pente et examine le sol. J'en profite pour remplir mon sac de nourriture, de médicaments et attrape un jeux de couteaux.

Je jette un coup d'œil à Eila. Elle se bat contre la corde et se tortille comme un ver pour essayer de la trancher avec la lame de sa faux. Au sommet de la pile de roche, juste au-dessus d'Eila, quelqu'un bondit. J'attrape une de mes dagues et la jette sur l'inconnu. La lame lui perfore la trachée. Son sang éclabousse les pierres et ils tombent en avant. Son corps inerte tombe sur Eila qui hurle. Je reconnais Denim. Eila ne s'arrête pas de crier.

_Tu l'a tué ! Tu l'as tué ! Oh mon Dieu ! S'étrangle-t-elle.

Je crois qu'elle essaye d'arrêter l'hémorragie à mains nues. Mais c'est inutile. Je sais qu'il est déjà mort. Pour confirmer mes pensées, un coup de canon tonne.

Derrière moi, j'entends Arielle et Alabastair pester. Ils n'ont pas avancé d'un pouce, sachant les pièges qui s'étalent sous leurs pieds. Ils jurent et s'insultent mutuellement.

_Fais quelque chose ! Mugit l'ogre, tire sur cette satanée truie ! Ou sur ce salaud !

Je comprends qu'il parle d'Eila et de moi. La fille du Quatre vise avec son trident. Je me jette dans la Corne, profitant de la protection que m'offre sa carapace dorée. Le trident fend le ciel. Eila est la cible. Ses yeux s'écarquillent. Elle se cache derrière le corps de Denim. L'arme perfore le dos du garçon du Huit. Le dernier Tribut entre dans la danse. Eider saute hors des murets de pierre, arrache le trident du corps de son coéquipier sans un regard pour Eila et le jette sur Arielle. Celle-ci n'a rien le temps de voir venir. Les trois fourches se fichent dans sa poitrine. Son sang écarlate colore son T-shirt sombre. Elle tombe en arrière, un air ahuri peignant ses traits. Le canon résonne une nouvelle fois.

_Comme si elle pouvait me voler _mon_ trident et _me_ tuer avec ! S'esclaffe Eider.

Eila arrive enfin à couper le lien qui lui tient la cheville. Elle dégringole la pente sur le dos mais arrive à se réceptionner sur ses pieds. En position défensive, elle jauge Eider du regard.

_Si j'avais voulu te tuer, je l'aurais fait il y a une minute quand tu étais encore pendue comme un lapin qu'on écorche, sourit-il.

Avec un dernier regard, Eila court vers moi en bondissant au-dessus de chaque piège. Nous remplissons nos sacs à vitesse grand V et les passons sur notre dos.

Alabastair soulève le cadavre d'Arielle et le jette devant lui. Aucun piège ne se déclenche. Le géant bondit alors à côté du corps. Il renouvelle son action sous nos yeux ébahis. Je ne sais pas si je dois être admiratif devant son ingéniosité ou dégouté par son non respect d'Arielle. Je choisis d'être répugné.

_Je vais tous vous égorger ! Beugle-t-il.

Nous décidons de prendre nos jambes à notre cou. Mais quelque chose percute mon dos et me fait tomber en avant. Mon menton racle le sol et je mords la poussière. Le cri d'Eila confirme mes craintes.

_Elle aura au moins servi à quelque chose ! Rit Alabastair.

Je me retourne et me débarrasse du corps d'Arielle. L'ogre me menace de son énorme massue. Avec mes couteaux, je ne fais pas le poids. Il me toise d'un air mauvais, de son unique œil valide. L'autre est noir et tuméfié. Eila ne l'a pas raté dans la caverne au lac.

_Dis au revoir à ta copine !

Je pense à ma famille alors que l'arme du troll va s'abattre sur moi. J'ai perdu, finalement.

Un hurlement de rage me fait rouvrir les yeux. Eila s'est jetée sur Alabastair comme une furie. Elle n'est pas assez forte pour le faire basculer mais elle appuie son pouce sur son œil blessé. L'autre rugit de douleur. Le Tribut du Deux tente de se débarrasser d'elle et la tire par les cheveux mais elle plante ses dents dans son épaule. Alabastair finit par lâcher son arme et la soulève en l'étranglant. Elle se débat comme une diablesse et griffe sa poigne d'acier.

_Salope, siffle-t-il entre ses dents.

Je ramasse la massue et l'écrase dans ses côtes. Un craquement sonore résonne dans la montagne. Il y a un moment de silence puis l'ogre mugit et lâche Eila. Et alors que je vais lui porter un nouveau coup pour le finir, une autre rugissement me fait frissonner.

Les ours. Les mutations génétiques. Ces putains de monstres ont refait surface ! Trois d'entre elles foncent sur nous à toute allure. Je sens d'ici l'odeur putride de leur haleine et de leur salive à l'acide. Pas le temps de réfléchir. Je jette un regard de regret vers la Corne. Mais un nouveau beuglement me sort de ma rêverie. Ils faut se barrer, et vite fait !

J'attrape Eila qui crache ses poumons par le poignet et la force à se lever. Elle titube et trébuche alors que nous nous enfuyons vers la clairière. Eider, qui était sagement resté au sommet des murs de pierre et se délectait du spectacle nous emboite le pas.

_Qu'est ce que tu fous ? Casse toi ! J'aboie.

Il hausse les épaules et continue de nous suivre. Je l'insulte copieusement et le menace de l'éventrer mais il s'obstine. J'abandonne. Il n'a qu'à venir avec nous si sa lui chante ! Je le finirais plus tard.

Un rapide coup d'œil derrière moi m'informe qu'Alabastair s'enfuit également en tenant son flanc droit, où quelques côtes brisées doivent lui faire un mal de chien. Les ours, au lieu de nous poursuivre, s'évaporent dans la montagne. Je me dis que les Juges ne leur avaient pas donné pour but de nous tuer mais de nous disperser. Les spectateurs du Capitol veulent s'amuser encore un peu. La fin des Hunger Games n'est pas pour tout de suite. Les Juges ont du nous prévoir quelque chose de bien mieux pour les divertir que ces saletés de bestiaux.

_Les festivités continuent, je grogne dans ma barbe.

**Tout d'abord, merci pour votre soutient et pour le 100ème commentaire de Zod'a ! Sans vous, cette fiction n'existerait probablement pas. Merci également pour vos encouragements. **

**Je m'excuse pour la parution tardive de ce chapitre mais je crains que cela devienne chronique jusqu'à la semaine du Bac... **

**_« Autrement moi je les imaginais pas du tout comme ça les personnages (à par peut-être pour Spark) mais pas grave :) »_ de Anonymous : Comment les imaginais-tu ? Désolée, je suis curieuse !**

**_« Question que je me posais, tu comptes suivre le livre où broder à ta façon et par exemple faire deux vainqueurs ? Parce que je connais des fics qui suivent le bouquin mais respectent pas les détails pour quand même garder un suspense. »_ de Zod'a : Je tente de respecter à maximum les détails du livre. Je ne peux malheureusement pas te dire si je vais faire deux vainqueurs, sa gâcherait le suspens !**

**Je compte poster la semaine prochaine, mais rien n'est moins sur...**

**A bientôt ! **


	23. Jouer Avec La Mort

C'est bizarre. Bizarre de se retrouver la où tout avait commencé. La clairière n'a pas changé. Toujours la même herbe verdoyante et l'atmosphère de calme apparent. Mais je ne l'aborde plus de la même façon. Je suis devenue un animal. Une proie qu'on chasse. Je me méfie de chaque brindille, de chaque bruit et de chaque mouvement brusque.

Je sursaute pour la énième fois lorsque Faun me touche l'épaule.

_On devrait s'arrêter. La nuit tombe.

Je remarque qu'en effet, le soleil embrase l'horizon rougeoyant. J'ai l'impression de sortir d'une longue transe. Depuis quand marchons-nous ?

_Bonne idée, acquiesce Eider qui marche un peu plus loin derrière nous.

_Toi, on t'a pas demandé ton avis, crache Faun.

Le Tribut du Quatre lève les deux mains au-dessus de sa tête et bas en retraite, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Il a compris où il fallait s'arrêter avec Faun.

_Trouvons un abri.

Je me demande si c'est bien moi qui vient de parler. Je ne reconnais même pas ma propre voix. Ma gorge sèche est douloureuse et ma langue râpeuse est lourde. Je me rends compte que je n'ai pas bu depuis ce matin. J'attrape la gourde argentée pendant à ma ceinture et bois le contenu d'une seule traite.

_Tu connais le terrain, commence Faun, où tu t'étais installée avant ?

_C'était à plusieurs jours de marche. Retourner là-bas est inutile. Nous n'avons plus rien à fuir. Alabastair ne viendra jamais s'opposer à nous trois.

_Tu connais le terrain ? Répète Eider d'une voix abasourdie.

_Je me suis cachée ici, les premiers jours. Vous, vous êtes tous partis vers la montagne. J'avoue que c'était plus tranquille par là, je rajoute avec un pauvre sourire.

Il s'esclaffe.

_C'est pour ça que nous ne t'avons pas croisée ! On aurait fait une sacrée équipe ! Toi, moi et Denim.

Le fait d'évoquer le Tribut du Huit me pince le cœur. Je remarque qu'Eider semble également un peu affecté par sa mort. Sans le vouloir, la scène du banquet repasse dans ma tête. Je revois le corps inerte de l'asiatique tâché de rouge qui me tombe dessus. Je me rappelle de mes cris et de comment je me suis servie de lui pour sauver ma propre vie. J'ai encore les mains poissées de son sang. Un haut le cœur me prend et, sans plus de cérémonie, je vomis dans un fourré.

_Bon, je crois qu'on va s'arrêter là, décide Faun d'une voix fatiguée.

Nous nous écroulons tous les trois d'un même mouvement au pied d'un minuscule bosquet. Nous restons silencieux un long moment. Une brise fraîche soulève me cheveux terreux et me fait soupirer d'aise. Je voudrais rester ici pour toujours. Ne plus jamais me relever. Ne plus jamais avoir à combattre Alabastair. Ne plus jamais voir de corps sanguinolents s'effondrer autour de moi. Ne plus jamais avoir peur. Juste rester allongée là, sans rien faire.

Je crois que je m'endors. Dans un brouillard épais, j'entends Faun et Eider discuter de faire un feu. De toute façon, même si l'ogre le voit, il ne risque pas de venir s'attaquer à nous. A moins qu'il ne soit fou. Ou suicidaire. Un frisson remonte le long de mon échine. Mes membres sont lourds de sommeil et instinctivement, je cherche en m'emmitoufler dans ma couverture. Mais je n'en ai pas.

L'hymne de Panem finit de me réveiller. Je bondis de surprise, déjà sur mes pieds, chaque parcelle de mon corps en alerte. Eider éclate de rire.

_On se détend ! Si cet idiot d'Alabastair était là, nous l'aurions vu pendant que tu piquais ton petit roupillon.

Faun se contente de ronchonner.

Dans le ciel percé d'étoiles claires, le visage d'Arielle apparaît. Ses yeux d'émeraudes me regardent d'une air dur et agressif. Je suis mal à l'aise. J'ai envie de disparaître sous terre devant son regard trop insistant. Je me rends compte que je suis effrayée. Effrayée de quelqu'un qui est pourtant mort sous mes yeux. Son image finit par disparaître et je m'autorise à reprendre mon souffle. Je n'avais même pas réalisé que j'avais cessé de respirer. Enfin, Denim se matérialise devant nous. Ces prunelles sombres semblent nous observer avec douceur et sagesse. A la différence de celui d'Arielle, son visage est plus calme, plus serein.

Le portrait disparaît.

Une nouvelle fois, personne n'ose prononcer le moindre mot pendant de longues minutes. Je me rapproche du feu qui luit et tend mes mains blafardes et tremblantes vers les flammes dans l'espoir de me réchauffer.

_C'était quelqu'un de bien, murmure Eider.

Je relève la tête vers lui. Faun feint l'indifférence mais je vois bien qu'il prête une oreille attentive aux paroles du garçon du Quatre alors qu'il taille un bâton avec un de ses nouveaux couteaux.

_Denim, je veux dire. On ne se comprenait pas toujours mais... je crois que je lui faisais confiance.

Il a un petit rire.

_C'est bizarre, hein ? Avoir confiance en quelqu'un dans la situation où nous nous trouvons ?

_Je fais confiance à Faun, je lui réponds avec un sourire.

L'intéressé se détourne de la conversation et épluche l'écorce de sa lance de plus belle.

_Vous êtes ensembles depuis le début ? Me demande Eider.

_Non, j'étais toute seule ici. Je ne sais pas pendant combien de temps. Les Juges m'ont rabattue vers la montagne avec la neige.

_Ah ! S'exclame-t-il, Denim avait compris que l'arrivée du froid avait un but autre que de nous faire congeler !

_Et vous ? Vous étiez tous les deux durant tout ce temps ? Comme nous l'avions planifié ?

_Exactement comme Denim et toi l'aviez prévu. Enfin, le cas Arielle en moins. J'étais plus rapide que lui et j'étais un des premiers à la Corne. Mais avant que j'ai pu m'emparer de _mon_ trident, cette saleté a fondu dessus comme un oiseau de proie. J'ai du battre en retraite quand j'ai vu arriver la folle du Deux. Denim était resté en retrait et nous nous sommes enfuis avec le peu que j'avais pu rassembler à la Corne. Nous ne t'avons pas vu alors nous ne nous sommes pas attardés.

J'acquiesce en bâillant.

_Et alors, continue-t-il, vous... enfin, qui avez-vous tué ?

Mon cœur rate un battement et je me frigorifie sur place. Je suis soudain devenue muette.

_La fille du Un, Twinkle. Eila s'est faite la Veuve Noire. Enfin, celle du Deux.

Il se tourne enfin vers nous. Son visage seulement éclairé par les flammes semble fermé. Je remarque qu'il ne parle pas d'Alert et de Pâline. Je l'en remercie mentalement. Il me fixe et semble le comprendre. Il hoche la tête discrètement.

_Des Carrières ? S'étonne Eider, et ben, vous êtes plus coriaces qu'on le pensait avec Denim. Nous avons juste attrapé deux mecs. Enfin, les pièges de Denim les ont attrapés. Sans trident, j'étais un peu un bon à rien.

Il touche le manche de son arme. Quand l'avait-il récupéré ? La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, elle était planté dans le corps d'Arielle... Mais l'ensemble des évènements d'aujourd'hui me paraissent si flous et mélangés que je décide d'arrêter de me creuser la tête. Je n'y gagnerai qu'une migraine.

_D'ailleurs, où avez-vous eu les vôtres, d'armes ?

_A la réserve des Carrières, lui répond Faun avec un sourire en coin.

Eider ouvre de grands yeux surpris.

_C'était vous ! Dans le labyrinthe ! S'exclame-t-il.

Je sursaute, surprise. Comment savait-il ?

_Nous avions prévu d'attaquer la même nuit avec Denim. Mais quand nous sommes arrivés, la meute courrait déjà après d'autres Tributs ! Nous avons juste eu à faire le plein et à repartir, ni vu, ni connu !

J'entends Faun marmonner que c'est un coup de bol. Eider semble exalté. En vrai moulin à parole, il nous raconte ses premiers jours dans l'Arène, la faim, la fatigue, la terreur... Ce que nous connaissions tous. Mais je l'écoute attentivement.

_Je n'avais jamais vu de bestioles pareilles ! Continue-t-il avec entrain, ces ours sont monstrueux ! Dit-il en détachant bien chaque syllabe.

_Et encore, grogne Faun, tu ne t'es pas fait arracher la moitié de la jambe...

_Tu t'es fait mordre par un de ces trucs ?

Pour toute réponse, mon coéquipier relève le bas de son pantalon. Sur son mollet s'étire une cicatrice blême qui court de son genou jusqu'à sa cheville. La peau y est plus pâle et boursouflée. Le Tribut du Quatre a des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

_C'est notre mentor, Seeder, qui m'a envoyé un des médocs du Capitol. Sans ça, je serais enterré dans la bonne vieille terre de notre District.

Il a un sourire fier et carnassier sur les lèvres. Il veut montrer à Eider de quoi il est capable. Il veut lui montrer qu'il ferrait mieux de ne pas le prendre à la légère et de ne rien tenter contre lui. Une technique d'intimidation. Et elle semble fonctionner.

Nous nous goinfrons jusqu'à plus faim. Je crois que nous avons tellement de provisions que nous pourrions facilement tenir deux semaines de siège en se contentant seulement de ce que nous avons pris à la Corne d'Abondance. Faun bois une grande rasade d'eau et s'essuie la bouche avec le revers de sa main. Il secoue la gourde et grimace.

_Elle est vide, constate-t-il.

_Je vais aller la remplir, je me propose derechef.

_Et où ça ? Me demande-t-il d'un air suffisant.

_A la rivière. Il y en a une un peu plus bas. Je connais le terrain, je lui rappelle.

_Il fait noir comme dans un four. Tu te perdrais et on ne sait pas sur qui tu pourrais tomber. On peut passer une nuit sans eau. Tu restes ici.

_Il ne reste qu'Alabastair et il n'est pas dans le coin, je proteste.

_Et si tu te retrouvais nez à nez avec un ours ? Tu y a pensé ?

Je croise les bras et m'adosse contre un arbre. Eider a observé notre petit échange d'un air amusé. Ses prunelles brillent d'une lueur espiègle.

_La règle des Hunger Games est quand même de tuer les autres...

Faun ne rétorque rien, à nouveau obnubilé par la fait de tailler sa lance. Je veux répondre quelque chose mais je bafouille comme une idiote en essayant de trouver mes mots. Je finis par jeter l'éponge.

Après un court instant de silence, la voix grave de Faun me surprend.

_Et toi, tu aurais tué ton _pote_ si je ne l'avait pas fait ?

Son sourire narquois ne quitte pas ses traits.

_Le but est de rentrer chez nous, non ? Lui répond Eider d'un ton désinvolte, il y a bien un moment où nous aurions du nous battre. Et Denim était de petit gabarie.

Un rapide coup d'œil à la musculature de ses bras me fait frissonner. Je n'exagère pas en pensant qu'ils font la taille de mes cuisses. C'est une des première chose qui m'a poussée à l'approcher, lors du premier jour d'entraînement. Mais j'avais oublié à quel point il était imposant. Même Faun, qui n'a pas de quoi rougir quant à son corps fait presque pâle figure face à Eider.

Un bâillement s'échappe de ma bouche. Je rougis comme une pivoine. Le Tribut du Quatre éclate de rire.

_Hé bien, tu ferrais mieux de te reposer. Tu tombes de fatigue. Je prends le premier tour de garde.

C'est au tour de Faun de s'esclaffer.

_Je ne crois pas, non. Qui me dit que tu ne nous empaleras pas sur ta broche lorsque nous nous serons endormis ?

_Crois moi, je ne veux pas me retrouver seul face à Alabastair. Et c'est un _trident_, insiste Eider.

Ils se regardent en chien de faïence pendant trois bonnes minutes. L'atmosphère lourde semble peser sur mes épaules et l'oxygène a du mal à approvisionner mes poumons.

_Très bien, crache Faun, prend le premier tour. Mais méfie toi. Je ne dors que d'un œil.

Il se renfrogne alors qu'il s'adosse à côté de moi. Je ne demande pas mon reste et me pelotonne contre son flanc droit. La chaleur qu'il dégage me réchauffe bien mieux que les flammes crépitantes du feu. Derrière mes cils, je le vois lever les yeux au ciel alors qu'il nous couvre avec son duvet. Il lance un dernier regard menaçant au Tribut du Quatre avant de fermer les paupières. Je l'imite et je me sens rapidement glisser dans l'inconscience.

On me secoue vivement l'épaule. Je trésaille et retiens un cri de franchir mes lèvres. Eider est penché au-dessus de moi, un air taquin danse sur son visage halé.

_Et bien, c'est pas trop tôt. Quand tu dors, tu fais pas semblant. Je crois que ça fait bien cinq minutes que je te remue comme ça, me chuchote-t-il en riant.

_D-Désolée, je m'excuse, la voix pâteuse de sommeil.

_A ton tour de prendre le relais, me dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Je me redresse difficilement en essayant de ne pas brusquer Faun. Lorsque je me lève, il grogne et se retourne en marmottant. Je m'extirpe à regret du duvet, referme ma veste et jette ma capuche sur mes oreilles congelées.

_Et il disait qu'il ne dormait que d'un œil... se moque Eider en le montrant avec son pouce.

Je hausse les épaules en souriant.

_Il était plus fatigué qu'il n'osait le dire, repose toi bien, je murmure.

_Compte sur moi.

Il s'étend près du feu et pose son trident à portée de main. Je m'étire et m'assois en tailleur devant les flammes. Je sens les yeux du garçon sur mon dos pendant quelques minutes. Lorsque je me retourne, il ronfle faiblement.

La plénitude et les bruits de la nuit me tranquillisent. Étrangement, je me sens parfaitement en sécurité. Je sais qu'ici, dans la clairière, Alabastair ne viendra pas. Il n'osera pas risquer sa vie en se confrontant à trois Tributs dans un lieu qu'il ne connait et de maîtrise pas. De plus, Faun a bien du les casser deux ou trois côtes. Peut-être qu'il finira par mourir de ses blessures. Mais je sais que ses sponsors sont derrière lui et qu'à l'heure qu'il est, il boue de rage et est en pleine forme.

Nous ne sommes plus que quatre. Cette vérité me frappe de plein fouet. Quatre. Tous les autres sont morts. Twinkle, Spark, la Veuve Noir, Arielle, Pâline et Alert...

_Tu pourrais gagner_, me dit une petite voix. Oui, la victoire est juste là. Je n'ai qu'à tendre la main et la saisir. Je peux presque l'effleurer de mes doigts engourdis. Et pourtant. Je ne peux que la regarder. Je ne pourrais jamais la toucher. Comment pourrais-je puisqu'elle signifierait la mort de Faun ? Je suis incapable de le tuer. Je le sais depuis le début des Hunger Games. A la seconde où j'ai croisé son regard, la première fois que je l'ai vu à la Moisson, je su qu'il serait impossible pour moi de mettre fin à ses jours. Tout comme il m'était impossible de faire du mal à Pâline et Alert. Un pauvre sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres. C'est ironique, en somme. Je continue à me battre pour une cause perdue. Je _veux_ gagner. Mais je ne veux pas voir Faun mourir. Que se soit par mes mains ou par celles de quelqu'un d'autre. Que penserait mes parents ? Et Clael ? Mon frère me tuerait s'il devinait mes pensées. Tama et Perry me forceraient à continuer. Mais à quoi bon ?

Je touche l'acier froid de ma faux pour me ramener à la réalité. Ma gorge sèche est déshydratée. Je fouille dans nos affaires et me souviens après coup que Faun a fini la dernière gourde en début de soirée. Je siffle entre mes dents. J'attrape deux flasques. Je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps. En me concentrant, j'entends presque la rivière s'écouler. Je sais qu'elle est juste à côté. Et Alabastair ne se montrera pas.

Je cale le manche de mon arme sur mon épaule et trottine en direction du cours d'eau. Je me retourne toutes les cinq secondes vers le campement. Tout est calme. Si Faun se réveille entre temps et remarque que je ne suis pas là, il risque de m'égorger. Je presse le pas.

Enfin, le bruit de l'eau m'indique que je m'approche. J'écarte les hautes herbes et cours vers le ruisseau que j'aperçois luire faiblement sous l'éclat de la lune. Je m'agenouille et brise le reflet des étoiles en plongeant mes gourdes dans l'eau glaciale. Je me rends compte que je n'ai pas été seule depuis un long moment. Depuis que j'ai quitté le havre de paix que représente la vallée, j'ai toujours été accompagnée. Par Faun, Pâline et Alert. Le simple fait de penser aux deux enfants du Douze me serre la gorge. Quelques larmes salées s'échappent de mes yeux et je m'autorise à les laisser couler un instant. Je remarque alors que mes doigts sont encore sales du sang de Denim. Je plonge mes bras dans l'eau et frotte frénétiquement. Je gratte mes ongles et ma peau tâchée comme une furie. Mes sanglots redoublent d'intensité.

Un bruit me fait lever la tête.

De l'autre côté de la rivière, entre les hautes herbes, une silhouette sombre s'approche. Je me relève brusquement et tente de reculer, à pas de loup, espérant que l'ombre ne m'ait pas aperçue. Mais mes bottes crissent sur les galets. Je vois la tête de l'inconnu se tourner dans ma direction et il se met à marcher, lentement, vers moi.

Malgré l'obscurité, impossible de se tromper. C'est Alert.

Ses courts cheveux noirs sont emmêlés et ses vêtements sont en lambeaux. Sa jolie peau olivâtre est maintenant blanche comme la mort. Dans ses yeux gris brille un néant étrange et dérangeant. Je suis incapable de bouger. Je reste immobile, complètement pétrifiée. Sur son cœur, une plaie sanguinolente est ouverte. Celle que je lui ai moi-même faite. Celle qui l'a tué.

_A-Alert ? Je croasse comme une grenouille malade.

Mais il ne me répond pas et continue d'avancer, maintenant enfoncé jusqu'à mi-mollet dans l'eau. Je remarque avec horreur que derrière lui, Pâline vient d'apparaître. Puis Arielle se détache à son tour des hautes herbes, suivie par la Veuve Noire. Je laisse échapper un hurlement de terreur et me mets à trembler.

Enfin, mon corps semble s'être reconnecté à mon cerveau. Celui-ci me hurle de m'enfuir. Et je l'écoute. Je laisse tomber mes gourdes et prends mes jambes à mon coup.

Je me retourne constamment et me rends compte que d'autres Tributs disparus viennent gonfler leur rang au fur et à mesure. Ils se mettent, eux aussi, à courir. Et ils sont beaucoup plus rapide que moi. Je crie à nouveau lorsque le bras cadavérique du garçonnet du Douze se tend vers moi. Je l'évite de justesse en plongeant au sol et ses doigts se referment dans le vide.

Je fais volte-face, la lame de ma faux devant moi pour me défendre.

Je savais que les Juges nous préparaient quelque chose.

**Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous ! Je m'excuse platement pour mes deux semaines d'absence. Le Bac est (presque) terminé et je peux (enfin !) reprendre mon rythme de parution normal, c'est à dire deux chapitres par semaines. C'est frustrant de vouloir écrire et de ne pas trouver le temps de le faire !**

**Je vous remercie infiniment pour votre patience. Le prochain chapitre sera publié mercredi ou jeudi.**

**Sur ce, à la prochaine !**


	24. Jusqu'Au Bout

Un hurlement déchire l'air frais de la nuit. Je le reconnais aussitôt. C'est celui d'Eila. Elle doit _encore_ faire un cauchemar. A moitié endormi, je veux la resserrer contre moi pour la calmer, comme il semble que c'est le seul moyen de faire cesser ses terreurs nocturnes. Mais je ne ressens qu'un vide froid contre mes côtes. Je mets plusieurs seconde à faire le lien. Mes neurones marchent au ralenti. Eila n'est plus là. J'ouvre mes paupières collées par le sommeil d'un seul coup.

Un nouveau cri retentit.

Je bondis sur mes pieds et aboie son nom. Un rapide coup d'œil circulaire au campement m'indique que cette imbécile est bel et bien partie. Et qu'en plus de ça, elle a des problèmes. Eider continue de ronfler comme un bienheureux. Sans ménagement, je lui donne un coup de pied magistral dans l'estomac. Ses yeux s'ouvrent d'un coup et il grimace en se recroquevillant comme un insecte crevé. Il ouvre la bouche pour m'incendier mais il a le souffle coupé et aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. On dirait un poisson échoué sur la plage.

_Bouge ton cul, Eila a des ennuis.

Je vérifie que tous mes couteaux sont bien attachés à ma ceinture et me met à courir en direction de la voix d'Eila. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Mon cœur palpite d'appréhension. Et si j'arrivais trop tard ? Un grognement rauque résonne dans mon torse.

Une lueur argentée attire mon regard. A travers les hautes herbes, je distingue une silhouette furtive courir vers moi. Avant que j'ai pu faire le moindre geste, elle se jette sur moi. Nous tombons à la renverse et roulons sur plusieurs mètres. Alors que j'ai la main gauche prête à dégainer une de mes lames, je reconnais Eila, allongée sur moi. Elle respire bruyamment et a les joues striées de larmes. Ses yeux dorés sont terrorisés. Son front est trempé de sueur.

_F-Faun ! Vite... vite ! Glapit-elle en cherchant son arme des yeux, nous devons nous enfuir !

_Que se passe-t-il ? Je lui demande d'une voix dure et autoritaire.

Je la saisis par les épaules pour la forcer à me regarder.

_Les Juges ! Souffle-t-elle, ils les ont renvoyés !

_Qui ça ? Je m'alarme.

_Les autre Tributs ! Ceux qui sont morts !

Et pour confirmer ses dires, le visage crépusculaire de la Veuve Noire apparaît dans mon champ de vision. Elle attrape Eila sous les aisselles et la soulève comme si elle ne pesait rien. Eila se débat comme une furie en hurlant mais l'autre a une force herculéenne et ne frémit pas d'un poil malgré les assauts désespérés de sa prisonnière.

A l'instant où je veux me redresser pour aller l'aider, un pied s'abat sur mon visage et écrase ma joue, alors que mes bras sont ceinturés par deux mains puissantes. Au-dessus de moi, je reconnais Pâline et Alert, les gamins du Douze. Et impossible de me débarrasser d'eux. C'est comme si j'étais enseveli sous deux tonnes de fonte alors qu'à eux deux, ils doivent à peine peser plus de quarante kilos tout mouillés. Les cris d'Eila m'agitent et me terrifient. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il se passe. Je ne vois pas ce que la Veuve Noire lui fait. Ma vue se limite aux quelques brindilles sur ma gauche. Je panique. Je gronde comme un chien enragé.

Puis, un crac sonore perce mes tympans. Un bruit répugnant d'os brisés et de chair déchirée. Eila s'est arrêtée de gémir.

Je crois devenir fou. Je hurle à plein poumons et ma vision se trouble. J'éjecte les deux gêneurs d'un seul mouvement. En face de moi, la folle du Deux tient encore le corps inanimé d'Eila dans ses bras. Puis, elle tombe en avant. Je me rue sur Eila qui est écrasée par le corps de son agresseur. Je la dégage rapidement et bourre la Veuve Noire sans ménagement. Ses yeux sont fermés. Elle est livide. J'ai l'impression de tenir une chose trop fragile dans mes mains maladroites.

_Et bah, c'était moins une !

Eider arrache son trident du crâne de la Veuve Noire. Deux des pics ont parfaitement perforés ses globes oculaires tandis que le troisième a brisé l'arrête de son nez.

_Celle là est finie. C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Derrière moi, je remarque la horde de Tributs arriver vers nous à pas lents. Les paupières d'Eila papillonnent alors qu'elle reprend conscience. Sa respiration est anarchique mais elle se focalise sur moi et émerge véritablement. Une vague de soulagement me submerge. Une minute. Une vague de _quoi _?

_Bon, la Belle au Bois Dormant, une troisième paire de bras efficace ne serait pas de refus, grogne Eider, comprenant enfin le sérieux de la situation.

Je la repousse et elle se relève en prenant appui sur mon épaule. Elle tremble de tous ses membres et mord sa lèvre inférieure, nerveuse.

_J-Je dois retrouver ma faux. Je l'ai perdue lorsque je me m'enfuyais.

Eila lance des regards hagards partout autour d'elle. Elle semble complètement perdue. Il est facile de deviner qu'elle est en état de choc. Mais nous ne pouvons pas nous replier. Et nous avons besoin d'elle.

_Je te couvre, déclare Eider avec force, fonce !

Elle s'élance à travers la clairière en évitant au maximum le contact avec la meute de cadavres marchants. Je me focalise sur un Tribut qui vient me chercher des noises. Il me semble reconnaître le gars du Sept, celui qui nous avait abordés, Eila et moi, lors de notre premier jour d'entraînement. Il n'avait pas apprécié la manière dont Eila l'avait fait passer pour un idiot fini. Il a une coupure béante sur son front. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de plus le détailler qu'il se rue sur moi, toutes dents dehors. Je l'évite d'un mouvement ample et le fais passer par dessus mon épaule. Il tombe derrière moi, sur le dos. Je lui compresse la trachée avec ma botte et l'éviscère. Son sang gicle sur mes chaussures et ses yeux se révulsent. Je le laisse agoniser et enchaîne les victimes. Une fille dont la visage ne me dit rien, une autre que je reconnais être celle du Trois et un garçon dont j'ignore le District.

_Je l'ai ! Je l'ai ! S'exclame Eila, quinze mètres plus loin dans la vallée.

_Baisse toi ! Hurle Eider.

Elle se jette à plat ventre dans la poussière et disparait à travers la verdure. Le trident lui frôle le crâne avant d'aller se planter entre les clavicules d'une silhouette menaçante.

A cet instant, le Tribut du Quatre est attaqué par plusieurs autres cadavres qui s'accrochent à ses vêtements et le tirent vers lui.

_Eila ! Viens m'aider ! Vocifère-t-il en donnant des coups de poings dans le vide.

Elle surgit de la végétation juste derrière lui et d'un mouvement net et précis, tranche deux têtes qui roulent sur le sol. Eider repousse les corps décapités d'un coup de coude et se bat toujours contre une dernière Tribut.

_Arielle, espèce de salope ! Je t'ai tuée alors tu viens te venger, hein ? Je peux te dire que tu ne m'auras pas comme ça ! Je peux te défoncer même sans arme !

Il enfonce son pied dans sa poitrine et la projette un peu plus loin. Un feulement franchit les lèvres de la traîtresse. La horde se rassemble autour d'elle. Je me précipite vers Eila et Eider. Sans que nous ne puissions rien faire, nous observons les Tributs nous encercler. Collés dos à dos, j'entends nos trois cœurs battre sur le même rythme saccadé.

_Putains de zombies ! Fulmine Eider, je ne vais pas me faire déchiqueter par des types que j'ai _déjà_ tués ! Merde !

Alors qu'ils commencent à se rapprocher, Eila les éloigne d'un mouvement circulaire, les menaçant avec sa lame tachée de sang.

_Je peux les tenir à distance, murmure-t-elle, mais pas longtemps. Ils vont tous nous attaquer d'un coup. J'ai l'impression que les Juges veulent faire durer le spectacle.

_Je te parie que les spectateurs sont en train de parier sur qui en sortira vivant, je crache, et je suis sur que ce n'est pas _vraiment_ en notre faveur.

_Donnons leur tord.

Avec un cri de haine et de terreur, Eila se jette entre eux et avant qu'ils n'aient pu faire le moindre geste, l'acier a déjà tranché torses et membres. C'est un ballet macabre. Elle ne rate aucune cible et les Tributs tombent comme des mouches autour d'elle. Je ne l'avais jamais vu combattre avant. Du moins, pas comme ça. Elle se bat pour sa vie. C'est ce sentiment qui rythme ses mouvements meurtriers.

Je lance un couteau qui se plante en plein milieu de la gorge d'un adversaire. L'adrénaline brule mes veines. Je dégaine à nouveau deux dagues et me lance dans le tumulte, imitant Eila. Du coin de l'œil, j'observe Eider chercher ardemment son trident. Mais je l'oublie vite, trop concentré dans mon propre combat. Dans mon cerveau embrumé par la peur et l'angoisse, mes neurones ne font circuler qu'un seul ordre : tue. Alors, je lui obéis. A côté de moi, Eila danse entre les ennemis et fait valser sa faux devant elle pour se défendre. A l'instant où elle plonge sa lame dans le ventre d'un de ses adversaires, j'éviscère un des miens. Mais elle s'arrête subitement. Elle s'immobilise, pétrifiée. Un rapide coup d'œil m'indique qu'elle fait face à Pâline et Alert. Ils la dévisagent, leurs yeux gris fixés sur elle.

_Pâline, Alert, je...

_Tu nous as tués, tranchent-ils d'une même voix dénuée d'émotion.

Les yeux noisettes d'Eila s'agrandissent d'horreur. Elle est abasourdie. Ce gosse, n'était-il pas muet ?

_Tu nous as tués, répète-t-ils, alors que tu avais promis que tu nous protègerais.

Les deux enfants s'approchent dangereusement d'elle. Pourtant, elle ne tente rien. Elle les laisse tranquillement se glisser vers elle, comme deux serpents venimeux.

_Je suis tellement, tellement désolée... sanglote-t-elle comme une imbécile.

Elle est complètement déboussolée.

_Eila ! J'arrive à hurler, t'es stupide ou quoi ? Ils vont te tuer si tu ne bouges pas !

Elle hoquète et essuie son nez d'un revers de main. Elle me jette un regard désolé. Le genre de regard résigné que je déteste par dessus tout. Le même genre de regard qu'elle m'avait servi le jour de la Moisson.

_N'ose même pas ! Je braille avec colère, n'ose même pas me regarder comme ça ! Tu ne me feras pas le coup deux fois !

Les gosses continuent de marmotter que c'est elle la responsable. Je sens qu'Eila est en train de perdre pied.

_Les Juges essaient de nous rouler ! Ces gamins sont morts ! _Morts_ ! Tu m'entends ? Eila !

Sa prise sur le manche de sa faux se raffermit.

_Je le sais très bien !

Et elle se rue sur eux. En une seconde, sa lame déchire la poitrine des deux enfants.

_Tu nous as tués, souffle-t-ils une dernière fois.

_Alert ne pouvait pas parler, chuchote-t-elle, vous avez fait une erreur ! Beugle-t-elle aux Juges.

Un hurlement rauque me tire de ma rage meurtrière. Eila est plus vive que moi. Elle se détache des deux enfants et en trois bonds gracieux, elle se trouve devant Eider, essayant de se débarrasser d'Arielle qui a les dents plantés dans son épaule. Elle lève son arme au dessus d'elle et d'un geste ample et puissant, étête notre ennemie de toujours. Le Tribut du Quatre saisit la tête de la traîtresse, dont la mâchoire est toujours incrustée dans sa chair, par ses courts cheveux blonds et l'envoie voler plus loin. Il gémit de douleur une fois les instinctives détachées de sa peau. Il ramasse son trident, toujours coincé dans le corps de sa précédente victime et embroche avec deux zombies.

_Merci, arrive-t-il à souffler, j'ai bien cru que j'allais y rester.

_Moi aussi, murmure la voix tremblante d'Eila.

Et alors qu'une nouvelle fois, nous nous rassemblons en position défensive, prêts à affronter la nouvelle vague d'assauts, les quelques Tributs restant battent en retraite. Nous restons un moment, ébahis et hébétés à les regarder s'enfuir dans les profondeurs de la vallée.

C'est un glapissement d'Eider qui nous ramène à la réalité. Il tient son épaule douloureuse et grimace.

_Elle n'y est pas allée de main morte...

_Rentrons au campement.

Nous nous mettons en marche, trébuchants et vacillants de fatigue. Nous nous écroulons autour des braises de notre défunt feu. Eila rampe jusqu'à son sac et en sors une petite trousse de premier secoure.

_Enlève ton T-shirt, ordonne-t-elle à Eider d'une voix dure, il faut désinfecter la plaie. On ne sait pas quelles sortes de bactéries elle avait dans la bouche. Elle était morte, après tout.

Je n'y avais pas du tout pensé. Et Dieu seul sait ce que les Juges ont fait comme manipulations pour les transformer en machine à tuer.

Il se déshabille en geignant. La marque des dents d'Arielle est très nette. La blessure est souillée de poussière, de terre et de sang. Autour de la plaie, un hématome violacé s'étend déjà. Ni une, ni deux, Eila renverse du désinfectant sur un coton et l'applique avec douceur sur son épaule.

_Ça pique, se plait Eider comme un enfant.

_Un grand gaillard comme toi ! Sourit Eila, allez un peu de courage, le taquine-t-elle.

Et alors qu'elle bande la plaie, j'explose enfin, ne pouvant garder ça pour moi plus longtemps.

_Qu'est ce que c'était ? Je lui demande d'une voix rauque.

Elle relève la tête vers moi, les yeux interrogateurs.

_De ?

_Ce que tu m'as fait tout à l'heure ! Devant les deux gosses !

Elle semble comprendre toute seule et baisse la tête en se tordant les mains.

_Ne me dis pas que tu pensais à...

Mais ses yeux brouillés de larmes m'indiquent que si, elle y pensait. J'ouvre la bouche pour l'insulter mais me retient au dernier moment. Je suis dégouté. Elle me donne envie de vomir.

_Depuis un moment, articule-t-elle doucement, d'autres Tributs l'ont fait. Je me suis dit que c'était peut-être préférable. Tout à l'heure, l'idée m'a traversée l'esprit, avoue-t-elle à mi-voix.

_Tu te rends compte ? Non mais, est-ce-que tu te rends compte ? Je rugis, à tes parents, tu y as pensé à tes parents ? Et à ton frère ?

Ses pleurs redoublent.

_Je suis en convalescence, tente Eider d'une voix mal-assurée, j'ai besoin de repos...

_Toi, tu la fermes ! J'aboie, si t'es pas content, je me ferrai un plaisir de te faire rejoindre nos petits copains morts-vivants !

Il me fusille du regard et cherche son trident avec sa main. Eila l'éloigne et pose une main contre son torse tandis qu'elle me tient à distance.

_Stop ! Stop ! _Stop_ ! On se calme !

_Et qu'est-ce-qu'il t'a prit d'aller te balader toute seule, hein ? Je rajoute, ma fureur montant d'un cran.

_Il n'y avait plus d'eau, se justifie-t-elle.

_Ne me dis pas que ça n'aurait pas pu attendre ! Tu aurais pu te faire tuer si nous n'étions pas arrivés à temps !

_Et alors ? Qu'est ce que ça peut bien te faire ? Hurle-t-elle à son tour.

_Et alors ? Et bien...

Mais je m'arrête tout seul. _Et alors_ ? Je reste comme deux ronds de flan, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Je ne suis pas censé essayer de protéger les autres.

_C'est la règle. Les règles des Hunger Games, rétorque Eila comme pour compléter ma pensée, tu aurais du, non, rectifie-t-elle, tu _dois_ me laisser mourir. Si tu veux gagner tu dois me tuer. Moi, Eider et Alabastair. Tu n'avais pas besoin de venir me chercher. Si j'étais morte là-bas, tout le monde aurait été arrangé. Et toi le premier.

Je décide de rester muet. A quoi bon répondre à cela ? Que pourrais-je lui dire ? Elle a parfaitement résumé la situation. Depuis quand avais-je perdu de vu l'objectif des Jeux ? Depuis quand m'étais-je persuadé que moi et Eila sortirions vivants de cet enfer ? Et surtout, pourquoi _voulais_-je qu'Eila rentre avec moi au District Onze ? Je l'ignore. Je n'arrive pas à mettre de mot sur cette envie incongrue de nous sauver tous les deux.

_Nous devrions nous reposer un peu, nous conseille-t-elle, Eider reste allongé et dors. Un peu de repos ne peut pas te faire de mal. Je vais chercher quelques herbes pour soigner ta blessure. Faun, tu prends le tour de garde.

Je ne proteste pas. Elle peut bien faire ce qu'elle veut ! Et si elle meurt en route, tant pis pour elle ! Je me gifle mentalement. Qui est-ce que j'essaie de convaincre en pensant cela ? Moi-même ? C'est peine perdue.

_Je reviendrais, chuchote Eila comme pour répondre à mes craintes muettes, pas de mauvais coup, je te le promets.

Je sursaute. Depuis quand lit-elle dans les pensées ? Je la foudroie du regard mais elle est déjà partie à travers le bosquet sans se retourner.

Je me retrouve seul avec Eider. Il est allongé près des cendres et regarde le ciel d'un air penseur et grave. Je me demande ce qui me retient de trucider cet imbécile. Ah oui, c'est vrai. J'ai besoin de lui pour tuer Alabastair.

_Eila est une chouette fille, pas vrai ? Me demande-t-il sans tourner la tête vers moi.

_Si tu le dis, je grogne dans ma barbe.

_S'il y a bien une personne qui n'a rien à faire ici, c'est elle.

_Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

_Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

_Elle est trop naïve pour son propre bien, je lui réponds.

Il acquiesce sans un mot. Nous retombons dans le mutisme durant un long moment. Sa blessure doit vraiment le faire souffrir pour qu'il s'arrête de parler. Je ne le connais pas mais je peux affirmer sans me mouiller qu'il est d'ordinaire un vrai moulin à paroles. Il étouffe un gémissement en se tenant l'épaule.

_Cette saleté d'Arielle m'en aura fait voir de toutes les couleurs jusqu'au bout, plaisante-t-il avec un sourire crispé.

_Tu l'as dit. J'aurais voulu la tuer moi-même.

_Pas assez rapide, rigole-t-il.

Mais son visage est parcouru d'un spasme et il vomit sur sa veste. Sa peau a une drôle de couleur jaunâtre et de filets de sueur perlent sur son front.

_J-Je crois que ça ne va pas fort, articule-t-il entre deux haut le cœur.

_Je vois ça, je lui réponds d'un ton morne, tu penses que c'est la blessure ?

Il grelotte et passe un main fiévreuse sur ses joues creuses.

_Quoi d'autre ? Je vais défaire le bandage.

Je le laisse faire. La plaie violette et pas si vilaine que ça d'il y a quelques minutes a laissé place à une boursouflure verdâtre et pestilentielle. Je me pince le nez et grimace. Il est facile de déterminer qu'Eider commence à paniquer.

_Oh non... C'est pas vrai... J'y crois pas... Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce délire ? Putain ! Putain ! Putain !

Eila choisit ce moment pour se pointer, le bras chargés de fleurs en tout genre.

_Que se passe-t-il ? J'ai entendu crier, s'inquiète-t-elle en s'approchant du blessé.

Elle laisse s'échapper un glapissement de surprise et d'horreur à la vue de l'épaule du Tribut du Quatre. Mais étonnamment, elle reprend vite ses esprits.

_Eider, commence par te calmer. La morsure a du véhiculer une infection, comme je le pensais. Par contre, c'est rapide. Si c'est comme le venin et qu'elle se propage par le sang, il faut que tu te détendes, d'accord ? Sinon, ton rythme cardiaque risque d'empirer les choses. Recouche toi.

Il acquiesce faiblement et obéit. Eila a comme mouvement machinal de s'attacher les cheveux mais elle laisse retomber ses bras en se souvenant qu'ils sont désormais trop courts.

_Je vais mourir, hein ? Je vais crever, pas vrai ? Gémit Eider en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

_Je ne te laisserais _pas_ mourir. Pas comme ça. Et ne me dis pas que c'est la règle des Jeux. Je m'en fiche.

Elle se retourne vers moi, les yeux emplit d'une détermination féroce.

_Faun, va me remplir des gourdes. J'ai besoin de faire bouillir des plantes. La rivière est tout droit.

Depuis quand suis-je devenu son larbin ? Je commence à protester, à lui dire qu'elle n'a qu'à y aller elle-même mais elle me fait taire d'un regard. Je me lève en rechignant, attrape nos dernières flasques et suis la direction indiquée. Durant tout le chemin, j'insulte Eila dans ma tête. J'avais prévu de me servir d'Eider pour plus tard mais s'il meurt maintenant, et bien tant pis. Pourquoi devrait-on s'acharner à le sauver ? Merde ! Je suis là pour gagner, pas pour jouer les infirmières ! Je les maudits tous les deux alors que je plonge les gourdes dans l'eau et repars d'un pas vif jusqu'au camp.

Sans même un remercient, Eila m'arrache littéralement les récipients des mains. Elle y laisse tomber des feuilles en tout genre et des pistils dont l'odeur trop forte m'arrache quelques larmes. Elle laisse ensuite bouillir le tout au dessus d'un feu qu'elle vient d'allumer.

_Je vais drainer le pus, annonce-t-elle, ça risque de faire un peu mal.

Les hurlements d'Eider me font froid dans le dos.

_Je suis désolée, s'excuse Eila, Faun, tient le, s'il te plait.

En effet, le blessé se tortille et gigote dans tous les sens comme un beau diable. Je m'exécute et étouffe ses cris sous ma main. Après de longues minutes de torture, Eila semble avoir fini sa besogne et rajoute quelques herbes dans sa mixture. Eider semble complètement vidé de ses forces. Il n'arrête pas de geindre et son teint cireux ne s'améliore aucunement.

La guérisseuse se sert de sa veste comme d'une manique et retire les gourde brulante des braises où elles chauffaient. Elle me demande de faire pencher la tête d'Eider en arrière et de lui ouvrir la bouche. Elle verse le liquide fumant entre ses lèvres entrouvertes et éponge son front collant de transpiration.

_Comment s'appelle ton mentor ? Lui demande-t-elle d'une voix douce.

_Mags... Elle s'appelle Mags.

_Mags ? L'appelle alors Eila, pourrait-on avoir quelque chose pour faire baisser sa fièvre ? Ou n'importe quoi qui puisse l'aider ?

Nous fixons tous le ciel orangé du matin dans l'espoir de voir filer un parachute argenté. Mais le silence n'est interrompu par aucun son de clochette.

Toute la journée, Eila s'évertue à soigner Eider. Elle applique des onguents, mâche des feuilles, rassure le blessé qui délire et essaye de l'endormir avec des paroles rassurantes. Je fais de constants aller-retour vers la rivière pour aller chercher de l'eau. Je ne peux m'empêcher de la regarder, fasciné par les choses qu'elle fait et que je ne comprends pas. Parfois, le corps moite du Tribut de Quatre est parcouru de violents spasmes et ses yeux roulent dans leur orbite sans pourvoir s'arrêter.

Lorsque le soir tombe, nous sommes exténués. Eider semble s'être endormi et Eila et moi restons assis côte à côte en essayant de reprendre notre souffle et ralentir les battements de nos cœurs. Je crois qu'à cet instant, je décide d'ouvrir les yeux et de m'avouer la raison pour laquelle je ne peux m'empêcher de m'imaginer sortir de l'Arène avec Eila. C'est la seule et la première personne à qui je fais entièrement confiance. Elle se relève difficilement et s'étire, interrompant ainsi le fil de mes pensées.

_Je vais à la rivière me laver un peu. Je ne pourrais pas le soigner si j'ai les mains dégoutantes.

_Rentre avant qu'il ne fasse trop sombre. Les Juges vont peut-être renvoyer les cadavres.

Elle hoche la tête et prend sa faux pour plus de précaution.

Dès qu'elle se faufile entre les hautes herbes et qu'elle disparaît de mon champs de vision, un tintement familier me fait lever la tête. Un parachute argenté vient s'échouer juste devant mes pieds. J'ouvre le paquet et en sors une unique pilule blanche ainsi qu'un des mots énigmatiques dont Seeder a le secret.

_« Il faut savoir renoncer pour se préserver. »_

Pour qui est ce cachet ? Moi ? Eila ? Eider ? Nous n'avions pas demandé à notre mentor quoique ce soit. Peut-être est-ce Mags qui envoie ce médicament pour son Tribut ? Oui mais dans ce cas, pourquoi Seeder m'aurait-elle envoyé ce papier ? Je reste à regarder l'ampoule comme une poule ayant trouvé un couteau. Je relis le mot.

Oh. Je vois. _Il faut savoir renoncer pour se préserver_. Cette pilule, elle est pour Eider. Au Capitol, ils ne doivent plus avoir aucun espoir de le voir s'en sortir. Dans un élan de compassion dont j'ignorais qu'ils étaient capable, ses sponsors ont du lui payer un tranquillisant ou un anti-douleur. Il ne passera pas le nuit. Tous les efforts d'Eila ont été vains. Et ils ont choisi le moment où elle s'est absentée pour m'envoyer le cachet. Ingénieux.

Je secoue le blessé qui ouvre ses yeux, penaud.

_Tiens, regarde, tes sponsors t'ont envoyé un cadeau.

Je plante le médicament sous ses yeux puis, lui fourre dans la bouche. Il l'avale sans eau et déglutit bruyamment.

_Allez, rendors toi maintenant.

Il ne se fait pas prier et repars dans les bras de Morphée. Je dissimule le parachute dans un buisson. Il ne faut pas qu'Eila tombe dessus. Surtout pas.

Je la vois réapparaître en trainant les pieds, lasse et fatiguée. Je me rassois et feins de tailler une branche.

_Une amélioration ? Me demande-t-elle.

_Aucune.

Elle se laisse tomber à terre.

_C'est de ma faute, renifle-t-elle, si je n'étais pas partie toute seule, peut-être qu'ils ne nous auraient jamais trouvé.

Je lève les yeux une fraction de seconde pour voir qu'elle pleure. Et voilà, c'est reparti.

_Arrête de raconter des conneries plus grosses que toi. Ils nous auraient trouvés. Les Juges sont derrière tout ça, je te rappelle. Maintenant, ce qui est fait est fait. Tu as fait ce que tu pouvais pour aujourd'hui. Arrête de te lamenter et dors.

Elle me regarde un long moment et finit par se laisser aller contre un arbre, Eider allongé à ses pieds.

Sans que je le veuille, je sens ma conscience devenir floue et m'endors à mon tour.

_Ne me touche pas ! Lâche moi !

Je me réveille en sursaut. Eila hurle à pleins poumons. J'attrape un couteau, pensant qu'Eider est en train de l'attaquer mais je me rends compte qu'elle est toujours endormie et qu'elle se bat contre un ennemi invisible. Ses cris ont également réveillé le blessé. Mon premier réflexe aurait été d'assommer Eila pour qu'elle se taise et ne rameute pas les zombies – s'ils sont encore là – mais je me retrouve à lui tenir la main et elle semble se calmer.

_Hé Faun, m'interpelle Eider d'une voix rauque.

_Ferme la, Eila a déjà fait assez de bruit comme ça, je siffle entre mes dents.

_Merci, dit-il, ignorant ma dernière phrase, pour le truc de tout à l'heure.

Je le regarde, interdit, alors qu'il se rassoupit. Au fond de moi, je sais qu'il ne rouvrira plus jamais les yeux.

**Me revoilà ! Et cette fois, pour me faire pardonner mon interminable absence, j'ai écrit un chapitre un peu plus long.**

**J'espère que ça vous aura plus !**

**Nous approchons de la fin... Encore cinq ou six chapitres et vous saurez qui sera le grand gagnant des cinquante-cinquième Hunger Games... Les paris sont ouverts ! Selon vous, qui sera proclamé grand vainqueur ? **


	25. Trahison

Je ne suis réveillée par aucun coup de canon. C'est tout simplement, presque naturellement que j'ouvre les paupières. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, il me semble avoir réalisé une nuit complète. Un record. Mon cœur me paraît apaisé. Je n'éprouve plus cette peur sourde qui s'était nichée dans mon âme depuis la première seconde dans l'Arène. Aussi étrange que cela est et malgré les récentes attaques des Juges, je me sens en sécurité.

Faun m'écrase à moitié et je dois le repousser gentiment pour m'extirper de sous son torse. Je ne l'avais pas senti se rapprocher, cette nuit. Il grogne, ronchonne et fronce les sourcils lorsque je me glisse hors de son étreinte. D'un geste maternel, je remonte son duvet sur ses épaules.

Auprès du feu éteint, Eider est toujours allongé. Je m'approche de lui et prend son pouls. Mes doigts glacés contre sa peau tiède le font frissonner. Il n'a pas meilleure mine qu'hier mais son état n'a pas empiré. C'est déjà ça. Comme pour Faun, je le recouvre puis, je place un bandage mouillé sur son front. Il ne réagit que très peu au contact de la gaze fraiche. Pas même une grimace ou un souffle d'apaisement. Je me suis peut-être trompée. Peut-être que son état ne va pas en s'améliorant.

Je craque une allumette et ravive les flammes. Ensuite, je trie les feuilles et les plantes récoltées la veille pour en faire une énième mixture. Je glisse certaines fleurs dans une gourde pleine, la secoue et la pose sur les braises. Avec précaution, je fais glisser le T-shirt d'Eider le long de son épaule, défais son pansement et regarde la plaie avec un peu plus d'attention. L'hématome violacé s'est étiré et du pus continue de suinter hors des trous laissés par les dents acérées d'Arielle. Je chasse de ma tête la scène où je me vois lui trancher la tête. Les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent et je me remets à trembler. _Reconcentre toi_, je m'ordonne. Je souffle un bon coup. Je désinfecte la plaie et la laisse un peu respirer. Parfait.

Le temps qu'il se réveille, je pars gambader, faux à la main, dans un périmètre de quelques mètres autour de notre campement. J'en profite pour récolter quelques herbes médicinales et, par pure chance, j'arrive même à tuer un drôle de rat. En y regardant de plus près, je reconnais l'espèce de l'animal. Chez nous, au District Onze, nous l'appelons défricheur car il dévore toutes les graines de céréales et laisse toujours derrière lui un paysage ravagé.

Lorsque je rentre au campement, les deux garçons dorment toujours à poings fermés. Alabastair aurait pu passer à l'horizon comme une furie, je suis persuadée qu'ils ne s'en seraient même pas aperçus. Je dépose le rongeur dans un coin. Je ne veux pas le préparer maintenant. Je sors ma mixture du feu en prenant soin de ne pas me bruler et filtre tant bien que mal les feuilles et les fleurs infusées. J'attends qu'elles refroidissent un peu puis les mâche avec vigueur. La mère de Tama, qui était infirmière dans sa jeunesse, m'avait appris quelques choses lorsque je devais soigner ma mère. Comme désinfecter et soulager une blessure avec seulement deux ou trois herbes sous la main. Elle ne sait pas combien je lui suis redevable. J'applique la pâte visqueuse et verdâtre sur la plaie d'Eider. Je vérifie son pouls et change son tissus tiède. Lorsqu'il se réveillera, je lui ferrais boire l'eau où ont infusé les plantes.

_Déjà debout ? Grogne Faun d'une voix lourde de sommeil.

Je me retourne vers lui et lui sourit.

_Toi, tu n'es pas du matin, je le taquine.

Il semble comprendre ma référence à notre jour de repos au Capitol, il y a des semaines de cela. Nous nous étions tous les deux levés trop tard. Plus j'y pense et plus je me dis que cet épisode de ma vie appartient à une autre Eila. Faun roule des yeux.

_Je t'ai réveillé ? Je lui demande, soucieuse.

_Non.

Il jette un regard furtif à Eider qui git toujours à mes pieds, inconscient.

_Toujours pas mort, celui là ?

_Ne parle pas comme ça, je gronde.

_Et moi qui pensais qu'il ne passerait même pas la nuit...

_Pourquoi ? Je m'exclame, surprise.

_Vu l'état dans lequel il était hier, je croyais vraiment qu'il allait passer l'arme à gauche.

Il semble réellement troublé. Je le vois au plis soucieux qui strie son front. Il fixe Eider, les sourcils froncés, comme pour essayer de deviner quelque chose sur le visage malade du garçon.

_Hé bien, il faut croire qu'il tient à la vie, le salopard.

Il hausse les épaule et son regard se pose sur le rat mot, échoué dans l'herbe, la gueule ouverte. Ses yeux scintillent d'excitation.

_T'as choppé un défricheur ? Exulte-t-il, enfin, enfin, de la viande ! Les fruits secs, ça va bien cinq minutes...

Il se redresse, attrape notre petit-déjeuner par la queue et entreprend de le dépecer d'une main experte. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, le rat cuit doucement sur une broche au-dessus des flammes. Faun est ravi. Un sourire solaire s'étale sur son visage et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour.

Bientôt, l'odeur succulente de viande grillée chatouille mes narines. Je me prends à saliver, les yeux rivés sur le rongeur. Je m'imagine déjà le goût exquis qu'il doit avoir.

Lorsqu'enfin, le repas est prêt, Faun est tellement pressé qu'il se brule les doigts. Mais il ignore totalement la douleur et brise les cuisses grasses de l'animal. Il m'en tend une.

_A la tienne.

Nous entrechoquons nos cuissots respectifs et dévorons peau et viande, rognant ardemment les os fins du rat. Pendant un court instant, je crois être au paradis. La chair fond dans ma bouche comme un morceau de beurre sur une tartine. Mais je dois bien vite retourner sur terre. La pauvre bête n'est pas bien grosse. Je regarde avec envie la petite carcasse du défricheur. Tant pis. Il faut garder une part à Eider, pour quand il se réveillera. J'enveloppe le reste dans un bout de tissu.

_Qu'est ce que tu fais ? On devrait le finir maintenant, me dit Faun en suçotant un bout de cartilage.

_C'est pour Eider.

_Qui te dis qu'il reprendra conscience ?

_Moi, je lui réponds, confiante.

Ses lèvres se plissent en un drôle de rictus.

_Si tu le dis.

Il hausse les épaules et se rabat avec un grimace sur un sachet de fruits secs. Faun n'est pas un bon menteur. Je l'ai toujours su. D'ordinaire, il se serait emporté et battu pour avoir le dernier bout de viande. Il m'aurait envoyée sur les roses avec joie et je suis presque sure qu'il en serait venu aux mains. Pourtant, là, il se contente simplement d'acquiescer ? Je secoue la tête. Cela ne lui ressemble pas. Il cache quelque chose. Et une nouvelle fois, je sais pertinemment que lui demander ce qu'il ne me dit pas ne servira à rien. Il est têtu comme une mule et campera sur ses positions.

La journée s'écoule paisiblement. Presque _trop_ paisiblement. Faun va chercher de l'eau à la rivière dès que nos gourdes se vident et je m'occupe d'Eider du mieux que je peux. Son état ne s'améliore pas. Je crois même qu'il empire. Sa fièvre augmente en fin d'après-midi. Et j'ai beau le rafraîchir, rien n'y fait. Je dois me rendre à l'évidence. Il est probablement tombé dans un profond coma. Une fois, au District Onze, alors que Tama et moi aidions sa mère à soigner des enfants malades, l'un d'eux est tombé dans le coma à cause d'une forte fièvre. Nous avions tout mis en œuvre pour le sauver. Malheureusement, il est mort durant la nuit. Peu de temps après, sa mère est morte de chagrin. Mais il n'arrivera pas la même chose à Eider. Je ne veux pas être comme tous les autres Tributs. J'ai envie de montrer aux autres, montrer au Capitol, que je ne suis pas le produit de leur formatage. Jusqu'à maintenant, je n'ai fait que leur obéir aveuglément. Lors de la tempête de neige, j'ai suivi leurs ordres et je me suis sagement laissée poussée vers la montagne. Mais maintenant, je regrette cette décision. Je regrette de ne pas avoir fait preuve de plus de volonté. De plus de caractère. Ils m'ont toujours présentée comme la faible, la pleurnicharde, selon Alabastair. J'ai envie de leur hurler : Ah oui ? Regardez moi, Eila Nettles, je suis dans les quatre derniers et devinez quoi ? Hé oui, je n'ai eu qu'un trois à l'Entraînement ! Vous m'avez dédaignée et humiliée et pourtant, je suis toujours là !

C'est Faun qui m'a fait prendre conscience de cela. Lorsque je me battais contre Alert et Pâline. Lorsque je me suis dis qu'il serait mieux que je meurs tout de suite. Mais le fait que Faun _veuille_ que je vive m'a fait changer d'avis. Lui aussi, n'est pas comme les autres. Il aurait pu me tuer ou me laisser mourir des centaines de fois et il ne l'a pas fait. C'est cette rébellion muette qui a inspiré la mienne. Je ne laisserais personne me dire qui je suis. Je ne laisserais personne m'utiliser comme un pantin. Jamais. Je suis Eila Nettles et je ne veux pas gagner les Hunger Games. Je ne suis pas ici pour être la grande vainqueur des cinquante-cinquième Jeux. J'irais le plus loin possible mais la seule victoire, la seule issue possible pour moi est la mort. Comment pourrais-je continuer à vivre après cela ? Je sais que je n'en serais pas capable. Au fond de moi, je sais que la folie me guette. Les cauchemars qui hantent mes nuits sont là pour me le rappeler. Mais je suis certaine que Faun ou Eider, eux, pourront se permettre d'oublier et continuer leur existence de la meilleure manière qui soit. Je les aiderais à abattre Alabastair. Après, je m'en irais. Je l'ai déjà décidé. Je ne veux pas finir comme Camden, piétiné par des bisons, dévorée par un ours ou encore égorgée par des Tributs déjà morts. C'est moi et moi seule qui tiendra ma faux lorsque la lame tranchera ma gorge. Je sais que papa et maman ne comprendront pas. Que Clael me haïra. Et que Tama et Perry mettront quelques temps à m'oublier. Mais j'espère qu'ils finiront par accepter mon geste.

L'hymne de Panem brise le silence du crépuscule. Personne n'est mort aujourd'hui. Je me demande comme se débrouille l'ogre du Deux. Prépare-t-il un plan ? Une embuscade ? Est-il en train de choisir le bon moment pour nous foncer dessus tête baissée ? Ou attend-t-il patiemment que nous nous jetions dans la gueule du loup ? Si c'est le cas, il peut attendre. Et s'il le fait trop longtemps, les spectateurs risquent de se lasser. C'est sur que me regarder faire de la soupe et changer des bandages ne doit pas être vraiment passionnant.

_Les Juges tenteront quelque chose bientôt, je murmure en m'attaquant à une grappe de baie sauvages ramassée par Faun.

_J'y pensais, me répond-t-il en étouffant un bâillement, Panem doit bien s'ennuyer de nous voir manger et dormir. Ils veulent du sang, du spectacle et des morts. _Nos_ morts.

Ils jettent de rapides coups d'œil autour de lui, comme pour repérer les caméras, pourtant invisibles. Je réprime un rire.

_Tu ne risques pas de les voir, je souris.

_Je sais bien, souffle-t-il, c'est juste que je n'aime pas me sentir épié.

_Épié, nous le sommes depuis notre arrivée au Capitol, Faun.

_Comme si je ne le savais pas, rétorque-t-il d'un air mauvais.

Je décide qu'il serait idiot et inutile de renchérir. Je laisse la conversation flotter un moment et se terminer sur cette dernière phrase. Je fais boire un peu d'eau à Eider qui déglutit machinalement. Il n'a toujours pas reprit connaissance. Je m'inquiète vraiment. Son teint pâle est accentué par les rayons lunaires et ses orbites sombres le font plus que jamais ressembler à un cadavre.

_Je vais prendre le premier tour, déclare Faun en faisant craquer ses jointures.

J'acquiesce, trop épuisée pour discutailler avec lui. Je me pelotonne au coin du feu et sens la chaleur des flammes m'envahir. La respiration lente et profonde de Faun ainsi que ses coup de couteau répétés dans la lance qu'il taille me berce. Ma conscience reste en suspens un moment, bloquée entre deux mondes. Elle balance entre onirisme et réalité avant de se laisser entrainer dans les ténèbres. Cette nuit encore, j'ai peur de faire de mauvais rêves. Mais je sais que Faun est là, alors je me convaincs que tout ira bien.

Le soleil sur ma peau froide me fait frissonner. Mes paupières collées par le sommeil ont du mal à s'ouvrir. Je m'étonne de ne pas avoir été réveillée de toute la nuit pour prendre mes tours de garde. Et alors que je me glisse hors des bras de Morphée, je suis frappée de stupeur.

Faun est agenouillé près d'Eider et lui fait boire un liquide que je ne connais pas, contenu dans une fiole blanche. Je dois faire du bruit car il tourne la tête vers moi. Surpris, il lâche le flacon. L'eau argentée se répand dans l'herbe verte. Le blessé toussote un peu. Je reste immobile, fixant Faun dans les yeux. Dans ses prunelles noires danse une flamme de panique.

_Qu'est ce que c'est, Faun ? Je lui demande, tremblante, en pointant du doigt la petite bouteille.

Il reste muet un instant, comme pesant le pour et le contre.

_Un somnifère, me répond-t-il sans se démonter.

_Q-Qu'est ce que tu faisais avec ?

_Je le donnais à Eider. Je pense que tu l'avais remarqué.

_Et d'où le sors-tu ?

Je sens ma voix monter d'un octave. Je ne comprends pas. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre.

_Ferme les yeux, me conseille-t-il, évitant ma question.

Je le regarde avec horreur saisir un de ses couteaux.

_Qu'est ce que je viens de te dire ? Ferme les yeux !

_Non ! Non ! Non ! Je me mets à hurler, complètement hystérique, ne le touche pas !

_Je n'ai pas le choix. Il va mourir, de toute façon. Autant mettre fin à ses souffrances. Je le fais par charité.

_Je peux le soigner ! Je te le jure !

_Arrête de dire ça. Tu sais comme moi que tu ne peux rien faire.

Je bondis sur mes pieds.

_Je suis fatigué, me dit-il, fatigué des Jeux. Je veux mettre fin à tout ça. Et Eider n'est qu'un poids mort. Nous ne pourrons pas avancer avec lui.

Et alors qu'il approche la lame de la gorge blanche du Tribut du Quatre, mes jambes se mettent en marche toute seule. Je me jette sur lui. Il n'a pas le temps d'éviter ni d'anticiper mon geste. La dague m'érafle l'épaule et je grimace. Je lutte avec l'énergie du désespoir et sanglote comme une imbécile.

_Eila, grogne Faun entre ses dents serrées, enlève toi de là. Tout de suite. Sinon, je risque de te faire mal.

_Hé bien fais le ! Je crie, c'est le but des Hunger Games, non ? C'est ce que tu ne cesses de me répéter ! Tues moi comme tu tentes du tuer Eider ! Fais le !

Envolées, mes bonnes résolutions. Faun peut bien mettre fin à mes jours maintenant.

Il me repousse violemment avec ses jambes, enfonçant mon plexus solaire et je m'écrase sur le dos un peu plus loin. J'ai le souffle coupé et j'ai du mal à respirer suite à l'impact. Un tiraillement se répand dans mon estomac. Je me recroqueville, pliée de douleur. De mes yeux troubles, j'aperçois Faun planter son couteau dans la gorge d'Eider.

_Non, je souffle, non...

Faun essuie sa lame dans l'herbe grasse et un coup de canon tonne. Bientôt, l'hovercraft arrivera pour emporter son corps. Je rampe jusqu'à lui en pleurant. Il est barbouillé de sang. Son propre sang. Je hoquète alors que je retire le bracelet que Tama m'a fait. Je le glisse au poignet d'Eider et sers sa main froide.

_Nous devrions partir. Ils ne vont pas tarder à l'emmener.

Il veut me saisir par le bras mais je recule d'un sursaut.

_Ne me touche pas !

Il semble un peu surpris par ma réaction. Dans mon esprit, c'est le chaos. Je n'arrive pas à croire tout cela. En quelques minutes, mon illusion de sécurité a été soufflée d'un coup de vent. Je me sens trahie. Pire que lorsque j'avais découvert qu'Arielle avait rejoint les Carrières. Ici, le sentiment est tellement fort qu'il en est douloureux physiquement.

La nature s'arrête subitement de vivre. Au-dessus de nous, une ombre gigantesque s'arrête. L'hovercraft. Lorsque les bras métallique descendent du vaisseau, j'agrippe plus fermement la main d'Eider. Comme si je pouvais les empêcher de l'emmener. Je suis stupide. Pourtant, il me semble que ce que je fais à du sens. Que je peux les arrêter.

_Eila, viens ! Vite !

Contre mon gré, Faun me saisit par la taille et me tracte sur quelques mètres malgré mes hurlements et mes gesticulations. Je la frappe de toutes mes forces mais mes coups le laissent indifférent.

Je regarde, impuissante, le corps d'Eider s'élever dans les airs et disparaître dans le ventre du monstre d'acier. Puis, l'hovercraft disparaît.

La nature se remet à chanter.

**Bonjour à tous ! La fin se rapproche à grands pas... J'ai décidé qu'il y aurait encore 3 chapitres et un épilogue. **

**Merci encore et toujours pour votre soutient ! **

**A la prochaine !**


	26. Comptine Et Mauvaise Nouvelle

Aux alentours de midi, Eila et moi nous reposons sous la canopée peu dense d'un regroupement d'arbres. L'ombre rafraichissante me fait soupirer de bonheur. Le soleil qui jusque là me brulait la peau m'a un peu donné le vertige.

Eila s'éloigne le plus possible de moi et plonge son visage dans ses genoux. Aux vues de son corps qui trésaille et tremble à intervalles réguliers, j'en déduis qu'elle pleure. Malgré cela, je ne regrette pas mon geste. Je sais que c'était inévitable. Eider allait mourir. Je n'ai fait qu'abréger ses souffrances. Pourquoi Eila ne comprend-t-elle pas ? J'aurais voulu qu'elle ne me voit pas le tuer. Elle n'aurait jamais rien su de cette histoire et aurait cru qu'il serait mort à cause de la fièvre. Cela aurait arrangé tout le monde. Mais il a fallu que les choses se passent autrement. Ce qui est fait est fait, impossible de revenir en arrière. C'est comme ça.

_Je suis la prochaine sur la liste ? J'entends Eila murmurer sans qu'elle ne relève la tête.

Je ne saisis par ce qu'elle veut dire.

_De quoi ? Je lui demande d'une voix plus rude que je ne la voulais.

Elle daigne enfin lever les yeux vers moi. Elle essuie les larmes qui mouillent ses joues et reprend d'une voix chevrotante :

_Sur ta liste de victime.

Une bourrasque fraiche de vent nous ébouriffe les cheveux et fait s'envoler les derniers mots d'Eila. Je la regarde un long moment et ses yeux gros de pleurs me fixent également. Elle finit par baisser la tête et hoquète une dernière fois.

Que veut-elle que je lui réponde ? 'Oui, Eila, ton nom est juste après celui d'Eider et je me ferrais un plaisir de t'égorger !' Ou bien alors 'Non, bien sur que non je ne te tuerais pas ! Nous gagnerons tous les deux et repartirons main dans la main au District Onze. Peut-être même que nous sautillerons en poussant la chansonnette !' Moi même je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer. Ce que je déciderai le moment venu. Depuis le début des Jeux, je m'étais promis que _je_ tuerais Eila. Moi et moi seul. Mais avec la promesse qu'elle m'a supplié de lui faire, je suis perdu. Ne pas laisser Alabastair la tuer. Or, il ne reste que nous deux et l'ogre. Si Alabastair ne met pas fin à ses jours, il ne reste que moi. Lorsque je me retrouverais en face d'elle, en serais-je capable ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. Voilà ce que mon père voulait m'éviter. Je finis par me trahir moi même. Je perds de vu mon objectif. Rentrer à la maison. Oui, mais rentrer vivant alors qu'Eila, elle, sera enfermée dans un cercueil en bois, bel et bien morte. Cette simple idée me fait me sentir mal. J'ai la nausée. Mais je ne sais pas si c'est à cause du soleil ou bien de cette perspective.

Je remarque qu'Eila est, elle aussi, plongée dans ses pensées et qu'elle arrache nonchalamment des touffes d'herbes d'un air triste et brisé.

_Faun.

Surpris par le son de sa voix, je relève la tête, attentif. Elle a les yeux plongé dans le vide.

_Que crois-tu qu'il y est après ? Me demande-t-elle à mi-voix.

_Après ?

_Après la vie, je veux dire. Une fois que l'on est mort.

Sa question me prend de court. Je ne peux pas dire que je n'y avais jamais pensé car c'est faux. J'y ai songé plusieurs fois mais il faut dire que je ne me suis jamais attardé sur la question. 'Occupe toi d'abord de ta vie, Faun Deeprain', était ma réponse à cette interrogation. Mais c'était avant. Avant que je ne suis choisi par le sort. Avant que je ne sois jeté dans l'Arène. Avant que je ne sois devant la mort. Je la sens presque, froide et cruelle, m'effleurer la nuque de sa respiration glacée.

Devant mon silence, Eila décide de continuer de parler. On dirait qu'elle se soulage ainsi.

_Tu penses que l'on paye tous nos pêchés commis sur Terre ? Qu'on a le droit à une dernière volonté ? Ou qu'il n'y a rien ? Seulement le vide ?

_Je ne sais pas, je lui avoue, mais si nous avions une dernière volonté, quelle serait la tienne ?

Elle ferme les yeux et réfléchit.

_Qu'on me pardonne.

Je hausse les sourcils.

_Qu'on te pardonne quoi ?

Elle fait un ample mouvement avec son bras droit, englobant la paysage verdoyant sous son geste.

_Tout ça. Qu'on me pardonne tout ça. Ce que j'ai fait dans l'Arène. Pour avoir la conscience en paix.

Je médite ses paroles. Elles sont justes et censées. Pourtant, mon avis diverge.

_Moi, je demanderais d'oublier.

_Je ne pourrais jamais oublier, tranche-t-elle.

Elle me jette un regard lourd de sens que je ne comprends pas. Puis, elle reprend :

_Tu penses que les autres sont heureux ? Tu penses qu'ils me pardonneraient ?

Il est facile de deviner qu'elle parle des autres Tributs.

_Mon père m'a toujours dit : si les morts ne reviennent pas c'est qu'ils sont bien là où ils sont, je lui réponds en imitant la voix de mon paternel, pour ce qui est de te pardonner, je suis sur qu'ils l'ont déjà fait.

_Même la Veuve Noire ?

_Même la Veuve Noire.

Son visage se déride un peu et ses traits sont moins tendus.

_Tu as peur de mourir ? Je lui demande.

Elle regarde le ciel d'un air songeur. Deux oiseaux blancs fendent les nuages.

_Non, me répond-t-elle d'un air confiant.

Je me rappelle avoir tenu cette même conversation avec elle le jour de la Moisson, alors même que nous étions sur l'estrade, surplombant la foule sous les rayons brulant du soleil du District Onze. Le jour où nos destins avaient été scellés. Je l'avais détestée pour cette réponse. Maintenant, je ne peux que l'admirer.

_Et toi ? Continue-t-elle.

J'étouffe un rictus, un peu nerveux.

_Oui.

Je fais une pause.

_En réalité, je suis terrifié, je finis par ajouter.

_J'ai seulement peur de souffrir, m'avoue Eila. De souffrir comme Eider. Ou comme Alert. Je ne veux pas qu'on retransmette ma mort à l'écran. Je ne veux pas que tout le monde me voit agoniser. Que tout Panem me voit expirer.

_Et pourtant...

_C'est ce qu'il se passera, dit-elle en finissant ma phrase.

_Et je peux t'assurer que les caméras n'en rateront pas une miette et qu'elle se délecteront de chaque instant. Que se soit pour ta mort, la mienne ou celle d'Alabastair.

J'ai l'impression que cette discussion vient d'enlever un énorme poids invisible de ma conscience. Depuis quand pesait-il sur mon âme ? Je l'ignore.

Après un long moment de silence, Eila reprend :

_Pour la mort d'Eider, qui t'envoyait les parachutes ?

Je grimace, rechignant à aborder le sujet. Pourquoi voulait-elle en discuter ?

_Mags et Seeder, je lui réponds d'une voix rauque.

_Oh, souffle-t-elle, pas vraiment surprise, je m'en doutais. C'était vraiment du somnifère, n'est-ce-pas ? Pas quelque chose pour...

_Je te le jure, je la coupe, des somnifère ou des anti-douleur.

Elle semble soulagée.

_Tu veux que je te dise ce que je déteste le plus dans les Jeux ? Je lui demande.

Eila acquiesce, curieuse et intéressée.

_Le fait que nous soyons simplement des pions. Que nous ne puissions rien faire. Que notre vie ne nous appartienne plus. C'est comme si...

Je ne trouve pas mes mots. Je fronce les sourcils, un peu frustré.

_Notre destin était tout tracé ? Propose Eila.

_C'est ça ! Je m'exclame, c'est exactement ça, j'ai même l'impression que quelques fois, ils sont dans ma tête et que chaque décision, chaque choix que je fais, se sont en réalité aux qui les font. Tu comprends ?

Elle hoche la tête.

_Nous sommes impuissants, conclut-elle dans un murmure.

Cette phrase résume parfaitement notre situation. En fait, elle résume parfaitement les Hunger Games. Quoique nous fassions, nous sommes et nous resterons impuissants, à la merci des sautes d'humeur des Juges. S'ils le souhaitent, ils pourraient nous exécuter à l'instant, sur un coup de tête. C'est si simple pour eux. Comme cette fille du Sept qui s'était fait écraser la tête par un énorme rocher tombé du ciel. Et ils ont l'embarras du choix sur la manière de nous tuer. Et ils prendront quelque chose de lent et douloureux pour satisfaire les pulsions sadiques des téléspectateurs, de tous ces hommes et de toutes ces femmes répugnants du Capitol.

Eila ouvre soudain de grands yeux surpris.

_Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Je lui demande d'une voix hachée.

_Je m'en souviens. Des paroles de la comptine de mon frère.

Je lève un sourcil suspicieux. De quoi parle-t-elle ? Elle prend une grande inspiration et commence à siffloter doucement.

_Sous les herbes folles, moi j'ai grandi.  
>Je suis une enfant ordinaire, plutôt jolie.<br>Petite fille rêvant d'ailleurs,  
>Ici pas très loin de vous.<br>Parfois je soupir et souvent je me dis,  
>J'aimerais tant voir la vie en grand ! <em>

Sa voix est douce est caressante. Elle est tellement faible que j'ai l'impression qu'elle va se briser ou se fêler à chaque mot qu'elle prononce. Son visage est serein et ses lèvres forment un sourire paisible et calme.

_Les cheveux froissé par le vent,  
>Fendre l'air comme un oiseau blanc.<br>Sentir enfin ton regard, sur moi.  
>Derrière ces murs je sais qu'il y a la mer<br>Des papillons un grand livre ouvert.  
>Mais y a-t-il quelqu'un quelque part,<br>Pour moi. _

Étrangement, cette chanson me rappelle des souvenirs que je croyais enfouis à jamais dans ma mémoire. Des scènes de bonheur avec ma famille ou des instants reposants, après mon travail dans les champs.

_Sous les herbes folle, j'écoute la pluie.  
>Le temps, s'écoule ordinaire, moi je m'ennuie.<br>A chaque pas suivre nos cœurs,  
>Je veux suivre mon cœur.<br>J'attends, souvent je me dit,  
>Si j'avais des ailes si j'avais un ami,<br>La vie serais plus belle avec lui. _

Eila se met à pleurer. Le dernier couplet se teinte de l'odeur salée des larmes. Je l'encourage d'un regard à finir. Elle expire, tente de calmer les battements de son cœur et reprend d'une voix tremblante.

_Les cheveux froissé par le vent,  
>J'irais voir les grands oiseaux blanc,<br>Je sentirais ton regard, sur moi.  
>Derrière ces murs je sais qu'il y a la mer,<br>Des papillons un grand livre ouvert.  
>Et toi là-bas quelque part,<br>Qui attend. _

Elle répète le refrain une nouvelle fois et sa voix meurt dans un chuchotement. Nous restons tous les deux interdits. La mélodie résonne encore dans mes oreilles. Le temps s'écoule, lentement, sans que nous n'osions tout deux prononcer la moindre syllabe.

_Ils me manquent tellement...

Eila a brisé le silence. Elle se met à sangloter. Instinctivement, je m'approche d'elle et encercle ses épaules de mon bras gauche. Elle plonge son visage dans mon épaule et pleure de tout son saoul. Elle murmure le nom de son frère, de ses parents et de ses amis.

Nous restons comme ça, immobiles, alors que la nuit tombe sur la vallée. Pour la énième, et j'espère la dernière fois l'hymne de Panem déchire le calme apparent de la nuit. Le visage d'Eider apparaît sur l'écran translucide. Eila et moi le fixons jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse. Eila prononce quelques mots mais sa voix est si faible que je ne saisis même pas la moitié de ce qu'elle dit. Je suis tout de même déçu qu'Alabastair ne soit pas mort, lui aussi. J'imagine qu'ils ne le laisseraient mourir de manière naturelle pour rien au monde. Priver les habitants de Panem d'une ultime bataille sanglante et dramatique ? Jamais de la vie !

_Je vais prendre le premier tour, me dit Eila en rassemblant quelques brindilles.

_Tu es...

_Oui, je suis sure, réplique-t-elle avec un sourire.

Elle fouille dans son sac et sors son paquet d'allumette.

_Ah, notre dernière, constate-t-elle en la craquant sur sa semelle avant de la jeter sur le tas d'herbes sèches.

_Il faut en finir, je lui dis alors que je me glisse sous ma couverture.

Elle acquiesce silencieusement, fascinée par la danse des flammes.

Dans un demi sommeil, je l'entends grignoter quelques restes. Elle m'en propose mais je la repousse d'un grognement et d'un mouvement de bras imprécis et brusque. Elle se rassoit près du feu de camp et je m'endors pour de bon.

De drôles de rêves hantent ma nuit. Eider est assis au bord d'une plage de sable blanc. Il fixe l'horizon d'un air songeur. Il tourne la tête et, dès qu'il m'aperçoit, me fait de grands gestes et m'invite à m'asseoir. Bizarrement, il a toujours l'air malade et souffrant mais sa blessure a disparu. Il pointe du doigt l'étendue d'eau devant nous et j'aperçois Eila, Pâline, Alert et les jumeaux-robots du Un qui s'amusent un peu plus loin. Leurs éclats de rire me parviennent déformés. L'odeur des embruns me détend. Tout comme la douceur du soleil sur ma peau et mon corps meurtri et fatigué.

Puis, sans me prévenir, Eider me pousse dans la mer. Bien que nous soyons au bord de la plage, je n'ai pas pieds et je commence à me noyer. Je veux hurler mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche. Le Tribut du Quatre continue de me regarder d'un air amusé alors qu'Eila et les gamins continuent de s'éclabousser en riant. Puis, quelque chose attrape mes chevilles et m'attire vers le fond. Alors que je me débats, je me rends compte que se sont Arielle et la Veuve Noire. Leurs lèvres sont ornées d'un sourire mauvais.

_Faun ! Faun ! Réveille toi !

Le paysage marin et les visages des deux filles disparaît dans un tourbillon. Je sursaute. Ma vision est floue et je mets quelques minutes à distinguer la silhouette d'Eila, agenouillée à côté de moi. Je suis collant de sueur et mes mains sont serrées en deux poings si forts que mes jointures blanchissent.

_Quoi ? Je chuchote d'une voix caverneuse.

_J'ai entendu quelqu'un crier.

Eila semble paniquée. Elle jette des coups d'œil derrière elle toutes les trois secondes et ses yeux dorés sont terrifiés.

_Où ça ? Je lui demande en essayant, moi même, de me calmer.

_Par là-bas, m'indique-t-elle de son index tremblant.

_Ça ne peut être qu'Alabastair.

_Je n'ai pas reconnu sa voix.

_Tu es sure ?

_Certaine. C'était une voix de fille.

Je fronce les sourcils, confus. Une voix de fille ? Comment cela est-il possible alors que le dernier Tribut restant est un garçon ? Et le Tribut en question est loin d'avoir une voix fluette.

Je crois que nous comprenons en même temps, avec Eila. Je le devine à ses yeux qui s'agrandissent d'horreur et d'appréhension.

_Oh non, souffle-t-elle.

Soudain, en un éclair, une ombre gargantuesque bondit hors des fourrées. Nous la voyons s'approcher à pleine vitesse, pétrifiés de surprise. Elle est si imposante qu'elle fait trembler le sol alors qu'elle s'approche. Elle est suivie par d'autres ombres, plus petites et plus rapides.

_Les nigauds ! Si vous tenez à la vie, bougez votre cul de là !

Je suis le premier à réagir. J'attrape Eila par le bras et la traine derrière moi.

Voir Alabastair nous foncer dessus est une mauvaise nouvelle. Alors, je ne sais pas comment définir le fait de le voir nous foncer dessus à dos d'ours mutant avec, à ses trousses, la horde de cadavres. Ah, si.

C'est une _très_ mauvaise nouvelle.

**Alors, plusieurs choses à vous dire ! **

**Premièrement, la phrase que Faun prononce et qu'il dit tenir de son père "Si les morts de reviennent pas, c'est qu'ils sont bien là où ils sont" est une phrase que mon arrière-grand-mère me disait souvent. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi mais elle m'a marquée et je tenais à la faire apparaître dans cette fiction. **

**Secondement, la chanson d'Eila est tiré du film "Arrietty, le petit monde des chapardeurs" de Hiromasa Yonebayashi et Hayao Miyazaki. Si vous ne l'avez pas vu, regardez le (et préparez les mouchoirs) ! Le lien pour l'écouter : watch?v=spcbDdGvE_A**

**En ce qui concerne la comptine, j'avais peur de tomber dans le stéréotype et de tomber dans du "déjà-vu" avec la chanson de Katniss pour Rue. Mais l'air et les paroles de la chanson m'ont tellement touché que je me devais de les insérer ici. Je trouve qu'elle correspond étrangement à la situation de Faun et d'Eila. J'ai décidé qu'elle serait également le leitmotiv d'Eila. **

**Troisièmement, je ne pensais qu'Eider remuerait autant les cœurs ! Saemoon, pour ce qui est de l'encensement éternel, je suis d'accord ! Je pense en effet développer un petit OS sur Eider et Arielle après avoir terminé cette fiction. **

**Et enfin, plus que deux chapitres et l'épilogue... C'est étrange de se dire que cette fiction touche à sa fin. Vraiment. En tout cas, chers lecteurs, vous êtes supers !**

**Merci d'avoir lu ce pavé !**


	27. Brisé

**A écouter durant ce chapitre : « Kikyo's Death Theme » watch?v=G2h-5AEGrUc et « Tears In My Eyes » de Cécile Corbel /hwangminjae/tears-in-my-eyes-cecile-corbel **

Je me prend les pieds dans une racine et trébuche. Mais la main de Faun serrée autour de mon bras m'empêche de tomber. Je n'arrive plus à penser de façon cohérente. Dans mon cerveau, des cris d'alarmes et de peur se bousculent sans que je puisse les contrôler. Je ne sais pas où aller, où me cacher. Seul Faun réussit à diriger mon corps qui semble ne plus m'obéir. Les pattes de l'ours nous poursuivant fait trembler le sol et rend ma course instable et chancelante. J'ose risquer un coup d'œil derrière moi.

Je le regrette aussitôt.

Alabastair juché sur le dos de la mutation génétique n'est qu'à quelques mètres de nous et la horde de morts-vivants continue de nous poursuivre en poussant des hurlements sauvages et terrifiants. Je tremble, mes pupilles dilatées par la peur cherche un échappatoire, n'importe quoi pour nous sauver de cet enfer. _Je vais mourir_. Cette phrase tourne et retourne dans ma tête comme un litanie. Seul l'effroi me pousse à continuer de courir comme une dératée. Un pied devant l'autre. Vite. Plus vite.

Ils se rapprochent.

A côté de moi, Faun halète et nous fait zigzaguer. Je ne sais pas où nous allons. Ma vue devient floue et je distingue à peine ce qui m'entoure. Je n'en peux plus. Je crois que je vais m'écrouler.

_Si tu t'arrêtes là, Eila, je te jure que je te traînerai par la peau du cul s'il le faut ! Me hurle Faun en resserrant sa poigne de fer autour de mon bras.

Il me tient si fort que je devrais avoir mal. Mais l'adrénaline qui brule mes veines me fait oublier la douleur. Il me voit acquiescer d'un air déterminé et il me décoche un sourire épuisé.

_Qu'est ce qu'il vous fait rire, les idiots ? Nous interpelle Alabastair en hurlant, je sais pas si vous vous en rendez compte, mais c'est la fin là !

Nous nous retournons juste à temps pour le voir talonner le monstre qui pousse un hurlement bestial. L'ours accélère. Nous allons nous faire piétiner. Comme Camden pour les bisons.

J'ai juste le temps de pousser Faun sur le côté. Nous roulons dans l'herbe. J'avale de la poussière et de la terre battue vient me bruler les yeux. Je mets quelques secondes à remettre mes idées en place. Je crache mes poumons et frotte mes paupières avec acharnement. J'essuie les larmes qui coulent sur mes joues sales.

Je remarque que nous sommes au pied des buttes de pierres entourant la Corne d'Abondance. Ironique. Nous revenons là où tout a commencé. Surement une idée des Juges.

_Grouille toi, Eila ! Reste pas là !

Faun commence déjà à escalader les amoncellements. Il me tend sa main et je la saisis. Nous gravissons avec difficulté les rochers, nos corps meurtris et fatigués protestant à chaque geste.

Lorsque nous arrivons au sommet, nous nous accordons une minute de pause pour reprendre notre souffle et observer ce qu'il est en train de se passer en contrebas.

L'ogre du Deux, toujours sur la mutation, secoue son gourdin pour éloigner les Tributs décédés qui commencent à l'entourer.

_Ils font la même chose, je murmure, la même chose qu'avec nous. Ils l'encerclent.

Faun reste muet et se contente d'observer.

_Salopards ! Beugle Alabastair, je vous ai déjà tués ! Je peux le refaire ! Et je le referais autant de fois qu'il le faut !

L'animal génétiquement modifié commence à perdre les pédales. Il s'agite, donne des coups de pattes pour repousser ses trop nombreux assaillants. La bave verdâtre qui s'échappe de sa gueule creuse de petits cratères fumants dans le sol.

Soudain, un des zombie se jette sur la patte avant de l'ours. Il est suivi par tous les autres. Nous sommes trop loin pour distinguer clairement ce qu'il se trame mais nous entendons la mutation hurler de douleur.

_Ils sont en en train de le dévorer, murmure Faun, abasourdi.

Je plisse les yeux. La monture d'Alabastair fléchit et s'écroule dans l'herbe en claquant des dents. Un des Tributs s'approche trop près de la mâchoire puissante de l'animal. Avec un bruit répugnant, l'ours détache d'un coup de dent la tête du tronc du zombie. L'acide commence déjà à attaquer le corps du mort vivant d'où s'échappent des volutes putrides. Je comprends enfin ce que Faun a du ressentir lorsqu'il s'est fait mordre par une de ces bestioles. Le Tribut du Deux a juste le temps de bondir et de courir à travers les morts-vivants en faisant des moulinets avec son gourdin. Nous le voyons s'élancer vers nous. Par réflexe, je me met en garde et pointe la lame acérée de ma faux en direction de notre éternel ennemi tandis que Faun brandit deux dagues, près à frapper.

_Mais qu'est ce que vous attendez ? Cassez vous ! Ils vont vous bouffer ! Rugit Alabastair alors qu'il tente de nous atteindre.

Mais son poids l'entraîne inéluctablement vers le bas et les pierres roulent sous ses pieds de géant. Il jure, se débat avec les rochers et plantes ses ongles dans les galets pour continuer à grimper et échapper aux fous furieux. Je n'ose même pas regarder pour voir où ils en sont avec la pauvre mutation. Ses grognements se font de plus en plus faibles. Je crois que j'éprouve de la pitié pour cette bête. Personne ne désire une mort pareille. Personne. Pas même un produit préfabriqué par le Capitol ayant comme unique but de nous éviscérer.

Et Alabastair va subir le même sort. Il n'arrive pas à grimper. Il est clair qu'il se ferra dévorer avant nous. Je distingue déjà la panique dans ses yeux. Ses mouvements deviennent erratiques. Il brasse de l'air et il lance sans cesse des regards effarés derrière lui. Il sent son heure approcher. Ses prunelles noires se posent sur moi. Je lui retourne son regard. Je vais le regarder mourir, se faire déchiqueter par des monstres sans âmes créés par les Juges. Devant nous, l'ours a arrêté de gémir. Une marre de sang sombre recouvre la terre battue et la pelouse verte. Les Tributs délaissent le cadavre décharné de la mutation pour se tourner vers nous. Certains ont des touffes de poils bruns coincés entre leurs lèvres rougies.

Nous pouvons nous enfuir. Nous pouvons courir, dévaler la pente de roches et nous cacher dans la montagne. Échapper à tout ça. Mais ce ne serait que reculer pour mieux sauter. Ou pas, d'ailleurs. Retarder l'échéance. Est-ce bien nécessaire ? Nous avons la possibilité de tout finir. Ici et maintenant. Pourquoi nous enfuir ? A quoi cela servirait-il ? A passer des jours entiers dans la peur, le ventre vide et la mémoire souillée par nos précédents souvenirs. Je ne m'en sens pas capable. Partir est inutile. Je veux mettre un terme à tout cela. Je veux mettre un terme à cet enfer. Je veux que tout cela cesse. Pour de bon.

Les zombies arrivent.

Ils nous fixent de leurs yeux blancs et vitreux. Leur menton est rouge de sang. Une nouvelle fois, leur démarche me rappelle celle de pantins désarticulés. Je ne vois ni Arielle, ni Pâline, ni Alert ni la Veuve Noire. Parmi eux, pourtant, je remarque Eider. J'ai envie de vomir. Il n'a plus rien à voir avec celui qu'il était avant, accueillant, généreux et surtout, vivant. Ses orbites mortes posées sur moi me terrorisent.

Alabastair les éloigne avec sa massue. Il donne de grands coups frénétiques dans la masse derrière lui et enfonce la cage thoracique d'un des Tributs. Il leur crache des insultes et les menace d'une voix tonitruante.

Il va se faire dévorer sous mes yeux.

Un des zombis lui attrape la jambe. L'ogre écrase son arme sur le crâne du garçon qui se fracasse avec un bruit répugnant. Son sang sombre éclabousse le titan du District Deux. Mais celui-ci a beau lutter, ils sont trop nombreux.

Sans réfléchir, je lui tend le manche de ma faux. Faun me regarde, ahuri.

_Mais qu'est ce que tu fiches, Eila ?

_J'essaye de le sortir de là, je lui réponds, le visage fixé vers Alabastair qui essaye d'atteindre la tige de métal.

_Mais ça va pas bien ? Laisse le ici et tirons nous !

_Et pour aller où ? Pour faire quoi ? Il ne reste que nous deux dans l'Arène, Faun ! Je veux mettre fin à tout ça et je peux te dire que nous ne serons pas trop de trois pour venir à bout des zombis !

Le troll s'élance en avant et saisit le manche du bout des doigts. Il s'y accroche comme un noyé et je bascule en avant, entraînée par lui. Faun a juste le temps de serrer mes genoux entre ses bras puissants pour m'empêcher de tomber et de me perdre dans la masse de morts-vivants.

_Putain, qu'est ce qu'il est lourd ! Je l'entends cracher entre ses dents serrées.

Alabastair pose ses pieds à plat contre la paroi rocheuse et gravit comme un déchaîné la colline de roches. Arrivé en haut, il se courbe et exhale à pleins poumons. Il est rouge de sueur et sa vive odeur de transpiration et de sang mais fait froncer le nez.

_Je vois que t'as pas beaucoup perdu durant ces quelques semaines, constate Faun d'un air dédaigneux.

_Ferme... la... souffle l'ogre, complètement vidé.

_On vient de te sauver la vie, salopard. Un peu de respect serrait le bienvenue.

Les cris des zombies et le bruit de pierres qui tombent nous fait sursauter.

_Vous parlerez de ça plus tard ! Je m'exclame, partons d'ici !

Je me laisse glisser le long de l'autre versant de la butte et une impression de déjà-vu me prend. Ah oui, le jour du banquet. Lorsque j'ai dévalé la pente pour atteindre la Corne d'Abondance... Je me place devant celle-ci et attend Alabastair que Faun soutient à contrecœur. Le géant a du mal à marcher et il semble au bord de l'évanouissement.

_Hé, Eila ! T'es contente de toi ? On se traîne un putain de boulet maintenant ! Regarde le, il tourne déjà de l'œil !

_Parle... pas de moi... comme si j'étais... pas là... Belle Gueule...

_Oh, ferme la ! Garde ton souffle pour courir quand il faudra sauver ton gros cul ! Parce que je peux t'assurer que ce qu'il vient de se passer ne se reproduira pas. Si jamais tu te retrouves en mauvaise posture, tu peux faire tes prières.

Soudain, tous les gémissement, les râles des Tributs cessent. Un silence de mort s'abat dans l'Arène. Un frisson glacé remonte le long de mon échine et mes cheveux se dressent sur ma nuque. Je suis de suite sur mes gardes. Je brandis ma faux en position défensive alors que Faun et Alabastair collent leur dos au mien pour assurer mutuellement nos arrières. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre. J'entends le souffle irrégulier de Faun et les tremblements du titan du Deux. Que se passe-t-il ?

Autour de nous, au sommet des gravas, apparaissent les Tributs. Un à un, ils finissent de nous entourer. Leur tactique favorite. J'observe avec effroi Eider se placer devant la sortie devant moi. Nous sommes pris au piège. Faits comme des rats. Ils vont attaquer. Je le sens. La tension dans l'air est palpable. La nuit a une odeur de mort.

Boum-boum. Boum-boum. Boum-boum.

Le sang qui bat à mes tempes m'aveugle et me rend sourde. Je perds mes moyens. Je panique. Je sens mes genoux s'entrechoquer. Tout va se jouer maintenant. Ma vie va peut-être prendre fin maintenant. Je me prends à redouter ce moment, ce moment que j'attends depuis si longtemps.

En un éclair, les zombis fondent sur nous. Je les vois courir au ralenti, s'approcher près, toujours trop près de nous, pauvres humains craignant la souffrance et la mort.

Un couteau transperce l'œil d'Eider. Il hurle de douleur et porte sa main blafarde à sa blessure sanguinolente. Il me regarde de son autre pupille, dilatée par l'excitation de tuer. Je sens Faun se jeter sur nos adversaires. Alabastair fait tourner sa massue et semble avoir oublié sa fatigue, une énergie nouvelle brulant ses veines. Mes mains tremblantes se font plus fermes sur le manche de mon arme. Allez, Eila.

Avec un hurlement de détermination, je m'élance sur Eider. Il m'évite avec une facilité déconcertante et me contourne. Avant que j'ai pu faire le moindre geste, il rentre dans la Corne d'Abondance et en ressort avec un trident. Génial. Vraiment super.

Je me baisse juste assez tôt pour éviter un autre zombis qui me fonce dessus. Il fait un vol plané et glisse dans la poussière. Sans ménagement, je lui tranche le cou. Un sifflement me laisse figée. L'arme du Tribut du Quatre vient de m'effleurer la joue. Là où la cicatrice de brulure due à la cautérisation de Faun s'étend, je sens un liquide chaud s'écouler. Je gémis de douleur. Mais je dois profiter de cet instant. Eider est désarmé, sans défense, à la merci de ma lame. Je zigzague entre nos autres opposants et enfonce le manche de ma faux dans le plexus du zombis. C'est un point vital. J'espère l'avoir frappé assez fort pour qu'il meurt sur le coup. Enfin, qu'il meurt... Bref, qu'il reste inanimé.

Mais il chancèle en arrière et me regarde, étonné. Je reste comme deux ronds de flanc.

_Et toi qui disait que tu ferrais tout pour me sauver... me dit-il le plus simplement du monde en haussant les épaules.

_J'ai tout fait, Eider. J'ai tout fait.

_Tu crois ? En es-tu sure ?

Je ne prends même pas le temps de réfléchir.

_J'en suis certaine, je lui réponds d'une voix douce.

_Tu mourras donc sur des paroles mensongères, tant pis.

Il me bondit dessus et je tombe en arrière. Le choc me coupe le souffle et je reste comme un imbécile, la bouche ouverte comme un poisson mort, à essayer de respirer. Eider serre ses doigts froids autour de ma gorge et commence à m'étrangler. J'appuie le manche de ma faux contre sa glotte pour le repousser et lui donne un violent coup de genoux qui le fait glisser sur le côté. Je halète, reprenant mon souffle tandis qu'il s'enfuit à la recherche de son trident.

Je me précipite hors de la Corne et me colle contre la paroi pour éviter l'arme du Tribut du Quatre. Je la ramasse, regarde Eider dans les yeux et, me rappelant de nos cours de lancer lors de l'Entrainement, je le vise et lui jette dessus. Je ne sais pas si c'est un miracle mais je le transperce pile poil au niveau du cœur. Je le vois s'écrouler sans un son.

Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir à mon acte que déjà un autre m'attaque. Les uns après les autres, je les abats du mieux que je peux. J'essaye de ne pas me préoccuper de Faun et d'Alabastair sachant qu'une seconde de distraction me serrait fatale. Pourtant, dès que je sens Faun en mauvaise posture, je m'interpose et envoie son adversaire au tapis d'un coup de pied dans l'estomac. Il l'égorge et le zombis finit de convulser dans son propre sang. L'horreur de la scène me donne le vertige. Ma tête qui tourne me fait vaciller. Faun me réveille d'une grande claque dans le dos.

_Hé, tu ne voudrais pas gâcher le spectacle de ces très chers habitants du Capitol, n'est ce pas, Eila ?

_Je m'en voudrais, je souffle, l'ombre d'un sourire dansant sur mes lèvres.

Et nous nous remettons à taillader, trancher, tuer tous les morts-vivants qui osent s'approcher trop près de nous. Je suis devenue un monstre. Un monstre que l'Arène et que les Hunger Games ont créés. Je ne suis plus moi, Eila Nettles.

Alabastair écrase une dernière fois son gourdin sur un Tribut déjà mal en point. C'est fini. Plus un ne se dresse devant nous. Nous les avons tous massacrés. Nous reprenons notre souffle. Je me casse en deux, mes paumes moites appuyées contre mes cuisses, ma tête trop lourde penchée en avant, regardant la terre battue poisseuse de sang frais. L'odeur me donne un haut le cœur.

_Hé hop ! A ton tour, maintenant !

J'ai juste le temps de tourner mon visage vers Alabastair pour voir sa massue m'enfoncer les côtes avec une force phénoménale. Une trop vive douleur déchire mon corps décharné. Je décolle du sol et m'écrase dans les rochers. Je suis brisée. Je n'arrive plus à bouger le petit doigt. Ma vue se brouille. J'ai du mal à respirer. Ma poitrine se soulève avec difficulté. Je vais mourir. Je vais mourir. Je vais mourir.

Devant moi, je vois Faun se jeter sur l'ogre avec un cri de fureur. Il lui tranche la gorge comme un sauvage et plante la dague dans sa trachée. Alabastair ne bouge plus. Il est mort avant moi. Un coup de canon me le confirme. J'éprouve une vague de soulagement. Faun a l'air d'aller bien.

Il se précipite sur moi.

_Eila ? Eila ? Ça va ? Tu m'entends ?

Je hoche la tête et grimace. Il glisse ses mains dans mon dos et derrière ma nuque pour me soulever mais le cri perçant que je lâche lui fait abandonner l'affaire. Il me repose délicatement, comme si j'étais une poupée de porcelaine fissurée.

Comme pour augmenter l'effet dramatique de la scène, une pluie artificielle commence à tomber. Faun jette un regard menaçant au ciel noir.

_Ah, ces saletés de Juges, ils ne reculent devant rien...

Je trouve la force de sourire. En quelques secondes, nous sommes trempés comme des soupes.

_Tu as mal ? C'est tes côtes ? Me demande-t-il d'une voix chevrotante.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un tel état. Il est désemparé. Impuissant.

_Oui, je croasse.

_Bon, on se calme, on se calme, ce salaud a du en casser quelques unes, dit-il en soufflant, tout va bien se passer.

_Je déteste les gens comme toi, je murmure faiblement.

Il sourit. De ce sourire qui dévoile ses dents blanches. Il se rappelle notre tout premier échange sur l'estrade, le jour de la Moisson. Je sais ce qu'il va me répondre.

_Les personnes réalistes ? Tente-t-il en serrant ma main.

_Non. Les incorrigibles optimistes.

Un ange passe. Je me sens partir. Aspirée par un maelström sombre. J'écarte les mèches noires collées sur ses tempes et son front.

_Faun. Promets moi que tu vivras bien. Vis pour nous deux. Vis pour moi. Je t'en pris. Dis à ma famille que je les aime et que je veux qu'ils soient fiers de moi. Dis à Perry et Tama...

Ma phrase se brise. Je déglutis avec difficulté et reprends :

_Dis leur que j'ai fait de mon mieux.

Ma voix est de plus en plus faible. Bientôt, je pourrais seulement bouger les lèvres sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte.

_Ne dis pas ça. Je te jure que je vais nous tirer de là.

_Ta promesse. Honore la.

_Ma promesse ?

Il se creuse la mémoire. Puis, il semble enfin se souvenir.

_Ne me laisse pas être tuée par Alabastair. Faun, vas-y. C'est maintenant. Je vais mourir.

_Arrête de dire ça ! Hurle-t-il, les larmes aux yeux, c'est injuste ! Injuste ! Ils peuvent de soigner, ceux du Capitol ! Attends juste un peu ! Fais un effort, Eila !

_Ne fais pas l'idiot. Fais le. Dépêche toi.

Mon cœur se serre et la douleur se fait plus déchirante encore. Faun est désespéré. Il lâche un flot de jurons.

_Je ne peux pas ! Je ne peux pas ! Je ne peux pas ! Putain !

_Tu peux, je siffle, allez, je l'encourage, allez, Faun. Tout ira bien.

_Non, tout ne va pas bien ! Réalise-t-il, je ne vais _pas_ te laisser crever ici ! Tu m'entends ? On va sortir d'ici, tout les deux !

Mais je sais que c'est trop tard. Au moment où ma main quitte la joue de Faun, je sais que c'est trop tard. Lorsque j'inspire pour la dernière fois, je sais que c'est trop tard. Lorsque mon cœur s'arrête, je sais que c'est trop tard.

**Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour la (trop) longue attente de parution pour ce chapitre. Mais je suis partie en vacance et je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'écrire. En plus, je repoussais l'écriture de ce chapitre. Je n'arrivais pas à le finir. Je restais toujours mécontente du résultat. Encore maintenant, je le trouve inachevé. Pourtant, je crois que c'est mon préféré. **

**Plus qu'un dernier chapitre et l'épilogue avant la fin... Merci de me suivre. **

**PS : Je posterais plus vite, cette fois !**


	28. Le Vainqueur

Je sens la chaleur de sa main tomber lourdement dans la boue. Ses yeux dorés, sans me quitter, deviennent flous, neutres. Vides. Son visage trop blanc est trempé de larmes et de pluie. Je sens sur mon visage le souffle de son dernier soupir. Sa bouche entrouverte ne laisse plus s'échapper le moindre signe de vie.

Je ne le reconnais plus.

Effrayé, je m'écarte brusquement de son corps qui m'est devenu inconnu. Ce n'est pas Eila. Ce n'est _plus_ Eila. Son regard est rieur. Ses joues sont roses. Ses lèvres sont souriantes. Son visage est toujours emprunt de douceur. Qui est-ce, là-bas, allongé entre les pierres ? A qui appartient ce cadavre ? Où est Eila ?

Un coup de canon me surprend et me fait paniquer. C'est surement pour Alabastair. Je jette un œil à sa silhouette sanguinolente, couchée sur le flanc. Lui aussi à ses yeux accusateurs braqués sur moi. Non. Le Tribut du Deux est mort depuis beaucoup trop longtemps.

Eila n'est pas morte. Non. Elle est vivante. Je le sais. J'en suis sur.

Je me rapproche, tremblant, de son corps inanimé. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. J'écarte les mèches mouillées de son front et la soulève aussi précautionneusement que possible, comme si j'avais peur de lui faire mal. Elle est aussi légère qu'une plume. Elle ne pèse rien entre mes bras. J'ai l'impression de porter un fantôme. Je jette des regards effarés autour de moi en espérant trouver quelqu'un, n'importe qui pouvant me venir en aide.

_Moi, Claudius Templesmith, suis honoré de vous présenté le vainqueur des cinquante-cinquième Hunger Games, Faun Deeprain, le Tribut du District Onze !

La voix puissante du plus célèbre présentateur de Panem résonne dans l'Arène. Je lève les yeux au ciel. Un hovercraft s'est matérialisé juste au dessus de moi et je distingue en plissant les paupières, qu'ils sont déjà en train de dérouler l'échelle métallique. Ils ne savent pas encore qu'Eila est toujours en vie.

La pluie s'arrête comme par enchantement. Je sens les prunelles vides d'Eila toujours posés sur moi. Ils pourront la sauver au Capitol. Je sais qu'ils le peuvent. Je les ai déjà vu soigner des vainqueurs à moitié crevés. Je sais qu'il peuvent faire quelque chose.

L'échelle s'immobilise enfin à hauteur de ma taille. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'éprouve soudain une peur irraisonnée à monter dans le planeur. Je préférerais rester dans l'Arène. Je m'y suis habitué. C'est un lieu que je connais. Je n'ai aucune envie de retourner dans le faste du Capitol, dans l'inconnu et les faux-semblants. Pourtant, mes doigts se collent d'eux même aux barreaux et Eila se retrouve compressée entre le métal et ma cage thoracique. Puis, nous remontons lentement. Le trajet semble durer une éternité. Je me dis que pour Eila, chaque seconde compte. Je leur hurle de se dépêcher. Je leur crie que nous avons besoin d'aide. Ils ne se pressent pas pour autant. Je ne savais pas que c'était possible, mais je les hais encore plus.

Je regarde en bas. Alabastair est toujours roulé sur le côté, dans une flaque d'eau et de boue. L'Arène s'étend à perte de vue. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que vingt-deux Tributs sont morts dans ces montagnes et dans cette vallée. Et Eila ne sera pas la vingt-troisième.

Je suis aspiré dans l'antre de l'hovercraft. Je suis plongé dans l'obscurité et mes yeux habitués à la luminosité de l'extérieur n'y voient absolument rien. J'entends des bruits de pas précipités courir vers moi. Mon instinct me chuchote de me méfier. Se sont peut-être des ennemis. Je resserre inconsciemment Eila contre mon torse. Je cligne des paupières pour distinguer des hommes en combinaisons intégrales immaculées. Un masque teinté recouvre leur visage. Des médecins.

_Soignez la ! Je leur ordonne en leur tendant Eila, je sais que vous pouvez le faire ! Faite le !

Je les entends murmurer des messes basses entre eux mais je n'arrive pas à entendre ce qu'ils disent. Désespéré, je les supplie de la sauver. L'un deux se détache du groupe et demande aux autres d'apporter un brancard. Il saisit l'avant-bras d'Eila et une lumière violette s'allume sous sa peau blême. Les deux autres reviennent avec un couchette. On m'arrache le corps d'Eila. Lorsqu'ils la soulèvent, son T-shirt se résumant à quelques bandes de tissus troués se relève. Je remarque avec horreur les hématomes violets qui s'étirent sur son flanc gauche. Je crois même qu'un os des côtes ressort et transperce son épiderme. Je contiens une violente envie de vomir. Je la regarde s'en aller, impuissant, alors qu'elle est encadrée par trois chirurgiens.

Je me relève, titubant, pour la suivre mais on me barre le passage.

_Laissez moi passer. Laissez moi passez ! Je dois aller avec elle !

On me bouscule en arrière et je manque de me casser la figure. Je prends un coup de sang et m'emporte. Je suis complètement désorienté. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils font à Eila. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais devenir. Je ne sais rien. Je suis perdu. Je me défends, bats de pieds, assène des coups de poings à qui oserait s'approcher trop près de moi. Et je continue à hurler, à me débattre. Les médecins appèlent du renfort. En quelques secondes, une horde d'hommes en combinaison jaillissent de la pièce derrière moi. J'ai juste le temps d'apercevoir une seringue se planter dans mon épaule et que je me sens déjà défaillir. Ma joue droite percute le sol froid de l'hovercraft. Mes paupières se font lourdes. Tellement lourdes. Ma tête tourne. Je ne peux plus lutter. Je n'arrive plus à me battre. Je sombre dans l'inconscience.

J'ouvre péniblement les paupières. Je me sens nauséeux, malade. Ma vue est trouble. Mon corps semble peser une tonne. Je n'arrive même pas à bouger le petit doigt. Ma tête me fait un mal de chien. Au bout de quelques minutes, je remarque que des dizaines de fils sortent du creux de mes coudes pour aller rejoindre des machines. Un bip sonore désagréable me dérange. Sur l'écran numérique, mes pulsions cardiaques apparaissent à un rythme régulier. La chambre où je me trouve est totalement blanche et le néon qui l'éclaire me brule les rétines. Je me demande si je suis toujours dans l'hovercraft où si je suis arrivé au Capitol.

Au moment où je veux me lever et me redresse péniblement, un médecin affublé d'un masque sombre déboule dans la pièce comme une fusée et je le regarde avec horreur injecté un liquide bleuté dans ma perfusion. Je le regarde s'écouler le long du tube transparent et disparaître sous ma peau. Je m'évanouis une nouvelle fois.

Lorsque je me réveille enfin, je remarque que j'ai nettement moins de fils parcourant mon corps. J'arrive même à bouger les pieds. J'entends ma porte s'ouvrir. Pour la première fois depuis un bon moment, une médecin non masqué s'approche. L'excentricité du Capitol se manifeste par sa courte barbe verte recouvrant son menton et ses mâchoires en formant des arabesques et rejoignant ses cheveux tout aussi courts et verts. Sans un regard pour moi, il examine mes signes vitaux affichés à l'écran et prend quelques notes sur sa tablette. Enfin, il daigne s'intéresser à ma petite personne et pose ses yeux bleus électriques sur moi.

_Où est Eila ? Je le demande de but en blanc.

Il continue de me fixer et gratte ses fiches avec son stylet. Son attitude m'agace aussitôt.

_Où est Eila ? Je lui répète en haussant le ton.

Il m'ignore une nouvelle fois et reporte son attention sur mon rythme cardiaque qui s'est un peu accéléré. Profitant de sa distraction, je bondis hors du lit et l'étrangle avec le fil de ma perfusion. Je l'entends déglutir avec difficulté. Je le menace une nouvelle fois. Sans perdre son calme, il appuie sur un bouton, caché dans sa manche.

Mon corps est parcouru de soubresauts électriques et je dois lâcher le chirurgien qui semble ne pas être affecté par les ondes de choc.

_Faun Deeprain.

Le souffle court, les mains bougeant toutes seules, je lève mon visage contrit par la colère vers lui. Ses pupilles dénudées de sentiments me toisent d'un air dédaigneux.

_Eila Nettles, Tribut du District Onze, est morte du coup porté par Alabastair Scrymgeour, Tribut du District Deux, lui même décédé.

Sa voix morne me rappelle celle de Fulia. Ses mots résonnent dans ma tête. Il ment. J'en suis persuadé. Le Capitol essaye de nous démolir mentalement. Je ne me laisserais pas avoir. Ils veulent me détruire parce que je me suis ouvertement opposé à eux dans l'Arène. Je suis plus malin qu'eux. Ils ne me piégeront pas.

Le médecin repart en trainant les pieds. Je m'effondre sur mon lit. Que dois-je faire, maintenant ? Attendre. Je ne peux faire que ça. Je sais que je ne pourrais pas m'échapper. A quoi bon ? Ils me rattraperont de toute façon.

Les jours passent et je reprends peu à peu des forces. Enfin, je suppose que les jours passent. Je ne sais pas l'heure qu'il est ni quel jour nous sommes. Ma chambre, enfin, ma cellule, sans fenêtre m'interdit de voir la course du soleil. Je vois toujours le même médecin vérifier mon état. Sa barbe couleur gazon m'insupporte. Ses lentilles bleus me font frissonner de dégoût. Je crois que je pourrais le tuer si j'en avais l'occasion.

Enfin, un jour, alors que je pense que je vais rester enfermer ici à jamais et que j'ai été emprisonné par le Capitol, Pyrénéa débarque dans ma chambre. Voir un visage familier me donne envie de pleurer. Elle ressemble toujours à une drôle de fée. Cette constante me rassure. Ma styliste s'assoit sur le rebord de mon lit en me fixant droit dans les yeux.

_Faun. J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle.

Les bips s'affichant sur la machine s'arrêtent. Puis, ils repartent de plus belle. J'essaye de contrôler ma respiration. En vain. J'essuie mes mains moites dans mes couvertures. Je hoche imperceptiblement la tête, l'encourageant à continuer. Elle expire et se lance :

_Eila... Je... Enfin..., bégaye-t-elle, elle est... morte.

Je continue de la toiser.

_Alors tu me mens, toi aussi ? Je sais que vous mentez tous !

Elle veut attraper ma main mais je la repousse d'un coup de coude.

_Casse toi ! Je ne veux voir aucun de vous, sales rats du Capitol ! Bande de pantins du Président ! Vous me donnez envie de vomir ! Où est Eila ? Où est-elle ? Dis le moi !

Pyrénéa lâche un soupir désespéré. Je la vois s'approcher de ma porte et faire signe à quelqu'un d'entrer.

Seeder rentre d'un pas lent dans ma chambre d'hôpital. Des lourdes cernes noires entourent ses yeux fatigués. Elle m'adresse un pauvre sourire.

A cet instant, je comprends. Je comprends qu'ils ne mentent pas.

Je comprends qu'Eila est morte.

Comment dois-je réagir ? Je ne sais pas. Pleurer ? Hurler ? Devenir fou ? Ne rien faire ? Je choisis la dernière option. Je reste prostré, complètement neutre. Comme les yeux d'Eila, la dernière fois que je les ais vu. Vide de toute vie. Alabastair l'a tuée. J'ai failli à ma promesse. Très bien, Faun. Maintenant, digère le. Digère sa mort. Allez, tout va bien se passer. C'est ce qu'Eila a dit. _Tout va bien se passer. _Ma gorge se noue. Mon cœur se serre. _Tout va bien se passer._ Il n'y a que toi qui ne me mentira pas, Eila. Si tu m'as dit que tout irait bien, c'est que tout ira bien.

J'autorise mon mentor à prendre mes mains dans les siennes. Je sers ses doigts si forts que sa peau mate blanchit. Elle ne se plains pas et hoche la tête, un sourire fantôme flottant sur ses lèvres.

J'apprends par la suite que ce soir, je remonte sur le plateau de Caesar Flickerman pour me faire couronner vainqueur des cinquante-cinquième Hunger Games. C'est pour ça que Pyrénéa est ici. Elle doit me préparer. Ses acolytes sont dans la salle d'attente.

Je me laisse faire. Pourquoi me débattrais-je ? Après cet ultime passage à la télévision, je rentrerais chez moi. Je suis éreinté, complètement vidé de mes forces. Ma styliste me fait enfiler un costume noir, tout simple. Mes préparateurs me disent très élégant. Je préfère me dire que je porte le deuil des vingt-trois autres Tributs.

_Essaye de sourire, me conseille Pyrénéa, il faut que tu ais l'air heureux d'avoir gagné et d'être revenu au Capitol. D'accord ?

J'acquiesce sans grande conviction.

_Tu me le promets ?

Je la foudroie du regard.

_Ne me parle pas de promesse, je crache, agressif.

Elle se tait et entreprend de me coiffer. Je décide de tous les ignorer jusqu'à mon arrivée sur scène. Après, je ferrais le show. Comment peuvent-ils croire que je suis content d'être ici ?

Je ne sais pas comment je me retrouve au pied de l'escalier conduisant sur la scène où l'animateur préféré de Panem chauffe déjà la foule qui a pris place dans les gradins.

_Je sais que c'est dur, me souffle Seeder, mais ne craque pas. Si tu ne t'en sens pas capable, contente toi de ne rien dire.

Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'elle était là. Soudain, un question jaillit de ma bouche :

_Où est Fulia ?

Seeder hausse les épaules.

_Elle a disparu.

_Et maintenant, mesdames et messieurs, très chers habitants de Panem, veuillez accueillir le vainqueur des cinquante-cinquième Hunger Games, le Tribut du District Onze, Faun Deeprain ! Annonce le présentateur d'une voix tonitruante.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement fuse depuis le public en délire. Mon mentor me pousse et j'avance machinalement. Je sers la main chaleureuse de Caesar qui m'invite à m'installer dans un fauteuil rouge, trônant au milieu de la scène. Il demande le silence et le Capitol se tait d'un coup, suspendu à mes lèvres.

_Alors, Faun, te rappelles-tu de ton premier passage sur cette scène ? Tu m'avais dit que tu reviendrais. Et te voici ! Tu es du genre à tenir tes promesses, pas vrai ? Me demande-t-il d'une voix mielleuse.

Le fait-il exprès ? Me provoque-t-il ? Un regard vers Seeder, dans les coulisses, m'indique que je doit me contenir. Elle grimace et me fait signe de me calmer. Comment le pourrais-je ? J'ai envie d'étrangler cet idiot de Caesar.

_Si c'est une blague, elle ne me fait pas rire, je rétorque d'une voix dure.

Il prend une moue gênée et règle son oreillette. On doit être en train de lui dire qu'il ne vaut mieux pas me chercher sur ce terrain là. Peut-être même qu'il ne se souvient même pas de ce que j'avais juré à Eila. Son visage fardé de blanc et choqué m'indique que j'ai raison. Il prend une mine prétrite d'excuses.

Pour oublier cette mauvaise passe, il me repasse les «meilleurs» moments des Jeux. Sur écran géant, je revois notre arrivée à la Corne d'Abondance. Je découvre Eila qui s'enfuit dans la clairière sans se retourner. On complimente son intelligence à ce moment. Je regarde Alabastair décrocher la tête du torse de cette pauvre Tribut d'un coup de massue. On s'esclaffe. On admire l'ogre pour sa puissance. Puis, nous voyons la survie solitaire d'Eila dans la vallée. Je me rends maintenant compte de ce que l'Arène lui avait fait. Aux début des Jeux, elle était de poids standard et ses formes généreuses lui avaient valu les compliments de magazines du Capitol. Ses cheveux trop longs avaient inspiré une nouvelle mode parmi les femmes qui se faisaient toutes poser des extensions. Pathétique.

Puis, plus nous avançons dans les Jeux, plus je la vois s'amaigrir, ses joues se creusent, ses yeux s'assombrissent, ses côtes deviennent apparentes, des blessures strient son corps épuisé. Nous nous rencontrons dans le repère des Carrières. Je m'observe comme si je m'étais inconnu. Je ne me reconnais pas. C'est étrange de se voir agir. Je n'arrive pas à mettre un mot sur cette sensation. Mon désespoir lorsque je crois qu'Eila s'est noyée me met mal à l'aise. Je la regarde tuer la Veuve Noire. Pleurer sur le cadavre de Pâline. Souffrir lorsqu'Alabastair lui coupe les cheveux et lui ouvrir la joue. Mettre fin aux souffrances d'Alert. Être surprise lorsque j'apparais devant elle. Le reste, je le connais. La mort d'Eider me remue plus que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Pour la suite, je détourne le regard. Je ne veux pas voir ça. Je ne veux pas la voir mourir encore. Je ne veux pas me voir pleurer.

_Quels magnifiques moments ! Sourit Caesar, je ne m'en lasse pas !

J'acquiesce d'un air absent.

_Mais dis moi, Faun, ton association avec Eila, était-elle préméditée ?

_Non, je le réponds sèchement.

_Et avec Eider ?

_Non plus.

_Je vois. Tu es imprévisible ! Et c'est ce qui a fait ta force dans l'Arène, n'est ce pas ?

_Surement.

Il est facile de voir que le présentateur est dérangé par mon attitude. Il me pose quelques questions futiles pour satisfaire les spectateurs. L'interview tourne court. C'est libéré que je m'enfuis de la scène. Je n'aurais plus jamais à jouer la comédie devant ces gens. Plus jamais.

Seeder me raccompagne dans mes quartiers, les mêmes que ceux que j'avais laissé avant mon entrée dans l'Arène. J'apprends que nous rentrons chez nous, au District Onze, demain à la première heure.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis revenu ici, au Capitol. Seul. Sans Eila. Je ne suis pas le vainqueur des Hunger Games. Je ne m'en rends compte que maintenant. En réalité, je suis le plus grand perdant. Ceux qui ont gagné, se sont les autres. Leur calvaire, à eux, est fini. Terminé les sourires forcés, Panem et le Capitol. Ils sont enfin libres. Pour ma part, Eila m'a demandé de continuer à vivre. Alors, je le ferrais. C'est la seule chose que je peux lui offrir.

J'étouffe mes larmes dans mon oreiller en espérant que jamais personne ne les verra.

Le lendemain, c'est Seeder qui vient me réveiller. J'ai l'impression que les Jeux ne sont qu'un horrible cauchemar et qu'on va me renvoyer dans l'Arène. Je suis agité et mon mentor doit me donner des calmants. Après avoir ingurgité les médicaments, je me sens un peu mieux. Groggy mais un peu mieux.

Elle me félicite pour la première fois de ma victoire. C'est la seule à qui j'accorde de l'importance. Mon mentor m'en apprend un peu plus sur Fulia. Je suis choqué d'apprendre qu'elle était à la tête d'un groupe de rebelles visant à nous arracher aux griffes de l'Arène, Eila et moi. Nous avons touché beaucoup plus de gens que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Des gens qui ont été capable de mettre leur propre vie en jeu pour sauver les nôtres. Après la découverte de ce groupuscule par l'armée, ils les ont chassé à travers les montagnes du District Deux où ils s'étaient établis. Étrangement, ils ont tous disparu. Je n'arrive pas à croire que Fulia Maylord, la femme la plus insensible que je connaisse ait fait ça pour nous. Je me rend compte que je ne sais absolument pas juger les gens. Ou alors notre hôtesse cachait très bien son jeu. Peut-être les deux, en réalité.

_J'ai été soupçonnée aussi, m'explique-t-elle, j'ai subi quelques uns de leurs nouveaux jouets.

Elle me montre les cicatrices encore rouges barrant ses poignets et ses chevilles.

_Électrochocs. Sympathique, n'est ce pas ? Mais je n'ai pas à me plaindre. Ils auraient pu me tuer. Enfin, non. Ils n'auraient pas pu. Le public m'aime assez. Je pense que c'est ça qui m'a sauvé. Ironique, pas vrai ? Être sauvée par des gens qui vous détestez et que vous ont regardé vous battre à mort.

Elle rit légèrement. Je me prend à sourire avec elle. Nous finissons par nous esclaffer, les larmes aux yeux. Nos nerfs nous lâchent. Si nous devons passer pour des fous, autant le faire jusqu'au bout.

Nous faisons notre chemin jusqu'au train où nous nous engouffrons sans nous retourner. Seeder m'apprend que dans quelques semaines, je devrais faire la tournée des Districts. Génial, j'attends ça avec impatience.

Durant tout le trajet, nous n'ouvrons pas la bouche une seule fois. Je me contente de regarder le paysage qui défile à toute allure derrière les vitres.

Lorsque je suis seul dans ma cabine, la dernière nuit avant d'arriver au District Onze, je suis pris d'angoisse. Que vont dire les gens de moi ? Vont-ils être fiers ? Vont-ils me détester ? Que pensent mes parents ? Mon frère et ma sœur ? La famille d'Eila ? Ses amis ? J'ai peur de me faire lapider sur la place publique.

_Faun.

Je m'étrangle avec ma propre salive. Eila est adossée contre mon mur. Elle me fixe de ses pupilles dorées et me sourit. Ça y est. Je suis devenu timbré. Ce n'est pas grave. Si devenir fou me fait me sentir aussi bien, je préfère l'être. La peur laisse place au soulagement.

_Eila, je lui réponds d'une voix cassée.

Elle s'approche de moi silencieusement et se plante devant moi. Je n'ose pas faire le moindre geste, de peur de briser l'illusion que mon cerveau a créé pour moi.

_Tout va très bien se passer, me dit-elle.

_Je sais, je lui répond du tac au tac.

Elle rigole et pose ses mains sur mes joues.

_Comment le sais-tu ? Me demande-t-elle.

_J'en sais rien.

_Tu veux que je te le dise ?

_Si tu veux.

Mais déjà, son image disparaît. Elle devient transparente, translucide. Lorsque je veux la saisir pour la retenir, mes mains attrapent le vide, brassent l'air.

_Parce que je serrais toujours avec toi.

Sa voix parvient à mes oreilles comme un murmure. Je cligne des yeux et secoue la tête. Je me précipite vers ma porte et l'ouvre à la volée. Il n'y a personne dans le couloir. Je n'ose pas l'appeler. Seeder croira vraiment que j'ai un pète au casque. Je ne veux pas qu'elle sache ce que j'ai vu.

Mais alors que je me rassois sur mon lit, je sais que ce n'est pas la dernière fois que je vois Eila Nettles. Je m'endors, l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres.

**Et voilà. Nous y sommes. Le dernier chapitre. **

**C'est bizarre de se dire qu'il n'y a plus que l'épilogue à écrire et qu'après, plus rien.  
>Je vous remercie de votre soutient, de vos adorables commentaires et de vos encouragements. Merci. Merci mille fois d'avoir suivi cette fiction jusqu'au bout.<strong>

**A dans quelques jours pour l'épilogue ! **


	29. Epilogue

Moi, Faun Deeprain, suis le grand vainqueur des cinquante-cinquième Jeux de la Faim. Jeux qui m'en rendu fou allié. Merci le Capitol.

Je suis assis dans mon jardin, à l'ombre d'un érable. Il fait beau et le soleil filtre à travers les branches de l'arbre. J'observe l'allée du Village des Vainqueurs. De l'autre côté de la rue, dans la coure en face de la mienne, Chaff fait des échauffements en plein soleil.

Après mon retour au District Onze, beaucoup de choses ont changé. Premièrement, moi et ma famille avons changé de maison. Celle-ci est d'ailleurs beaucoup mieux que l'ancienne. Il n'y a absolument rien de comparable. Ici, nous avons l'eau courante, l'électricité, des lits confortables et de la nourriture en abondance sans avoir besoin de travailler. Secondement, je suis devenu un mentor du District Onze. Avec Seeder nous avons fait gagner, l'année suivant ma victoire, Chaff. Notre taux de popularité à considérablement augmenté. Puis, plus les années passèrent, moins le District Onze eut de vainqueurs. Il faut dire que voir des enfants mourir à longueur de temps sans que nous puissions rien faire nous a _légèrement_ démotivé. Et enfin, troisièmement, contre toute attente, Haymitch Abernathy est devenu un de mes plus proche amis. Je crois que ce qu'Eila et moi avons fait dans l'Arène pour ses Tributs l'a touché. Lui aussi à bien changé. Sa jeunesse s'est envolée tout comme sa joie de vivre et son humour. Nous nous sommes tout deux regardé dépérir. Il faut dire que pour lui, la boisson n'a pas arrangé les choses. D'ailleurs, je me demande depuis combien de temps je ne l'ai pas vu sobre. J'ai beau réfléchir, je ne me souviens plus.

Les années suivant ma victoire, j'ai tenté de retrouvé Fulia Maylord. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me suis lancé de cette quête idiote. Mais l'hôtesse du District Onze est restée et restera introuvable. Le Président Snow a clamé sur tous les toits que le Capitol avait mis fin à ses jours dans les plus atroces souffrances tout comme les autres rebelles. Mais je n'y crois pas. Il est si facile de manipuler les médias et la foule qu'un mensonge gros comme celui-ci me ferrait presque mourir de rire.

J'entends Tama qui m'appelle. Je grogne dans ma barbe. Je ne veux pas bouger d'ici. Ma femme sort en trombe de la maison.

_Je t'attends depuis au moins vingt minutes ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Allez, on se bouge !

Elle me tire par le bras et je me laisse faire. Je n'ai pas envie d'aller rendre visite aux parents d'Eila. C'est toujours aussi difficile de leur faire face.

Mon mariage avec Tama remonte déjà à quelques années. Je ne l'aime pas mais je l'apprécie. C'est quelqu'un de bien. Elle n'est pas facile à vivre mais je peux lui faire confiance. C'est déjà ça. Notre terrain de dispute privilégié était le fait d'avoir des enfants. Je n'en ai jamais voulu alors qu'elle, si. Comment pourrais-je faire vivre à mes enfants ce que j'ai moi même vécu ? La peur de la Moisson, l'Arène, l'angoisse... La mort. Mais la question a vite trouvé sa réponse lorsque nous avons découvert que Tama était stérile.

Nous passons devant la maison de Perry Sunbay. Le meilleur ami d'Eila ne s'est jamais marié. J'ai appris de la bouche de Tama qu'il comptait demander la main d'Eila dans un futur plus ou moins proche. Les Hunger Games ont drôlement contrecarré ses plans. C'est un bon gars. Je crois même le considérer comme un ami. Il est dépressif, étrange et je dois bien l'avouer, un peu fou, mais il est fiable. Et puis, je n'ai pas le droit de le juger vu mon état mental. Je demanderais à Tama de lui apporter une part de gâteau, plus tard dans la soirée.

Nous arrivons devant la petite ferme de la famille Nettles. Sans même avoir besoin de frapper, la mère d'Eila nous ouvre la porte et nous invite à entrer. Nous nous installons autour de la petite table de bois bancale du salon. Le père d'Eila nous rejoint.

Nous faisons toujours cette drôle de petite réunion le jour avant la Moisson. Nous discutons, nous rions, nous nous souvenons. La famille Nettles pleure leur unique fille et nous donne des nouvelles de leur fils, Clael, parti vivre dans le District Neuf après la mort de sa sœur.

Puis, en fin d'après-midi, Tama et moi rentrons chez nous à pas lents. Nous profitons généralement de la tiédeur du crépuscule pour faire une plus longue promenade, en silence.

Lorsque nous rentrons, ma femme se met au travail pour nous préparer le dîner. Pendant ce temps, je retrouve ma place, à l'ombre de l'érable. J'y reste assis des heures durant. Je réfléchis. Je pense à l'Arène. Ces souvenirs me rongent de l'intérieur. J'ai lutté, au début. Je ne voulais pas m'en souvenir. Mais j'ai fini par abandonner. Cette période de ma vie fait partie de moi, maintenant. Je l'ai acceptée depuis bien longtemps maintenant.

A table, Tama me parle des futilités du marché, du village et de tout ce qui peut se passer en une journée. Je ne fais que l'écouter et acquiescer d'un air entendu.

On sonne à la porte. Je vais ouvrir en baillant.

_Hé ben, on traîne la grolle, vieillard ? Me taquine Chaff, une bouteille à la main.

_Tu peux parler, vieux gâteux.

_On va boire un coup ?

_Je prend mon manteau.

Je m'excuse auprès de Tama qui ne proteste pas. Elle a l'habitude. Elle sait que j'en ai besoin. Des réunions de vainqueurs, bien sur. Pas de l'alcool.

J'enfile ma veste et nous nous installons dans le champs derrière la maison d'Eila, là où son père avait trouvé leur vache. L'été a déjà fait blondir les blés.

_Ça me rappelle ma Moisson, souffle Chaff d'un air songeur.

_A moi aussi. Ça me rappelle Eila.

_Si tu le dis.

Nous passons une bonne partie de la nuit à nous remémorer l'Arène. Les Jeux. De quoi pourrions-nous parler d'autre ? Les Hunger Games occupent la totalité de notre esprit. Il ne se passe pas un jour sans que j'y pense.

_Dommage qu'Haymitch ne soit pas là ! Regrette Chaff en regardant le fond de sa bouteille, il a toujours de l'alcool, lui.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

_De toute façon, je crois que tu as assez bu. Allez, debout mon vieux.

Il se relève en titubant et je le porte à moitié jusque dans sa cour. Il empeste la bière et il se met à brailler des chansons de comptoirs d'une voix enrouée par la boisson. Je le regarde rentrer chez lui et un grand bruit m'annonce qu'il s'est cassé la figure. Bah, il s'en remettra. Il en a vu des pires que ça.

Suis-je heureux ? Je ne sais pas. Je crois. Enfin, je pense ne pas trop mal m'en être sorti. Le Président Snow avait fait peser une menace sur moi et mes proches suite à mon attitude qu'il avait qualifié d'«inacceptable» dans l'Arène. Mais, comme pour Seeder, le public du Capitol m'avait sauvé la mise. Après cela, ma famille a déménagé et est parti vivre à quelques kilomètres d'ici, pour plus de sécurité. Je les vois assez souvent. Herbond et Kailica viennent avec leurs enfants pour me changer les idées. Je pris toujours pour que mes neveux et mes nièces ne soient pas tirés par le sort.

Je rentre en catimini dans la maison. Tout est éteint. Tama doit s'être endormie. Chaque pas me fait grimacer et j'ai l'impression d'être un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine. Je m'assois sur le canapé. Je vais l'attendre. Je sais qu'elle va venir. Je le sens toujours lorsqu'elle débarque. Certaine fois, elle apparaît sur son trente-et-un, avec son physique d'avant l'Arène. Je suis rassuré lorsque je la vois comme ça. Mais d'autre fois, elle a une apparence de zombie, les cheveux courts et sa cicatrice rouge balafrant sa joue blanche et creuse. A travers sa tenue en lambeau, je distingue toujours l'os de ses côte ayant transpercé son flanc couverte d'hématomes. Et là, je suis moins content. Quelques fois même, Eider vient me hanter. Tout comme la Veuve Noire et Alabastair. Les terreurs nocturnes d'Eila sont devenues les miennes.

_J'aime pas attendre, tu le sais bien, je ronchonne à voix basse.

_Tu as raison, excuse moi.

Je n'ai pas besoin de relever la tête pour la savoir devant moi, assise sur la table basse. Je me demande à quoi elle ressemble, cette fois. Je n'ai pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux.

_On parie ? Je lui demande, tu es en zombie, hein ?

J'ouvre les paupières.

_Perdu, me taquine-t-elle.

_Ah, je préfère perdre si c'est comme ça.

Elle s'esclaffe doucement. Je sais que tout ça, c'est mon cerveau, mon imaginaire, qui le créé. Mais je m'en contrefiche. Lorsque je discute avec Eila, je peux me déclarer comme _heureux_. J'ai l'impression de retourner vingt-ans en arrière.

_Dix-neuf, actuellement, me corrige Eila, cela fait dix-neuf ans que nous avons participé aux Hunger Games.

_Ouai, ça fait un bail en tout cas. Je suis un vieux crouton, maintenant.

_Tu as vieilli, c'est tout. C'est le signe de ta victoire.

_J'aurais préféré perdre.

_Ne dis pas ça. Tu aimes ta vie, non ? Tu as une famille, des amis...

_Oui, mais toi, tu es morte, je la coupe.

Elle soupire, exaspérée. Après un moment de silence, elle s'autorise un sourire.

_Je suis morte, en effet. Mais je t'ai dit que tout irait bien. Et tout va bien, n'est ce pas ? Tu es heureux, non ?

_Eila. Les Jeux m'ont rendu fou. Je ne suis heureux que quand tu es là. Toi, une morte, une putain d'hallucination ! Tu te rends compte ? Je suis dérangé ! Un psychopathe !

Elle reste de longs instants à me fixer, ses yeux dorés scrutant les miens. Elle semble réfléchir.

_Tu veux abandonner ? Me demande-t-elle d'une voix sérieuse.

_Abandonner ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

_Réponds simplement à ma question. Tu veux abandonner ?

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle me demande. Abandonner quoi ?

Eila se relève, lisse sa robe blanche et croise les bras. Une idée fait son bout de chemin dans ma cervelle abimée.

_Alors ? Que veux-tu faire ?

_Je n'en sais rien.

Moi, Eila Nettles, suis morte à l'âge de dix-sept ans lors des cinquante-cinquième Hunger Games. Mon meurtrier, Alabastair Scrymgeour, fut lui même tué par Faun Deeprain, mon partenaire de District. C'est lui le grand vainqueur des Jeux. Et c'est également lui qui m'a tenue la main lorsque j'ai exhalé mon dernier soupir.

Je n'existe plus. Je ne suis rien. Un mirage. Une apparition. Le néant. Et pourtant, je suis toujours là. A errer comme une âme en peine autour des vivants. Je regarde Papa et Maman se lever puis, je m'intéresse à Clael qui travaille au District Neuf et je passe l'après-midi avec Perry. Enfin, je reste avec Tama et Faun le reste de la soirée et une bonne partie de la nuit. Je les observe respirer, dormir, manger, rire, vieillir. Vivre. J'aimerais, moi aussi, être avec eux. Partager leurs joies, leurs souffrances et leurs peines. Mais je ne suis que la spectatrice. L'ombre impuissante au tableau. Je regarde Faun dépérir et s'enfermer dans le cercle vicieux de la folie. Il parle tout seul. Passe ses journées à ne rien faire. Je m'inquiète. Mais je sais qu'il ne défaillira pas. Il tiendra la dernière promesse qu'il m'a faite. Il vivra. Il vivra pour moi. Mais avais-je le droit de lui demander ça ? N'ai-je pas été égoïste ? Même si j'essaye de me voiler la face, il est clair qu'il ne va pas bien. Il est très entouré. Tama est toujours là pour lui. Chaff et Seeder sont des piliers irremplaçables dans sa vie.

Pourtant, j'ai le sentiment que cette Moisson sera particulièrement difficile. La soixante-quatorzième. Faun est à bout de forces. Je me rends compte que le véritable combat commence une fois que l'on a gagné les Hunger Games. La véritable Arène, c'est après.

Faun rentre chez lui. Il est tard. Je le suis. Il se laisse tomber sur le sofa et attend.

_J'aime pas attendre, tu le sais bien, grogne-t-il.

A qui parle-t-il ? Encore un de ses délires psychotiques.

_On parie ? Tu es en zombie hein ?

Son discours est décousu. Il dialogue seul.

_Ah, je préfère perdre si c'est comme ça.

Perdre quoi ? Je continue de l'observer, inutile, unique témoin de sa déchéance psychologique.

_Ouai, ça fait un bail en tout cas. Je suis un vieux crouton, maintenant.

_J'aurais préféré perdre.

_Oui, mais toi, tu es morte.

_Eila. Les Jeux m'ont rendu fou. Je ne suis heureux que quand tu es là. Toi, une morte, une putain d'hallucination ! Tu te rends compte ? Je suis dérangé ! Un psychopathe !

Il pense me parler. J'éprouve une tristesse sans nom. Si je pouvais pleurer, je le ferrais.

_Abandonner ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

De quoi parle-t-il ? Que veux-t-il abandonner ? Un frisson d'effroi me glace.

_Je n'en sais rien.

Je dois me manifester. L'empêcher de faire une bêtise. Une bêtise irréparable. Mais impossible. Personne ne me voit. Personne ne m'entends. Je suis seule. Invisible.

_Eila, reviens, je t'en pris !

Faun jette des regards tendus autour de lui, à la recherche de son hallucination. Il tombe à genoux et appuie son front sur la table basse. Il pleure silencieusement, brisé. Je m'approche et pose timidement une main sur sa tête. Il ne me remarque pas. Cela n'a rien d'étonnant.

Il reste ainsi, prostré, jusqu'au petit matin. A l'aube, il finit par s'endormir sur le canapé. A l'étage, Tama se réveille. Lorsqu'elle le découvre ainsi, elle décide de le laisser dormir jusqu'à la Moisson. Je lui adresse un remerciement muet.

Je reste assise à ses côtés. Il semble paisible, quand il dort. Son visage est détendu. Il paraît plus jeune, moins tourmenté. Il me rappelle le Faun que j'ai vu pour la première fois, il y a dix-neuf ans. Un peu plus et peut-être que je deviendrais nostalgique.

L'heure de la Moisson arrive plus vite que je ne le pensais. Ma meilleure amie réveille son mari avec douceur. Ils se dirigent vers la place centrale à pas lents. Sur le chemin, ils rencontrent Perry qui se joint à eux. Je crois qu'il n'a jamais surmonté ma mort. J'ai de la peine pour lui. Mais il n'est pas trop tard pour qu'il ait enfin une belle vie. J'en suis persuadée.

Seeder et Chaff sont déjà installés sur l'estrade qui surplombe la foule. Faun les y rejoint à contrecœur. L'hôte du District Onze fait son discours habituel. Même la voix morne de Fulia Maylord me manque. Je suis soulagée que cette dernière n'ait jamais été retrouvée.

Lorsqu'ils appellent cette petite fille de douze ans, Rue, je sens mon cœur se briser. Cela faisait quelques années qu'un si jeune Tribut n'avait pas été tiré par le sort. Elle lutte contre les larmes. Je suis si désolée pour elle. J'ai envie de la prendre dans mes bras. Tresh, son partenaire de District, malgré son masque d'indifférence, semble aussi troublé que moi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'image du District Douze sur l'écran géant nous apparaît. Quelqu'un se porte volontaire. Katniss Everdeen. Une révolution. Je peux sentir l'air de la révolte autour d'elle. Elle n'a l'air de rien mais ses yeux brulent d'une flamme que je n'ai pas vu depuis bien longtemps.

En fin de matinée, les mentors et les Tributs grimpent dans le train. Faun s'isole de suite. Un peu comme Fulia.

Lorsque la nuit tombe, il se remet à parler tout seul.

_Je vais dire non, Eila. Et puis, cette fille, Katniss, elle me fait pense à toi. Il faut croire que tout n'est pas pourri dans ce monde. La relève est assurée. Ma vie en vaut peut-être la peine.

A la fin de cette phrase, je suis soulagée. Libérée. Je me sens disparaître. Faun m'accorde enfin la paix.

Je lui fait un baiser sur la joue. Il lève la tête subitement et croise mon regard. Me voit-il ?

_Eila ?

A cet instant, je crois qu'il sait que je ne suis pas une illusion. Je me mets à pleurer.

_Merci. Merci pour tout. On se reverra. Dans très longtemps, je l'espère.

_A-Attends ! Ne t'en va pas !

_Au revoir, Faun. A partir de maintenant, tout va bien se passer. Sois enfin heureux.

Et c'est avec la pensée de le savoir libéré de ses tourments que je rejoint les autres Tributs des cinquante-cinquième Hunger Games.

**Et voilà l'épilogue... C'est le premier chapitre que je n'avais pas envie d'écrire. Mais alors vraiment pas envie. **

**Bon et bien voilà, maintenant c'est bel et bien terminé. **

**La fin vous a-t-elle plus ? Ce n'était pas facile à écrire... J'ai eu beaucoup de mal. J'ai pensé à réunir les deux points de vue dans l'épilogue puisque j'ai interverti pendant 28 chapitres. **

**J'ai choisi un "Happy End" mais jusqu'à la dernière minute, je pensais faire mourir Faun. J'ai même écrit une fin alternative où il se suicide. Et puis je me suis dit que je ne pouvais pas faire ça.**

**En tout cas, merci pour tout, vous êtes géniaux ! **

**J'ai plusieurs projets de fictions qui se promènent dans ma tête. Donc, je serrais de retour dans peu de temps !**

**Sur ce, bonnes vacances ! **


	30. Le Destin n'est pas tracé d'avance

**Bonjour à tous ! **

**Voilà près d'un an que ma fiction est terminée et que j'ai abandonné Faun et Eila pour qu'ils puissent (enfin être en paix). Je pensais ne plus jamais avoir à les déranger.**

**Cependant, ces deux bougres me manquent trop. J'ai envie de me remettre dans la tête de ce ronchonneur de Faun et cette naïve d'Eila. Je suis sure qu'ils ont une autre histoire à vous raconter. **

**Alors, voilà ma proposition. Chers lecteurs, si vous souhaitez revoir les deux Tributs du Onze, je serais ravie de les faire revenir pour vous. Mais attention, le contexte sera un peu différent. Ici, ils ne seront plus dans l'Arène mais à l'extérieur, en simple spectateur. S'ils n'avaient pas été choisis par le sort, quel aurait été leur destin ? Se serait-ils rencontrés ? Se seraient-ils alliés ? Détestés ? Aimés ? C'est la question que je me posais et que je vous pose. Si vous avez envie de replonger avec eux, je livre un petit extrait ci-dessous. Si les avis sont positifs, j'écrirais la suite. Sinon, Faun restera tranquillement chez lui, en vainqueur et Eila ne serait plus jamais dérangée. **

Le silence se fit.

La pauvre fille est sur scène et sur sa peau sombre, luisent des larmes translucides. Elle regarde la foule, surement à la recherche de quelqu'un. Je ne peux que la plaindre. Qui ne le peut pas, d'ailleurs ? C'est injuste. Tout ceci est trop injuste. Le Capitol, les autorités, ces satanés Pacificateurs... Ils mériteraient tous de bruler sur un bûcher. Et je serais le premier à alimenter les flammes. Je regarderais avec délectation les braises lécher leur peau nue, débarrassée de leur vêtements trop colorés et de leur combinaison blanche. Autour de leur corps incandescents, nous, le District Onze, nous danserons comme des païens, comme des pauvres diables dont la vengeance a enfin été assouvie. Peut-être que si j'agissais ainsi, je ne voudrais pas mieux qu'eux. Mais je m'en fiche. Je veux juste qu'ils paient. Qu'ils paient pour ce qu'ils ont fait. Qu'ils paient pour ce qu'ils continuent de nous faire. Qu'ils paient pour ce qu'ils nous font subir. Je veux tous les voir crever dans d'atroce souffrance. Je veux les envoyer dans l'Arène.

_Des volontaires ? Demande la voix neutre de Fulia Maylord, notre hôtesse.

Son ton morne me ramène à la réalité. Je me secoue pour chasser la peur qui tétanise mes membres. Et si j'étais appelé ? Je fronce les sourcils. Je sens ma transpiration brulante s'écouler lentement, le long de ma nuque chauffée par le soleil. Ma gorge est sèche. Mes neurones s'embrouillent. J'ai peur. J'ai peur. J'ai peur. Ferme là, Faun. Tout ceci n'est qu'un jeu. Les autres ont peur. Toi, non.

Une fille se détache des rangs. Elle s'avance, le pas pressé et maladroit. Mais quelle mouche la piquée ? Que fait-elle, cette folle ? Alors qu'elle s'approche, je la reconnais. Eila Nettles, la sœur d'un type qui travaille dans les champs avec moi. Je ne lui a jamais parlé, me semble-t-il. Jamais. Et pourtant, elle m'insupporte, avec ses airs de gamine vivant au monde des bisounours. Ses yeux dorés toujours rieurs et chaleureux me mettent mal à l'aise. Cependant, lorsqu'elle arrive à ma hauteur, je me rends compte à quelle point elle est déterminée malgré ses genoux qui s'entrechoquent. Oh, je vois. Cette timbrée va se porter volontaire. Pour qui ? Surement pour son amie, debout à côté de Fulia Maylord. Je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends pas. _Je ne comprends_ _pas_. Pourquoi irait-elle risquer se vie ou nom d'une amitié, aussi pure soit-elle ? Se rend-t-elle compte de ce qu'elle est en train de faire ?

Sans le vouloir, mes jambes s'enclenchent toute seules et j'agrippe son bras. Surprise, elle se retourne et je vois ses prunelles s'écarquiller. Avant qu'elle ait pu faire le moindre geste, je la bourre sans ménagement dans le rang des garçons de dix-huit ans qui s'écartent sur notre passage.

Et moi, alors, qu'est ce qu'il me prend ? Je n'en sais rien. Je n'en sais fichtre rien ! La seule chose qui m'importe à cette seconde précise, c'est de nous faire disparaître, moi et Eila.

**Voilà mon petit prélude ! Si vous avez envie d'en savoir plus, envoyer moi une petite review que je puisse juger si vous souhaitez leur retour. Si c'est le cas, j'ouvrirais une nouvelle histoire.**

**Au plaisir ! **


End file.
